Enemies Unite
by Bridsta05
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their 7th year…Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco decides to toy with Hermione’s heart and then end it… but what will happen when he actually falls for her? DMHG 47th CHAPTER UP!
1. A New Year

**Enemies Unite  
**

Hermione and Draco are in their 7th year…Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco decides to toy with Hermione's heart and then end it… but what will happen when he actually falls for her? DMHG

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling. Please review! First HP Fic ever**

**Chapter 1: A New Year**

Hermione Granger stepped off the Hogwarts express, trailing her heavy trunk behind her. Her black robes swayed in the breeze as she laughed atHarry's joke. The summer holidays had just finished and it was that wonderful time again to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione had spent her holidays with Harry and Ron at the Burrow with the whole Weasly family. She had also grown up a lot as well. This was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and not surprisingly Hermione had become Head Girl.

Underneath her robes she wore stylish jeans, a low cut top revealing some of her well-formed chest and skater shoes. Her once bushy hair was no longer, it was smooth and shiny, drawn back in a messy bun.

Ron and Harry hopped into one of the carriages leading up to the school, along with Ginny and Parvati. Ron and Parvati were currently dating. Harry was looking great, Hermione observed, he would get a lot of girls after him this year. His jet black hair was messy as usual, his green eyes sparkling as they always did at the excitement of returning to his "real" home.

"So Hermione, you had a good holiday?" Parvati asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. The carriage had begun to move, rattling along the dusty ground.

"Yeah thanks, I stayed at Ron's." Hermione grinned. Ron snorted.

"She spent her whole holidays in her room doing home work!" Ron laughed. Hermione blushed as the others chortled.

"Always like to stay in control don't you 'Mione?" smiled Harry.

"It just needs to be done," she explained, rather sheepishly.

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl," Ginny stated, turning to her.

"Oh thanks…"

"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Malfoy…" groaned Hermione, suddenly remembering, pulling a face at the mention of his name.

Parvati laughed and the others started up a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione focused her gaze on Ron. He was still tall and gangly, but his hair was spiked and hot. He was looking really attractive this year, his facial expressions more meaningful. He had one arm slung around Parvati's shoulder. The other was waving madly as he explained a complex game he'd seen during the break. He caught her gaze and Hermione smiled, he returned it.

* * *

The carriage stopped and the students pilled out, trudging up the steps and in through the wide castle doors. Into the Great Hall they spilled, taking their usual seats at their house tables. Dumbledore gave his speech like he did every year, welcoming everyone to the school for another eventful year. After they had all finished their delicious feasts Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Aren't you coming Hermione?" questioned Ron, as she stopped.

"Nah, I've got to share a room with…" she was cut off.

"Me, what a shame Granger." came Malfoy's cold drawl behind her. She spun around and saw Draco Malfoy standing before her, smirking.

"Yes Malfoy," she sighed, "You."

"If you need anything just come and get us," Ron warned Hermione, shooting Malfoy a threatening look.

"Oh don't worry Weasel-bee; Granger can look after her mud-blood self just fine." Malfoy spat back.

"See you round guys," Hermione waved goodbye to her friends and glared at Malfoy.

"What is your problem?" she asked, heading towards the Head's common room.

"Nothin' Granger, I just like to see Weasel-bee get worked up," Malfoy shrugged.

Hermione ignored him and flung open the portrait-hole door. There she came upon the large lounge-room, full of couches and fire-place armchairs. Malfoy flopped down onto the couch, smiling still. Hermione hated it when he smiled for no reason. The blonde haired young man looked her up and down, she could feel his eyes linger on her chest and trail down her legs.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing Granger, I was about to say you looked good but then that would be complementing my enemy wouldn't it?" he laughed, his blue-grey eyes sparkling.

"Ha-ha." Replied Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm going to bed."

She swung around to leave but Draco called her back.

"Aren't you going to say good night?" he asked slowly.

"Goodnight Malfoy," she rolled her eyes at him and flounced into her bedroom, dropping her things. There she fell onto the comfy bed and in minutes she was asleep, glad to be back at school.


	2. Emotions

**Chapter 2: Emotions**

Hermione was woken the next morning by a sharp tapping on the door. She groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up.

"Granger, time to get up," Draco's voice rang through the door. She slowly muttered a muffled "ok" and rolled out of bed. Grabbing her clothes she quickly opened the door to see Malfoy still standing in the doorway, one arm resting above on the door frame. He looked hot, with his messy blonde hair and shining blue eyes. His shoulders were broad and well muscled, tanned too. He was, without a doubt, the most attractive Seventh year. Hermione felt weak all of a sudden, as he _smiled_ at her. Draco never smiled at girls, he only made out with them.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why do you care?" Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked away slightly, ruffling his hair.

"I don't!" he spat back, "I just asked to see if you'd snap at me."

"Right, that makes perfect sense then," she said sarcastically,pushing past him to get to the bathroom, brushing against his chest as she did so. A tingle shot through her body as their skin met, but faded as she shut the bathroom door, breathing heavily.

"_He's so hot! Oh his eyes, his blonde hair, his smile…Hermione stop! You've got to stop thinking like that! You can't like Draco he's an arrogant prick!" _Hermione thought to herself, undressing and hopping in the shower, letting the warm water drip down her body.

Draco paced up and down the lounge room, waiting for Hermione to emerge from the bathroom. He checked his watch, furrowing his brow. Granger was hot; more matured and her body! Could you get any sexier?

"_What to do, what to do?"_ Draco thought, flinging on his cloak and tucking his wand into his pocket. _"She's got a good body, but I don't like Granger; she's a stuck-up mud blood bitch. Pure bloods and mud-bloods don't mix. DoI want to disgracemy family name?"_

He stopped pacing and a sudden idea sprang into his mind. Yes, that would work, he told himself, a smile playing on his lips. String her along, make her _think_I like her, and then drop her in a flash.

"_Brilliance Draco," _he thought, _"Just plain brilliance."_

Hermione opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the lounge room to find Draco, smiling for no apparent reason. She tutted impatiently and went to leave, heading for the portrait door.

"Dra…Malfoy are you coming?" Hermione asked, tugging at his arm.

"Yes, of course I am! Why are you always checking up on me?" he sneered, pushing her lightly out the door. She jerked his hand away.

"Why are you always so horrible to me?"

"Perhaps because I don't like filthy little mud-bloods spying on everything I do," Malfoy replied viciously.

"Since when do I spy? You think I'm interested in what you do?" Hermione snorted, entering the Great Hall. Giving Malfoy one last glare she squeezed between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, how's life with Ferret face?" Ron asked his mouth full of cereal.

"Hell. Ergh he's so annoying! I wish he would just curl up and die!" Hermione screeched. Several first years looked at her and Hermione softened her tone.

"Whoa someone's a bit agro!" Harry laughed, patting her on the back comfortingly.

"Hey Ronnie," said Parvati, sitting on Ron's lap.

"Oh hey Vat. What have we got today?" Ron questioned Harry, taking another spoonful of cereal while Parvati played with his hair.

"Double potions," replied Harry and Hermione at the same time, very unenthusiastically.

"C'mon we better go, we don't want to be late," Hermione hurried, pulling Harry off his chair and cramming the last bit of her toast into her mouth. Ron and Parvati followed slowly after them, kissing slowly.

"I'm happy for him y'know. Really happy. Parvati's the first good thing that's happened to him in ages," said Harry, leading Hermione down to the dungeons.

"I know what you mean, you like anyone?" Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I'm over Cho now…Luna's sorta hinting that she wants to get with me but she's not really my type," laughed Harry, adjusting his glasses. "What about you?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked away. Luckily Harry didn't notice this.

"No of course not! You know boys aren't my thing," Harry scoffed as she said this. "Well not now anyway!" she reassured him.

"_That's a lie Hermione and you know it. You're falling for Draco."_ She thought deep inside her brain.

"Ooh look its Potty and the mud blood. Ruffle a few feathers scar-face give her a kiss," Malfoy called out, as Harry and Hermione approached the class room door.

"Can it Malfoy," hissed Harry, drawing out his wand.

"Take me on "wonder boy" I dare you!" Malfoy taunted, swirling his wand in his fingers. Harryunexpectedly charged at Malfoy, knocking him over and winding him. Pansy Parkinson screamed pathetically.

"Harry, Malfoy stop it!" yelled Hermione, dragging Malfoy off Harry. Hermione's body felt as though it was on fire as she touched Malfoy's arms, pulling him to his feet.

"_She's not that bad," _Malfoy thought, noticing her soft touch.But he was around his mates and he'd never admit it in public.

Malfoy shot Hermione what looked like a "thank you" look, but it was then replaced with a scowl. Harry was shaking angrily.

"Just shut up Malfoy I'm sick of your taunts!" Harry snarled, pocketing his unused wand. Hermione's face was flushed; she was restraining Harry by the arm.

"Right Potter, go crawl off to lover girl…oh that's right, you don't have one!" Zambini Blaise high-fived Malfoy and Hermione muttered in Harry's ear:

"Just leave it,"

"As for you Granger, you'll always be a filthy disgusting mud blood. Too slutty for your own good. You'll be all over Potter soon," Malfoy added, spiting rude words at her. Hermione was hurt inside, although she would never show it. Malfoy was making stuff up just to get a laugh. Snape appeared moments later and let the class inside, Harry and Hermione took a seat up the very back, Ron joining them a moment later.

Hermione couldn't understand it. She was pretty sure she liked Draco, but then he'd turn around and shove it in her face! Her emotions were running wild, she didn't know what to think anymore…


	3. Classes

**(A.N) Thank you to all the wonderful people who replied to my last chapters. It means so much to know that you value my work. Here are some reviews.**

**(She should take points for that, or punch him. This isn't going to be one of those stories where when Draco insults her, Hermione cries, is it? And are you going to respond to reviewers? OIh well, again, I repeat everything from last review, it's a really great story, I'm looking forward to Chapter 3. I'd appreciated it if you read my DHr story, ((HelpingHer)). Thanks.((FavAuthor,FavStory,StoryAlert))  
Love,  
Cryst)**

**(Magical Who: love it! update really quickly!)**

**(This story rocks so hard! You have to continue this, it's really good! Hope Draco and Hermione have some arguements, all the more reason to read. And you're grammar is heavenly! I saw no mistakes, except for a space mix up, but other than that, this was brill! Update soon!  
Love,  
Cryst)**

**(GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl:****continue!)**

**(Jingleby: this sounds like its going to be an really interesting story. i would love if you could carry on posting new chapters. i love stories like this. Plz continue your really good and i need something to read as ive just finished reading the 6th harry potter book. again, really good plz post next chapters. thanx, Jess)**

**(A.N) Thankyou once again everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Classes**

Harry, Ron and Hermione marched out onto the school grounds, heading for the green houses. Luncht time had just finished, but Hermione found she hadn't been very hungry. Harry was wildly explaining toRon about helicopters, who found them fascinating even though he didn't really understand.

Someone fell into step beside Hermione, as her mind started to wander back to yesterday with Malfoy. Why had he been so nice?. She shook her head and looked to the side; Draco Malfoy was standing beside her, his blonde hair messier than this morning.

"Found a boyfriend yet?" he sneered softly into her ear. She stepped away and walked faster.

"Malfoy, why do you care? It's none of your business and I wouldn't tell you anyway!" Hermione snapped, pushing open the door to greenhouse number 5.

"Back off Ferret, leave 'Mione alone," Ron snarled, making a grab at Malfoy. Harry held him back.

"That's right Potter, restrain the wild weasel. He's too poor to hurt me." yawned Malfoy, slipping away and sitting near Zambini Blaise and Pansy.

"I _hate_ him," Hermione muttered to Harry. Harry nodded in response, he understood. Malfoy had done nothing but taunt them for seven whole years, of course he would be hated.

Professor Sprout explained that in this lesson they were to pull slimy green worm-like creatures out of bucket of soil and squirt the worms' juice into a jar. (A.N: Disgusting I know right?) This juice was used for making the hospital wing's cure for cuts and stings. Everyone looked a bit unsettled now.

Hermione's face was rather pale as she drew her jar near, squeezing the worm until all of its moisture dripped slowly down into the glass container.

Something slimy suddenly hit her face. She screamed and looked around, Malfoy was laughing ferociously.

"Bastard," she whispered, continuing her work.

* * *

The last class of the day was Charms. Professor Flitwick sat a top his pile of books, as usual and started pairing everyone upfor spell practice. Harry was put with Zambini Blaise. Blaise was muscular and tall, sporting broad shoulders and a wide set chin. Ron was paired with Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced girl who was obsessed with Draco. Hermione not surprisingly was partnered up to Malfoy. She groaned slightly and turned to face him, wand drawn. Malfoy leant against the desk, smirking (big surprise) and staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Why the hell are you always smirking?" she spat out, as Flitwick told them to begin.

"Maybe because I find you tremendously funny," Draco smiled back.

"_What?" _thought Hermione, _"Was that a compliment?"_

Hermione shook her head and ignored him, swishing her wand.

"Rictusempra!" she cried. A jet of silver light shot from her wand, hitting Malfoy square in the stomach, who doubled up wheezing.

"You're asking for it Granger," he gasped. Straightening up suddenly he attacked.

"Impedimenta!" Malfoy roared. The spell hit Hermione full blast, sending her sailing backwards and hitting the desk. Pansy drew closer to her, Ron flailing his arms sending spells of all sorts towards her.

"That's what you get for messing with Draco, mud-blood," Pansy hissed at her. Hermione growled in anger, standing up.

"Want to try again?" Malfoy laughed, "Or did I wear you out too much you little cow?"

"Shut up!" she snapped, flicking her wand yet again, "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand shot from his hand and landed smartly in Hermione's. She cocked her head.

"Who's the loser now?" she simpered, twirling his wand in his fingers. Malfoy suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her painfully by the arms, his face an inch from hers.

"Give it back or I'll hurt you," he threatened. Hermione's arms were stinging but she stood tall.

"No, stop being such an ass and I might." Hermione replied defiantly.

"I am not an ass!" he yelled, Professor Flitwick looked over but didn't do anything in protest.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Harry shouted, dragging Malfoy away. Hermione walked over to Draco and patted Harry's arm.

"It's ok Harry, just leave it." She whispered. Harry stalked off and continued his spell attacks on Zambini. Malfoy grabbed her suddenly again, this time around the waist and pulled her out of the class room. No one seemed to notice that they were gone.

"Hey, get off me!" Hermione squealed, shoving his hands away.

"Give my wand back," Draco's steel grey eyes pierced into her chocolate brown ones. He pushed her heavily against the wall, pressing his body to hers.

"I said get off!" She pushed against his chest. Draco's mind was racing.

"_Flirt with her go on. No! Get your wand back, hit her! She deserves it…but the plan isn't working. I have to tease her, flirt with her, make her think I like her," _Draco's brain was crammed with thoughts.

Hermione saw Draco lean closer, their lips were almost touching. Her mind went blank, what the hell was he doing? He moved his hands up her side a little, so they were level with her belly button. Shaking slightly Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione, she didn't object…

His lips lightly brushed hers and then, in a flash he had grabbed his wand and darted back into the class room. Hermione stood in the hallway, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.

What had just happened? Had she practically kissed Draco Malfoy? What had gotten into her! And him as well, flirting with her. It was most unlike him. Shaking her head and cooling down, Hermione slowly walked back into the Charms classroom, feeling very confused…

* * *

**(A.N) Please review! If you think I should make any changes to the story or I made any spelling errors please let me know and I will try and fiz them as soon as possible. What should happen next? It's your say. Cheers**

**Bridie**


	4. Dreams

**(A.N) Thank you so much for replying, I cannot explain how much this means to me. I am very glad that my stories keep you entertained. I think my spelling corrector is broken but I'll do the best I can to fix up my errors. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Hermione slumped onto the couch, tired from a confusing first day of school. Draco had been acting so weird ever since she returned to Hogwarts. He had practically kissed her and then disappeared without saying a word. Who does that?

"_Does he like me?" _she whispered, running her fingers through her silky hair. _"He can't possibly!"_

Hermione closed her eyes and leant back against the couch, absorbing its comfort. Her mind wandered and she started to drift slowly to sleep. Her dream went something like this.

_She opened her eyes and felt smooth hands slide around her waist. His breath was warm on her face, comforting. His blonde hair was spiked, she noticed, sliding her hand down his arm, his muscles rippling under her smooth skin._

"_Granger," he whispered slowly. His lips were too close to hers. He bent his head down to kiss her, his soft lips finding hers. She melted into him, pressing her hips close to his._

"_Granger," his voice was slightly harsh, but she didn't care. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeper…_

"Granger!" Malfoy's voice snapped through the silent air. Hemrione's eyes opened quickly.

"Wha…?" she mumbled drearily. Draco Malfoy was staring down at her, his blue eyes glazed over.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'd wake! I've only been calling your name for the last five minutes," he grumbled, "Granger hello? Where are you, fantasy land?"

She didn't respond for a while, a girlish smile played on her lips. She grinned, remembering her dream.

"Yeah, fantasy land," she sighed breathlessly. Malfoy laughed harshly, this jerked Hermione out of her dream world.

"Malfoy!" she raged, "Why are you so intrusive?" Hermione pushed him roughly out of the way, rising from the chair.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, as she headed for the door.

"Out," she replied stiffly. "And I don't need you to monitor what I do,"

With that Hermione swung the portrait door open, storming off down the corridor, leaving Draco in the common room.

* * *

Hermione's head was clouded as she stomped down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room, she had no idea what she should feel.

"_Is what I feel for him mutual? Or is it just sexual? Do I truly want to be with him?" _she screeched to herself, trying to clear her troubled mind. She couldn't get the dratted young man out of her head; it felt as though he was possessing her.

She came upon the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room and smiled at the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked, in a superior tone.

"Erm…fizzing wizbees?" Hermione tried. The Fat Lady looked down upon her pitifully. "What about Chudley Cannons?"

"I'm sorry dear you'll have to do better than that." The portrait sniffed. Hermione scoffed angrily.

"Fine I'll just wait here then!" she snarled, seating herself on the bench outside the closed door.

"Suit yourself,"

Hermione and the Fat Lady ignored each other from then on. As Hermione sat her mind wandered yet again and not surprisingly thoughts of Draco popped into her head.

"_I can't possibly be falling for Draco, he's…Draco! My worst enemy! What would Harry and Ron think?" _As more thoughts of Draco crossed Hermione's mind, she began to smile.

Just at that moment Harry and Ron burst through the portrait hole, laughing and clutching a box of Bertie Botts every Flavoured Bean.

"What are you smiling about 'Mione?" Ron choked, as he tried to swallow a gravel flavoured bean.

Hermione jumped slightly.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, her thoughts jerked away from her constant thoughts of Draco.

"_What's up with me?"_ thought Hermione, following Harry and Ron into the Gryffindor common room...


	5. Last Night

**(A.N) Hey everybody, thanks once again for all your wonderful reviews. You're the most supportive people I have even know and your really make my day with you complements. Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Bridie x**

**Chapter 5: Last Night**

Hermione opened her eyes drearily; a sharp pain knifed her skull. Where was she? Something heavy was resting on her shoulder. She turned her head carefully and saw, with some shock, that it was Draco's head.

His face looked so peaceful and surreal as he rested on her delicate shoulder…but why was he there? Startled Hermione jumped off the couch, pushing Malfoy away. She found that she was in the Head's common room; at least her surrounding weren't mysterious. But what was going on? What had happened last night between them? _If_ something had happened that is.

She strained her memory, trying to remember…she couldn't. Draco stirred and sat up, yawning.

"What happened last night?" Hermione questioned him, as soon as he awoke. Draco smiled in response.

"Can't you remember?" he whispered smugly, standing up and touching her arm lightly. Hermione gruffly pushed his hand away.

"Tell me," she demanded firmly.

"Fine. Last night you headed to the Gryffindor common room if I'm not mistaken." He began; Hermione nodded her head, signalling that he was correct. "Around about midnight I was patrolling the corridors doing the rounds and what have you. And who do I come across but you, stumbling awkwardly down a deserted passageway with a boy at your side."

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled, "I was never with a boy!" Draco sighed.

"Did you drink anything last night Granger?" he tapped his foot impatiently, shaking his head.

"N-no not that I remember, although I can't remember a lot about it anyway. It's all a big blur." She stated, holding a hand to her throbbinghead.

"Sounds to me like somebody spiked your drink," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"But who? Everyone in Gryffindor is my friend!" she snapped defiantly.

"Ok! I was only trying to help!" Draco snarled viciously. Hermione apologized and moved closer to Draco, despite the fact that she was confused of her feelings towards him.

"Then what?" she said, dreading the response.

"I took you off Weasly and carried you back here, I must've fallen asleep next to you," Draco shrugged innocently.

"Wait…I was with Ron? What would he want?"

"Listen Granger I don't know ok?" Draco's voice was laden with impatience, "I saw what I saw and brought you back here. Weasel-bee put up quite a fight though I tell you." Draco scratched his head and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. They were connected for a second or two and then Hermione moved closer by instinct. Draco started to sweat a little, his hands becoming shaky.

"_What's happening to me? Am I actually falling for Granger? I shouldn't be! It was just a cruel hoax, nothing was meant to come out of it!" _Draco spat inside his brain. Hermione's hand brushed against his.

"Do you remember anything else?" she sighed softly, inching closer.

"Erm…I-I can't seem to recall any..." he stopped, unsure of what to say. He did in fact know quite clearly what had happened. The two had kissedpassionately last night for some time, Draco taking full advantage of Hermione's drunken state.

"Did you take advantage of me?" she whispered, snatching the words right out of his brain. Malfoy looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Hermione frowned and stamped her foot.

"You did! You mean you actually kissed me?" she raged, pushing him backwards. Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists painfully. "It wasn't my fault! I couldn't help it, you looked so beautiful,"

The words were out before Draco knew what he was saying. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and she stopped struggling against his firm grip.

"What?"

"I-I mean…of course I did! How could I not? I'm a _man_ for goodness sakes. What did you expect me to do?" Draco sneered, his expression turning taunting.

"Let go of me Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, trying to hit his chest and stop him holding her. "I can't believe you would kiss me!"

"Really?" he smirked. Malfoy suddenly leant in closer and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. Hermione's anger seemed to disappear as he kissed her, making her weak at the knees...

* * *

"You spiked her drink!" Harry gasped. Ron looked highly embarrassed. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Ron mumbled, "It was a spur of the moment type thing…"

"A spur-of-the-moment type thing?" Harry raised his eyebrow, looking unconvinced. "Is there something you're not telling me Ron?"

"Well…sort of," the lanky young man shifted in his seat, twiddling his thumbs. "I-i..well it's hard to say," he muttered.

"Out with it Ronald," hissed Harry playfully, hitting Ron on the arm. The two were sitting in their dormitories on their separate beds, talking as usual. Their potions homework layabandoned next to them.

"I've never told anyone before, but I-I have a crush on Hermione," confessed Ron, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry felt his jaw drop open and closed it quickly.

"What!" he laughed, "Since when?"

"Since fourth year," Ron replied, chewing on the hem of his robe. Then he turned a dark shade of scarlet. "I know it's wrong and everything but I'm only with Parvati because I can't have Hermione. I spiked her drink so I could try and get closer to her. It sounds stupid I know…"

"You like Hermione?" Harry wheezed, chortling heavily in disbelief.

"Stop saying that! And you can't tell anyone you swear? Especially _not_ Parvati!"

"You don't have to tell me," came and icy voice from the doorway. Ron and Harry spun round to see Parvati, clutching her tear-streaked face. "I heard everything."

Then Parvati turned on her heel and stormed from the boy's dorm, ignoring Ron's cry of:

"Parvati wait! Let me explain!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock. Harry cleared his throat to clear the silence as Ron's face paled. Obviously neither of them had been prepared for _that_ to happen. Last night certainly had been eventful…


	6. Detention

**(A/N) Thank you once again to everyone. I'm sorry I can't reply to all of your reviews individually. And I'm sorry for my latest review's spelling errors! I was at school at the time and had to get off so I was typing pretty fast. Ahem…**

**Anyway here's chapter 6. I cannot express my gratitude enough for those who reviewed. You're the best! Please note thatthis is quite a long chapter! Thought I'd give you more this time as my others prove quite short.**

**This specific chapter is dedicated to my best friend: _Charlotte Westbrook. _Thanks Charlotte you're the best mate ever.****_

* * *

_ **

**Chapter 6: Detention**

Hermione pushed away from Malfoy sharply, her face flushed and her expression confused.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, obviously hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Malfoy, I can't do this! It's not right!" Hermione whispered. Her protest was barely audible. Malfoy's face turned scarlet from her rejection.

"You don't like me?" he demanded harshly, stepping forward to grab her.

"_Hit her Draco! How dare she reject you? No one has ever done that before!" _Malfoy thought viciously.

Before he had a chance to take hold of her, Hermione brushed him aside, grabbed her school books and ran from the room, her hair hanging loosely from her hair tie. Draco stood in the common room feeling shocked and hurt at Hermione's rejection. He would make her like him, that's for sure. This had gone passed a childish game, he knew he had deep feelings of affection for her now, although hefought hard todeny itand he would show his care for her, even if it took every trick he could muster…

* * *

"Whoa 'Mione, slow down!" called Ron, seeing a blur of jumbled robes whip passed him and realizing that it was his friend.Hermione spun on her heels as Ron advanced towards her. He looked…miserable, she noticed, his face was etched with a sad expression.

"What's up?" he asked kindly, touching her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Nothing! Why would you assume something is wrong?" she snapped, more harshly than necessary andflicking a wisp of hair from her eyes.

"You're a pathetic liar," Ron smirked, linking his arm in hers. "C'mon we have Transfiguration next, I'll take you there."

He and Hermione softly padded down the long hallway and descended a few flights of stairs to reach the first floor, on which Transfiguration was held. On the way down Hermione explained to Ron what had happened, rather reluctantly though.

Ron nearly exploded when he found out that Malfoy had kissed her twice already.

"Why would he do something like that?" Ron boomed, as they approached Professor McGonagall's classroom. Hermione shot him a surprised look; she hadn't expected him to react like that.

"I don't know. I guess he must have feelings for me," Hermione shrugged, entering the classroom. Ron snorted in disbelief.

* * *

Ron and Hermione took places at their usual back corner of the room. Harry entered a moment later, kissing a girl on the cheek as he came over to sit with his two friends, ruffling his black hair.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, sneaking a look at the pretty brunette who had seated herself at the front of the class. Her face was hidden so Hermione couldn't name who it was.

"Padma," Harry grinned sheepishly. Ron's mouth dropped open in horror.

"P-Parvati's sister? How could you?" Ron hissed thumping Harry on the back as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. She was wearing her emerald green robes; her grey hair was tied back in a sharp bun. She looked as strict and clever as she had when they first met her.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron after they had all taken down complex notes on turning furniture into house-hold animals. This was some of the most complex magic they would learn, the most advanced.

"Why Ron? What's wrong with Harry dating Padma?" Hermione asked in a low whisper, leaning towards the two boys.

"Yes Ronni-kins what's wrong with dating Padma," Harry taunted, smiling widely.

"If you must know Hermione, I just broke up with Parvati because…" Ron paused at this and chewed his lip, searching for the words. "Because we just didn't fit ok?" Then he rounded on Harry. "And it doesn't help if _you_ date her sister! You know Parvati and Padma are practically inseparable! They're always around each other!"

"I shall return shortly." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the silent classroom. Hermione, Harry and Ron turned to listen. "Take down those notes and if you are ready practice the setspells _carefully_." The teacher looked over at Neville as she emphasized the word 'carefully'. Neville was known for his amazingly bad accidents which occured in the most simple situations. The plump boy blushed heavily as McGonagall left the classroom.

"How are things in Weasel land?" Malfoy was leaning over the back of his chair, smiling in an annoyingly aggravating way. He had turned to speak with the three Gryffindor's as soon as McGonagall had gone.

"Shut up!" spat Hermione, "He's under enough pressure as it is."

"Why? Oh did slut-face Patildump you?" mocked Malfoy, imitating Ron's shocked face.

"Malfoy just turn around!" snarled Harry, gripping the edge of his desk in anger, his knuckled whitening as he did so.

"Or what Potty? You'll hurt me?" he faced Ron, "I have it Weasel-bee, a way to help your depression! You could sleep with Granger to calm your nerves!" Malfoy cracked up laughing.

Before he knew what had happened Hermione and Ron had leapt from their chairs and sprung at Malfoy, knocking him flying. Pansy and Parvati screamed Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan exchanged victorious glances across the room.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's collar, kneeling on his shoulders to pin him down while Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Draco's face.

"Your asking for it Ferret King," Ron roared. He was suddenly interrupted.

"Mr. Weasly! Miss Granger! What on _earth_ do you think you're doing! Get off Mr. Malfoy at once!" Professor McGonagall raged, breathing heavily. She had re-entered the classroom at the exact pointin whichHermione and Ron had lunged for Draco. Ron pulled Hermione to her feet and left Malfoy to stand on his own.

"Come here immediately!" McGonagall barked. Hermione and Ron approached her desk, glancing at Harry who was snorting with laughter. Draco returned to his seat, scowling.

"Detentions both of you!" she snapped aggressively, "Tonight at seven o'clock in the Trophy room. I wouldn't have believed it from either of you! You're in seventh year now; do you think that's some way to behave?"

"No Professor," they chorused, taking their detention slips.

"I'm disgusted in both of you! Now go and sit down and if I hear one more word out of either of you, I'll be taking 50 points off your house!"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from the dreary classroom an hour later, their heads spinning with information. Malfoy sharply elbowed Ron out of his way as he left, smirking. Ron grumbled.

"Stupid McGonagall! It's all her fault. If she would only understand the _wretch_ that Malfoy is!" he snarled, clenching his fists. "What do you think of him now 'Mione? Does he still deserve a kiss?"

"What!" Harry choked, looking at Hermione in shock.

"Fine! Yes Draco and I kissed, we had a moment ok? Nothing more," she sighed, her cheeks sported a light pink tinge.

"Wow, this year is certainly proving to be interesting! And it's only the third day!" Harry chortled, entering the Great Hall.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur Ron, Hermione and Draco. Ron was becoming increasingly nervous about the detention tonight with Hermione. Just him and Hermione…alone in a deserted room, cleaning Trophies and what have you. He broke out in a minor sweat at the very thought of it.  
Hermione was left very dazed and confused. She constantly pondered on whether her feelings for Draco were true or not. She hated him but at the same time, she couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

Draco began to plot various ways in which he could sabotage Hermione's day and sweep her off her feet. He had to create a plan to show his feelings for her.

* * *

When seven o'clock came that night, Ron and Hermione bade farewell to Harry, who winked and nudged Ron in the ribs as they rose from their seats. Neither of them spoke much as they trudged to the Trophy Room, Hermione scuffing her shoes. Ron cleared his throat nervously, running his hand along the wall.

As they arrived they found Filch, the caretaker waiting for them, smiling evilly. The students knew that he only smiled if they were to be put through a difficult trial.

Filch's cat Mrs. Norris was sitting patiently at her owner's feet, her orange lamp-like eyes bulging.

"Good evening you two mischief makers," Filch laughed, leading them into the Trophy room and handing them rags and cleaning equipment. "The headmaster says you are to polish everyone of these beauties and I can't let you go until their sparkling like diamonds. And _no_ magic," Filch grinned as Ron let out a small moan.

"I'll be back in three hours, you better have finished!" Filch cackled, exiting and leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the darkening room.

"Where do we start?" Ron asked, making a grab for the nearest trophy.

"Anywhere suits me," Hermione sighed, taking a large Hogwarts shield from 1988 and wiping a rag over it. "Ergh this is disgusting, look at all the dust!"

After two hours of solid work Hermione and Ron had made their way through mostly all of the Trophies. The two were chatting heavily, deeply immersed in each other's conversations. Ron felt weak inside every time Hermione smiled at her.

"_Am I falling in love?" _he asked himself, _"Or has she had my heart for ever?"_

Hermione smiled as Ron recapped on how to work a 'Wish-washer,' The two were edging closer to each other with every trophy they polished. Finally the two were almost touching.

"First of all Ronald its dish-washer, not wish-washer. And yes you did look ridiculous that time you wore the orange hat with the blue jumper." Hermione laughed, as Ron's face turned red. Hermione and Ron suddenly reached for the same Trophy, their hands touched. Hermione felt a tingle wash through her body.

"_What's going on? He's my best friend! I can't like him!" _she told herself sharply. _"But he's been acting so adorable all night, what if he does mean more to me?" _

Ron suddenly drew his hand away, highly embarrassed.

"S-sorry, you can have it…" he muttered, turning to face her. Hermione didn't reply but looked into his eyes as he spoke. Suddenly the two leant closer and their lips met. Hermione kissed Ron slowly, feeling that it was just the right thing to do. Ron was obviously taken aback by this but he didn't pull away, he only kissed her in return. Hermione drew away after a minute or two, tucking some stray hair behind her ear and smiling gracefully.

"Wow," whispered Ron breathlessly. A great balloon of happiness was swelling up inside him. He couldn't believe that Hermione felt the same way. He felt warm and tingly inside as Hermione pulled him in for a hug, a smile spilling onto his lips…


	7. Spilled Secrets

**(A/N) Thanks everyone! I just love a good cliffhanger. I know my last chapter caused a bit of hoo-ha with the Ron and Hermione thing...however this chapter is sure to get you going. Read on my friends and you shall find. Hehe.**

**Thanks once again to everyone who replied, I value your reviews so highly. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it took my quite a while to write. It's longer than the last one and please let me know if the chapters are too long or too short. Thanks again and please enjoy!**

**This specific chapter is dedicated to: _Rachael Reid and Cryst_ Thanks you guys you're the best.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Spilled Secrets**

Hermione and Ron grinned and waved goodnight to each other as they separated at the seventh floor landing. Their detentions had just ended and Filch had let them go, after inspecting each Trophy thoroughly.

"_I can't believe she likes me!" _Ron squealed in his head. He couldn't keep the smile off his face; he had a new spring in his step as he made for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was smiling too, a little absent mindedly though. She _liked_ Ron, but she wasn't sure if it was more than a friendship. Kissing him in the Trophy Room it just seemed to all fit. Abruptly her thoughts drifted lazily back to Draco, like a leaf blowing in the wind, without any fixed direction. She didn't see Parvati until she bumped right into her.

"Oh sorry," Hermione apologized dreamily.

"Hermione! I'm so glad I ran into you, I have something to tell you," Parvati spoke in a low whisper. Her eyes were glinting, which Hermione found odd, was something wrong?

"Yes, what is it Vat?" Parvati pulled her into a secret passageway, behind a rich red tapestry hanging.

"I know who spiked your drink!" she admitted gleefully, rocking backwards and forwards.

"Who was it?" Hermione felt confused, why would Parvati care?

"It was Ron!" Parvati squealed _happily_, as though she expected Hermione to be angry with him for it.

"What? No way Ron wouldn't do that!" Hermione protested, shaking her head. What was Parvati on about? Was this revenge because the two had broken up?

"It's true I swear. I over heard Ron telling Harry about it. Harry asked why he did it and Ron said: 'I just wanted to feel close to her, I know it sounds stupid. But I've liked her since fourth year,'" Parvati recited, leaving Hermione very confused. "Also I heard Zambini Blaise telling Pansy Parkinson that Malfoy has a crush on you! I just thought I'd let you know 'Mione, as one _friend_ to another."

And with that Parvati skipped from the passageway, giggling and heading back towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was puzzled. _Ron_ had a crush on her? And he'd had one since fourth year! This was absurd, how could she not know about it? And as for _Draco_? What was with that? He truly liked her?

Still shaking her head Hermione marched on to the Head's common room.

* * *

As she opened the portrait hole door, after giving the password (pumpkin pasties), she found Draco asleep on the couch. She sighed slowly at his sweet face, his gorgeously handsome body and the look of his soft, pure lips. Her eyes lingered on his mouth for a few seconds longer before she realized that a great number of books and notepads lay on the table before him. Stepping over his schoolbooks, which lay on the floor in a pile, she reached for one of the books and flipped through its pages. 

It appeared to be a book of Draco's thoughts and feelings. A bit like a diary, but not quite…more like a memory book. She turned the first page and found an elegant drawing of…her! Hermione ran her fingers over the almost exact drawing of her own sleeping form, noticing what a brilliant sketcher Draco was. She flicked quickly to the latest page. It had today's date…he had obviously just written in it as the ink looked fresh and crisp. The page read:

'_Hermione was drunk last night. I took her from the Weasel and brought her back here where she would be safe and secure. As I lay her on the couch I couldn't help but notice the elegance of her body structure. I could not help but kiss her. She's so beautiful and pure but at the same time I know her heart is full of anger towards me. I haven't treated her and her friend's well in the past I must admit. I know she could never like me as I like her, my heart is still confused by my feelings towards her. I do not know if they are merely displaying a silly crush or real-love feelings. I have never felt this way about a girl before and I must confess that I think I have fallen in love wi…"_

"What are you doing!" snapped Malfoy's voice suddenly. Hermione jumped back in surprise and dropped the book she was reading. "How much did you see?"

"N-not much!" Hermione assured Draco, as he rose from the couch, his cheeks blazing scarlet.

"Tell me how much you read!" he growled, advancing upon her. Hermione squealed and shrank backwards as he reached out a hand to touch her. Malfoy's face fell.

"Why are you cowering from me?" he asked his anger dispersing at her tone, "Are you scared of me?"

"No…" she started, but then changed her mind, "Yes Draco, you're a bit creepy sometimes."

"Y-you called me Draco. Have I ever hurt you?" he questioned quizzically.

"Not that I recall. But I'm scared you might. I know your father is very rough on people," Hermione said slowly, carefully trying to choose her words. Malfoy's eyes now turned a steel grey. They flashed with anger.

"What did you say about my father?" he rumbled, snatching her by the wrists and drawing her closer.

"Nothing! Seriously, it was just a stupid thing to say!" Hermione squeaked, as Malfoy loosened the grip on her wrists.

"Hermione, I'd never hurt you," he whispered, his lips edging dangerously close to hers.

"I know Draco. I was just scared, because I was confused by my feelings for you," she breathed, stroking his face, although she didn't really know why. He slid his hands around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. His breath was warm and comforting on her neck, she leaned into his muscular chest and the two hugged for a while.

"Draco," Hermione asked slowly.

"Hmm?" he replied, twirling her hair in his smooth fingers.

"Is what you wrote in that book true? Do you have a thing for me?"

Draco didn't respond straight away. Hermione knew this must be hard for him to admit he did, even if she wasn't sure.

"I think so," he replied quietly. His voice held a slight note of dread, for he didn't know if she felt the same way. "I've never said that to anyone before,"

"I know you little ferret," Hermione laughed, hugging him again. She wasn't confused for her feelings anymore, she felt great with Draco. There was just something about him that made her feel _wanted_.

* * *

Suddenly Hermione felt Draco's mouth on her neck. He swept a voyage of light kissed down her neck, making her giggle. She turned to face him and found his lips searching for hers. Without hesitation or feeling guilty this time, Hermione leant in closer and kissed him deeply, with the same passion he was kissing her with. She slid her hands up his shirt slowly as Draco's mouthcombinedwith her own; his smooth chest was so muscular and beautifully shaped. 

Hermione backed Draco up until the two fell, entwined, onto the large sofa near the fireplace. Draco rolled Hermione underneath him and began to kiss her again, deeply and full of emotion. She massaged his back sensuously as he kissed her, her whole body on fire from this amazing moment with him. She let out a small moan of satisfaction from deep within her throat and that only made Draco want her more.

"W-why do you like _me_ so much," Hermione sighed, breaking away for a few moments. Draco cupped her chin with his hands.

"You're the most beautiful, intelligent girl I've ever met. And us being enemies has only drawn me closer to you," Draco replied truthfully. Hermione smiled.

"You're so adorable!" she cried happily, tingling as he ran his fingers down her side.

"As are you Granger," he whispered, kissing her again. This time it was Hermione who was in the lead. She drew his shirt off his torso, tossing it to one side.

"Wow," she mouthed in awe, Draco was _even_ _more_ attractive without a shirt on.

"Impressive?" he grinned, swooping down upon her again and kissing her lightly, teasing her gently. Hermione moved her hands all over his bare chest, feeling his muscles quiver under her light touch. "Damn girl," he moaned, as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Hermione." He slowly started to slide his fingers under her shirt.

Before Hermione had time to reply to his gorgeous statement of admitting his love, there abruptly came a sharp tapping at the door. Pansy Parkinson's voice rang through the empty room as Draco and Hermione lay on the couch together.

"Draco! Dracy boy are you in there?" she called, in what appeared to be her seducing voice. Hermione saw Draco pull a face and he lifted himself off her slightly.

"Don't go," she whispered in his ear. "Stay here with me,"

Hermione felt her body lose warmth as Draco apologized and rose from the couch, stretching.

"I'll just get her out of here and then we can continue," he promised, heading for the door. Another sharp tapping was heard. Draco swung the door open forcefully.

"What do you want?" he snapped viciously at the pug-faced girl standing before him.

"I-I wanted to see if you were free tonight," she leaned slyly on the doorframe, "You know, we could hang out."

"Oh I'm sorry he already appears to be busy," came Hermione's voice from behind Draco. Pansy looked upand saw Granger standing there grinning, her hair in a ruffled mess. She looked from Draco to Hermione a few times and then gasped.

"Draco! You're with...with her!" she shrieked suddenly, stepping backwards suddenly.

"It does seem to be that way doesn't it," Draco smiled back at her, placing one arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"How could you! You're a disgrace to Slytherin! What would your father say?" she hissed menacingly, edging even further away from the two. A frown shot across Draco's face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell my father! He'll find out in his own good time." Spat Draco. Hermione could feel his whole body tense up.

"We'll see about that won't we!" laughed Pansy. Without another word she darted off down the corridor, leaving Draco fuming at the portrait hole. Hermione closed it quietly, biting her lip.

"What now?" she whispered, stroking his arm lightly.

"I don't know!" he snarled, making Hermione draw her hand away. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just worried about my Father finding out. He'll skin me alive if he knew…" Draco took her hands gently and kissed them.

Hermione pulled Malfoy into her bedroom, kicking the door open. Drawing his lips closer to hers she whispered:

"Maybe this'll take your mind off things,"

She kissed him with more intensity than before, sinking onto the bed and bringing him with her. They lay side by side, Draco's hands around her waist and Hermione's fingers trailed down his chest.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione suddenly blurted out. She blushed a little. Draco kissed her in response, he knew now that she felt the same way. The two lay on the bed together, kissing and hugging. Hermione wrapped one of her legs around Draco's and they stayed there comfortably their hearts light. But another feeling was slowly seeping through Draco's heart, turning it as cold as ice. What would his father say if Pansy told him?

At that moment Hermione kissed him yet again, her tongue moving slowly with his, taking his troubles away. After a while their kissing stopped and the two fell asleep, huddled against each other, feeling as though their greatest dreams had come true…


	8. The Father

**(A/N) Hey again to all you wonderful people out there! I'd like to thank all of those who replied and those who read my story. I feel really appreciated and I just love logging on here and writing another chapter…or two.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8. I hope you liked my other chaps; the 7th one took me a while. I'm going to say thank you to everyone out there at the start of every chapter so you may as well just get a medal. :P hehe**

**Anyway peoples enjoy and please review! Cheerio**

**Bridie x**

**  
This chapter is dedicated solely to _Specka Lynna. (Cryst)_ Who is my Harry potter buddy:)**

**P.S: I'm SO sorry this took ages to update. It took me _sooo_ long to write! Longest chapter yet, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Father**

"I did it mate, I'm on top of the world," laughed Ron, exiting the boy's bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did what?" mumbled Harry, through a mouthful of chocolate frog. He was sitting on his bed neatly polishing his Firebolt. The Quidditch season would begin soon and Harry, being the captain, wanted to make sure that everything was in condition.

"Have you listened to _anything_ I said?" Ron asked grumpily, throwing on his pyjama pants and t-shirt. "I said I've got Hermione wrapped around my little finger,"

"So it went well I gather," smirked Harry, giving Ron a high-five.

"Yeah…oh man," he sighed, "She's _so_ into me," Ron grinned sheepishly and flopped onto his four-poster bed. Stretching out and yawning he twiddled with his bed hanging.

"Are you gonna ask her on a date?" asked Harry, removing his glasses and wiping him with the hem of his robe.

"Maybe…you can't rush a genius Harry." Ron chuckled. "G'night," The orange-haired young man rolled over and drew the four-poster hangings around his bed.

"Night," replied Harry, packing his broomstick away. Something unsettled him about Ron and Hermione being together, it didn't seem…natural. They'd been best friend for seven years now, they shouldn't be dating. Shrugging and thinking there was nothing he could do to prevent their relationship from escalating, Harry turned over and closed his eyes, drifting into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Draco wake up," Hermione's voice pierced the silent air. Draco's eyes fluttered open slowly. He sat up and yawned, pulling the warm sheets off his half-naked body. Hermione was standing before him wearing her dark, stylish jeans, a shimmering, black, low cut top and her favourite necklace; a silver "H" pendant hanging from a silver chain.

"Wow Gr...I mean you look amazing Hermione," Draco smiled, standing and pecking her on the cheek. Hermione stomped her foot impatiently.

"Is that all I get for a good morning kiss?" she teased, smirking. Draco rolled his eyes in a playful way and pulled her closer for a deep kiss. Hermione broke away after a few minutes, giggling. "That's better," she commented.

"What have we got today?" asked Draco, pulling a shirt on to hide his exposed chest.

"Double Defence against the dark arts," Hermione replied, checking her timetable. "Hey what's this?"

She picked up a heavy package that lay on the table before her. It was made of parchment, heavily bound and addressed in loopy writing to:

_Mr D. Malfoy_

_Head's Room, 7th Floor_

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

Hermione handed the parcel to Draco and flitted into her room to gather her school book for the day. Malfoy turned over the package to read the return address and his face paled immediately.

"Draco, what's wrong?" urged Hermione, re-entering the room and seeing Draco's facial expression. "Who's it from?"

"It's from my father," he whispered fearfully. Hermione's brow furrowed and she bit her lip nervously. Malfoy tore open the package and read the page long note from his dad.

When he had finished scanning the note over a few times he dropped it onto the table and scrunched his fist into a ball.

"W-what does he want?" Hermione asked timidly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He wants to meet me. He says it's urgent…" Draco's scared eyes looked into Hermione's calm ones. "What do I do 'Mione?"

"Draco it'll be alright. Just go and meet him, he probably just wants to talk things over," Hermione explained, trying to keep her voice rational. Inside she was shaking with fear; deep within her heart she knew she hated Lucius Malfoy.

"He's going to hurt me Hermione. I'm scared of him and always have been!" Draco sounded as though he was _pleading_ Hermione to help him. Hermione cleared her throat and looked into his shining blue eyes.

"You'll be fine," she assured him confidently, "Meet me afterwardsand tell me everything. Remember Defence against the Dark Arts is on the third floor," Hermione kissed Draco sweetly before striding from the room.

* * *

Now came the worst part of _her_ day. Facing Ron and telling him that the kiss meant nothing. And trying to discover whether what Parvati's had said about Ron spiking her drink was true. Malfoy obviously _did_ have a crush on him, as she found out, but would Ron really stoop to that level? Was he that desperate?

Draco stood in the hallway between the seventh floor landing and the Head's room shaking slightly. He was scared of what his father would say to him, scared of what he might do. Would he hurt Hermione? Would he dare to hit his own son? Malfoy knew that his father Lucius was an extremely violent man and always had to be in control of every situation. Draco pulled himself round to see sense. He, Draco, was a growing man more powerful than his father had ever known him to be. He had confidence, to stand up for what he believed in. He loved Hermione and he wasn't about to let his father tell him otherwise. Draco shook his head and strode boldly towards the set classroom, his head held high.

* * *

"Here she comes mate," whispered Dean Thomas, elbowing Ron in the ribs as Hermione entered the classroom. Professor Grubby-Plank, their former Care of Magical Creatures teacher, had turned out to be quite the expert when it came to the Arts and was thereby placed as this year's teacher.

"Shut up!" hissed Ron, as Hermione sat down beside him. "Hi," he smiled at Hermione, rather eagerly she noticed. Hermione raised one eyebrow slightly as she replied.

"Hi Ron, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm great 'Mione," he paused; Harry held his breath waiting for a sensible comment to pop from Ron's mouth. "Listen Hermione, I was wondering would you like to go out sometime?" he blurted hurriedly. Hermione's face paled a little, Harry noted wildly.

"Erm…" she started, trying to think of an excuse to get out of the awkward situation. Before she could reply Professor Grubby-Plank approached her desk, a wooden ruler clasped in her left hand. Hermione looked up meekly to see the strict witch staring down at her, making little disapproving noises with her tongue.

"Were you talking Miss Granger?" Professor Grubby-Plank asked sternly, tapping the ruler on her right hand.

"Yes Professor," Hermione admitted, gulping lightly.

"I think it's high time you moved from Mr. Weasly's presence as you two seem to get on quite well," Professor Grubby-Plank decided. Parvati and Lavender let out a muffled cry of laughter. "How about you come and sit yourself at the front," Grubby-Plank paused at the front desk and pointed her ruler at the empty space. "Next to Mr. Malfoy here,"

Harry let out a little groan and rested his head in his hands. Lavender and Parvati bursts into childish fits of laughter but Hermione's heart gave a leap. As she packed up her things to move she saw Ron's jaw was wide open in horror. He knew that Malfoy and her had already had _two_ moments, possibly more.

"But…" Ron tried to protest, but Professor Grubby-Plank had already moved on to something else.

"Who's the genius now?" sniggered Harry. For that he received a sharp blow to the ribs by Ron's pointy elbow.

"Ouch!" mouthed Harry, flipping to page 355 which was the set page they were supposed to be looking at.

At the front of the room Hermione and Draco shot each other a smile. Hermione edged her foot closer to Draco's under the desk and felt for hisleg. It was there.

Smiling slightly as she pretended to be reading the page on Dark Curses she slid her foot up his smooth leg, feeling him tingle in affection. A harsh voice interrupted them.

"Professor Grubby-Plank is it?" came a cold drawl from the doorway. Professor Grubby-Plank made her way to the open door. "Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you," The pale, blonde man shook the witch's hand sharply, his eyes lingered on Malfoy and Hermione's seating arrangements. Hermione and Draco had jerked away from each other quickly when Malfoy's father had spoken. Hermione saw that Draco had turned white and small drops of sweat had appeared on his upper lip.

"I was wondering if I could please have a word with my son," Lucius asked courteously, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"Yes of course," Grubby-Plank replied quickly, ushering Draco from his seat.

"Good luck," mouthed Hermione, squeezing his hand lightly as he left. When the two Malfoy's had disappeared from sight, Hermione shot Ron and Harry a look and the two boy's could tell that she was worried for him…

* * *

Lucius strode down the thin corridor smartly, power seemed to radiatefrom every part of his body. Anyone who passed him in the street could tell that he was not a man to be crossed; Draco knew this better than anyone. His father had punished him on various occasions for not obeying his rules.

"_Not this time," _Draco told himself firmly, _"He can't tell you what to do anymore!"_

Lucius stopped in front of what appeared to be just a ordinary wall. He muttered a few wise words and stepped through the wall completely, vanishing from sight.

"Come," his hollow voice called to Draco. Malfoy followed, a little curious. He came to a sudden halt and found himself looking into a large dim room with dull drapes hanging from the many low-watted lights in the corners of this room.

"Where are we?" Draco asked his voice quiet as he viewed the strange room.

"A little place of mine that I discovered whilst at Hogwarts," Lucius spat, conjuring a chair out of nowhere and sitting upon it. He did not offer his son one so Draco stood, observing his surroundings suspiciously.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked lazily. Luciu's eyes flashed furiously at his son's tone of voice.

"Yes Draco I did. I have heard news from a certain _girl_ that you and this filthy mudblood Granger are currently seeing each other. Is this correct?" teased Lucius, swishing his blonde hair as he rose from the chair.

"I'm proud to say it is. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of my _girlfriend_ like that," defended Draco, smirking. His smirk made his father more enraged. Lucius slithered closer to him like a snake.

"You're _proud_ of it my son? Proud to have such a low-down insolent, disgusting bitch as a girlfriend?" Lucius roared, seizing Draco's collar and pushing him heavily against the wall. "You _dare_ to dishonour my legendary name! After everything I've done for you? Who do you think you are?"

Draco roughly pushed his father's hands away, knocking him backwards.

"You haven't taught me anything! The only thing you've taught me is how to lie and cheat and treat people like you own them! I can't stand you as a father, you disgust me!" Draco yelled suddenly, his chest rising in anger.

Lucius drew out his wand in one rapid movement.

"Go on father, I dare you!" hissed Draco, "Poor father how hard life must be on you. Realizing your son will never grow up to be an arrogant, self-centredprick like yourself. I loveHermione and there's nothing you can do to change that!Remind me to cry your tears for you ok?" Draco simpered, daring his father to attack.

Lucius suddenlycried a dangerous spell which hit Draco full blast. Malfoy flew backwards and crashed into the wall, his head making heavy contact with the cold stone. Lucius then grabbed his son by the collar yet again and delivered a few heavy punches to his son's face. Draco lay on the floor, bleeding and gasping for breath, his father towering over him menacingly. Lucius looked down upon his son without a hint of sympathy. His next words were harsh and cruel, stinging Draco's heart.

"You will know the consequences of your actions boy. If you dishonour me, you dishonour the Dark Lord. To me, I have no son!"

And with that Lucius spat on Draco's cowering body and swiftly departed from the room with a swish of his ebony robes. This left Draco shaking, bleeding and sore on the floor of this deserted room, his body on fire from the attack, but in his heart, Malfoy felt as though he had won.

Hisbody workedthough he could finally breathe freely again. His father had merely been a chain to him all his life, casting down his talents and opportunities. But now some unknown courage had come along and thrown the chains off, allowing Draco to be free. And that courage was Hermione…


	9. Changes

**(A/N) Hi again! Thanks to everyone for your reviews, it really makes this whole story-writing worth while. I really value your support.**

**Here is another chapter, number 9. I hope it keeps you entertained and I'm sorry that it took so long to write. ****Please let me know if there is anything I could change or modify. Enjoy! **

**Warning: This chapter contains some violence, not too bad though.**

**This chapter is dedicated specifically to: _Melanie Reed, Rachael Reid and Charlotte Westbrook. _(You guys are the best!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Changes**

Draco sat in the Head's Common Room, leaning lightly against one of the fireplace armchairs, his eyes shut in thought. His head was swimming, his body sore and aching from his father's brutal meeting earlier that day.

Draco had _said_ that he loved Hermione, but now his confidence was starting to waver. Would he risk his _family's _name and his self-respect for this…this mud blood, as his father called her. Lucius had always guided Draco to do the 'proper' thing for himself. His father's attacks always made him feel sick and weak inside, so much so that he didn't know what to think anymore.

"_Should I risk everything just for the sake of Granger? When it all started out as a harmless joke? Am I willing to kill my own reputation to make some mud blood happy?" _Draco snarled to himself. He felt his mean, taunting ways flow back into him; he was so much like his father. He didn't feel like being the'nice' Draco anymore, he was a Slytherin and he shouldn't be dating a Gryffindor, let alone a mudblood!

The 'courage' that had so warmly seeped into his body before hand was slowly disappearing. Meaning that every second Draco felt himself drift further and further apart from Hermione, the source of his courage.

Rising slowly Draco headed for the oak bathroom door, slipping his shirt off slowly as he pushed open the door. Once inside the white tiled room Draco inspected his wounds in front of the large brass mirror. Heavy bruises dotted his upper arms and shoulders, making his skin sting in pain at the lightest touch. Drawing in a sharp breath, he ran his fingers over a large bruise that had formed underneath his left eye, it looked horrible.

Shaking his head in confusion Draco quietly undressed and slipped into the warm silky bath. He lay for a time, perhaps twenty minutes or more, just soaking and thinking.

What was he going to do? Just drop Hermione? He didn't know what to think. As he washed his hair with shampoo he thought that he should carry through with his original plan. Make her _think_ he likes her and then break it off in front of everyone. A cruel smile played on his lips.

"Draco?" Hermione's timid voice was heard from the common room, "Are you in here?"

"Yes Granger I'm in the bathroom, just wait," he replied savagely. Hermione fell silent.

A few moments later Draco emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Oh my goodness," cried Hermione, rushing up to him, "What happened to your face?"

Hermione studied Draco deeply, reaching her hand out to touch his skin. Draco sharply pushed her hand away.

"It's nothing just drop it, I don't need your sympathy," Malfoy sneered, brushing passed her and sitting on the couch. Hermione was puzzled.

"_Why is he acting like this? He's being really mean!" _Hermione questioned herself.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Malfoy asked abruptly, putting his feet up on the table.

"This is my dormitory too in case you haven't noticed…" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Draco sat there smirking. There was a moment's pause.

"Did your father do that to you?" Hermione asked in barely more than a whisper. She had taken a chance, she knew Draco hated the mention of his dad.

"What's it to you? You're just a filthy mudblood!" he snapped, running his fingers through his hair. He stood quickly and made his way towards Hermione. She shrank back, a little scared.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, bumping into the wall behind her, her back pressing against the hard stone.

"I know what I want and I know how to get it. My father made everything clear for me today," Draco explained proudly, Hermione looked hurt.

"So that's it? I never meant anything to you?" Hermione shrieked, as Draco pushed his body lightly against hers, trapping her in the process. "I really loved you Draco,"

Her voice shook as she spoke. Draco grinned at this.

"_Good, the Malfoy charm's worked a treat. All I have to do is play along and say I love her and all that shit. The problem is...i really do love her,"_ Draco sternly told himself.

"You've changed Malfoy," she breathed, as he lowered his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his hands up her side, giving her goose bumps. His kiss was so soft and so sweet that Hermione gave into him, trusting him completely. She moaned a little in the back of her throat, a noise of satisfaction as his tongue ran smoothly with hers.

"I know I have 'Mione," he whispered back, cupping her chin in his smooth, masculine hands. "And I love you," His heart stung as he said this for he knew his words were true, he did deeply love her. But he had a task to fulfil and he didn't want to back down. He had to break it off with her sooner or later, just to see her hurt, the way his father would want it.

Hermione ran her hands down his back softly, resting her head on his shoulders. He bent his head down a little a moment later and kissed her neck lightly, in a comforting way.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione replied, as he ran his fingers under her shirt and trailed them down her bare back. After a while of standing there together Hermione took Draco's hand and led him into the bedroom.

There she flopped down onto the bed, bringing the attractive blonde male with her. He rested lightly on his elbows, his silver-blue eyes staring deep into her chocolate brown ones. Then in an instant his shirt was off and the two were kissing again, deeper and affectionately. Draco traced her jaw line with his fingers as she ran her hand down his muscular chest. He pressed his lips to hers again, harder this time. Hermione only returned the kiss with more passion and emotion, her hands roaming his chest.

Her whole body ached with desire as he kissed her; he wanted more of him, more if his delightful kisses. She'd never felt this way with any other boy before, Draco was the most sensational by far.

"Draco," she moaned, as he lightly brushed his lips with hers. This sent a tingly feeling all through her body. "Draco I think we should do it,"

Malfoy looked a bit shocked but didn't back away. He nuzzled into her neck softly.

"Sure, if you want," he whispered in response. He swooped down upon her yet again, their passion intensifying as the two began to undress. Then it all became a swirling mess of intimacy and love between the two teenagers, something that would last in their memories forever…

* * *

Ron sat in the common room, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to complete a potions chart they had been set for homework. He didn't really understand it and it wasn't aided by many first year students running around the room, shrieking loudly.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to work!" boomed Ron, as a rubber wand narrowly missed his face. The first years scuttled off in fright, looking back at the lanky red-head.

Ron had always been helped by Hermione whenever he had homework; she always used to check over things to see if they were correct. But now he found he couldn't understand anything without her intellectual responses. He missed her numerous piles of books, stacked high atop each other as he, Harry and her sat in the Gryffindor common room hour after hour trying to catch up with their studies. He missed her smiling face as she laughed at his jokes and plainly…he just missed _her_.

He'd hardly seen any of her lately; she was always cooped up in the Head's common room with Malfoy. What was so interesting about Ferret face? A tinge of jealously swept through him as he remembered her words about Draco.

"_I think I'm falling in love with him Ron, I don't know what to do,"_

But he and Hermione had shared a kiss so he was quite certain that Hermione had it in for him. Grinning, he set down his quill and relaxed into the chair. He would finish the homework later; right now he should go and visit Hermione.

Harry suddenly burst through the portrait hole, laughing and resting his arm on Padma's shoulder. The two were still seeing each other, much to Ron's disapproval. Parvati still wasn't speaking to him, but she often shot him glowering glances across the table at breakfast.

"Hey Ronni-kins," smiled Harry, coming over to join his friend after kissing Padma softly and biding her goodnight.

"Hi," he replied, standing up and stretching, "You have a good time?"

"Yeah, Padma's the cutest. We went to the Three Broomsticks and had dinner there. So romantic," sighed Harry, his eyes glazing over.

"Lover-boy, when you've quite finished we've actually got homework," Ron reminded him. Harry jerked back to reality.

"Great," he groaned, "Potions homework, my favourite!" Harry drew his chart closer and started to work out what to do.

"I can't understand any of this!" he snapped, a few minutes later. His green eyes sparkled in anger. "I don't have a clue what to do,"

"Neither do I, I was thinking of asking Hermione. Plus she still hasn't told me whether or not she wants to go out," winked Ron, stepping over his pile of books that lay stranded on the floor. Harry privately thought that Hermione wouldn't agree to dating Ron, he knew that she loved Malfoy.

This disgusted him, as Malfoy had always been their worst enemy. It felt like Hermione was betraying them. She hardly spent anytime with them anymore.

"I'll be back in a while," Ron laughed, reaching the door.

"Ok, hope it goes well," replied Harry, packing his potions homework away. "I'm going to bed anyway. See you in the morning,"

"Bye," Ron disappeared through the portrait hole and hurried along the passageway. He'd probably get into trouble if he was caught out this late so he hurried his pace. Reaching the stairway he jumped them three at a time. As he rounded the corner to the Head's common room his mind was racing.

"_Will she say yes? What if she declines? It's all so confusing,"_ Ron whined. He was surprised to find that the Portrait door was wide open. He entered cautiously, swinging the door shut quietly as he did so. There was no one in sight, he checked, looking around the common room. On the table lay a book, belonging to Malfoy. Ron picked it up and opened it slowly.

"…_She loves me and I love her. Hermione and I are just meant to be together. Not that it means much to my father. He attacked me today, in the Room of Requirements or some place like that. Bruises take a long time to heal. He said if I disgrace the family name, I am no son to him. I must break it off with Hermione, as my father wishes me to. I know how much it will hurt us, but I promised to do it to begin with. I never planned for her to fall for me. It was all a joke…"_ Ron read, his mouth hanging open in horror. A noise from the bedroom caught his attention and he placed the book back down on the table.

Slowly he crept towards Hermione's bedroom, he could hear her giggle, something was pleasing her. Pushing open the door he saw…

Hermione and Draco! What the hell were they doing in _bed_ together? Had they…they couldn't possibly have…slept together?

"HERMIONE!" bellowed Ron from the doorway, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Malfoy and Hermione sat, shocked and staring at the pale faced Ron who was staring at them. Hermione paled several shades, but Draco's eyes turned steely.

"R-ron what are you doing here?" she muttered slowly, drawing the sheet around her chest and huddling closer to Draco.

"I-I just came to see you…but...what are you doing? Did you sleep with _him_?" he spat, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione stayed silent, Draco's anger was building.

"Yes Weasel she did! If you have a problem with that please let us know. Otherwise beat it!" he hissed, gesturing for Ron to leave.

"B-but Hermione…"

"Just wait out there Ron; I'll be there in a minute." Hermione urged quietly. Ron swung the bedroom door shut, shaking with rage. Hermione had just _slept_ with his worst enemy of all time! What was going on? She had kissed _him_ for god sake; he didn't expect her to move on so quickly! His whole body was on fire, his heart broken in two.

Back inside the bedroom Hermione dressed quickly, pulling on her jeans and top.

"_Shit, shit shit!" _she yelled to herself, _"I hadn't planned on Ron springing us! And everything was going so well!"_

"What's going on Hermione," Draco's voice was icy as he spoke, "Why is Weasel acting like that?"

"Don't know," she lied. She knew perfectly well why he was upset. She had kissed him and Ron had said he loved her. She wouldn't tell Malfoy that though.

"You better not be lying to me Granger," Draco felt anger and betrayal flood through him. His old self was certainly gaining new strength, he felt stronger and violent.

"I'm not, trust me." Hermione assured him shakily, Draco was staring to scare her. She left the room, Draco dressing as she slid into the Common Room. Ron was staring at her in disbelief, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Let me explain…" she started.

"No! Let _me_ explain! I told you I liked you, we shared a moment Hermione. You don't answer me when I ask you out and then when I come to visit you to seek your response I find you in _bed_ with Draco Malfoy, our worst enemy! How could you?" he yelled, his face turning a heavy shade of scarlet.

"You little bitch!" Hermione spun on the spot and found Draco standing behind her, his face pale and his eyes glinting. "You kissed _him_?"

"Wait, Draco I…" Hermione stuttered.

"What? She didn't tell you?" Ron looked confused.

"No Weasel-bee she didn't. You keep your hands off her," Draco snarled, advancing on Hermione. "Why did you do it Granger? Why'd you kiss him?"

"I-It just felt right, I didn't love him!" Hermione squeaked, as she backed into the wall.

"What!" roared Ron, "How can you kiss someone and not love them!"

"I don't know Ron, I just don't love you. You're nice and everything and I know we kissed but Draco…"

"Don't you dare blame this on me," hissed Malfoy, pushing her roughly in the shoulders. "How _dare_ you kiss that filthy Weasel. You were _mine_ Hermione; you swore that you loved _me_!"

"Draco, please you're scaring me," she pleaded as he pushed her again. "Please get off!" she looked over at Ron.

"Get off her Ferret face. You and your father should rot in hell together." Ron shouted suddenly. Draco turned, leaving Hermione for the moment.

"What did you say!" Draco's voice shook with anger.

"Draco it was nothing just leave it," cried Hermione, shaking in fear at what Malfoy would do next. This was a bad idea as Draco focused his attention back on Hermione, his glare pierced Hermione's heart. She knew that look, it was of pure hatred.

"_You_ are the one who started this! If you had told me that you kissed him then I might still love you!" he yelled, grasping her chin forcefully. She tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. "You never deserved my love!"

He suddenly leant back and slapped Hermione across the face as hard as she could. She fell to her knees, sobbing from the blow. Sickeningly she heard the sound of fists against skin. Ron had dived at Malfoy when he had slapped her and the two men were punching each other fiercely.

"How dare you hurt her," yelped Ron, delivering a heavy blow to Draco's already sore cheek.

"You're the one whokissed herWeasel," Malfoy raged, pinning Ron down on the floor. Ron was no match for Malfoy, the blonde man was too heavily built for Ron to do any real damage. Malfoy however was a threat to Ron. He held the red haired young man down and punched him a few more times, across the jaw.

"Draco please…" whispered Hermione, who was cowering in the corner. She couldn't bear to see her friend being hurt. Ron moaned in pain and blood began to seep from his mouth.

"Shut up!" demanded Malfoy, letting go of Ron's robes. He turned to Ron. "Get out of here Weasel," Ron slowly crawled to the portrait door and stumbled out, blood still spilling from his beating. He had to get away, before he was hurt anymore.

Malfoy turned to Hermione who was shivering on the floor. She looked into his eyes and saw no sympathy. Is this how _he_ felt when his father attacked him? Hermione shook in fear. Draco scoffed angrily and began to smirk.

"We're over," Malfoy spat, "I can't believe I wasted my time on such a low-down stuffed up mudblood." And with that Draco strode to the bedroom and slammed the door, leaving Hermione crying on the floor, huddled against the chair in sorrow and fright.

Things certainly had changed…


	10. The New Girl

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I knew you wouldn't like Draco and Mione breaking up, I'm so evil :P **

**Anyway here's chapter 10 people, I hope you enjoy! Sorry I didn't post it as fast as I usually do, I was flat out all weekend. Thanks and I hope you like it. Once again if there's anything I can modify PLEASE let me know.**

**I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update! I have SO many assignments it's not funny!**

**This chapter is specifically dedicated to: _Melanie Reed, Rachael Reid and Sam Ferguson. _(You know you guy's rock)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The New Girl**

"Did you see her?"

"See who?"

"The brunette chick that arrived this morning. I heard Dumbledore say she was in Slytherin," Zambini Blaise spoke in a low whisper to Malfoy the next day at the breakfast table. Malfoy pilled ketchup onto his sausages and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Interesting…" Malfoy raised an eyebrow and snuck a glance at Hermione, across the room. She looked dreadful. A large bruise had formed where Draco had struck her and he felt a wave of guilt run through him as he inspected her. Hermione felt herself being watched and instinctly glanced up at Malfoy. He looked away defiantly and started wolfing down his meal.

"Pathetic," she muttered, sliding her food around her plate with her knife. She wasn't hungry at all, instead she just felt sick. Who wouldn't after being dropped by the hottest guy in school? She felt disgusted at herself for believing him; he'd just been using her, _why_ hadn't she seen that!

"I saw a new girl today," Harry mumbled, stuffing potato into his mouth, "She's really good looking."

"Whoop dee doo for her," Hermione spat back, slamming her knife down. Everyone at the table stopped talking to look at her. "What are you looking at!" she snapped fiercely. This caused everyone to resume talking as loud as possible.

"Are you okay 'Mione? Is it Ron? Did you two have a fight again?" questioned Harry, draining his glass of orange juice. He felt particularly hungry as Quidditch training would begin that day.

"Yeah Ron and I had a fight," she sighed, stuffing her school books into her crowded bag. "About Malfoy,"

"What…why?"

"Harry…" she sounded exasperated as she tried to explain. "I was _with_ Malfoy ok? And Ron came in and saw us together…" her voice trailed off and Harry tried to sink all the information in. Finally he realized and gasped.

"Y-you and Malfoy?" he sounded slightly repulsed as he rose from the table. Hermione followed him, her shoulders sagging slightly.

"You're not going to hate me too are you?" she cried suddenly, tears springing to her eyes.

"No! Of course not," Harry soothed, placing a strong hand on her back.

"It's bad enough to sleep with someone for the first time and _then_ get dumped by them the very next day. And now Ron hates me!" Hermione wailed, leaning against the door outside the Great Hall. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be like that 'Mione. I wouldn't turn against you; I understand you need my support. Tell you what, I'll talk to Ron and make him see sense. Just ignore Malfoy, he's a stuck-up git," Harry told her comfortingly. She smiled weakly in response.

"Thanks Harry," she choked, drying her eyes. Suddenly someone knocked into Harry as they passed him. Harry and Hermione turned to look.

It was that pretty brunette everyone was talking about. She flicked her hair with her left hand as she passed, giving Harry a seducing look, one eyebrow cocked. Then she entered the Great Hall, her hips swaying. Nearly everybody turned to look as she stalked to the Slytherin table and took the vacant seat next to Malfoy. Draco looked pleased; he had a wide smirk on his face.

"That's so _typical_!" shrieked Hermione, "Don't you think Harry?" There was no response; Harry was staring at the brunette, his eyes fixed with fascination. "Harry!"

Hermione hit him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! What?" he asked, a little angrily, turning back to her. "Oh yeah of course, whatever you were saying 'Mione," Hermione rolled her eyes and the two walked off to their first class of the day which was History of Magic.

* * *

Professor Binns droned on endlessly in the same flat key, explaining about ancient goblins and famous dragons. Everybody was either practically asleep or staring longingly out the window, dreaming for a way of escaping the boring class.

Halfway through the lesson the door opened and Professor Snape strode into the class room, his black robes billowing behind him. He was leading the brunette girl with him. She, in turn, was smiling at all the guys confidently.

"Excuse me Professor Binns," Snape cut in sharply. Binns stopped talking and drearily looked around at Snape.

"As you wish Severus," Binns drifted lazily to his seat and flopped down onto it, sighing.

"As you can see pupils, we have a new student enrolling at our school today. Please welcome Alexandra Mackenzie." Snape told the class. Everyone clapped, except for Hermione. She didn't like the girl at all, least of all her name. It sounded _powerful_ somewhat.

"Ah Miss Mackenzie," Binns drawled, peering at her through his spectacles, "You can take the seat between Miss Granger and Mr. Potter at the back." Hermione let out a small moan and busied herself in copying notes from the text book. Harry smirked as Alexandra sat herself smoothly on the wooden seat. The other guys of the classshot Harry an envious look.

"Hi," she said, holding out her tanned hand for Harry to shake.

"Hi to you too," Harry smiled, shaking her hand eagerly.

"Is it true you're the famous Harry Potter?" she goggled, leaning her chin on her left hand which was supported by her elbow on the desk.

"Yeah, that's me," Harry grinned, flicking his fringe back innocently to reveal his lightening-scar.

"Wow that's _so_ cool!" Alex smiled an award winning smile. Hermione cleared her throat loudly. Alexandra turned to her.

"Oh! You must be that Granger slut that Draco was talking about. Is it true that he dumped you right after you slept with him?" Alex teased. Hermione felt herself go red and tears formed in her eyes. Harry had his mouth wide open but closed it quickly as the new girl turned back to him. "Don't worry Harry; mudbloods like _her _don't deserve to be in Hogwarts."

Hermione let out a small sob as Alex said this, gathered up her books and ran from the room. She _hated_ Alexandra, she was such a cow! And Draco had gone and told her all about them being together, just to get attention! The bastard!

* * *

Hermione hurried down the steps and onto the sweeping, wide lawn. Here she scurried through the damp grass, her shoes getting slightly wet, until she reached the big hut on the borders of the Forbidden Forest. Then she began to hammer loudly on the door.

"Hagrid! I know you're home! Let me in!" she cried, tears pouring down her face. The door opened wide a few seconds later and Hagrid's big hairy face smiled down upon her.

"'Ello Hermione," he said cheerfully, but then he caught sight of her tear-streaked face. "What ever is the matter with ye?" He let her in and shut the oak door behind him. Hermione took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I'll tell you, but you're not allowed to tell anybody," she said sternly. Hagrid stuck out his hand and shook Hermione's whole arm.

"I promise," he replied humbly.

So Hermione began to tell him the story of how she loved Draco, how they'd slept together and about the _new_ girl. She poured out all her emotions to Hagrid, feeling she could really trust him.

* * *

"I heard you scared off that mudblood freak," Draco smirked, slinging his arm around Alex's shoulder as the exited the entrance hall.

"Yeah, she's a softy that one," Alex replied, the other Slytherin's laughed harshly. "She doesn't know when things are a joke,"

"You're telling me!" Draco smiled, heading for the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah that little bitch wouldn't be so weird if she wasn't screamin' your name all night Draco," Zambini chortled. Everyone went silent at this; Draco's cheeks had a pink tinge appear round the rim.

"What did you say?" Malfoy demanded, his every word dripping with anger. He turned to face Zambini.

"I-I just said…she wouldn't be so weird if she wasn't sleeping with you. I was joking!" Blaise repeated timidly. Draco pounced.

"Don't say that man! It ain't funny!" Draco yelled, punching Zambini across the mouth. "I told you being with her was a joke! And what the hell was your little comment supposed to mean!"

Zambini lay on the ground, blooding seeping from his mouth. Draco went to punch him again but Alex pulled him back.

"Don't babe, he's not worth it," she soothed, hugging him tightly. A smiled appeared on Draco's lips as she ran her fingers down his back. Goyle pulled Blaise to his feet.

"Come on Drake, we should go," Alex whispered in her ear, "Take me back to your room,"

"Good idea, I'm not hanging around tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber all night," Draco shot Zambini a scowl and knocked passed him viciously as he and Alex made for the Head's common room.

They didn't talk much as they strode down the corridors and jumped up stairs. Only when they pushed open the portrait hole did they begin to speak.

"Hey Drake, nice room man!" Alexandra admired, flopping down onto the couch. "What's this?" she picked up Draco's notebook.

"Nothing!" he said hurriedly, "I mean, it must be one of Granger's stupid books. Here I'll take it," Draco nearly snatched the pad out of her hand's and threw it into the bedroom.

"Anyway as I was saying, you got a pretty nice place here! Poor Granger mustn't know what it's like to live a fancy life. Unlike us aye?" Alex pulled Draco onto the couch forcefully.

"You know, you're really hot!" Alex exclaimed, tracing his face lightly with one of her fingers. Draco looked taken aback but didn't object. Alex ran her eyes over his chest and down his muscular arms and wide shoulders. Her eyes lingered longingly on his lips, before Draco unexpectedly drew her closer and kissed her deeply.

Alex didn't refuse; she only kissed him harder, her hands resting on his face. After a few minutes she drew back and smiled at Malfoy. He returned a gorgeous smile, his white teeth sparkling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he breathed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks," she replied smartly, drawing him closer again and kissing him. The two sat there, kissing passionately, Draco's heart filling with delight, but also an involuntary feeling of guilt was flooding through him. And the first word that popped into his head was _Granger._ And at that point he knew he missed her dearly, he needed her back.

* * *

"I can't believe you're taking Hermione's side on this!" Ron screeched, kicking open the dormitory door. Harry followed close behind him.

"For the last time I am _not_ taking Hermione's side! Geez Ron! All I'm trying to do is find a way to get you to be friends again!" Harry explained exasperatedly.

"Well maybe I don't want to be her friend! After all she knew how I felt about her and then she went off and slept with Malfoy, how's that for friendliness?" Ron grumbled. Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him round.

"Ronald Weasly, you can't choose who loves you and who doesn't! I'm guessing Hermione only kissed you out of an act of friendship, not love. She already told me that she loved Malfoy; I don't think confessing your love for her would have affected that. It may have shocked her but she wouldn't change her mind, you know Hermione, she's so defiant and stubborn," Harry gruffly pointed out.

Ron looked as though he would punch Harry, his chest swelled in anger and his face reddened quickly. Harry just looked at him, shaking his head. Ron's temper suddenly died away.

"Y-you're right Harry, as usual. I know I can't get 'Mione to love me, I just thought it would be great after we've been such good friends for ages." Ron muttered in defeat. He hung his head low, his shoulders were slumped. Harry patted his back comfortingly.

"I understand mate. Maybe you should go and apologize to her for over-reacting," Harry suggested. Ron looked as though he was about to refuse, but he didn't.

"Sure, I'll go and see her now." Ron gave Harry a "thankyou" smile and vanished through the portrait hole.

* * *

Hermione swung open the dormitory door; her face was paler than usual. Her talk with Hagrid had really brightened her spirits though. She now knew that she should follow her heart and not give her true love away over some stupid kiss to a best-friend that meant nothing. She had to find Draco and tell him how she felt.

A scuffling noise could be heard from the common room as Hermione strode inside. What she saw next made her heart drop at a million miles an hour and she felt her face flush scarlet. Draco was lying on the couch, and he was _kissing_ a girl! Hermione glanced at the brunette lying underneath Malfoy's naked chest, she gasped. It was Alexandra!

"You frickin' son of a _bitch_!" Hermione shrieked, as Draco looked up to flick some hair from his eyes. Malfoy jerked off Alex quickly in surprise, falling to the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Hermione raged, stalking over to the two. Draco got to his feet and stood tall. Hermione felt him look down on her slightly; she shook a bit in fright.

"What do you want you filthy mudblood?" Mackenzie spat disgruntled, rising from the couch, "Why are you interrupting us?"

"Maybe she has a right to," came a voice from the doorway. Ron was standing there, his fists clenched.

"What now Weasel," drawled Draco lazily, "You want another beating?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" cried Hermione pushing Draco heavily. Alex shoved her sharply.

"Don't touch him!" she yelled suddenly, grabbing Hermione's wrists, her face red. Ron made his way over.

"Leave her alone Mackenzie, don't hurt her," he warned, pulling Hermione away.

Hermione broke from Ron's restraint and lunged at Alexandra, tearing a chunk of her hair. Mackenzie retaliated fast, scratching Hermione fiercely. Ron and Draco glared at each other before pulling the two girls out of harm's way. Ron took hold of Hermione's waist and restrained her while Draco put his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Can't always restrain the bitches can you?" Draco spat, his mouth set in a smirk. Hermione pierced him with her glare.

"I think that's your que to leave," Alex hissed, signalling for the door. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron dragged her to the portrait hole.

"Like we'd want to stay here any longer you cow," he said sarcastically. "C'mon 'Mione you can sleep in our dorm tonight," Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

"Good luck Weasel, it's the closest thing to action you'll ever get!" Draco laughed, as they exited the room.

* * *

Hermione put her arm around Ron's waist as they headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks Ron, you're a really great friend," Hermione said, as they trudged down the passageway.

"Anytime, I can't let Ferret face take advantage of you…again," he fell quiet at this, somewhat embarrassed. "Listen Hermione I just wanted to apologize for the other day. It's not your fault that you don't love me. I understand your feelings for him and I'm sorry I over reacted." Ron apologized humbly.

"Ron you're so sweet. I was going to say sorry to you as well, I just didn't know how to word it. I thought you'd hate me," Hermione mumbled, as they stepped through the Gryffindor portrait hole. Ron let out a fake gasp.

"Me? Hate you? Impossible," he took her hands and sat her on one of the fire-side armchairs. "Just relax ok? If you need us during the night just come to our room, you know where we are," he winked. Hermione nodded in response and kissed Ron on the cheek playfully.

"Thankyou Ron, I really appreciate it." she sighed, yawning. She kicked off her shoes and Ron covered her with a blanket so she was warm.

"Good night 'Mione," he smiled, making his way to the stairwell.

"Night Ron," Hermione replied. A moment later Ron had disappeared and Hermione slowly drifted into a comfortable sleep, aided by the warm glow of the common room fire…


	11. No Denying

**(A/N) Thankyou to everyone out there who reviewed and replied! Once again I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. It's the second last week of school and I've had a lot of things due. Enough of my rambling, get to the story! **

**I know many of you anxious fans out there want Draco and 'Mione to get together, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**If you have ANY ideas, concerns or plots please don't hesitate tolet me knowand you're always welcome to email me whenever you see fit. Please enjoy!**

**Cheers**

**Bridie x**

**_This chapter is dedicated to:_ Alice Winton and Charlotte Westbrook

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: No Denying**

Draco lay in his dormitory bed with his hands behind his head, thinking silently. Alexandra was asleep, her head resting peacefully on his bare, smooth chest. Her beautiful chestnut hair was strewn across his skin, it tickled lightly.

A small strip of moonlight shone from the window and fell across Malfoy's face, illuminating his silver-blue eyes which were shining with mystery and confusion. A heavy, disgusted feeling was settling in his abdomen. He'd just slept with the most gorgeous chick in school, yet he didn't feel pleased with his achievement at all.

He couldn't stop thinking of those chocolate brown eyes, the smooth curves of her perfectly formed body and that silky hair which flowed through his fingers with the slightest of ease.

"Hermione," he whispered quietly, his voice emerging as a strained croak. Alex shifted slowly in her sleep and linked her hand around his waist.

Draco decided he couldn't do this anymore, he felt so _needy_, preying on innocent girls to ease his selfish sexual urges. He knew these days that his moods changed rapidly, happy one minute, enraged the next. But deep down he found that his love for Hermione would never waver. He felt less satisfied now that he'd slept with Mackenzie than he had before he'd evenmet her. His stomach was empty, his body ached with despair for hurting Hermione the way he'd just done, hitting her and then betraying her by sleeping with the new girl.

Slowly herolled Alex off his cold chest, making sure he didn't wake her in the process. He really needed to be alone at the moment, to clear his fogged mind. Rising carefully Draco stretched and walked to the window, looking out upon the vast school grounds. Checking his watch he found that it was only 4am, no way he'd be able to go back to sleep now. Taking one more glance at the sleeping form of his lover, Malfoy slipped through the bedroom door and into the bathroom.

Here he hopped into the shower and scrubbed himself thoroughly, washing away his musky scent of sweat. Once he was fully clean, he dried off and sprayed anti-perspirant heavily under his arms and over his chest. He'd absent mindedly applied Hermione's favourite smelling men's perfume to his body. Dressing slowly in crinkly denim jeans and a white singlet, he stole into the lounge room.

There he strode to his favourite fire-place armchair, intending on sitting and gazing into the fire for some time to help his thoughts. However when he arrived he found it already preoccupied. Hermione sat slumped, her head leaning back against the chair's top. She must've crept back to the Head's dorm late in the night.Draco stood mesmerized, for how long he did not know, time seemed to disappear, nothing mattered anymore.

His eyes traced over her beautiful face, his lips longing with desire. He wanted nothing more than to feel the touch of her skin, the sweetness of her luscious lips. Trailing his eyes downwards he licked his lips once over lightly, noticing the elegance of her neck. His eyes lingered on her chest, then down her legs and he checked her over once more. She was perfect in everyway.

Sighing slowly Malfoy sat on the floornext to her chair, his head leaning softly against it, his mind wandering with aimless thoughts, he needed her back…

* * *

"Harry! What are you doing?" giggled Ginny, as Harry slid into her bed. It was pitch dark expect for the moon's rays glinting through the curtains. "You're not supposed to be in here," 

"Shh, if you don't be quiet Padma will wake up," hissed Harry playfully, pulling Ginny down onto the bed and drawing the covers over them. There they lay, smiling quietly to each other in the darkness, kissing occasionally.

"We shouldn't do this Har…" started Ginny sternly, but Harry cut her off by kissing her passionately, his hands sliding up her leg. She tingled under his touch, her heart skipped a beat. She squealed quietly, slipping his shirt off with one quick motion.

"I love you Ginny Weasely and nothing's going to change that," Harry said matter-of-factly, finding her lips again and teasing her smartly with light kisses. A voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Ginny, what's going on?" It was Padma's voice. Harry shut up quickly and stopped moving, Ginny cleared her throat.

"N-nothing Pam, just go back to sleep," Ginny yawned fakly, turning over sharply. This action knocked Harry off the bed; he crawled quickly under it, breathing slowly.

"If you're sure," Padma replied gruffly, "For a moment I thought there was someone in bed with you,"

"No way, you must be dreaming" Ginny smiled at her own lie and heard Padma trudge back to bed, grumbling. Harry had slipped on the invisibility cloak and leaned in to whisper: "Good night Gin," before he disappeared through the girls' door.

"Thanks a lot Padma," Ginny cursed under her breath.

"_Stupid idiot, why'd she have to ruin a perfect moment?"

* * *

_

Hermione jerked awake, small beads of sweat had formed on her upper lip. Her dream…it had been so intoxicatingly wonderful. She leant her head back as her heart rate slowed from her abrupt waking.

_She had felt his love and passion coursing through her body as he caressed her, trailing his fingers down her naked back. His blond hair had fallen softly over his eyes, giving him that seducing look, his lips dancing with hers. _

"Draco," she groaned softly, sitting upright and resting her head in her hands. Something stirred next to her, catching her attention. Getting up from her resting spot she saw, with horror and pleasure that Malfoy was sitting beside her chair, his head propped on his knees.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed, stepping away from her ex-lover's hunched form. Draco's silver eyes met with her's. He shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"_I can't get him out of my head, boy his love is all I think about," _Hermione sang in her head. Her words were true, she desperately needed to feel his touch again, and her dreams were the only thing that satisfied her these days. She could trust Draco no longer, not after he hit her _and_ made out with Alex. She felt her heart sag…_Alex._ How far had it gone between those two?

"Where's Alex?" she asked, firelight reflecting off her pale face. Draco shrugged again, his eyes connected with the flames rising before him in the grate.

"Asleep I suppose," his voice hinted disapproval at the mention of her name. Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really? I thought you'd be fucking her brains out, as you seem to move on so fast from one girl to the next. Did you remember to give her a tip?" Hermione's voice was full of sarcasm.

Anger flashed across Malfoy's eyes at this comment. He rose swiftly from the ground and made his way towards her. Hermione cringed back quickly, she didn't want to be hit by him again and her old bruise still hadn't healed. But something inside her suddenly made her stand tall, face up to her fears of him.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded as he inched closer, "Hit me?"

"I may," he smirked, although inside his heart was trembling with excitement. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, please her like he used to before everything became complicated. He no longer cared for his father's will; his father would not deny him his one true chance to be happy. "Or I may just do this…"

Draco snaked his hands around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. She strained slightly but stopped as his lips crashed against hers. She moaned with need and allowed Draco's tongue to enter her mouth. She placed her hands around his neck and inhaled the sexy smell of his freshly applied deodorant. She _loved_ that smell, and he knew that damn-well. The charm he possessed was overwhelming, his hands sliding up her shirt and then descended down her back, to rest at the base of her spine. Hermione felt weak at the knees, Draco felt her body tremble so he pulled her closer and pressed his hips to hers. She ran her fingers up his neck, their breathing steady as their tongue entwined and chased playfully. Pleasure was trickling through every inch of her body; she pressed her hips even closer to his and heard his quiet groan of satisfaction.

"Hermione," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Hermione I love you,"

Hermione suddenly felt a searing pain seep through her chest, leaking down into her stomach. She broke away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you say that to all the girls you screw or am I your pick-of-the-week?" she yelled shrilly, pushing away from him. Draco looked hurt and grabbed her softly as she made for her bedroom.

"Get _off_ me y-you traitor!" she cried, straining against Malfoy's grip, "I hate you! I don't know why I kissed you! I can't believe I fell for you again!"

"That's just it 'Mione, we can't help falling each other because we're meant to be together. You know it and I know it, we _need_ each other." Hermione stopped squirming as Draco said this. His voice was serious and a glint of a tear shone in his dull eyes. Hermione let Draco pull her closer and run his fingers through her hair.

"Do you always tingle when I'm around or is it like that with all the boys?" he asked slowly, stroking her neck. She looked up at him innocently.

"H-how did you know that I feel like that?" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"Because I feel it too, whenever you're near," he replied truthfully. He placed a few gentle kisses down her neck and collar bone, making her run her fingers through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled Draco, I know you meant well. I'm just hurting because you kissed Alex," Hermione confessed.

"I'm a fool," he exclaimed, "I did that out of revenge. I could never hate you 'Mione. I can't sit for five minutes without thinking about you, without wanting you near me,"

"I feel the same," she admitted softly, "Draco I love you more than anyone I've ever known. I've tried to deny it but I can't…it's impossible,"

He placed his hands on her hips again and stared deep into her eyes. Then he bent his head to match hers, their lips finding each others once again. This kiss was different, it wasn't slow and dreamy, and it was passionate and fiery, full of long-hidden emotion. Hermione backed into one of the walls and let Draco raise her arms with his and pin them above their heads. Then he kissed her deeply again, searching inside her soul for some reaction. She felt it and kissed back heavily, moaning between kisses as he pinned her to the wall with nothing but his body. Finally the two broke away, gasping and smiling gently. They stood and hugged each other tightly for a time.

"I love this side of you the best," Hermione told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I realized," he replied gently, running his hands over her back, "I'll definitely show it to you more often then,"

There was no use denying it, the enemies were in love…deeply in love, more than they had ever been before, united as one heart…

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it! It took me a long time to write the Hermione and Draco scene. Please review and tell me what you thought. More chapters are coming soon! 


	12. Discoveries

**(A/N): I'd just like to apologize to everyone about the delay in this chapter's publication. I thought things would run smoothly and I could continue writing but it turns out I've been busy all week.**

**However here is chapter 12 and I really hope you enjoy it. Please review with any comments, concerns, ideas or questions and I will answer/help as best as I can. Thankyou for your support.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _Hannah Westbrook (for her birthday) and Charlotte Westbrook (for being the best friend ever.)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 12: Discoveries**

Hermione and Draco lay on the lounge room couch; Malfoy's arm was resting around her waist. They had both napped quietly, falling in and out of consciousness at various points every half an hour or so; as neither of them could obtain proper sleep past 4am.

By now the two had been dozing together for almost three hours. Draco stirred slowly and breathed in the smell of Hermione's newly washed, fruity hair. Her body was warm and comforting against his, he wanted to stay there forever, absorbed in her fondness.

Malfoy kissed Hermione's neck lightly and she moved drearily, opening her heavy eyes. Draco's platinum blonde fringe fell over his eyes and the soft morning light dappled his pale face.

"Morning," Draco mumbled into her neck, pulling her upright into a sitting position. She giggled and kissed him deeply in response.

"Thanks for last night;" she smiled warmly, "It was great,"

"Anytime 'Mione," Draco responded, I'd do anything for you," Hermione scoffed slightly at this and rose from the couch, stretching and yawning.

"Get up lazy bones, we've got to go to class," Hermione chuckled, throwing a pillow at the languid young man before her. Draco shot her a cheeky grin as she headed for the shower, shutting the door behind her.

Back in the lounge room Draco's heart was feeling warm and fuzzy, emotions of love now coursing through him. He knew that she was the one for him now; he'd never been so sure about anything else in his life. No other girl could stand in his way…

He froze suddenly, his body going rigid as memories of the tanned brunette washed into his mind.

"_Alexandra..."_ he whispered in dread. He'd forgotten all about her, she was still asleep in his room as far as he knew! He'd have to get her out of there before Hermione realized. Dashing to the bathroom door, he pressed his ear against it to check that Hermione was actually in the shower, before sprinting into his bedroom. He shut the door quickly behind him and his eyes fell on the peaceful form of Alex, her content body was sprawled across the bed, the sheets wrapped around her naked body.

"_So beautiful," _He murmured, but forced himself back to reality. No, Hermione was his partner now and no meddling Slytherin girl would stand in his way, no matter how attractive she was.

Inhaling bravely he walked to the bedside, leaned over and tapped Alex awake.

"Mm?" she sighed, rolling over and facing him, opening her eyes groggily. "Is it time to wake up yet handsome?"

"Yeah, the thing is Alex, you sort of need to go now before Hermione comes out from the shower," Draco muttered, his eyes avoiding her face. Alex's expression turned cold.

"Why? Are guys like together now or something?" she joked sarcastically, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Sort of," Draco admitted harshly. Alexandra looked alarmed for a moment or two before grabbing Malfoy's singlet and pulling him closer.

"Listen, if this is some crazy scam to keep me from dating you, forget it! I really like you Draco and we'd go great together. No stupid mudblood is going to ruin my chance of happiness," she snarled, staring intently at his lips, licking her own once over. Draco pulled away heavily and grabbed Alex's wrists, his eyes blazing fire.

"Don't speak about my girlfriend like that! I know we had some fun but I thought you knew it was no strings attached! Alex, you're a great girl it's just I can't love you like I love Hermione…me and her are meant to be together," Malfoy tried to explain.

Alex glared at him, speechless before pushing him down on the bed and kissing him friskily. At that moment there came a knock at the door.

"Draco, are you in there?" Hermione's sweet voice called. Draco wrenched himself from Alex's lips.

"C-coming 'Mione, I'll be out in a second." He hurried, getting off the bed with haste.

"Going somewhere are we?" hissed Alex, lunging from the bed and grabbing hold of him, hauling him back onto the bed. Once he was vulnerable again she held him down and pressed her lips against his again forcefully, willing for him to kiss back.

"C'mon babe, you know you want some fun," Alex whispered, teasingly. Draco struggled against her grip; he'd never thought he'd actually want to _stop_ kissing a girl.

From the outside of Draco's room Hermione could hear nothing but muffled clumps and whispers.

"_What's going on?"_ she thought, easing the door open quietly.

"No! Hermione don't come in…" Draco cried, pushing himself up against the wall in restraint. But it was too late, Hermione had seen Alex wrapped around her boyfriend and her needy lips against his. It was enough. She turned on her heel and fled from the common room, tears spilling down her face.

This happened _every_ time! Why did she keep pursuing a pointless relationship with that Ferret! Whenever things were going right for a change something always came along and messed it up for her. Her heart was weighed down with sadness, an abrupt change from the bright and bubbly feeling that had flowed through her that morning.

For some reason she didn't really feel angry with Draco, she partially knew he wouldn't wish to hurt her again. But at the same time she had seen them kissing _again_, or had it just been a trick of the light? She thought not. Wiping her tears away, her face still puffy and red, she entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Whispers broke out like fireworks as soon as she entered, but she couldn't care less, they could all sod off as far as she was concerned. Why did everyone have to be involved in her personal life? 

"Morning 'Mione," Harry started cheerfully, before catching a glimpse of her face. He sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead. "What happened now?"

Hermione slipped in between him and Ron, the two boys's turned to listen to her morning's events. She bit into a pumpkin pasty as she retold her _wonderful_ morning. Ron's mouth fell open, in shock at what Ferret face had done this time.

"And he kissed her, _again_? After swearing he loved you? What's he playing at?" snapped the fiery red-head man, patting her on the back.

"Well I reckon you should give him a piece of your own medicine," Harry said smartly, stroking Hedwig as she dropped a note on his plate. "Thanks girl," he cooed to his faithful owl.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, a little confused, as she unrolled her copy of the 'Daily Prophet'.

"I mean, ignore him. Act all ice-queen around him and if you notice that he's pining for you, then he's a keeper. If not, forget him." Harry explained, unfolding the letter before him.

"Harry, I think you're missing the point, Draco _kissed_ Hermione's enemy…" Ron started, his cheeks flashing crimson.

"I get it Ron, don't worry. Harry that sounds like a great idea; I hate that stuck up sod anyway, she's evil I tell you," Hermione narrowed her eyes and busied herself in her newspaper.

"Who's the letter from?" Ron noted scanning over the loopy writing he knew all too well.

"McGonagall, I've got a detention tonight for sneaking around last night in the potions dungeon," Harry explained with a bored tone.

"What did you do?"

"Erm…I was trying to…make this girl a special potion, to show her how much I care," Harry muttered, pocketing the note.

"Oh Padma hey?" winked Ron, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"No…actually, someone else,"

"Who?"

"It's getting late; we better hurry to our next class. You know how annoyed Professor Flitwick gets when we're not on time," Harry rushed, pulling Hermione from her seat and hurrying out of the Hall. Ron followed close behind, a little puzzled by Harry's strange actions.

* * *

"Draco! Wait up," Alexandra's voice rang through the corridor as she chased after Malfoy; her robe's swirling in the breeze. 

"Leave me alone," spat Draco, rounding the corner to the Great Hall, determined to find Hermione, to apologize.

"Wait!" snarled Alex, grabbing hold of his robes and spinning him round.

"Get off me bitch!" Draco shoved her away viciously, "Don't you get it Mackenzie? I don't want to be with you," his serious words made her look shocked.

"You're joking right?"

"Are you dumb or something? Of course I'm not joking you imbecile! I don't _like_ you. In case you haven't noticed I like Hermione!" Draco laughed, raising his hands in exasperation.

"So you'd blow me off for some mudblood?" Alex pouted and cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes, I would. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere," Draco replied, turning away.

"You'll regret this Malfoy," she sneered behind his back. Draco snorted in disbelief.

"Whatever," And with that, he strode off down the hallway, heading for the Charms classroom, leaving Alex alone in the corridor, her mind racing with revenge.

* * *

**(A/N) There you have it, I'm so sorry that it was quite short. Longer chapter coming up soon I promise. I had to go to bed and i really wanted to submit it before I did so, so I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	13. The date, revenge and hidden secrets

**(A/N) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews I received; it means the world to me. I know that the previous chapter was shorter than all the others so I vowed to make this one extra long. I think it's the longest yet (correct me if I'm wrong). Anyway I hope this chapter adds a bit of surprise for you. **

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, you have no idea how much it all means to me! It feels like I'm famous! Hehe anyway, on with the story! As always please R&R and if you like for me to check out any of your stories please leave a note and I'll review ASAP.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _Cryst _(my HP buddy), _Rachael Reid and Charlotte Westbrook.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 13: The date, revenge and hidden secrets**

Hermione studied her textbook carefully, her quill flitting furiously across the page as she copied down all the set notes from the board. The students were learning about the Veritisus spell, which was exactly like the Veritaserum potion (which made you spill your inner most secrets), except in a wand charm form. It was highly complicated and required an intense amount of concerntration in order to be performed correctly. This was something that Draco Malfoy couldn't do very well in that class.

He fidgeted and fumbled with his quill, repeatedly making mistakes over simple calculations and spelling words. Instead of his brain being filled with the information he was supposed to be absorbing, it was occupied with two words: _Hermione Granger._

He couldn't stop thinking about her and how _stupid_ Alex had been to force herself upon him like that. He didn't like that girl too much anymore…yeah she was a great kisser…but she had cost him and Hermione's relationship. Maybe for good this time.

"Alright everybody, quills down." Flitwick squeaked from the head of the room, "For homework you must complete the chart and be able to perform the spell without errors by Friday's lesson. You are dismissed."

The students filed out of Flitwick's class, heading off to the potions dungeon for their next lesson. Hermione stayed close to Harry and Ron as she exited, but as she did so someone knocked past her roughly. It was Alexandra, flanked by Zambini Blaise and Goyle. Malfoy was no where to be seen, this shocked Hermione. She thought he'd be laughing it up with the others for sure.

Hermione glared at Alex behind her back and a voice called to her suddenly. She spun around and saw Malfoy standing there, shoulder slumped a little.

"_Is he sorry?" _Hermione asked herself, _"Has he come to apologize?"_

"What do you want Ferret face? You've already hurt 'Mione enough for one day. Don't you think you should leave her alone?" Harry spat, reeling round at Malfoy's voice.

"I just wanted to…" Draco started, making his way forward. Hermione turned away, remembering Harry's words earlier that morning.

"Come on Harry, Ron. There's no one else here worthy of talking to. Did you hear someone say something?" Hermione stated, linking her arm in Ron's. Ron grinned from ear to ear, so this was what ice-queen Hermione was like?

"Hermione wait…" Malfoy whispered, but she completely ignored him, chatting loudly as the three friends hopped down the steps and entered the cold dungeon passageways.

* * *

"Hurry up Potter, Weasley, Granger you're late," spat Snape, ushering them inside quickly. The three took spots at the back, as there were no other available chairs near them. Malfoy entered a moment later, looking subdued and solemn. 

Hermione spied Alexandra whisper something to Blaise and Goyle as Draco came in, the three snickered nastily. What were they playing at?

"Today pupils, you will partake in a sequel of potion making practices. These are to ready you for your upcoming final exams. If you do not pass these, as I assume many of you _will not_ due to lack of brains or capability…" his eyes lingered on Harry, Ron and Neville for a moment before he resumed talking, "Then you will have little hope of achieving the successful career that you crave," Snape's voice was icy as his words slithered from his mouth. "Miss Mackenzie will hand out your work instruction sheets, the ingredients are in the back cupboard, get to it,"

Alex smiled gracefully as snapped passed her the sheets, he ran his fingers through his greasy black hair as she rose swiftly from her seat. There the professor placed himself at his desk, eying them all like a hawk.

Hermione lit her flame underneath her cauldron and stood to gather the ingredients. She noticed that Blaise and Goyle were chuckling, pointing and laughing at Malfoy behind his back. Blaise's eyes glinted with mischief. Hermione tripped over someone as she headed for the storage cupboard.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She noticed brunette hair flick past her as she said this.

"That's right mudblood, obey your superiors. You're filthy _boyfriend_ is going to pay for rejecting me. You just wait," Mackenzie whispered harshly in her ear. Hermione was rattled and wasn't helped when Alex delivered a silent but painful punch to her arm. Unluckily no one noticed so Hermione thought there was no point in bringing it up to anyone.

* * *

"I hate her!" Hermione raged, flopping down in a vacant seat and dumping her books onto the library table. 

"Who, Mackenzie?" Ron asked, stretching his legs out as he sat down. "Man, I'm tired."

"Yes! Of course Mackenzie! Hope she burns," Hermione added a few more quiet curses and flung open her text books to complete her homework. Lucky they had a free period or she would've juts about gone insane. Learning was Hermione's greatest pleasure, but this year everything seemed to have changed.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron, turning around to see if he was near.

"Dunno, gone to eat lunch I suppose," Hermione responded, burying herself in her book.

"I might go and have lunch," Ron decided, rather suddenly. His eyes were following a pretty girl as he said this, Hermione seemed not to notice.

"Ok bye. Remember we have Herbology next, greenhouse 3," Hermione called as Ron left the library. Once Ron had departed Hermione threw her quill and ink down, looking flushed and worn out.

"_Why can't I get Draco off my mind? He annoys me so much! One minute he says he loves me, the next minute he's making out with some slut! What do I do?" _Hermione questioned herself, her thoughts scattered. _"Just get over him Hermione, he's not worth your brain space,"_ With that Hermione resumed her study, determined to finish her work before the next lesson began.

* * *

"Malfoy, a word?" Zambini poked his head round Draco's door, a smirk set on his face. 

"Not now man, I'm busy," Draco groaned, setting down his quill.

"C'mon it'll only take a minute, come for a walk,"

"Whatever mate," Draco sighed and slipped from his chair, striding from the room and out into the sweeping corridors.

"I just wanted to talk about Alex," Zambini started, descending the stairs to reach the 5th floor corridor. "I'm worried,"

"Why are you concerned? Has she been ratting to you then?" Malfoy sneered, brushing some stray fringe from his eyes. Blaise's expression turned menacing.

"Yeah she sure has. All I wanna do is talk man, just talk…" he said the last words sarcastically, as they rounded the corner into a main hallway. As Zambini spoke someone grabbed Draco from behind and slammed him to the floor.

Draco head swam with nausea, his vision blurry. Heavy fists beat upon his back, tearing at his clothes. The 'something' then hoisted the blonde male to his feet, spun him around and smashed him against the wall, pinning him there.

"What's going on? Get off me jerk!" Malfoy yelled, his vision clearing slightly. Before him he saw three figures, one was Blaise, smirking and folding his arms. The other, standing in the middle was…Alexandra! Was she really planning on getting revenge this way, via punch up? The other, which was holding him fiercely to the wall, was Goyle.

"Guys' c'mon, let me go!" Malfoy strained against Goyle's hold, but the large man was too strong.

"Look who's begging for mercy," teased Alex's voice, she stepped closer as she spoke. "Little ol' Draco Malfoy, son of a big shot death eater prick. You proud of your daddy now?"

"I'm not begging for mercy!" spat Draco, his face forming a disgusted look, "What's my father got to do with anything?"

"I said you're going to pay and now you are, simple as that. If you please boys," Alex signalled for the two boys' to attack. And attack they did.

The two men were upon Draco like a lion to a zebra. They punched him heavily in the stomach a few times, making him double over in pain; Blaise delivered a sharp fist to the back of his head. Malfoy was fairly strong and could handle pain, just not pain of being beaten by his two best mates.

After nearly ten minutes, the sickening sound of fist against flesh died away and Zambini let go of Draco's collar, making him slide to the floor, defeated.

Alex then kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek; it almost seemed like the kiss of death. Se then looked him up and down, tutting pathetically.

"Warning for the future Malfoy, never mess with me. Pay back will find its way to you, good night," and with that she ran down the corridor, followed closely by her two heavies, their knuckles swollen and speckled with Draco's blood.

Malfoy lay in the empty corridor, every single muscle in his body was searing with pain. His own warm blood dripped down his face and into his dry, open mouth. His face was split in at least three places; his eyebrow, his nose had busted clean open and his lip. His arms were aching; bruises would surely form there overnight. He couldn't move; his head was swimming with unconsciousness. Finally, as he realized that no one could help him, Malfoy let pain and darkness take over his body, turning limp as he fell into a faint, his head resting against the wall.

* * *

"C'mon Ginny, we'll be late!" Harry called anxiously, adjusting his tie. 

"Ok, I'm coming!" she replied, rushing from the bathroom to join her boyfriend. She gasped. "Wow Harry you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks babe, so do you," Harry pecked her on the cheek and the two linked arms, heading boldly for their set dinner place. Harry had arranged a lovely dinner place in The Three Broomsticks; he had booked a table and paid for it to be decorated and everything. Today was special; it was their two week dating anniversary.

Something nudged Harry's brain as he walked, he still hadn't told Ron. What would his best friend say if he knew he was secretly dating his sister? Ginny tightened her grip warmly on Harry's arm and he put the thought out of his mind for the moment. He didn't want to ruin his special night because of some stupid thought.

"So mystery man, where are you taking me?" Ginny laughed, as they exited the castle and made for Hogsmeade.

"You'll see in time," Harry smiled, tapping his nose knowingly.

"Why are you always so adorable?" Ginny squealed, kissing him as they continued along the path.

"Force of habit," Harry joked. They trudged over the soft snow, it crinkled under their feet.

"You're such a gentleman Potter," Ginny complimented. They rounded the corner to The Three Broomsticks and Ginny gasped again. The entire complex was lit up with multi-coloured fairy lights and had love hearts hanging from the window panes.

"Harry its beautiful!" Ginny moaned, as they made their way in, brushing aside some low-hanging mistletoe. "It's never been this decorated before,"

"Lucky it was all my doing then," Harry commented, ordering two butterbeers and leading Ginny to a special 'reserved' dinner table.

"What? You mean you organized all this to be set up in this way?" Ginny seemed overjoyed at the concept of Harry doing something so romantic for her. "Harry! You're amazing!" Ginny flushed scarlet as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I told you I loved you and I wanted to do something special for our 'anniversary', even if it is behind Padma's back," Harry grinned sheepishly and picked up a menu. "What'll it be Miss Weasley?"

Ginny giggled and tried to decide which food to order, the butterbeers were delivered to them and the two sipped them gently whilst pondering on what to get.

At that moment the door bell tinkled and the most unlikely people entered the bar. It was _Ron_ and _Padma_, each holding hands and laughing.

Fortunately Harry and Ginny had the back corner table, so Ron and Padma didn't notice them. Though just to be safe, Harry silently levitated one of the pot plants in front of their table, hiding them from view. Ginny stared at Harry, open-mouth and whispered: _"Padma?"_

Harry shrugged in response and sipped his beer. He didn't care about her anymore, but he was shocked that she was cheating on him with _Ron!_ I mean how backstabbing could you get? Ginny and Harry eavesdropped on the other's conversation, unseen.

"Ronnie-kins, what should we order?" Padma's voice asked, "I want something fancy, you know…exotic."

Ron in response muttered something about: "I'm not made of money," Padma appeared not to hear.

"What about this one?" Padma pointed to an expensive fish dish. Ron sighed but smiled in response, there was a pause. Harry and Ginny tried to stifle a laugh as the sound of kissing could be heard quiet loudly. It stopped suddenly.

"I really love you Ronny, I can't believe I went for Potter," Padma smirked.

"Yeah I know, he can be a handful at times, but I usually only hang around him to get girls," Ron replied boastfully. Harry angrily rose from his table, Ginny tried to restrain him.

"Harry no…" she urged. Harry ignored her and stormed over to their table.

"What did you say!" he demanded, taking Ron and Padma heavily by surprise.

"H-Harry, what are you doing here!" both Ron and Padma shrieked, jumping in alarm.

"I'm here on a date with _Ginny_ if you must know," Harry admitted, glaring at Ron fiercely.

"What!" Padma screamed, "You've been cheating on me?"

"Well if the cap fits love," Harry joked, "Bit rich coming from you, who's double-dating right now," Padma fell silent.

"How could you Ron? After everything we've been through as friends? You only hang with me for the _girls_?" Harry repeated icily.

"W-well that's not entirely true…" Ron was cut off as Harry grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Harry don't, please don't fight!" Ginny called, trying to pull her boyfriend off her brother.

"You stay out of it!" hissed Ron, swiping her away.

"Fine then Ron! I was only trying to help," Ginny cried, brushing past them, "Harry I'm leaving thanks for a beautiful night,"

"Wait Ginny, I'm coming. I have nothing more to say to these two," Harry snarled. He roughly shoved Ron backwards, making him sit down. Harry then shot the two a nasty scowl and exited the bar, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders.


	14. Friendships and Hermione’s payback

**(A/N) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad that you all like it s much. I feel really special. (I think I'm rambling again)**

**On with the story, that always helps. Yeah I thought pairing Ginny with Harry was traditional but cute, most people like it that way. And also I've found (does anyone else agree?) that Harry and Ron never have enough fights! Hermione and Ron sure do, but not Harry and Ron. Anyway what shall happen with Draco? Ooh suspense…Please R&R**

**This is the longest chapter I have written. Never the less, on with the show, thanks again people.**

**Cheers**

**Bridie xoxo**

**This chapter is dedicated to:_Rachael Reid, Merri Chen, Georgia and Charlotte Westbrook_

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Friendships and Hermione's payback**

Hermione patrolled down the corridors, the ancient cuckoo clock on the wall beside her struck midnight. She felt, depressed and betrayed yet again. Hermione couldn't believe she had laid her trust to that slimy, cheating Slytherin man. She loved him, however couldn't forgive him for what he had done, seeing as though he'd done it more than once.

Rounding a deserted corridor, darkness looming before her, she wondered whether she should venture into the depths of this unused passageway, or not to bother. She decided she should just in case, she never knew what to expect at this school. Without thinking of illuminating her wand, she stepped into the darkness, drawing her cloak around her.

She could hear paintings of old wizards, snuffling and snorting in their sleep, they always created a racquet during the night. She also heard something else, she pressed on, listening hard. It was a sort of rasping, as though someone was finding it hard to breathe. Perhaps one of the paintings had a blocked nose? Shaking her head at her own ridiculous thoughts she continued down the carpeted floor, only to trip over something half way down.

Hermione yelped abruptly as she was sent toppling to the ground, drawing out her wand.

"Lumos!" she practically yelled. Her whippy wand spread a jet of light, from the tip of her wand, which lit up the figure before her. She gasped and moved backwards a little, her eyes tracing over the features she knew only too well.

"Draco?" she whispered, not daring to believe it. His face was smothered with blood, his shirt laden with it as well. Bruises of almost every dark shade had formed on his muscular arms. Welts were visible on his torso through ripped chunks of his clothes. He looked absolutely dreadful; someone had obviously beaten him up badly. His left eye was partially closed, due to the fact that it was swollen and bloody.

"Er...mi...nie," he wheezed, barely audibly. He was the source of the raspy sound, Hermione quickly noted, his chest was rising up and down heavily. She _had _to help him, he may have hurt her once or twice but she wasn't so cold hearted as to leave him there.

Crawling over to him she cradled his face in her soft hands, his blood began to drip onto her skin, but she did not draw her hand away. She caressed his face gently, soothingly.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded, although her tone was soft. Draco opened his right eye slowly, his breathing becoming laboured.

"Ale...Alex," he breathed quickly, before resting his head against the wall again. Hermione's face paled.

"Just stay still ok? I'm going to help you, but I need you to keep still." Hermione stood, shaking at the information she had just received. _Alexandra_ had seriously done this? Hermione's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists; boy was that girl going to pay! At that moment Hermione no longer felt angry at Draco, she felt damn protective and sympathetic.

Hermione muttered a strong spell under her breath and Draco's limp body rose into the air, maybe five metres high. She then made towards the hospital wing, Malfoy's body trailing slowly behind her, attached by nothing but air.

* * *

"I can't believe Ron would do that!" fumed Harry, pulling Ginny down onto the couch with him. Ginny began to run her fingers through his hair to calm him. 

"It'll be alright Harry, Ron's just a loser. I bet he was only making that stuff up about you to impress Padma, the stupid cow," Ginny muttered darkly, linking her arms around Harry's neck. There was silence for a moment as Harry and Ginny kissed. Harry broke away and pecked his girlfriend's cheek.

"What should I do? Should I speak to him about it, should we still be friends?" Harry questioned, his voice becoming impatient.

"How about we rest for tonight and we'll talk of it tomorrow," Ginny reasoned, brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes.

"Good thinking Gin, you're always so sensible," Harry smiled, getting comfortable on the couch.

"You're always the one who gets himself into tricky situations," Ginny laughed, snuggling down against his warm body.

"I know, I really should stop trying to be the 'wonder boy,'." Harry smirked, kissing Ginny lightly.

"Why? You're so handsome and cute that way," Ginny replied hugging him deeply. After a few more moments of talk the two love-birds fell into a soothing sleep, legs entwined and brows resting lightly against each others.

* * *

"Nice work yesterday boys'," laughed Alexandra, tossing a small bag of galleons into Blaise and Goyle's hands. "As promised, here are your rewards," 

"Thanks Alex! You're the greatest. We promise if you ever need anymore help with anybody, especially Malfoy, then we'll deal with them right away," Zambini swore humbly. Alex winked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your word is greatly appreciated Zambini, I'll defiantly take you up on that deal sometime." Alex smiled gracefully and turned on her heel, swishing her hips seducingly. Blaise and Goyle stared after her as she entered the Great Hall.

"We better go in man," Goyle noted, running his clumsy fingers through the gold coins in his sack.

"You don't say Goyle," Zambini rolled his eyes and followed Mackenzie boldly into the Hall. As the two young men approached the table they were met by cheers from the Slytherin's, all congratulating them on their work of attacking Malfoy. Draco obviously wasn't Mr. Popular anymore.

Harry looked round from his seat as the cheers were administered towards Blaise and Goyle.

"Wonder what's put them in such high positions. Usually Malfoy's the King," Harry noted, chomping down on his cereal.

"Mackenzie," Ginny scowled glumly.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard yet? Alex, Goyle and Blaise beat up Malfoy last night because he's in love with 'Mione," Ginny recapped him, drinking her juice.

"What! Where's Hermione now? Is she ok?" As Harry spoke the Great Hall doors were opened and none other than Hermione entered, her head held high. She was bombarded with boos and hisses from the Slytherin's.

Harry and Ginny moved over to make space for Hermione to join them, but as she veered straight for the Slytherin table, instead of the Gryffindor one, the two stopped to stare.

"What is she doing now?" Harry whispered, open-mouthed. It was most unlike for Hermione to approach the enemy table unaccompanied by either himself or Ron. She stalked up to Alexandra and glared at her fiercely.

"How could you do that to Malfoy? What is _wrong_ with you! I can't believe you would do something so low down and wretched just to prove a point. Now I can see why he wouldn't like you!" Hermione spat, folding her arms as Alex rose from her seat.

"Excuse me? Did anyone give you permission to come over her and speak to me?" hissed Alex, as the Slytherin's chuckled at the obvious start of a fight between the two.

"Oh, forgive me _your highness_ now I need permission to speak to you? C'mon how ridiculous can you get?" Hermione snapped, flicking some hair from her eyes.

"Run off to your trailer park mudblood, us pureblood's don't want anything to do with scum like you, right guys?" Alex smirked; the Slytherin's let out a roar of agreement.

"Then perhaps you would like to pass up the offer of duelling with me? Tonight at 11 in the Room of Requirements? I remember now, you don't want anything to do with me…I'll just leave you to whatever violent, mind-possessing scheme you're concocting now shall I," Hermione said triumphantly, turning on her heel to leave.

"Wait Granger," Alex's voice ran. Hermione spun on her heel, smiling. "You're serious about this? You want to duel with _me_?"

"I'm always serious Mackenzie, unless I'm being sarcastic, which in this case I wasn't. So go figure…" Hermione sneered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Very funny, that was real witty." Alex's eyes were cold, she stepped forward. "We have an agreement mudblood. Tonight, in the Room of Requirements at 11pm. No one else allowed, I get it. Make sure you're there, unless you chicken out of course," Hermione scoffed.

"Whatever Mackenzie, just don't be late,"

The Gryffindor's cheered loudly as Hermione approached her table, seating herself between Harry and Ginny.

"That was amazing 'Mione! You just took her on like that," Ginny snapped her fingers and smiled at her friend.

"That was awesome Hermione, you're a smart one," Harry winked, patting her back.

Ron was sitting opposite them, his eyes downcast and heavy, his cheeks flaming scarlet. Harry couldn't bear to see his supposed friend upset, no matter what Ron had said to him.

"Hey Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked kindly, looking over at his red-haired friend. Ron shot him a quizzical look, to see if Harry was playing him on.

"Nothing…don't worry about it," Ron mumbled, cramming a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"No seriously, spill mate," Harry said sternly, frowning at Ron. Ron shifted in his seat before speaking.

"Padma was bagging you out last night and I didn't want to lose our friendship so I told her what a great guy you were and then she dumped me," Ron blurted out, looking over at Harry. To his surprise, his black haired friend burst out laughing.

"Ron! You're hilarious! Do you really think I'd break up our friendship over some silly thing that you said to impress a girl? You should know me better," Harry chortled, pushing his plate away. Ron's mouth split into a wide grin.

"Thanks Harry! I'm really sorry about what I said," Ron apologized, getting up from the table, which was quickly emptying as classes were about to begin.

"C'mon Ron we have Quidditch training for the next two periods, come and tell me all the stupid things Padma said about me. Ginny come with us," Harry smiled, still chuckling slightly. Then the three turned to Hermione. Harry ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're a legend 'Mione. Have fun in you're 'study periods'." Harry laughed.

"Will do guys. Hope your practice goes well, train hard," Hermione watched her friends exit through the huge Hogwarts doors and descend down onto the lawns, before turning and sprinting up to the Hospital Wing, she had to tell Draco of her fight with Alex.

* * *

"Miss Granger, what's the rush?" Madame Pomphrey asked, a little disapprovingly. 

"I was hoping to see Draco, is he in a stable condition?" asked Hermione nervously, peering into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes he's doing just fine, a little bruised and battered, but awake nonetheless." Madame Pomphrey told her, much to Hermione's relive. The school nurse then let Hermione in, who rushed to Draco's bedside anxiously.

"Hermione," Draco's face lit up when he saw her face, his heart rose. "I didn't think you'd come," His voice was hoarse, but a big improvement from the previous night.

"How could I not come, after the way I found you?" Hermione stroked his head in a comforting way; Malfoy lent back against the fluffy pillow and closed his eyes. His left arm was wrapped in a bandage from the elbow down; he had medical strips covering his split eyebrow and nose. There was no more blood on his face, Hermione was pleased to see and he looked relatively normal, apart from his left eye which was only slightly less swollen. It still looked painful. Luckily he hadn't needed stitches on any of his wounds.

"I thought you wouldn't care, after what I did to you," Malfoy said suddenly. Hermione noticed, with some shock, that tears were falling from his bright blue eyes.

"Hey, you're a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't cry!" Hermione snapped playfully, kissing Draco lightly on the lips. Draco stopped crying and bought his right arm up to caress her cheek.

"I didn't even kiss her, she forced herself on me," breathed Malfoy, as Hermione trailed her fingers down his face.

"I know Ferret face, believe me," she smiled. "One of the reasons I came to see you was to tell you that I challenged her to a duel for tonight," Draco eyes were wide and he sat up abruptly.

"Why did you do that? She'll kill you!" he cried fearfully, his heart racing. Hermione frowned; she hadn't expected him to be alarmed by it. Gently, she pushed him back onto the bed and drew the covers around him.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the smartest witch of the year or what?" Hermione reminded him, kissing his forehead.

"I know I just need you to be careful. She's really violent. Maybe you should take Potter and Weasely with you," Draco suggested, licking his lower lip. Hermione nodded in response, she understood. Harry and Ron could be backups and could wait unseen for a chance to attack.

"Good thinking, now tell me everything that happened last night. I have all the time in the world to listen." Hermione grinned and lay next to Draco as he began to recap on what had happened the night before and reveal his true feeling for her.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Hermione; she didn't concentrate on her lessons much, although she did complete all the work that was due. Her mind was set on later tonight and what she was going to do. She hadn't thought of it much until now, she realized, as she exited the Great Hall after just finishing dinner. 

"So you need us to come with you and hide in case anything happens," Ron repeated, entering the Gryffindor common room and slumping onto the couch. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, and if I give the signal you'll come in and fight with me, just like she did to Malfoy," Hermione snarled, clenching her fists.

"You really like him don't you 'Mione," called Ginny, from the floor. She was lying on her stomach in front of the fire, propped up on both of her elbows. Hermione blushed and looked away. Harry answered for her.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course she does! Who arranges a duel with the most fierce girl in the year, just because that girl bashed up her boyfriend? Hermione does of course!" Harry grinned sheepishly as Hermione hit him in the ribs with a pillow.

"C'mon, let's play chess," Ron suggested. Everyone rolled their eyes but agreed anyway, Hermione grabbed her box of chocolate frogs and the four sat in the common room, laughing and playing chess, late into the night.

* * *

"Hermione we'd better go," Harry whispered, as Hermione tightened her shoelace. 

"I'm coming," she replied, grabbing her wand and throwing on her cloak. Ron retrieved the Invisibility Cloak from the boys' dormitory and the 'Golden Trio' stepped underneath it, vanishing completely as they piled through the Portrait Hole.

"Ow Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione grumbled as something heavy landed on her own delicate foot.

"Sorry," he muttered, as they rounded the corner. With every turn the three held their breath for fear of walking into someone. They saw nobody, (which was a relief) except Mrs. Norris who was napping on one of the stair cases, but as she didn't bother them, they weren't troubled.

"Here we are," Ron sighed, checking his watch. "Right on time." Hermione closed her eyes, thinking hard and reopened them. Before them was a wooden door with a brass handle.

"Be careful 'Mione," Harry warned as she slipped from underneath the cloak.

"I will and remember the code is 'Lumos.' I may not need it though, I'm sure I'll be fine," Hermione reassured them, turning the handle to the door. She inhaled sharply and bravely stepped into the room.

* * *

"Thought you'd never come," called a voice from the far corner. Hermione spied Alex, smirking and leaning against the wall, twirling her wand in her fingers. "Ready to get beaten?" 

"You wish," Hermione sneered, swishing her wand suddenly. Hermione's eyes flashed menacingly, she wasn't going to let Alex get away with it now.

"Bombarda!" yelled Hermione. A great explosion was heard and Alex was smashed into the opposite wall. The vicious Slytherin brunette stood, glaring and pointed her wand at Hermione.

"Rictusempra!" she cried and Hermione was also flung into the wall, her head crashing against the stone. Alex then lunged forward but Hermione reacted first.

"Stupefy!" Alex stopped mid-way through her dive at Hermione and fell to the ground groaning.

"You bitch," she wheezed, clutching her side. In an angered moment Alex threw her wand aside and knocked Hermione from her feet, Hermione's wand was tossed into an unused corner. Alex rolled on top of Hermione and began to slap her violently, Hermione's screams echoed around the room. Alex paused for a break, her hand was sore and Hermione's _fist_ came in contact with Alexandra's temple.

Alex fell off Hermione and onto the ground, moaning in pain as Hermione scrambled to reach her wand. Once in possession of her magical instrument she towered over Alex, smirking. Blood was seeping down Alex's face, down her cheek and dripping on the floor.

"_She deserved it," _thought Hermione, unsympathetically.

"Now you know what it's like, it isn't so nice is it?" spat Hermione, staring down at her enemy.

"Shut up!" shouted Alex, lashing out and delivering a crippling blow to the back of Hermione's knees. Hermione crashed to the floor, her wand aimed at her enemy. She gasped slight from shock, her knees were aching and painful.

"Muffliato!" whispered Hermione. A jet of black ink streamed from her wand, covering Alexandra completely in sticky black goo.

"Yuck! This is disgusting Granger! What spells are you casting on me!" Alex screamed in rage. Hermione smiled weakly.

"I haven't finished yet," Hermione laughed, throwing her wand away. There she landed a heavy punch to Alex's jaw, which fell limp at the attack. As Hermione rose she looked down upon her defeated enemy, her head searing with pain and blood falling from her mouth. She didn't care, she had won, but she delivered one last spell.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Alex's body froze and she went as stiff as a board, only her eyes could move. There Hermione dragged Alex's plank-like body from the room, much to Ron and Harry's shock and amazement.

"Oh and another thing Mackenzie, never mess with me or Draco, payback will find its way back to you," Hermione grinned, repeating the exact words that her enemy had used on Draco. Then she flung on the invisibility cloak, raising her hand to mop away the blood from her lip and strode off down the corridor, her heart light in triumph. Harry and Ron followed close to her, laughing at her achievement.

Revenge really was sweet…

* * *

**(A/N) There you have it, the longest chapter. Sorry if it took ages to read, I think I'll cut my stories down now...anyway please R&R!**


	15. Spies and Romance

**(A/N) Hello everyone. I cannot express my gratitude for the amazing reviews you people have delivered! Thanks a bunch! **

**I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, although I must admit, Hermione was a tad out of character with the duel. I can't really see her as the type to punch anyone…but then she was really angry so who knows. :)**

**Here is chapter 15, at last! Forgive me for my delay in postage; I've been quite busy recently. So the plot shall thicken in this chappie…read and find out! Please R&R Cheers**

**Bridie**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _Cryst _(My HP buddy) _and Tiffany _(I hope we can work this thing out) :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Spies and Romance**

The dark, dimly lit room was cloaked in shadow and mystery. The only light was a fire, burning brightly in the rusted grate. Its flames danced and swirled, shooting sparks out every so often onto the cold tiled floor. This room however was not empty. In a large, antique chair, placed before the warm fire sat the most feared Wizard of all time. His pale fingers curled into a fist as his evil thoughts circled his brain. His eyes narrowed and nostrils flared, at the vision of that boy who had thwarted him year after year, diminishing his hopes for returning to power.

"_Harry Potter,"_ he whispered, his words issuing from his mouth like a serpent. Those words were filled with such loathing and hatred. He wanted nothing more than to kill that young man, make him squeal. He would not be stopped again, not this time. He was gaining power, Sirius Black was dead and his plan was now in motion. A small voice suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts.

"M-my Lord, they are here," squeaked a rodent-like man. This small, watery-eyed man bowed low and stepped aside, revealing three hooded figures in the door way. One appeared to be a man, the others merely teenagers, judging by their size.

"Enter," Voldemort hissed, beckoning the three torwards him. The older man made his way forward and swiftly bowed at Voldemort's feet, kissing his withering white hand.

"My lord," he muttered, bowing his head respectfully.

"Malfoy," Voldemort croaked, "You have served me well for many years. Now the chance has come for your son to follow in your foot steps, do you understand me? That is why you have brought the two here, to help bring your son to realization of his new task."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes shone in the firelight, like a cold grey river.

"Of course master, anything you wish. My son shall join you my Lord," he replied, a smile spreading on his lips.

"You may rise my servant." Lucius stood and waited in the corner, "Come forth children!"

The two other heavily cloaked figures bowed, shaking rather a lot, head's bent.

"You have been bought here to serve me. You shall do exactly as I command, when I command it. If you do not, the consequences shall not fall in your favour. Do you understand me?" Voldemort snarled, at the two quivering teenagers.

"Yes master," the two responded, their voices quiet. The Dark Lord then reached out and placed his cool fingers on the left figure's chin. He then raised his hand until her eyes were level with his own. The girl flinched at the sight of him, but did not look away, for fear of disrespect.

"Mackenzie, you have done well already. You have attacked Malfoy's son due to the fact that he disrespected his house and friends, I hear."

"Yes my Lord," she said, rather bravely. Voldemort reached down and kissed her upon the cheek. She froze as his ice cold lips came in contact with her skin.

"Why do you act in that manner!" demanded Voldemort as he drew away, eyes narrowed.

"I-in what manner, my master?" she stuttered, eyes wide, "I wish nothing more than to serve y…"

"Fool!" snapped Voldemort, striking her across the face with a heavy backhand blow. She gasped and lowered her head, placing a hand to her sore cheek. "Do not play games with me, I feel your weakness. You dare show disrespect to me? I know you can't bear to look at me, you are repulsed by me,"

Voldemort then turned to the other figure, ignoringMackenzie's mummers of protest; a smile playing on his lips.

"Blaise, you are a true man now. You have aided Mackenzie through her attack, something I value highly. You death eaters must stick together. If you do wrong, I do not forgive easily; therefore you must not fail me." Voldemort explained, staring into Blaise's eyes, "You and Mackenzie will go to the castle and bring that Malfoy back to me. It does not matter in which form you do it; you shall bring him to me!"

"Of course my lord, anything for you," Blaise promised, kissing his masters hand. Voldemort smiled nastily.

"Leave now, all of you. Wormtail remain here, I need to speak with you a while. You are dismissed," Voldemort barked. Lucius stepped forward, seized Alexandra and Zambini by the collars and hoisted them to their feet. There he bowed low to Voldemort, who nodded his head in return and swept from the room. He entered the corridor and stopped to stare at Alexandra.

"Foolish girl Mackenzie, you dare answer the Dark Lord back?" Lucius spat, shoving her towards the door. "Now I know you don't respect me or my son. But we are servants of the powerful lord and that means we must work together! You understand?"

"Yes," Alex muttered darkly. Blaise turned to follow her but Mr. Malfoy held him back.

"Mackenzie, apparate back to the castle, I want a few words with Blaise," Lucius ordered. Alexandra scowled at Lucius before disappearing with a crack!

"Now Blaise, you and I know that my wretched son is in love with this mudblood," whispered Lucius in disgust.

"It's revolting sir" Blaise replied courteously.

"Indeed it is. I need you to…play with Granger's heart, lead her feelings astray from my son…you follow me?"

"Yes sir," Blaise nodded his head.

"Good lad. Return my son to the Dark Lord as soon as possible. We shall be waiting, do not fail him," Lucius reminded him. Blaise bowed shortly in response and in a flash, he was gone. That left Lucius in the darkening corridor, shadows swallowing him into their depths…

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," Draco soothed, running his fingers through her shiny hair. Hermione stirred beside him, nuzzling her face into the pillow. 

"Do I have to?" she whined, stretching out under the sheets and yawning, "It's so nice here. Stay with me,"

She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few moments Draco pulled away and smiled warmly at her.

"Come, we must go. Professor McGonagall wants to see us," Malfoy explained, helping her out of bed. She shook her hair out gently and it flowed like silk, resting just below her shoulders, "I love your hair,"

"Thanks Draco, you're really sweet," Hermione complimented, giving him a hug. Then she searched around in her cupboard for some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom for her usual morning shower.

Draco smiled to himself, he was very lucky to have her back. What, after she saw Alex forcing herself upon him and all. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd done it. It had been two weeks since he had been attacked by Blaise, Goyle and Alex. The memories still haunted him though, but he continued on normally without any sever injuries.

Tonight Draco had planned a special something for Hermione, just to show her how much he loved her and cared. His smile widened as he imagined the stunned but joyful look on her face. Yes, she was going to love it.

The bathroom door clicked shut and Hermione linked her arm in his. She muttered a few words of deep affection in his ear and the two set off for McGonagall's study. She had summoned them to her office about some school function. Probably another trip to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived, Malfoy and Hermione slipped their arms from each others, as they didn't think it was appropriate to show their affection for each other in front of a teacher. Hermione rapped on the door lightly.

"Come in," called McGonagall's strict voice. The two teenagers' entered. McGonagall's office looked the same as ever, the warm fire, the cosy rug and the two chairs behind her wooden desk.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, good of you to come," Professor McGonagall smiled curtly at them before beginning. "I have called you to my office under orders from Professor Dumbledore. You are to arrange and be in charge of an upcoming ball that is to take place next week. Don't look at me like that Mr Malfoy,"

Malfoy's eyes were cold and grey, Hermione could tell he hated dances. Truth be told, she didn't enjoy them that much either.

"As I said, you shall be in charge of the whole social. What the pupils wear, the food and drink that is provided, the band, if there is to be a band there, which is playing. All the ordinary things that is required for a ball. Any questions?" There was no response.

"Right then, you two, off you go…I suppose you have a large amount of study to catch up on. You may go," McGonagall ushered them from her study. Once outside the room Draco let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I _hate_ balls," he whispered, "Why is there such a thing?" Hermione chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Hermione told him, heading to the Great Hall. Today was Saturday, their only day of the weekend without any classes. It was nearly lunchtime, as Hermione had slept in quite late.

"Meet me afterwards," Hermione told Draco, "We'll go for a walk,"

"Sure thing," he replied grinning. Giving him one last kiss, much to the disgust of Parvati and Lavender who were passing by, she slipped into the Great Hall for lunch. Her and Draco were quite used to the boos and hisses that echoed from the Slytherin table as they entered. It had happened everyday, at every meal time for the past two weeks, ever since Hermione had beaten Alex in the duel.

* * *

"Hello sleepy head," chortled Harry comically, as she sat in the seat next to him. 

"Morning to you to," she nodded her head briefly.

"Wha diph McGonagall wanph?" asked a very full-mouthed Ron from across the table, his cheeks bulging. Ginny looked positively repulsed, shaking her head at her brother.

"Draco and I must organise a dance that's coming up, as a _team_," she explained sarcastically, "And you all know how much we love balls don't you?"

"Sounds like fun, I mean you guys can get really _close_, if you know what I mean," winked Ginny.

"They already have," grumbled Ron, draining his juice. He looked very disgruntled.

"What!" Ginny stared open-mouthed at Hermione, "No way! You never told me that!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Hermione, as Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown looked in her direction. "I'll tell you later,"

Harry pecked Ginny on the cheek and rose from the table.

"Where are you off to?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh I've just got a few assignments to finish," Harry said dreamily, his gaze following Alexandra Mackenzie as she exited the hall. She could feel someone staring at her, so she whipped around to see Potter looking at her. She smiled as seducingly as she could. Harry wanted to cave.

"But Harry…what assignments? You told us you were free all weekend?" Ron gaped, scratching his head.

"Never mind, I have to go somewhere too," Ginny told everyone cautiously, "So Harry, I'll walk you there!"

"No really there's no need…" he was trailed off as Alexandra beckoned for him to follow her.

"I _insist_," Ginny urged, dragging him from the hall. Harry shook his head and threw the thoughts of Alexandra from his brain.

"_What am I doing? Ginny's my girlfriend, why am I looking at Alex?"_ Harry asked himself, quite annoyed. Once outside the hall Ginny advanced upon him and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing? Perving on other girls like that!" she snarled, her face turning pink.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Harry I'm not that stupid! You were checking out Alexandra!" Ginny cried, letting go of him.

"I believe he was," came a drawl from behind her. Ginny spun around and saw Alex, standing before her smirking.

"What the hell do you want?" Ginny snapped.

"Do you mean literally? I want nothing more than to wrap myself around your gorgeous boyfriend and kiss him to death. How about you?" sneered Alexandra, taking a step closer. Harry frowned.

"Listen maybe there was a mixed message…I _don't _like you, Ginny's my girlfriend!" Harry started.

"Of course you don't Potter, that's why you were staring at me. Do you always stare at people you don't like?" Alex responded. Ginny drew out her wand in one swift movement.

"You stay away from my boyfriend or you'll have me to deal with," she hissed through gritted teeth, pointing her wand at Alexandra's throat. Alex smiled calmly.

"Leave us alone Alex," spat Harry suddenly. Alex's eyes turned wide.

"Was that a rejection? You're rejecting _me_ for some red-haired cow!" Alex fumed.

"I was never with you, therefore I couldn't reject you! And that _cow_ happens to be my beautiful girlfriend. So stop shoving your nose where it doesn't belong and just leave us alone!" said Harry, his voice rising with every second.

"Temper Potter, temper," Snape's icy voice spat. Ginny and Harry looked up to see Professor Snape standing before them, arms folded in disapproval.

"What's this Miss Weasley? Fighting in public? Mr Potter, disturbing people and casting threats upon my students? I think you both deserve a detention," Snape sneered, his lips forming a cruel smile. "And 50 points from Gryffindor,"

"But sir…"

"She provoked us!" Harry shouted. Snape leaned in closer.

"Then I suggest Potter that you steer clear from her from this point onwards. Do I make myself clear? And another 20 points from Gryffindor for shouting at a teacher." Snape drawled.

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; Alex stood practically laughing at them both.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley get back to your common room immediately. You're detentions shall be issued shortly. Good day," Snape exclaimed shortly, turning on his heel and striding in the opposite direction.

Without even taking one glance at Alex, Harry grabbed Ginny and hurried along the corridor, storming up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ginny apologized, tucking her wand away.

"It's not your fault Gin, Snape a greasy git and I _hate_ him. I didn't mean to check out Mackenzie, it's almost like she was trying to seduce me. I'd never love anyone but you," Harry turned to face her. Ginny just smiled in response and drew him closer for a kiss.

"I love you too Harry,"

* * *

"Ready, open your eyes now," Draco told Hermione, taking his hands away from her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and gasped in amazement. 

"Draco! It's wonderful! You did all this…for me?" Hermione gaped, staring around the Head's Room. Malfoy beamed in response, observing his handy work.

He had remade the common room to be a special romantic place for him and Hermione to have dinner. The walls were a brilliant shade of light pink, with darker pink love hearts splattered here and there. The shutters were pulled closed, big drapes hung from the closed windows. Great candles were lit around the edges of the room, giving it an exceedingly romantic essence. Soft music was playing; assorted roses of all colours were placed on almost every bare surface.

In the middle of the floor, surrounded by couches (whose coverings were now velvet), was a beautiful polished oak table, with two seats set at either end. Upon the table was a silk table cloth, placemats, plates, wine glasses and a single rose sat upon the centre. Hermione turned to Draco to kiss him and found him wearing a newly ironed tuxedo jacket.

"Draco!" she squealed, as he slid his hands around her waist, "You're _so_ romantic! I never thought you'd do anything like this!"

He bent his head and pulled her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss. She, of course, did not refuse in the slightest.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you, how much I care for you," Draco whispered softly in her ear. His husky voice made her tingle with excitement. "That's not all though. Shall we be seated my lady?"

"Why of course my good sir," Hermione laughed as Draco kissed her hand and led her to her seat. There, once she was seated, he tucked her chair in comfortably. As he sat he conjured a menu out of thin air and handed it to her.

"Choose whatever you wish my love," Draco insisted, looking at her with passion and love burning in his eyes.

"These are all my favourite dishes, how did you know?" she noted, looking up at him.

"I know many things sweetness," Draco reached out and touched her hand as she decided what to order. "Wine?"

"Yes please,"

Malfoy clapped his hands and two house elves, a female and male, scurried to their side from the doorway, carrying a bottle of red wine. Hermione stared.

"You know I don't approve of house elves serving humans…" she began, a little down hearted.

"Please 'Mione, just for tonight…enjoy their service?" Draco begged. His eyes looked so pleading that she had to submit.

"Oh fine," she rolled her eyes and smoothed her black dress down. Draco had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a black low-cut dress with a sparkling diamond necklace. It fit so smugly on her, her magnificent curves showed thoroughly. She had some makeup on, but not too much. It highlighted her eyes and lips perfectly.

After a while when they were down to their third glass of wine and their food was finished off nicely, Draco took Hermione's hands from across the table. He squeezed them gently and brought them to his soft lips, before kissing them. Hermione smiled gently at him, his heart beat faster.

"I have something for you," Draco remembered. He rose from the table and disappeared into the bedroom. A moment later he returned, holding an enormous basket of red roses. Hermione drew a hand to her mouth, apparently lost for words.

"Draco…" she moaned as he passed the roses to her, "They're gorgeous more than gorgeous…they're incredible!"

"And there's something else," Draco said, fumbling with an object in his pocket. Hermione looked close to the verge of tears, from all the happiness Draco was delivering to her.

"Not more!" she replied, grinning, "It's already too good to be true,"

Draco pulled out a sleek shiny box and opened it. Then he handed it to Hermione, who let out a high gasp. It was a diamond ring, but not just any diamond ring. It had three diamonds on a silver band. The left diamond was carved into a 'D' the middle one took the form of a love heart and the right diamond was of the letter 'H'. Hermione was literally lost for words.

She stood and hurried to Draco, who was standing with his arms outstretched.

"Do you like it? It's a commitment ring, to show how much you mean to me," he breathed, stroking her back as she hugged into him.

"I _love_ it, its beautiful, stunning…just like you," Draco slid the ring onto her middle finger of her left hand. As soon as he had done this Hermione kissed him, full of emotion and passion. He could tell that she wanted more of him; her kiss was so hungry and longing with desire. The two were so very much in love now, their tongues slid harmoniously with each other's as their hearts expanded with love.

Hermione drew away and grinned slyly.

"It's been a wonderful night. I know what would make it better," she said seducingly. And with that she took him by the hand and flitted into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. There, it seemed, they fell in love all over again as they shared each other as one body, drunk with passion and undeniable affection for each other…

* * *

**(A/N) There you go, did you enjoy that chapter? It took me so long to write. Maybe I'm making my stories too long…hehe I don't know I'll work it out later. Also I know they're in 7th year and they don't really drink at 17 years of age...but I'm just saying that they do :)**

**This is the longest chapter, however I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**_Author's Note:_**

Sorry to disrupt the story everybody, I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone that reviewed. I know I keep banging on about it but it really does make writing stories worthwhile. I'd just like to acknowledge some people for their reviews! Thank you very much.

**Pancake05 (Charlotte!)-** Hi Charlotte, I'd like to thankyou most of all, out of anybody. You were the one that introduced me to this site and I never could've done it with out you. Thankyou for showing me this amazing website and allowing me to develop as a story writer. It's all thanks to you. Thankyou so much, you're the best friend in the world!

**XxSpeckAxLynnAxX (Cryst) (My HP buddy) -** Hello my buddy, thankyou so much for your reviews. I can't wait until you update your stories; they always keep me hanging on the edge. I love all of them. Thanks for being my HP buddy even though we hardly know each other. You're reviews mean everything (hehe).

**Squiz05-**Tiff, I'd like to thankyou for everything you've done. And especially for the dedications, I really want this to work:) You're a great story writer yourself and a wonderful person. Thanks.

**FerretLover-**Hey, have I ever told you that I love your pen name? It's totally awesome. Thankyou from the bottom of my heart for your constant reviews. I love your story! It's amazing!

**BlackOwl892006-** Thanks so much for your support! Wow I'm in second place for a duel writing match! Thanks, it's a pretty big honour to be second after J.K. thanks

**Arwen12323-** Thanks so much for constantly reviewing, it's so nice. I won't change the chapter sizes if you guys don't want me to!

**Purplecrazy2291-**Again I can't thank you enough purplecrazy (forgive me I don't know your real name) thanks a lot

**MysteriousMagic123-** Yeah I tend to hate Alex a lot too, even though she's my creation. I wanted to portray her as an unloyal, bitchy, popular, rough, cheating sort of character. Wow is it seriously the best you've read? (smiles in shock) that's nice, thank you.

**Hotskittles-** I appreciate your comments. They make me feel special!

**Ecko05-** Hey Rachi, thanks so much for your support. Your storiesare amazing too, you gotta post more chaps darl. Thanks for everything Rach, see you soon.

**Demmsy-** Please let me apologize for my reply to your review. I understand it sounded very bitchy and I sincerely didn't mean it that way. What I would like to say instead of what I said before is, thankyou very much, I have taken your points into consideration.

**Angelofsuicides-** You're a very nice reviewer, thankyou heaps.

**Complicated123-**Thankyou for your good luck message and thanks, I'll try not to get writers block. I don't see why you should get it because you're a brilliant writer yourself.

**Sweetie-pie-ginny-**You've been reviewing my story for quite a while and I'd like to say thankyou for staying with my story, it means a bunch.

**Mysteriouscharm-**I'd like to thank you very highly because you've been reviewing my story since the very beginning and it means the world to me. Thankyou so much you're a legend.

**Jingleby-**Jess, you're an amazing reviewer and it always helps to hear your comments. Thankyou champ!

**Rodneysbaby-**Hello, just a note to say Thankyou so frickin' much for replying. You seem like a great person!

**Supafly09-** Thanks for your support and reviews through many/most of the chapters. It means a lot!

**_Author's Note:_ **

**I'm so sorry if I've wasted everybody's time. I do thank _everybody_ that has reviewed, it's just those people mean a lot to me (smile and nod). Lol, I'm sorry if people think I'm strange because I'm making a big song and dance about it! But THANKYOU**

**Cheers**

**Bridie xxx**


	17. Voldemort's Capture

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm _so_ sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do. School was starting and it's been hectic lately, also I was away down South. Anyway here's the 16th Chapter. Please enjoy! Any comments/queries, don't hesitate to tell/ask me. Cheers**

**Bridie**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _Merri Chen, Porge, Sam Ferguson and _Cryst (My HP buddy!)_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 16: Voldemort's Capture**

Zambini and Alex whispered the password to the Head's common room and pushed open the door noiselessly. There was not a sound to be heard…Granger and Malfoy obviously weren't up yet. Mackenzie led the way and pressed her ear to the bedroom door. Sounds of snuffling echoed from the room…this was just as they planned. The perfect time for capture, just as their master wished. They would not fail him this time.

The sun's rays were only just peeking above the wisp of clouds to the East, spreading a faint glow of light through the closed shutters. Alex nodded to Blaise and then spoke, breaking the early morning silence.

"On the count of three right? One,"

"Two,"

"Three, now!"

Raising their wands hurriedly Alex and Zambini burst into the bedroom and made a grab for the sleeping figure of Draco, their cloak hoods draped over their head, covering their faces in shadow.

"_What the!_"

Malfoy awoke with a yelp as something snatched him by the arms and pulled him from his warm sanctuary of comfort. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she was dived upon by a determined Mackenzie who flung her from the bed and onto the floor in a violent movement.

Blaise pointed his wand at Draco's throat as the blonde male slipped when standing and became pressed against the wall.

"Get dressed," ordered Blaise, in a superior menacing tone. Alex meanwhile had shoved her hand over the startled Hermione's mouth and now had the smart brunette cowering in the corner of the room. A bruise had formed above her eyebrow where the wretched Slytherin had struck her.

When Draco was clothed he tried to speak out inprotest but Alex flicked her wand with a roll of her eyes and tight ropes sprang around Malfoy's body, trapping him utterly, except for his feet.

"Silencio," she sneered and the surly Head Boy's words became inaudible. "Now you can't whinge can you?"

Alex then took firm action and pulled a bewildered Malfoy from the room, he stumbled on the way out. Hermione spoke for the first time as Blaise remained behind and advanced upon her.

"Where are you taking him?" she squeaked timidly, in fear of this young man striking her. He was tough and extremely violent when necessary. She didn't really want to find out what pain his fists could cause. Zambini pulled her to her feet vigorously.

"Never you mind Granger," he replied, reaching out and stroking her cheek, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Bring him back!" Hermione demanded fiercely, her courage seeping through her again. She brushed away his hand. Zambini gave a small chuckle, leant back and stared her up and down. She was clothed in only her underwear and a baggy t-shirt of Draco's, which hung down below her knees.

"Maybe I don't want to return him to you," Blaise whispered, hugging her deeply. Hermione struggled.

"Blaise, what are you doing?"

"Maybe I just want to stay here with you," His words were full of seduction and Hermione was surprised at how his deep voice made her melt inside. She steered that thought out of her brain. No, Draco was hers and this bastard had taken him from her…she wouldn't let him keep her love for long.

She was about to reply to his statement when she felt Blaise's lips against her own, sweet and powerful. Blaise, of course, had no feelings for Hermione. He was only doing as Lucius Malfoy had ordered, playing with this mudblood to mess her mind up.

Hermione was highly shocked but couldn't exactly refuse as she was stuck in a corner and extremely vulnerable at that. Zamibini's hand came up to caress her cheek and neck as he kissed her, his tongue finding its desired entrance into her mouth.

His hand then slid lower down hertorso and she jerked away in disgust, she didn't want him taking advantage of her body.

"_What am I doing? How can I let him use me like this? I can't let him kiss me! Get a grip Hermione!"_ sheyelled in her brain.

"Get away from me!" she spat at Blaise, pushing against his chest in fear and anger.

"No way, I like it here. And I know you do too, you want me Granger…real bad," he responded with a smirked.

"I don't…trust me!" As she tried to move him away again, unsuccessfully, she felt his mouth on her neck, teasing her gently with light kisses. She arched her back as goosebumps overtook her body, flowing from head to toe in an instant. An uncontrollable hoarse moan escaped her lips, much to her annoyance.

"Ooh so you _do_ like it then!" Blaise spoke into her ear gently.

"Just get off me!" Hermione pleaded shrilly. Ignoring her words Blaise began to caress her again, his hand sliding up her shirt, above her stomach. Hermione then heard two voices which she could have praised for the rest of her life, ring out across the room.

"Hermione…Blaise!" Ron and Harry stood in the doorway, staring open mouthed at the sight before them. Harry became quickly angered as he saw that Blaise was touching her chest indecently and much to her objection as she was squirming from his touch.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off her you git!" Harry made for Blaise but Zambini darted from Hermione's body and sprinted from the room, knocking heavily into Ron, chuckling.

"Your lover boy won't be so nice when he returns; he's in for a nasty surprise!" Blaise called back to Hermione, who was shivering from the incident that had just taken place.

Harry and Ron immediately rushed to her side and pulled her into a comforting hug, demanding that she tell them everything that had taken place.

* * *

"Master, we have him," Alex's voice quietly filled the silent room. Voldemort's icy voice replied. 

"Bring him here,"

Alexandra dragged Draco's struggling form to the front of the chair and dropped him, leaving Malfoy on his knees. She then bowed low, respectfully and Voldemort stationed her and Blaise at the door as look outs.

"So Malfoy, you thought you could defy me…by not joining my loyal followers as a Death Eater? Even though your father and all of your descendants have been my servants for many years now?" Voldemort's voice was lazy, spiteful even. He was enraged that such a young man thought he could escape the clutches of his power.

Draco shook his head, still bound by the ropes. He didn't know what Voldemort wanted with him…he had promised Hermione that he wouldn't become a Death Eater like his git of a father had.

Voldemort clapped his pale, almost luminescent hands and the ropes around Draco quickly dispersed, leaving him kneeling before the Dark Lord.

"Speak!" barked Voldemort harshly.

"I-I have but few words," Draco started, "Most plainly of all I shall not join you as a Death Eater. I do not wish to be an alliance to the Dark Side, running around and doing errands for your ridiculous schemes to kill Harry Potter. Even though Potter is my enemy, I praise him for fending you off for so long,"

Hiding in the shadows of the room, Lucius Malfoy was listening to his son's words. He was shocked and angered to hear him speak of Harry Potter as though he was _good_ in some way. He had wished that Draco would submit to his master's intentions and serve him as a loyal follower. That, would obviously need drilling into him. Lucius bowed his head, ashamed and disgusted by his son. He was not at all concerned that Draco would have to endure horrible pain when all he needed to do was answer with a simple "Yes Master."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as Draco finished his speech; the blonde male's eyes were sparkling with confidence and triumph.

"_That will soon change,"_

"Very well Malfoy. However you not joining the Dark Side is sadly not an option. You must be incredibly brave or insufferably stupid to speak with such rudeness to your master. You shall learn your consequences and when I have finished you shall be begging for mercy!" Voldemort hissed sharply, whipping out his wand.

Draco's eyes widened considerably and he began to protest quickly but this was soon cut off as Voldemort cast one of the 'Unforgivable Curses' upon him.

"_Crucio_," The Dark Lord screeched, his wand directed at Draco's kneeling form. Malfoy's body felt as though a thousand knives were being dug into every part of his body, it felt on fire. His anguished screams echoed around the enclosed room, piercing the ear's of everybody present.

Malfoy was writhing upon the dusty floor, the wrath of the Dark Lord over taking him. The pain was unbearable, unimaginable.

"P-Please," he struggled out breathlessly, glancing up at Voldemort's towering figure, "Please…"

Voldemort only grinned evilly and increased the curse's pain, Draco's shrieks intensified. Lucius looked as though he would interrupt Voldemort's work but he didn't dare, knowing how painful his master's curses could be.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Voldemort some what reluctantly lifted the curse and Draco lay faced down on the stone floor, panting in pain. Silent tears were trickling down his face; he didn't want to bear that pain. And he couldn't resist, so what would he do? Submit to the Evil Lord's plans? Be merely a puppet in his schemes to destroy all goodness?

A searing burning sensation was now stabbing in his right forearm. He let out a cry and felt Voldemort's wand be lifted from his arm. He glanced down and saw the unmistakable sign of the Dark Mark branded upon his arm.

"_So it begins," thought Draco miserably, shaking uncontrollably, "I am part of Voldemort's plans at last. He always gets his wish; I was a fool to not recognise that,"_

"Yes, you were a fool," snarled Voldemort, reading Draco's mind. The blonde male stared up at his Master, sweat dripping from his brow. "A fool who I will keep under close watch to ensure that you will do everything I command,"

"Master, what do you m…?" Draco never got to finish his sentence. For the second time that morning, The Dark Lord placed an 'Unforgivable Curse' upon the young man.

"Imperio," muttered Voldemort. Draco's body went rigid, his eyes glazed over. "Now you are mine and shall do exactly as I command. You shall do everything in your power to ward _her_ off…get that Granger mudblood off our scent. And stop seeing her, that's an order. I have more punishment for you my servant and I will enforce it so that you do not fail me this time!" Voldemort whispered in Draco's ear.

Then he punched Draco clean across the temple, making the boy fall unconscious almost instantly. He pushed Malfoy back onto the dirty stone floor, leaving his body lying there, sweating and limp. Voldemort did not care; Draco Malfoy was completely under his control, acting under the Imperius curse that he had placed upon him. He would see that Draco completed his set tasks. Hogwarts would fall and with it would plunge Harry Potter.

Darkness would devour them all…


	18. Because of Draco

**(A/N)Thanks so much for updating! As you know it's wonderful to see your great reviews. I wasn't really too sure with this chapter's plot line so I just went along with what I thought. I hope you enjoy it! I'm also sorry about my last chapter, I noticed many of you didn't like the ending. Voldemort is very dark and scary in my story...he even scares me.**

**_This specific chapter is dedicated solely to my great friend _Melanie Reed_ who is my R.E and banana buddy. Thanks Melly, you know you rock and you're the best person to muck around with. Feel special, this chapter is dedicated to you and_** **_you only:)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 17: Because of Draco**

Draco stumped into the common room, his face expressionless and his eyes blank. He no longer consciously registered where he was, or what he was really doing. He did not realize that he was in fact under one of the most illegal curses that could ever be performed in the wizarding world. To him, he was just normal Draco Malfoy. Voldemort had control over the fierce young man.Voldemort would bring that famous Potter down. No one would stand in his way. 

Malfoy sunk onto the couch, his mind filled with orders and demands from his Master.

_"Stop seeing that mudblood, that's an order,"_

"Oh, Draco you're back!" Hermione had just entered the room and now flung herself on her boyfriend's hunched form. Draco shrugged her off slightly, she recoiled. "What's wrong? I thought you were hurt!"

"I'm fine Granger, leave me in peace," Malfoy snapped, turning his gaze from her. Hermione looked startled…Draco was her _boyfriend_ why then was he treating her like this?

"We need to discuss the social," The Head Boy's drawl filled the air. Hermione cleared her throat, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. She focused on the task ahead.

"Yes, we should get onto that," she agreed eagerly, "I have a few ideas." Malfoy brushed some of his fringe from his eyes and groaned slightly.

"_Not another of her **boring** speeches…" he prayed to himself._

"I thought we could go for a sort of Halloween look as it's the Halloween weekend, on the same weekend as the ball. So we could have pumpkin lamps and things bordering the room…" The smart brunette began, her eyes lighting up as she described her plans.

"Stop Granger! Halloween is feeble even for the wizarding world! Who likes celebrating trick-or-treat or whatever you pathetic muggles call it! Can you think of anything more boring and unoriginal? I mean…"

"Well what's your plan then!" Hermione demanded sharply, anger blazing in her deep brown eyes. She pierced Draco with her glare. _What was up with him?_

"Anything is better than your ridiculous, mudblood suggestions…" he began with an evil sneer.

_SMACK!_

Hermione's hand swept viciously across Draco's face, leaving a stinging sensation to spread through his right cheek. Hermione Granger had just slapped her boyfriend.

"How dare you treat me like that? You talk as though you own the world! I know you've changed since you've been away, where ever you went. You wouldn't be acting so strange and horrible if you really loved me! _You're_ the pathetic one! Just shove it Malfoy, stuff the whole damn thing! I've had enough of your "promises" and then you turning around and pushing it back in my face! Just forget it!" Hermione raged, rising up in anger.

She glared at him fiercely before storming from the room, leaving Draco alone in the lounge room. His head was spinning, he felt nauseous and queasy. What was happening? What had he said? He hadn't remembered saying anything rude…he was thoroughly confused now. He stood, shaking and then fell to his knees, a sweat breaking out across his forehead. Inside…he could hear things, voices filling his brain…

"_Forget her fool! Deliver the message to Severus!"_

"Who are you?" Draco's scared voice filled the room, his shaking increasing rapidly. He suddenly fell rigid, his eyes glazing over. He tried to fight against an invisible force, to think positively and concentrate his thoughts on his relationship with Hermione. But something inside was making him resist, drawing him away from Hermione. Its force was uncontrollable and finally he submitted to it. The whole ordeal left him feeling sick and shaky.

These effects of course, were those of the Imperius curse that Voldemort had placed upon him. Draco had tried to restrain himself from following the orders of that voice inside his head. But The Dark Lord's power was too great and he finally gave into the force. This force was seeping slowly through his body, destroying every bit of goodness that thrived inside him…

* * *

Ginny removed her cloak hood and faced the young male before her. He reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist. She responded by gliding her fingers through his hair before looping them behind his neck, drawing him closer. His lips pressed against hers for a time, light and sweet. She drew away and gazed into his deep meaningful eyes, her own smiling in delight. 

"You're amazing, you know that don't you," she said slowly, as he began stroking her back lightly.

"Yes I am aware of that Miss Weasley," the young male smiled, ruffling his hair. The two kissed again for a minute or so before a creaking sound made them draw away. Ginny drew breath sharply.

"Justin, we should go. Anyone could catch us out this late, especially Harry…"her voicedied away as she spoke Harry Potter's name and avoided her lover's gaze.

"We promised that we wouldn't tell him ok? There's no way he can find out, it's fine," Justin Finch-Fletchley reassured her, kissing her cheek. Ginny smiled warmly.

"I understand, I really must go Justin, Mrs. Norris could be lurking nearby." Ginny explained quietly, as the creaking sounded again. Justin grinned.

"Come, I'll walk you back. Maybe you can invite me in…again for the third night in a row,"

"Oh shush, you were so adorable, I couldn't help it!" Ginny laughed softly and linked her arm in Justin's. Then the two strode from the deserted classroom and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Cho, it's a nice night out isn't it?" 

"It's wonderful," Cho Chang replied, staring up at the stars above her, which sparkled like diamonds in the black night's sky.

"Thanks for this, I hadn't found that secret pathway yet, it's useful," Harry appreciated, moving closer to the dark haired girl lying beside him.

Harry and Cho had snuck out of the school in the early hours of the morning and were now together, hidden in a secret clearing behind the school lake. The two were lying on their backs on top of a picnic rug that Harry had conjured, staring up at the constellations in wonder.

"What if…" Cho began, voicing the same caution she always did when referring to their relationship.

"Hey, Ginny will never find out, she's too busy attending her "5th Year Meetings" with her friends. She's always too occupied to worry about where I am." Harry told her confidently, squeezing her hand. She returned the squeeze lightly.

In a flash Harry's lips had met with Cho's and his hand was running down her side lightly. She returned the kiss deeply and pulled his body closer. After a few minutes of this, Cho turned on her side and felt Harry slip his hands around her waist. They were comforting and strong, relaxing her instantly. In 10 minutes Harry and Cho had drifted to sleep, warm and secure against each other's bodies, the stars of the heavens shining up above.

* * *

Draco Malfoy swept through the dark corridors, a package clutched in his pale hands. His eyes were darting from picture to picture, he looked paranoid. Scared of something… 

He knew his task, he had to deliver the letter to Professor Snape, urgent Death Eater business it sounded like. But the letter must not be intercepted or discovered, Dumbledore would surely sack Snape then. He didn't give one teacher _that_ many chances.

He was about to descend the stairs to enter the dungeons when a lamp flickered on, its flame illuminating what seemed like the whole corridor. Draco hissed and drew back, cringing away from the light.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Parvati Patil's voice shot through the air.

"Oh, it's just _you_," Malfoy rolled his eyes and tried to push passed Parvati to get downstairs. However he found that she wasn't intending on moving. He growled menacingly.

"Get out of the way Patil!" he snarled, raising his wand defensively. He would use it, he knew he had the power to hurt her if he wished.

"No, I want to know why you're down here so late!" she cried shrilly, awaking many of the old, disgruntled paintings in the process.

"I'm Head Boy Patil, I'm doing patrol work. What are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered, tapping his foot impatiently as she lowered the lamp. He didn't have any _time_ to waste on this childish game. The Dark Lord needed him to deliver that parcel, it was highly top secret and very important.

"You're not meant to patrol the corridors this late. Professor McGonagall told me to wait here and inform her if anyone passed…"

"That's a touching story Patil, but I don't care. Get out of my way, I'm busy!" Malfoy cried, trying once again to move her from the doorway. She noticed the parcel in his hands and quickly snatched it from him as he dropped his glare. As soon as she became in possession of the package Draco pointed his wand directly at her throat, pressing it into her flesh. She raised her head as the wand dug into her skin, wincing in pain.

"Give it back!" Draco spat, each word was dripping with anger. She held firmly onto the parcel and shook her head.

"No! I'm going to give it over to Professor McGonagall, it's fishy behavior!" she explained, her voice rising as Draco jabbed his wand into her throat. Draco's hands were shaking in rage, he _had_ to get it back and he would go to any ends to retrieve it. He would _kill_ for that package. He stopped, thinking hard. The voice filled his brain again, icy and hoarse.

"_Kill her servant! Get the package and deliver it, KILL HER!" Voldemort's voice screeched._

Draco felt a sharp throbbing erupt inside his skull, it felt on fire. His eyes became glazed once more and he pressed his wand even deeper to Parvati's throat.

"One more time, give it to me,"

"No way Malfoy," Parvati wheezed, raising a hand to her throat, "Get off, you're hurting," Malfoy ignored her comment and lunged forwards, pinning her to the hard stone wall. Blood trickled slowly down her neck from the impact of Draco's wand. She began to sob, but was still reluctant to return the parcel. Malfoy's eyes now blazed with hatred and evilness, he drew his wand back and pointed it dangerously at her heart.

"_Avada Kedavra," _

These words issued from Draco's mouth like a serpent, he did not feel like it was him committing the crime.

Parvati Patil's body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. She was dead. And Draco Malfoy had killed her…


	19. Ball Dates

**(A/N) I'm so sorry that I've taken ages to update! School is such a big hassle these days y'know. Anyway I'm evil aren't I? Killing off Parvati like that! Draco's also evil as well so I'm not the only one. Yes, I agree, poor Hermione. But things should become even more twisted in this chapter. **

**I know that the cheating on everyone is getting a bit confusing also, so I've tried to flatten that out as well. Hope you enjoy. As always please R&R.**

**Cheers guys**

**Bridie**

_**This chapter is dedicated specifically to my great friend Merri Chen. You rock Meqqi, thanks for being a fantastic mate:)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18: Ball Dates**

"Malfoy! Get over here you foolish brat! What have you done?" Snape's voice echoed through the dark, dank corridor. A figure loomed above Draco, who was glaring menacingly down at Parvati Patil's lifeless body.

Snape's icy hand reached out and grasped Malfoy's collar, dragging him towards an empty chamber. The young blonde male stumbled as he was pushed roughly into the room. A candle was lit and Severus Snape's face appeared out from the surrounding mist.

"What on _earth_ do you think you were doing!" Snape hissed sharply, referring to Parvati's death.

"My master told me I must and I fulfilled his wishes. I killed the wretched girl and it's done!" Malfoy spat back, drawing his robes around himself.

"I do not recall our Master telling you to _murder_ a Hogwart's student! You'll be lucky if you get away with this, I'll deal with the body just leave it. You've done enough already. Now, I believe you have something of importance." Snape snarled gesturing for the lumpy package clasped under Draco's right arm.

Malfoy reluctantly submitted and handed the parcel over. Voldemort _had_ told him to kill the girl, why didn't that greasy git believe him? He'd been in the game long enough to know, rules are rules.

"Get out of my sight and don't speak a word of this to anyone!" Snape ushered Draco quickly from the room, stashing the parcel deep within his robes. This was the only chance to try and fake Patil's death, make it look like an accident.

As Malfoy slipped silently passed Parvati's body and up the staircase, Snape set about clearing the scene, conjuring all sorts of things to try and make Patil's death look like an accident.

* * *

By morning the news of Parvati Patil's death had spread like wild-fire throughout the school. Lavender Brown and Padma Patil were beside themselves with grief and sadness. They cried all night for the loss of their dear friend and sister. 

Professor Dumbledore and the other staff members tried to calm everyone down by announcing that Patil's death was in fact very unfortunate. Parvati, it seemed, had been descending the stairs to the dungeons when she had accidentally slipped and hit her head right on the sensitive spot of her temple.

"It would have killed her instantly," Dumbledore explained sadly, to a very unconvinced crowd.

"Sounds to me like somebody hexed her, killed her off and then feigned the death," Seamus Finnigan explained loudly, later that night, as Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's sat around the Gryffindor common room fire.

"Yeah, the chances of her slipping and hitting her head in the _exact _spot that would kill her are a million to one," Dean Thomas joined in. They all murmured in agreement. It was strange…too odd to be an accident…

A few days passed and Parvati's funeral took place one sunny morning, four days after her death. Almost everyone in Hogwart's turned up to her burial. Fred and George Weasley even attended and they too were filled with sorrow.

"She was a really nice girl that one," Fred had said glumly. And no one disagreed. He was too right. It was just so unexpected and strange…

* * *

The Hogwart's ball was approaching more rapidly, day by day and Hermione and Draco were kept busy with the decorations and the frantic organization that took place. Malfoy mumbled and groaned as he hung up streamers and rearranged furniture…he hated dances. They were so…cheerful… 

Everyone was now excited about the ball, as it was occurring the next night. The girl's from all houses became nervous as they chatted about which boy's would ask who. The boy's were just as equally as nervous.

"Go on Neville, just ask Susan to the dance! If you don't ask her now she'll be taken!"

Neville blushed as Dean Thomas pushed him towards Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff friend of his.

"H-hi," stammered Neville Longbottom, his face turning scarlet as he spoke. Susan smiled warmly at him in response. "W-would you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure thing," Susan grinned at the embarrassed boy standing before her. Neville's facial expression turned to relief. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan cracked up laughing.

"Well who are _you_ asking?" snapped a voice from behind the two chortling boys. Dean turned and saw Hermione Granger leaning against the wall with her arms folded. He was pleased to see that she was smiling.

"I dunno," Dean shrugged, coming over to join her, "Haven't decided."

"You can't laugh unless you have a date yourself," Hermione told him sternly, "It's mean to make fun of other's just for entertainment,"

"I was wondering if you'd come with me?" Dean blurted out suddenly, his fingers through his hair. Hermione's smiled faltered.

Did Dean like her? Thoughts flashed across her mind, all of them representing the same person. His blonde hair, his smooth skin and pure lips that just made her melt at the lightest touch... She shoved these images away; Draco was a moody-swinging jerk. He messed her around too much, she could forget him! She focused on the attractive male before her.

"Sure, I'd be honoured," Hermione replied, flashing him a wide smile. Dean smiled in return.

"Cool, I'll meet you there at 8 then?" he said smoothly.

"Of course, it's a date," she laughed. Her heart felt light, she was happy for the first time in days. She made her way to the Head's common room.

* * *

When she arrived, she found Draco Malfoy sitting upon the couch muttering to himself, shaking. He looked very strange, what was he doing? 

"Draco?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco continued to shake so she approached him with caution. His face was pale and he looked scared and lost. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"I-I'm fine, just leave me alone…" Draco cried out angrily, slamming his fist upon the couch. Suddenly his expression turned soft and his eyes sparkled their normal grey-blue colour, instead of being glazed over.

Deep inside himself Draco was trying to fight Voldemort's Imperius curse. He knew now that he was under it…it all made sense. The voices, the mood swings, he was cursed.

"Hermione, help me please. I'm under a curse, the Imperius curse. Voldemort has hexed me! You've got to help me!" Draco suddenly wheezed and clutched his chest in pain. "Please just answer me before he punishes me, will you go to the ball as my date?"

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's now-sweating face. He was in pain, so it _was_ to do with Voldemort then! He was being influenced.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm already going with Dean Thomas," she apologized humbly, looking into his eyes. Draco's body abruptly gave a shudder and he sat still. Hermione noticed his eyes glaze over again.

"_Is he under the curse now? When his eyes change colour, is that when you can tell?" _Hermione asked herself.

She had no time to say anything because Draco delivered a sharp backhanded blow to her face. She gasped and raised her own hand to her throbbing cheek.

"Foolish girl! Fine I'll find someone who is going to accept me for who I am, unlike you. You're just a pathetic mudblood, you disgust me!" snapped Draco, rising fast from the couch and heading to the bathroom.

"Draco…" Hermione called to him but the bathroom door was already slammed shut.

"_Forget him Hermione, he's not worth it." _She told herself. She would report his strange behaviour to the teachers, his sayings of Voldemort, after the ball. For now, she had to concentrate on what she was to wear…

* * *

Malfoy retched into the toilet bowl, sweat covering his face. His master's thought pierced his mind with yet more evil and destructive thoughts. He could not win against such power; the Dark Lord would defeat him no matter what. It was best just to accept his ways without questioning or challenging. He shuddered and vomited again, tears falling silently down his face like rain drops.

* * *

Hermione headed for the Great Hall, her stomach filled with thousands of butterflies. This was going to be big, their 7th year ball! She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wondered what people would think of her decorations. She passed a long mirror on the 1st floor corridor and stopped to check her appearance. She wore a long velvet dress made of silk which exposed her shoulders and draped down to the floor. Lip gloss coated her pink lips and diamond earrings hung from her ears. She thought she looked rather good and gave herself a small smile. 

"Wow Hermione, you look amazing!" Dean Thomas stared at her transfixed, stunned by her outfit as she stood before him. She had to admit, he looked really cute in just a plain tuxedo suit.

"Thankyou, you look incredible too!" she smiled, squeezing his hand lightly; "C'mon I want to go and see everyone."

They entered the Great Hall, passing through the wide wooden doors, smiling at each other. The Hall was decorated magnificently. Hermione and Draco had given up on the Halloween theme and instead just decided to go with the mood that they thought would suit best. Long purple, blue and deep crimson curtains hung from the walls, giving the room a mysterious yet comforting look. The place where the Teacher's table stood was occupied by a Wizarding band, the Weird Sisters.

Candles hung down from the starlit ceiling, suspended in mid-air and creating a dim but likeable glow.

Hermione and Dean stood near the drinks table while the Weird Sisters played a soft, slow song. They were soon approached by Ginny and Harry who looked like a match made in heaven.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Ron?" Harry asked, looking around to spot his red-headed friend. Secretly he was looking out for Cho Chang.

"No sorry," Hermione and Dean replied in unison.

"Hermione you look great!" Ginny commented, noticing her dress.

"As do you," Hermione smiled warmly and examined Ginny's white gown. Harry caught Cho Chang's eye from across the room, apologized and made his way over. Ginny looked puzzled before following her boyfriend, in hope of finding Justin.

"What's up with them?" Dean asked, a little confused. "Want to dance?"

Hermione grinned gracefully and took Dean's out-stretched hand. He led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his hands around her waist. She placed hers around his neck. The slow song was still going so they stared into each others eyes for a while, Hermione's eyes kept flickering to Dean's lips every once in a while.

Over on the other side of the room Harry was fuming. He didn't notice Ginny, who was standing only a few feet away.

"What do you mean you _like_ someone else? Is it _him?_" raged Harry, pointing at Justin Finch-Fletchly who had his arms around her waist.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry Harry. It's just you have Ginny and I don't like the idea of sneaking around behind anyone's back anymore." Cho explained. Ginny turned scarlet and stormed up to Justin.

"You said you loved _me!_ Have you been seeing her behind my back?" Ginny practically yelled. Harry looked stunned.

"What…you've been seeing Justin?" he asked quietly.

"And you've been seeing Cho Chang?" Ginny rounded on Harry. The two then made eye contact and hung their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry Ginny; I didn't want to tell you. I thought I wanted a change." Harry said meekly. Ginny didn't even reply. She led Harry away from Cho and Justin, her heart heavy with betrayal.

She stopped in the middle of the room and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I never wanted to cheat on you! Please forgive me, I really love you," Ginny's voice was so sad that Harry bent down and kissed her sweetly as they began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

"I forgive you," he said softly.

* * *

"Ooh look, the mudblood found a date. That really surprised me!" Draco Malfoy's voice ran through the silent crowd. Hermione turned on the spot, glaring at Malfoy. 

"Leave her alone Malfoy," spat Dean Thomas, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You've hurt her enough already,"

"What would you know Thomas? She's just using you, we all know she loves me," Draco sneered, smirking. Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson was looking smug with herself. She had her arms draped around his neck. Draco never actually _liked_ Pansy, but at least he had a date.

"Picking on the mudbloods now are we Draco?"

Malfoy spun around and saw that it was Blaise Zambini who had spoken. He looked as tall and muscular as ever. Another thing Draco noticed was the girl he was accompanied by, it was _Alexandra._

"What do you want?" Malfoy sneered, jealousy flooding through him.

"C'mon Dean let's go," Hermione whispered, pulling him away from Malfoy to go and join Harry and Ginny.

"I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to have contact with mudbloods. You're disgracing your father," Blaise laughed and Draco was shocked to see that Alex was as well. Something inside him seemed to make him lust after Alexandra.

"_She should be yours servant! Get her to love you, she's a real girlfriend," Voldemort's voice rang through his brain._

At the same instance Alexandra seemed to have a change of heart too. Perhaps Voldemort had given her the same message?

"Just get away from her Blaise," cried Draco, abandoning Pansy and shoving Blaise heavily in the shoulders.

"You want to fight me?" threatened Blaise Zambini, pushing Malfoy back. Alex tried to restrain him.

"C'mon Blaise, he's not worth it," she urged, tugging on his arm.

"Get off me!" Zambini pushed her away. Draco snapped. He pounced onto Blaise and delivered a punch to his jaw.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco yelled. A large crowd how now gathered around the two boys and Alex. They loved a good fight, if you could get away with it.

"Malfoy, you're just a cheating scumbag…why would Alex like you?"

"Because I'm in love with him," came Alex's quiet voice. She sounded desperate and annoyed. Zambini turned to her.

"What!"

"You heard me, I said I love him. Now stop fighting!" she demanded, running to Draco's side.

"Stupid cow," Zambini muttered. Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Blaise's throat.

"Say that again," Malfoy hissed.

"Whatcha gonna do? Kill me like you killed Parvati Patil?" Blaise sneered. Malfoy attacked.

"BOMBARDA!" he shouted. A large explosion could be heard, everyone in the hall screamed. The explosions didn't stop there. They echoed throughout the hall, making everyone run and huddle in the corner for safety.

"Give them the Howler," Alex whispered in Draco's ear. "The one from our master,"

Draco nodded in response as a snake slithered out from his wand involuntarily. It circled Blaise Zambini, snapping and hissing as he backed against the wall. As the explosions continued, Draco Malfoy took out a Howler from inside his pocket and threw it into the centre of the room. The explosions ceased and everyone stood still, watching the smoking red envelope.

"What's going on?" muttered Ginny, hugging into Harry.

"I don't kn…" he was cut off by an almighty blast, as the Howler exploded. Many people screamed. What came next froze the hearts of many in the room. That icy cold voice that could only belong to the most feared person of all time.

"_You shall all cower at the feet of the Dark Lord Voldemort! I shall take reign over this school and exterminate all non-purebloods from my site! Death shall occur in great numbers and all of you shall bow at the power of the Dark Lord!"_

Voldemort's voice boomed inside the Great Hall. Hermione was staring transfixed at Draco; she _swore_ that she'd seen _him_ throw the Howler. So, he was ruled by Voldemort after all. How useful.

Another massive explosion filled the room, larger than any other's before. Then, the most feared sign rose up into the air from the burning Howler. The sign of that skull with the snake slithering from its mouth. It was the Dark Mark.

Draco's arm burned with satisfaction, the Mark upon his arm scorched his skin. Everybody was now running around the room, trying to escape the terror that had frozen into their hearts. Teachers began to enter the room and gasped as the saw the sign of Lord Voldemort, floating in the middle of the room.

The Dark Lord was coming back, but who would stop him?


	20. Decisions and Hope

**(A/N) Thanks once again for your reviews. I know these past few chapters have been very dark and mysterious. Draco's a bit of a evil guy now, but you'll have to wait and see what happens, I'm not giving away anything :) hehe!**

**Please R&R, as you always do (thanks!). I'm really glad you guys enjoy it! Cheers**

**Bridie**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Sam Ferguson, thanks for being my music buddy and yes…I am an oddball!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 19: Decisions and Hope**

Hermione sat in a squashy fire-place arm chair, staring into the elated flames which sparked and flew from its burnished grate. Professor Dumbledore had sent everybody back to their dormitories after the uproar and commotion that had taken place at the Ball.

Hermione, however, had something to think about. Were Draco's talking's yesterday really true? Was that the point at which he was trying to fight the curse and break free to tell her? Deep down she knew that he was under the dominant ruling of the Dark Lord; she just didn't want to admit it. She did not wish to open up to the teachers, because she still loved Draco. Yet, if he was under a curse by the greatest wizard of all time what choice did she have?

A sudden laughter drew Hermione away from her thoughts. She turned around to see Draco and Alexandra stumble into the Common Room. Their mouths were split into a wide smile, something was making them happy.

"_At least they can laugh,"_ thought Hermione miserably. She had to say something to Malfoy.

"Great job back there, you blew them away you stunningly gorgeous man," Alex smiled, leaning on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco…" Hermione's voice was quiet as she spoke, rising from her chair near the fireplace.

"What do you want mudblood?" snapped Draco, placing his cold grey eyes upon her. "You think I want to associate with someone as low as you?"

"Just let me speak for one second and then I'll leave you to whatever…game you wish to play," Hermione chose her words carefully, so as not to anger him. She didn't really want to feel his hand strike across her cheek again.

"Fine, just speak," Draco's voice sounded harsh and impatient.

"You and I know that you've become a different person these days. And yesterday you told me something that I didn't want to believe. You spilled that you were under the Imperius Curse that You-Know-Who placed upon you. You must break this curse Draco, fight against it. You're so much better than that, I know you are. I know the real you." Draco tapped his foot against the ground and Hermione's heart sank. She thought he would _at least_ listen to her. Hermione swallowed before continuing.

"And I wanted to tell you that you must try and fight this battle Draco, because if you don't, I'm going to hand you over to Dumbledore." Hermione said firmly, looking Malfoy straight in the eyes.

Malfoy's expression seemed to soften and he stared at her, but then averted his gaze. Alex was the one that took action. She sprung forward and grabbed hold of Hermione's collar.

"If you _dare_ tell the teachers what you just said you would tell them, I swear that I will make your life a living hell. Don't open you ruddy mouth, don't say a word unless you want to be pulverized for it!" Alexandra hissed, pushing Hermione backwards sharply. The smart brunette stumbled and almost fell. However she remained silent and looked instead at Draco. It seemed for a minute that he almost understood and accepted the message that she had given him.

All hope of this quickly vanished from Hermione's joyful mind, when he grabbed Mackenzie by the hand and sneered:

"What would you know?"

He then led Alexandra to the bedroom, who glared menacingly at Hermione before slipping inside with Draco.

Hermione had made up her mind. She would tell the teachers first thing in the morning and nothing anybody could say would stop her. She didn't want to hang around any longer, while Draco was groping _that_ cow, so she turned defiantly on her heel and swept from the room; heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Inside the bedroom Draco and Alex were kissing deeply, lying side by side on his king sized bed. It wasn't slow or soft, their kisses were fiery and passionate. Voldemort's orders buzzed around in their heads, they understood that he wished for them to be together. And orders were orders, unless you wanted to be punished.

Alex ran her fingers sensuously through Draco's blonde hair, as he kissed her neck. She arched her back and quickly found his lips again; she wanted more of him, more of his body. And she knew that he felt the same way. Alex was pleased with herself; she'd scared that stupid Granger. She was confident that the bookworm mudblood wouldn't snitch on them now…she would be too gutless.

Draco kissed her collarbone lightly, making her gasp. Quickly, Alex stripped him of his shirt and ran her hand down his chest. She actually thought that she might love him, not just on Voldemort's request. With nothing to interrupt them, the two Slytherin's continued their eager state, the moonlit shining upon them through the curtains.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start…where was she? She felt soft arms around her waist and raised her head to see Dean Thomas lying beside her. Hermione gave a jolt of surprise and fell off the couch. She hadn't remembered meeting up with him last night! Calmly she gathered herself up off the floor and cooled down; she had a lot to do today.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean drearily, stretching and yawning from the couch.

"J-just upstairs, I need to visit Harry," she explained, slipping on her jumper which lay upon the carpeted floor.

"Ok," Dean groaned and turned over on the couch. Hermione was pretty sure that he'd fallen asleep.

She ran up the stairs quickly and pushed open the door to the Boy's Dormitory. She chuckled softly as Ron's snores met her ears. He'd always been a loud one, even during the day. Ron was lying strewn across his bed, with one leg hanging out. He looked ridiculous.

"_It's Ron so what can you expect?"_ Hermione laughed to herself. She then spotted Harry's bed and playfully jumped on top of his sleeping form.

"Ah!"

Harry gave a cry of alarm as he woke; something heavy had landed on top of him. He opened his eyes wildly, searching for his glasses.

"Morning sleepy head," Hermione laughed, as he slid his glasses onto his face.

"Hermione! That wasn't funny! You scared me half to death!" Harry grumbled, half laughing.

"I just need to talk to you," she began softly, "About Draco,"

"Here we go again," Harry rolled his eyes; he was so used to Hermione's complaints about Draco Malfoy, "What's he done this time? Taken up too much bed space? No how about, did he use your soap in the shower?" Mocked Harry.

"He's under Lord Voldemort's Imperius curse." Hermione explained seriously. Harry's facial expression changed rapidly. He sat up in bed and looked at Hermione, eyes wide.

"You serious? How do you know?"

"He told me yesterday. He was all strange and shaky and he told me that I had to help him because Voldemort was going to punish him," Hermione retold Harry quietly.

"We have to do something! Tell the teachers!" decided Harry wildly, scrambling out of bed.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do with me," Hermione said, relived that Harry felt the same way.

"Of course I will, what about Ronnikins?" Harry asked, slightly amused, staring over at his friend.

"He can come,"

"Alright, go wake him up. I'll get dressed and no peeking," Harry added with a sly grin. Hermione scoffed and walked over to her sleeping red-haired friend.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione were being led towards the Head's Common Room by Dumbledore; his violet robes whipped out in every direction as he hurried along the corridor.

"You did the right thing by telling me Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy's actions have seemed indeed suspicious. This is no doubt the reason behind Miss Patil's death; however that is only an assumption so one cannot tell," The Headmaster told Hermione kindly, who was wiping away some stray tears which had fallen from her eyes.

Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione comfortingly as the four of them entered the common room. Malfoy sat upon the couch with Alexandra draped around his neck. The two were kissing; Hermione frowned a little hurt.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat politely. Draco gave a jump and quickly pushed Alex off him, standing to his feet. His face flushed scarlet, he was clearly embarrassed.

"Professor Dumbled…" he apologized, holding out his hand for the Headmaster to take. Alexandra looked disgruntled but was silenced by Ron and Harry's consistent glares. Dumbledore did not take Draco's hand, but instead spoke calmly.

"Mr Malfoy, I have been informed that you are under the control of the Dark Lord Voldemort acting under the Imperius Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses," At the mention of Voldemort's name Ron whimpered, but Harry elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Malfoy sneered as the Headmaster continued. "And for this I have had little choice but to take action. Pack your bags please,"

Malfoy's face fell, it paled immediately. He stood rooted to the spot, staring Dumbledore up and down.

"You're kicking me out?" he whispered. Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle.

"No Mr. Malfoy, we're taking you to a safer location. Somewhere in which Voldemort cannot find you in order to use you as a weapon," Dumbledore explained, his blue eyes sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. Draco laughed harshly.

"You think that will stop him?" he smirked, slinking into the bedroom and throwing some belongings into a bag. "You think taking me away will stop him from torturing me when he finds out that I've betrayed him? Unlikely!"

"We are doing this to protect you so he may not harm you any longer. Hopefully, spending some time away from Hogwart's will allow you to discover the greater good inside you and help you to fight against the evil that is consuming you,"

Alexandra scowled and scuffed her foot into the carpet.

"You may go Miss Mackenzie, you are no longer needed here," Dumbledore told Alexandra. She snarled under her breathe and stalked past them all, punching Hermione viciously in the arm. Dumbledore appeared oblivious.

Hermione shook slightly; she knew Alexandra would want revenge for her dobbing Malfoy in. She shuddered to think what evil, manipulative scheme Mackenzie would come up with next.

* * *

"This carriage will escort you to your new destination Mr Malfoy. It is a small hut situated deep within a tropical forest. One of you may ride with him if you wish and return here after he has arrived," Dumbledore explained, helping Draco into his transport vehicle. Hermione sighed.

"I'll go," she offered, stepping forward. Ron went to stop her but Harry intercepted his arm.

"She needs to do this," Harry whispered urgently. The door of the carriage closed and Dumbledore smiled as it began to move off, rattling down the dusty path.

----------

Neither of them spoke much as the carriage continued down the road, fields and cottages were dotted here and there. The grass appeared green and fresh; a cool breeze blew lightly and the sun overhead was bright and cheerful. Exactly the opposite to what Hermione was feeling.

She glanced nervously across at Malfoy; he was looking out the window, peering at the trees and flowers that covered most of the ground. She wanted to say something but she didn't know how ti word her feelings. She thought it must be difficult being Malfoy, under so much pressure and control; she wondered what he was thinking of.

Without warning Hermione reached across and put her hand on Draco's lap. He looked startled but didn't push it away. He just stared at her, his eyes grey and dull. For the first time in days, Hermione actually saw him smile. The smile he used to give her when she made him laugh, or when she kissed him with passion and emotion.

Inside Draco's brain, his thoughts were buzzing. Voldemort's icy voice consumed most of his mind but there was something else…something he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was that it had something to do with the beautiful girl sitting beside him. It was as though the thought of her, the way she made him smile, it brought back memories. They seemed distant and ages away but the thought of her sparked something inside of Draco, she seemed like the light at the end of a tunnel. Perhaps she would help him?

"Mr. Malfoy, we've arrived. It's time to go," The driver's cockney accent filled the carriage as the vehicle shuddered to a halt. The driver began to unpack Malfoy's things from the boot, but Malfoy seemed reluctant to move. His eyes were locked with Hermione's, his heart began to race.

"It's time to go," he heard her say, her voice sounding like silk. She squeezed his leg slowly, her heart tugging in all directions as her emotions became mixed. Then, Draco felt her lean in closer…

Her lips made contact with his and she kissed him softly, emotionally. Hermione had been mustering all her courage and love for this kiss because she wanted to leave him with an impression. An impression of love…to show that she cared. At first, Draco didn't react…but then something clicked inside him and he kissed her back. At that instant he realized what he had been missing, why his heart felt so hollow. He'd been missing _her_; she used to be the centre of his life.

Draco felt her lips leave his as she drew back, his heart sank. He didn't want to go; he wanted to stay here with her. She made him feel so alive, so _in control_ of his life. Voldemort's thoughts seemed unimportant to him now as another consuming emotion began to flood through his mind. Love…

"Goodbye Draco. I'll see you when you return. Remember, I'll always love you. And _please _don't let Voldemort consume you. When you break the curse everything will be better, you'll be normal again. Only then can I see you again, so please try Draco, for me…" she told him, tears rolling down her cheek. She then leant forward and kissed him upon his cheek, before gesturing for him to leave.

"I know you can beat this," she said confidently, shutting the door as he hopped out.

Draco looked back at her sadly as the carriage began to drive away. She looked back at him through the window and smiled. He returned the smile weakly, but inside his mind was strong. Hermione's determination and love had sparked a new hope inside him. He had been brought to this place to recover, to banish his master's thoughts from his mind. He decided that he would do _anything_ just to feel the touch of her lips against his again. Hermione had given him the courage to face up to this curse and he wasn't going to let her down…

* * *

"Do you think Hermione's alright?" Dean Thomas asked Harry and Ron as they sat in the library, trying to finish their homework.

"She'll be ok, she just needs time to deal with it," Ron explained casually. Someone approached the table. Harry looked up to see Justin Finch-Fletchly standing above him, holding a copy of "A Guide to Defence of Dark Arts," Harry's smile became rather forced.

"Hi Justin," Harry said, through gritted teeth.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. I just came here to tell you that Ginny wants to meet us in the Common Room. She said it was pretty urgent," Justin explained, looking worried. Harry jumped to his feet, abandoning his quill and ink.

"Well let's go then!" he hissed, apologizing to Ron and Dean and heading for Gryffindor Tower.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Harry asked wildly, practically running along the corridors.

"No, she just said that we should both be there," Justin replied, jumping up the stairs.

"God I hope she's alright. _Pumpkin Pasties_," Harry spoke the password and the Portrait of the Fat Lady. It swung open, Harry and Justin clambered through, panting.

"Ginny?" called Justin, entering the lounge room.

"I'm over here," came a quiet voice. Harry rushed to her side, followed closely by Justin. She was seated in a comfortable armchair, looking miserable.

"What is it, what's wrong?" demanded Harry, kneeling down in front of her.

"I have something to tell you guys," she started slowly. She breathed out deeply, searching the two boy's pale faces. "I'm pregnant…"

Harry and Justin exchanged shocked expressions. Ginny was pregnant…but who was the father?


	21. Breaking Free

**(A/N) Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all your wonderful inspiring reviews! And thankyou BlackOwl892006 for your great review! I'm very touched that you appreciate my work so much! I hope I can keep my writing standard up and continue to impress you all.**

**Again, some people have mentioned the whole cheating business. At first I thought it was good but then I thought that if I kept it up, it would soon become out of hand. So I stopped…hehe. Ok please R&R and I hope you enjoy.**

**Voila!  
**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my silly but extremely funny friend Georgia (Porge). You're hilarious and make me laugh, thankyou for being amate! I'm sorry you're "stuck in the middle" but you get your chance to be evil:) Nah Porge I reckon you're awesome.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 20: Breaking Free**

"Get up you pathetic weasel!" barked Voldemort cruelly. Alexandra lay shaking on the floor, her face covered in sweat, "How dare you let Malfoy escape! He was completely under my control!"

"M-master…I tried," Alex whimpered, pushing herself to her feet slowly. Pain shot through her body like lightening, she winced. The Dark Lord had just performed the Crucio curse upon her, for she had let Malfoy be taken away; she knew she should've stopped him.

"Don't try that with me Mackenzie! I know your secrets; I can read your mind! You have failed me and let it never happen again or the consequences shall be far more sever. Get out of my site!" her Master flicked his hand in annoyance, gesturing for her to leave.

Alex bowed low, pain coursed through her body again. As she exited the dark room her mind was set on revenge. She would make Granger pay, for all the trouble she had caused. How dare she take Draco away from her! He was _hers!_ Alexandra was determined to please Voldemort this time round, she couldn't slip up again.

* * *

"What! Y-you're pregnant?" gasped Justin, his mouth open in surprise, "Ginny!" 

"I wouldn't get too smug if I were you," replied Harry coldly, his face bitter. Ginny sighed sadly.

"Please, it was hard enough confessing to you. Don't fight about it too," she moaned, running her fingers through Harry's dark hair.

"I was only saying it was amazing," spat back Justin, "Unless you dislike the outcome? You wish you'd never found out? Too much time on your hands for the famous Potter to deal with a kid as well,"

"Hey! I never said that!" raged Harry, standing in anger. His eyes pierced Justin with his most evil glare. Justin shrugged.

"It's just how it seemed to me," he replied smartly. Harry growled, but Ginny interrupted.

"I guess I have to tell you who the father is now," Ginny said quietly, rising from her chair to join the two boys. Harry and Justin exchanged challenging frowns. Both the boy's hearts were high with anticipation.

"Now you're both really great guys and I think you're special…" she began.

"Apart from the fact that you were seeing him behind my back," muttered Harry darkly. Ginny gave an exasperated cry.

"Will you just let me finish?" she fumed, her voice rising in anger. "The father of my baby is Harry,"

Harry shot Justin a triumphant grin; he'd be able to look after the baby with just himself and Ginny. Maybe they could even move in together after school had finished. But Ginny hadn't completed her statement. Justin looked happy, he was _smiling_.

"…but I want Justin to be there as well, to help raise the kid." Ginny breathed out.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, turning to Ginny in rage, "This is _our_ baby! It has nothing to do with him! Why bring him into the picture when he's off with someone else! He probably doesn't even care!"

"You're right Harry," Justin grinned and shot Ginny a nasty looked. "I'm in fact quite relieved that you're the father. You have all that extra baggage, never being able to fulfil a proper career after schools over, being kept awake at night from the screaming. Even if I _was_ the father, I would've dumped her straight away. Ah Potter, you get all the luck,"

And with that Justin turned on his heel and marched from the Gryffindor common room, smiling wildly to himself. Harry's mouth had gone dry in disgust.

"Bastard," said Ginny coldly, "I knew he was only in it for the ride,"

"Don't worry about him Gin, he's just a player. Listen, we're gonna have a family and be great parents. We're gonna be fine, we'll just love this baby ok?" said Harry exitedly, placing his hand on Ginny's stomach. Ginny smiled warmly up at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you took it so well, it must be hard for you though. To raise a kid when your parents were never there to help you," Ginny kissed his cheek. However Ginny's words struck him deep. She was right, he never remembered a single moment with his parents, since they had died when he was only one.

Harry's eyes suddenly filled with tears, involuntarily. He didn't want to cry, he'd gotten over his parents death ages ago. It's just…now that he would be a parent, it brought back memories.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was full of concern. Harry apologized to Ginny and rushed upstairs to his cool, dark dormitory. There he flung himself onto the bed and cried into his pillow…

* * *

Draco sat nervously in his cabin, tapping his feet on the floor. There was nothing to _do_ here! What did Dumbledore and the others expect him to do to enjoy himself…count the flowers outside? It was so bland and lonely in the cabin, Draco noticed. 

A tawny brown owl suddenly slammed into the window, making Malfoy jump about a foot in the air.

"_Why am I getting mail? I've only been here for a few hours,"_ Draco thought, a little puzzled. He rose, but as he did so, a sharp hot pain shot across his forehead. He clapped a hand to his crinkled brow.

"_You will never escape me Malfoy. You can never win,"_ A shiver ran down the Head Boy's spine as Voldemort's powerful voice echoed inside his head. Hermione's face suddenly flashed across Draco's mind; a burst of courage seeped through him.

"I'm not giving in!" he shouted into the air. He wasn't really sure if Voldemort could hear him but he didn't care. He was feeling much better, he hadn't felt queasy the whole day; which was an improvement from the previous week.

Draco smiled to himself, because he knew now that he could beat this curse. Everyday he felt his body break one more chain of the Dark Lord's hold.

Malfoy went into the flourishing garden at the front of the house and picked up the injured owl that had crashed into the window. He took it inside and placed it upon the table. A note was attached to its leg; he untied it and read:

_Think about everything you've done to me. You're hearts desire will be gone by the time you return. You never should have crossed me, because now your payback is at hand. She will never hear your voice or feel the touch of your skin again, I love you._

Malfoy felt the blood drain out of his face.

"_Hermione!"_ he breathed in sharply, she was in trouble! He reread the note:

"You never should have crossed me…payback." Draco muttered, "I love you,"

His brain suddenly clicked. _Alexandra!_ Draco clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He felt as though an iron clamp had hold of his heart. His only love, Hermione, was in trouble…Alexandra had done something to her.

Suddenly, his thoughts became jam packed inside his brain. His emotions ran wild, flashbacks danced and shot through him. His father, the death eater, had always been cruel to him, he always hurt Draco deeply. Hermione, always brought him joy and happiness. The vision of that pale, white face with red slits for eyes burned into his brain. His anger intensified, he would not submit to Voldemort's thoughts. His chest was almost bursting with pain…was his heart breaking? With a yell, Draco's body gave a violent shudder and he fell to the floor, unconcious.

* * *

Hermione rose from the Gryffindor breakfast table, laughing at Ginny's joke as the red-head led her out of the Great Hall. 

"What's up?" Hermione asked, a little concerned. She stopped and faced Ginny.

"Nothing!" Ginny squeaked, a little too suspiciously. Hermione gave a chuckle.

"C'mon Gin, we're best friends. We never hide anything from each other…so spill," Hermione looked down into Ginny's eyes, searching her face. Ginny sighed.

"I-I'm pregnant," she stuttered quietly. Hermione let out an excited squeal.

"Are you serious?" she lowered her voice as Ginny motioned for her to keep it quiet.

"Yes and I've told Harry. He's really supportive!" Ginny hugged Hermione as the estatic brunette congradulated her, "I'd be reallyappreciative if you'd be it's godmother,"

"Wow! Of course, I'd be honoured!" Hermione grinned, patting Ginny on the shoulder. "I'm really happy for you,"

Ginny thanked her and bade Hermione farewell as she joined Ron to attend Quidditch practice. Hermione's heart was light, she was going to be a godmother! Her thoughts still on Ginny's exciting news, Hermione's walked towards her common room; she had some more study to do.

However in her happy state, she didn't notice Mackenzie who was slinking close behind her. Hermione strode down the long corridor which led to the portrait hole of the Head's common room. She had almost reached the doorway when something heavy hit her from behind.

She crashed to the floor, her head making heavy contact with the hard carpet. Her head swum with nausea as she felt heavy hands clasped around her shoulders. Hermione moaned in pain, her head throbbing, her pulse booming in her ears almost defening her. She felt her hands being tied tightly behind her back with thick cord, which cut into her wrists.

Hermione felt herself being turned over onto her back and she tried to sit up to take a look at her attacker, but her head was so fuzzy that her vision was cloudy. Alexandra saw Hermione straining to catch a glimpse of her face, so in a jealous rage the vicious Slytherin pulled the Gryffindor to her feet and slammed her into the cold stone wall.

Hermione felt herself being smashed into the wall, knew everything was hopeless and fell into darkness…


	22. Take A Chance, Make A Change

**(A/N) Thanks all for reviewing. I got a bit stuck with this chapter as I didn't really know what a good follow-up story line would be. But I tried my best and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Here you are :)**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Charlotte, you're a great person and you've helped me through so much. Thankyou!__

* * *

_ **

**Chapter 21:Take a Chance, Make A Change**

Draco awoke what seemed like hours later. His shirt was drenched with perspiration…however he didn't seem so burdened down the way he usually did. Then he suddenly realized there were no voices, no demands chasing his good thoughts away.

"I've broken the curse!" he whispered, slowly rising to his feet. A smile spread across his pale face for the first time in weeks. He'd finally done it!

But still, something was nagging the back of his brain. He remembered abruptly about Hermione, she was in trouble and he must help. He rushed to the door and slammed it shut in haste.

"_I must get back to the school, before something dreadful happens."_ He thought, wiping away some sweat on his brow. Hurriedly, he rushed around the back of the cottage and spotted a shed. Surely they would keep broomsticks in there.

He was still fairly close to the school and there weren't any muggles around, so he figured that it wasn't illegal to fly brooms at dusk. He pushed open the rusted door and to his delight spotted a pile of sleek black brooms. Draco grabbed one and mounted expertly, before steering it out onto the open road.

The wind whipped at his face and stung his eyes, but he bent his head as he flew, pushing the broom on faster. He had to get to Hermione; she was in danger and needed help. Nothing could stop him from trying to save her…not even Voldemort.

* * *

"Hey Harry, c'mon we've got Quidditch practice. Everyone's waiting for you," called Ron, poking his head round the door of the boy's dormitory. 

Harry Potter was standing by the window, clutching a piece of parchment. His eyes were fixed upon it and his face had paled several shades.

"What's the matter?" Ronald asked, sauntering over. Harry turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Something's happened to Hermione, she's been captured. And I think I know who by; we _must_ go and do something!" he hissed, shoving the note under Ron's nose. Ron read the note and gasped.

"Y-you mean _You-Know-Who?_ How are we supposed to find him? It could be a trap," warned the gangly Weasley, handing the note back to Harry.

"It's not a trap! She's in trouble! If you want to stay here and do nothing then fine! But I'm going to save her!" Harry growled, pulling things out of his trunk. He finally found what he was looking for, "C'mon, we've got the cloak, no one would know."

Ron stamped his foot impatiently.

"Fine! But we have _no_ idea where to look."

"There's only one person that knows where Voldemort's hideout is, we have to try and contact him," Harry said determinedly, pocketing his wand. His scar had been prickling all day, surely it was an obvious sign that Hermione was under Voldemort's capture.

The two Gryffindor boy's rushed out of the portrait door and headed straight for the Entrance Hall, wildly searching for any clue of where Draco Malfoy might be. But they needn't have bothered; for at that moment Draco burst through the entrance door, puffing and wheezing.

Harry and Ron spotted him and ran down to meet him. Even though they were practically sworn enemies, they had to speak…it was a matter of life or death.

"Malfoy! I need you to tell us how to get to Voldemort's hideout!" whispered Harry in a low tone, grabbing Malfoy's shirt.

"Alright Potter, I supposed you've heard about Hermione too," Draco replied, yanking himself free of Harry's grasp. "Follow me and keep your mouth shut Weasley otherwise we're dead."

Ron opened his mouth to argue as his ear turned pink but Harry stamped on his foot to keep him quiet. Harry motioned for Draco to come under the Invisibility Cloak. Malfoy reluctantly stepped under and the three disappeared from sight.

Moving along the corridors was hard, as they were quiet tall boys and it was difficult not to run into things. Draco led them higher and higher up the staircases until he came to a blank wall. They heard the massive staircase moving as it left them on a tiny platform facing nothing.

"Now what?" hissed Ron, nudging Draco sharply.

"Stop it!" Harry grumbled, "You stood on my foot!"

Draco muttered a few presumably "Dark words" and pulled them through the wall. They were in a long dark tunnel, which held no light at the end. Harry glanced back and saw only solid wall. Malfoy took them down this corridor, whose ceiling was low so the three had to bend over. The darkness seemed never ending and Ron and Harry were feeling nervous as to whether or not Draco was leading them to the right place.

They didn't want to find out what was at the end of the tunnel…

* * *

Hermione's eyes flickered open slowly and a small moan issued from her mouth. Her head was swimming with pain, a wave of nausea threatened to make her unconscious again but she resisted. Where was she? 

Fog drifted lazily above her, it was extremely cold, where ever she was. She tried to move from her sitting position but found strong ropes binding her arms, legs and torso, preventing her from movement. When her vision became a little clearer, she was relieved to find herself in a small, dank room.

"_At least I'm not stranded in some unknown land," _thought Hermione, peering through all the mist. But still, a certain fear had settled in her stomach and she felt that a certain evil presence was near.

A shadow fell over Hermione's hunched figure and she looked up, her head searing with pain.

"Get up!" the person ordered. Hermione recognised that voice, it was someone she knew. However she was hardly in the state to stand up, she couldn't even move!

Before she had time to express this however, the person had reached forward and yanked her to her feet. Hermione stumbled and nearly fell but these strong hands caught her. The person grabbed roughly onto her shoulders and Hermione felt a wand being prodded into her back.

Hermione shuffled forward through the darkness, tripping a few times. This person shoved her menacingly every time she did so. Hermione had enough sense to keep her mouth shut. For all she knew this person could be a powerful dark wizard with the ability to kill her in a flash.

A light flickered in the distance and the figure beckoned for her to move faster. This was difficult as Hermione was bound at the legs. Finally after what seemed an age to Hermione they reached another room. This room was as dark and eerie as the first, with the exception of a fire burning in a rusted grate.

A chair was placed before the fire, but it was turned away from Hermione and the stranger holding her. The room was covered in cobwebs and every surface seemed to have a layer of dust covering it. Poisonous vines had curled their way up the sides of the hard, stone walls over the ages and now covered almost every inch of the four walls surrounding them.

Another figure stood in the far corner with his black cloak hood drawn over his face. Hermione shivered, she didn't like it here and was in complete fear of what would happen next. In the other corner, a large snake was hissing and spitting vigorously, its long fangs sharp and poised.

"Master, I have her," Hermione's captor spoke in a low voice.

"Bring her here then," a cold icy voice replied and Hermione felt a large shiver run down her spine. That voice was so creepy and sinister. She was now utterly terrified as she had a hunch as to who was seated in that crimson chair.

Hermione was pushed harshly to her knees beside the chair and her captor bowed low in respect to the figure in the chair. Hermione kept her eyes down; she did not want to look at the face which she knew belonged to the most feared sorcerer of all time.

"Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us today," the voice spoke again, the words slithered like a snake. Hermione trembled, on her knees; she was absolutely petrified with terror. When the voice sounded again it was right near her ear.

"I have heard that _you_ are the reason for my servant Draco Malfoy escaping the castle and breaking free of my curse. Is this true?" the question hung in the air, unanswered. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak, "I said is this true!"

The voice sounded harsher and more demanding. She felt fingers underneath her chin…suddenly she was peering into the eyes of the most horrible person she had ever seen in her life. The face was white, with slits for eyes. Its eyes were a blood red colour and its mouth was curled into a sneer.

Hermione wanted to scream but she had suddenly lost her voice in fear. Voldemort raised his hand and slapped her across the face, before drawing out his wand and pressing it deep into her flesh.

"It would be wise to answer me. It would be a pity to have to explain your death to the school wouldn't it?" The Dark Lord hissed. Hermione nodded and gulped for air, his wand was burning her neck; it was pressed so tightly. _"Are you the reason for Malfoy's escape and why he broke the curse?"_

Hermione voice emerged as a fearful croak.

"Yes," she wheezed.

"Very good Miss Granger, I see why you are the smartest witch of your year," Voldemort smiled nastily. He beckoned to her capturer, who handed him a small bottle. Inside it was a liquid and Hermione knew that it was a truth-telling potion; the Veritaserum, "You shall be useful to me Granger. I may just keep you here a little while longer. Or I could of course kill you just for pleasure. Hmm, what shall it be?"

"May I master?" that voice spoke again, Hermione was sure that it was a girl. Voldemort nodded but Hermione hadn't a clue what the girl was talking about.

Hermione felt cold hands on her neck and once again a wand was pressed to her throat. Voldemort smiled as Mackenzie delivered a punch to Hermione's mouth. Hermione moaned and tried to struggle free, but she only moved a few inches backwards.

"That's for stealing Draco from me," she punched Hermione again, "That's for beating me in the duel." Once more she punched the smart brunette, "And _that's_ for being a mudblood, you filthy cow. How could Draco ever love you? He's _mine_ and you stole him from me!" Alexandra raged, pushing Hermione down onto the floor.

"I love her because she's a hundred times better than you'll ever be," echoed a voice from the doorway. Hermione, Alexandra and Voldemort looked around and saw Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley standing at the entrance, wands drawn…


	23. Watched you die, heard you cry

**(A/N) Hi again! I'm _so_ sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I couldn't think of what should happen next. :)**

**Sorry about that guys. Thanks for reviewing, as always. Ok, hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience of leaving you hanging. **

**Be warned, this is a Dark chapter and contains violence!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my _HP buddy Cryst. _You're a champ and a great writer!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Watched you die, heard you cry**

Alexandra spun around wildly, her wand clutched in her hand. The hooded male figure from the corner had come over to join her. Hermione lay on the stone floor, barely conscious; but she managed to move to make herself a little less uncomfortable.

"What did you say?" snarled Alex, her face flushing scarlet. Harry, Ron and Draco stepped into the room. Ron looked slightly pale under his freckles.

"You heard me, hand her over," Draco snapped back, pointing his wand dangerously at Mackenzie's chest. Voldemort laughed sharply; a searing pain shot across Harry's forehead.

"You think you can match the power of The Dark Lord? All to save some pathetic mudblood?" Voldemort spat, rising from his chair.

"They're not the only ones we want to kill tonight," hissed Harry, narrowing his eyes at Voldemort's figure.

"Valiant, brave Potter. So eager to finish me off. You were so blinded by the fact that your friend was hurt that you didn't think of the consequences. You're a perfect match for your parents and tonight _you_ are the one that shall die…" Voldemort smiled.

Harry moved even closer; the hooded figure removed his cloak to reveal Lucius Malfoy, wand drawn. Alexandra sprinted to Hermione's form and delivered a heavy kick to her ribs.

"How _dare_ you steal Malfoy's heart from me!" she yelled, as tears formed in the smart brunette's eyes.

"Seize them you fools!" screeched Voldemort, clicking his fingers. A third figure darted from a doorway to the left. Ron recognised him as Blaise Zambini and dived at him. He caught the burly Slytherin around the waist and the two toppled to the ground, yelping.

Lucius Malfoy advanced upon his son, but Draco was more intent on helping Hermione. Lucius raised his wand to hex Draco but was caught off guard.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, hitting Lucius square in the chest. Lucius growled and instead rounded on Harry, pinning him in a corner.

With that Draco squeezed past his father and made for Hermione. Voldemort was standing near the fire, yet to attack. Draco Malfoy shoved Alexandra away from Hermione, who was moaning in pain. Draco saw that her right elbow bone was jutting painfully out in an unusual way.

"You bitch! You broke her arm!" roared Draco, seizing Alex by the collar and slamming her into the wall.

"C'mon babe it was just a bit of fun, no more than she deserves." Alex whispered seductively. Draco growled.

"How dare you say that!" He drew his fist back to punch her but found her lips were upon his too quickly. She smiled evilly as Draco pulled away in disgust. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having some fun just like you want," Alex replied, sliding her hand down his chest. Draco was mind-blown. Here they were in _Voldemort's_ lair, fighting to protect Hermione; and all Alex could do was _kiss_ him!

Over the years Draco had been warned to never punch or hit a girl. All thoughts of this were clearly banished from his mind when he landed a heavy punch to her stomach. She doubled over wheezing.

"Leave Hermione the _hell_ alone you witch!" Draco threatened, pushing Alex onto the floor and trying to help Hermione.

--------

Over in the other corner, Ron wasn't having much luck. Blaise had always been about three times bigger than he was and the Death Eater sported broad shoulders and thick muscles. Blaise had Ron trapped against the wall, the red-head was desperately aiming punches and kicks at any available flesh spot. Blaise laughed harshly and swiftly punched Ron across the face. There was a nasty cracking sound and Ron cried out in pain, drawing his hands to his nose.

Blood poured from his wound, the pain was unbearable. Blaise raised his fist again but Ron pulled out his wand and cried:

"Rictusempra!"

Blaise was sent flying backwards. This gave Ron some time to breathe and regain his stance.

Lucius and Harry were battling it out using wand rather than fists. Harry knew that Draco had been punished as a boy and he didn't really want to find out how hard Lucius Malfoy's fists were. He'd obviously had a lot of practice over the years.

"Famous Potter, think you can save everybody don't you?" Lucius sneered, dodging Harry's stunning spell.

"I try my hardest," Harry replied coolly, stumbling backwards as Lucius' dark spell hit him in the chest. He regained his footing and sent a while blast of hexes and spells at the Death Eater before him. To his relief, Lucius fell, crashing to the ground heavily.

"You'll pay for that _Potter_," Lucius spat, as Harry stood over him, wand pointed at Lucius' throat.

--------

Voldemort was watching the scene with a smirk on his pale lips. However, the students were putting up a courageous fight. But there was no way they would survive once he came into play. He saw Weasley, gasping for breathe and clutching his nose in the corner, as Blaise advanced upon him.

He glanced at Potter, that stupid Harry Potter who had thwarted all his plans. This time, Potter would not live.

"_The tale of Harry Potter ends tonight." _thought Voldemort. He looked to his right and saw Draco, untying Granger. _"Foolish girl! She wasn't half as useful as I planned. Let her go, let her scamper to the castle for help…not one of her friends shall survive tonight,"_

"Voldemort!" shouted Draco, lifting Hermione up. He had one hand underneath her legs and the other supporting her back. "Let her go! You have no use for her! I'm the one you want, the traitor! Get _me_, but just leave Hermione alone!"

Voldemort pondered on this for a while. Then he spoke, coming close to Draco and placing his fingers upon Draco's chin.

"Alright Malfoy, let your lover girl go…but be warned that I shall kill you if you she leaves this place," Voldemort whispered, sending shivers down Draco's spine. Hermione moaned and clutched into Draco's chest.

"Don't Draco…he's too strong, leave me here," she wheezed. Draco wasn't sure what to do. He didn't have much time to choose though because something hit him from the side and he fell to the ground. Hermione cried out in pain as she landed on the stone floor. She stopped moving…Draco made for her but was pulled back.

"Get off me Alex!" Draco snapped, swiping at her with his fist. She dodged and started to deliver heavy punches to his chest and face.

"You don't take my love so you suffer the punishment," she hissed, landing one blow after the other, Draco wildly trying to fend off her attacks.

In the corner Ron let out a muffled cry and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Blaise examined his own knuckles; they were fresh with blood. Ron's face was an utter wreck. It was smeared with his own hot blood, it trickled down his face. Blaise smiled and made his way over to Voldemort. That was one down two to go…

* * *

"The Burrow!" shouted Ginny, stepping into Professor Dumbledore's study fire, throwing down the Floo Powder and disappearing. 

Professor Dumbledore had given Ginny Weasley permission to go and tell her family of her pregnancy. He didn't want Ginny to become sick and her parents not to know what was happening. So Ginny had built up all her courage and now burst from the Weasley's fire grate, covered in soot.

"Good grief Ginny! You scared me half to death!" cried Mrs. Weasley, who was reading a copy of _"Witch Weekly"_ at the kitchen table, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hi Mum," Ginny smiled weakly, "There's something I've got to tell you,"

"Is something wrong?" Molly suddenly looked concerned.

"Not really…" Ginny's voice sounded shaky. Mrs. Weasley rose from her chair, flicked her wand and cleared the dust that was covering Ginny.

"Come and sit down and tell me what's going on." At that moment Fred and George Weasley bounded into the room.

"Hi Gin, nice to see you again," Winked Fred, stretching and yawning.

"Well, we better go, there are more whizzing gadgets and rubber wands to invent," George explained, making for the door.

"Wait a minute please boys', your sister has something to tell us," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, seating herself and Ginny upon the couch. Fred and George shrugged and sat down. Ginny exhaled.

"Well, I've already told some people, but I know it might be hard to believe." Ginny stared into the faces of her family and sucked up her courage. She paused a few moments before continuing, "But I'm pregnant!"

Fred and George's mouths fell open, Mrs. Weasley leapt off the couch with shock, her face white.

"What!" Molly practically yelled.

"Who knocked you up?" whispered George, still dumbfounded.

"Harry," blushed Ginny.

"WHAT!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny! If I'd have known that you were…well, doing _that_ I _never_ would've let you continue and you know it!"

"Mum!" moaned Ginny, "I'm 16! I'm allowed to; it's not against the law!"

"Be that as it may Ginerva but how on _earth_ do you think you're going to raise a baby! Think of the expenses and the stress of having a child at this young age! How could you be so _irresponsible!_" Mrs. Weasley boomed.

"Mum!"

"No Ginny! It is totally inappropriate; you wait until your father hears about this. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't _mean_ to get pregnant," Ginny cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She thought that her _family_ of all people would at least be supportive of her.

"You wait 'till _everyone_ hears about this," chuckled Fred, nudging his twin. Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.

"Don't you even _think_ about telling anybody young man!" she screeched, "Enough shame has been put on this family by your sister; I don't want _everybody_ hearing about it. In fact no one will, we'll keep it a secret. Ginerva Weasley I am _so_ disappointed in you. You've burdened your family and shamed us all!"

Ginny couldn't take it; she burst into tears and sprinted up to her room. She kicked open her door roughly and flung herself onto the bed. How could she have been so _stupid_ as to think that it was a good idea to tell her family! She should've known that they'd disapprove!

Downstairs Molly was bustling around the kitchen, tossing sausages into a frying pan. Fred and George entered, still recovering from the shock.

"Little harsh Mum," Fred commented, running his fingers through his hair. Mrs. Weasley shot him an evil glare.

"How could she have been so stupid? I've always warned her of this and now she's gone and got herself pregnant! How will she survive a teenaged pregnancy, she's still my little girl!" With that Mrs. Weasley began to cry, tears dripping down her cheeks as she cooked the dinner.

George came over to comfort her, put his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright Mum, you just see. But look on the bright side…she'll have _Harry's_ baby! Do you know how famous we're all going to be?" George laughed. Mrs. Weasley's mouth split into a small smile and she hugged her son.

"Thankyou George, thanks both of you. Perhaps I should go and talk to her," Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. Fred motioned for her to go.

"We'll cook dinner, you go and talk," Fred assured his mother. Molly nodded and then ascended the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

It would be hard trying to talk to her…

* * *

Lucius' elbow came out of no where and made heavy contact with Harry's temple. Potter stumbled, his face slammed into the floor. Nausea spread through his whole body, he felt like he was going to be sick. He glanced up and saw Lucius standing over him, grinning. 

Anger surged through Harry and he pushed himself up off the floor.

"Want to get beaten again?" Lucius smirked, pointing his black wand at Harry's throat. "How about I kill you now to save my Master the trouble?"

"How about you be quiet before I kill you first!" Harry yelled.

Lucius aimed a punch at Harry, but Potter dodged it and lunged at the blonde man before him. Lucius was caught off guard and fell against the wall. Harry punched him in the stomach. When Lucius double over wheezing Harry punched and kicked him repeatedly, anywhere he could find.

Voldemort watched in a slight shock as Potter pummelled Lucius to the ground. His _strongest _Death Eater was being beaten by a teenager?

"S-stupefy," wheezed Lucius, but his attack was barely audible and nothing happened. Lucius was lying on the ground, nearly unconscious. Harry delivered a smart kick to Lucius' face, heard the man gasp and then fall silent.

Harry hardly had enough time to gloat about knocking the Death Eater unconscious, because Blaise had charged at Harry and now had the bold Gryffindor around the neck from behind.

"Get…off me!" screamed Harry, kicking at Blaise's knees, but unsuccessfully.

"Expelliarmus," hissed Blaise and Harry's wand flew into his grasp. "You've got yourself in too deep this time Potter,"

Blaise rammed Harry into the wall…Harry's head swum, he felt everything going black. He was struggling to breathe now as Blaise's grip was tightening on his throat. Is this how he was supposed to die? At the hand's of a fellow student?

"Incarcerous!" squeaked a voice from the door way. Ropes suddenly sprang around Blaise's body and he let go off Harry immediately, being bound tightly by ropes. HE fell to the floor, unable to move. Voldemort turned in rage to see his servant Peter Pettigrew standing in the shadows, wand pointed at Blaise.

"PETER!" roared Voldemort, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Peter did not answer but made his way over to Harry and stood before him, arms out stretched.

"What are you doing?" hissed Harry, as the small man before him raised his wand again.

"Protecting you from being killed!" snarled Peter, "Be grateful, it took a lot of courage!" He looked Harry in the eyes. "I am in your debt Harry, you saved my life 4 years ago and I cannot repay that unless I stop you from being killed. _Protego!_"

A shield suddenly sprung between Harry, Peter and Voldemort, who was slowly advancing upon the two.

"Peter, Peter, Peter! Have I taught you nothing of how I work?" Voldemort sighed, as though they were playing some sort of game. Peter picked up Harry's wand and threw it to him. It was obvious that they would fight together, or die.

Peter didn't get the chance to answer, because at that moment all three of them heard Draco cry the fatal Unforgivable Curse.

**"AVARDA KEDAVRA!"**

For a second, Harry thought it was Voldemort that Draco was trying to kill. But then he saw Alexandra fall to the ground, her body pale and lifeless. Draco hung his head, his mouth open in shock. Voldemort roared in rage.

Draco quickly abandoned Alexandra's body, shaking and sweating. He'd just _killed_ Alexandra Mackenzie! Unable to get his head around what he'd just done, he darted into the shield in which Peter had made.

"Protego!" Draco shouted. This created the barrier between them and Voldemort even stronger.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then at Peter; it was all up to them. The chance to destroy evil forever was in their grasp. The Dark Lord advanced upon them, drawing his wand…there was no mercy in his eyes. He raised his wand, ready to attack…


	24. Won't You Die Tonight For Love?

**(A/N) Hi everyone, I'm _SO_** **sorry for not updating for ages! I know I left you on a major cliffy and made you wait. Sorry I've just been busy with school and work and things. I'll try and make this chapter extra good for your advantage. Please R&R as always. Thanks.**

**Note: Yet again, another dark chapter and yes it does contain violence. Turn away now if you don't wish to see Harry take revenge :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _Merri Chen! _You're a great friend, I'll miss you when you go away and I hope you have a great time. Don't stress...you'rean awesome mate:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Won't you die tonight for love? **

Harry, Ron and Peter held their wands tightly as the almost ghostly figure of Voldemort advanced upon them. The Dark Lord let out a harsh laugh as Ron gave a small whimper. Voldemort could tell that they were afraid, he was glad.

"Brave Potter, courageous Potter. Think you can save your friends and your pathetic school. You always have to be the main attraction, don't you Potter?" Voldemort simpered, taking a step closer. Harry didn't reply, only glared at the heartless being before him, behind the silver shield that surrounded them.

Peter Pettigrew snarled and gripped his wand tighter. Draco wiped some sweat from his lip and concentrated on keeping the shield between them and Voldemort strong. He would not let Hermione down, not this time. He felt revitalized by the fact that for once in his life he was doing something for the _good_ of somebody, not for the bad.

Voldemort flicked his wand and shouted:

"Finite Incantatem!"

To Harry, Draco and Peter's horror, the effect of this spell diminished the Protego spell, erasing the shield from in front of them. Harry dived out of the way as Voldemort aimed the bombarda curse at him.

"Potter, you can't hide for ever and running will get you no where." Voldemort teased, swishing round as Harry rose to his feet.

Harry again did not reply, Peter crept up behind Voldemort and raised his wand. But just as he was about to cast a deadly curse, the Dark Lord whipped around, sending a jet of silver light towards Wormtail; sending him flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

"Incendio!" cried Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort. At once a barrier of fire formed around Voldemort. Harry smirked, but paled as Voldemort just stepped right through it.

"You think your pathetic spells will work against me? You think you can beat the greatest sorcerer in the world?" Voldemort sneered.

"As I've said before," Harry replied coldly, "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Oh how touching…but where is your famous Headmaster now?" Voldemort laughed, sending chills down Harry's spine. "Give up Harry, surrender, you can't win,"

"Never!" Harry shouted, "I'd rather die than surrender to the Dark Side!"

"Just like your parents, they never knew when to give up either."

Harry's blood boiled with rage as Voldemort spoke of his parents. He had murdered them and now was speaking of them as though it was a good thing!

"You are soon to be out numbered Harry. _Morsmordre!_" Voldemort boomed. At that, the all too familiar sign of the Dark Mark billowed from the Dark Lord's wand and rose high into the air.

In a flash, people appeared so suddenly beside Voldemort, it was as though they had just popped forth from the ground. They were, as Harry and Draco knew, the Death Eaters.

Draco ran to Harry's side and the two raised their wands and nodded at each other. They would have to fight, otherwise they would die.

"Get them you fools!" screeched Voldemort, pointing a white finger at Draco and Harry.

"With pleasure," cackled one.

"_Permavera!_" Draco shouted, aiming his wand at the two nearest Death Eaters. At this, the two who had unfortunately been hit by the spell, were slammed together, back to back. The spell that Draco had cast was the Permanent Sticking Charm.

Voldemort growled menacingly.

Harry ducked as a Death Eater's fist came out of no where. He felt someone tackle him to the ground and a wand be pressed against his throat.

"You die tonight Harry Potter," the voice spoke harshly. Harry was gasping for air; the wand was digging into his flesh stinging with pain. In panic, Harry cried the first spell that came into his head.

"_Crucio!"_

The man atop Harry screamed and fell off him, allowing Harry to scramble to his feet, his wand still pointed at the attacker. Harry didn't know he was strong enough to cast an Unforgivable Curse, but the fact that he had broken the law didn't really occur to him at the time.

Lifting his wand to allow the man to breathe Harry kicked the scumbag savagely, causing the attacker to fall still with unconsciousness.

Draco was in the corner, near Ron…who was starting to regain consciousness. When Ron opened his eyes and saw the destruction going on around him, he gasped and turned white. However Draco dragged him to his feet and gave him his wand.

"Fight!" urged Draco, racing at the nearest Death Eater and performing the 'Pertrificus Totallus' charm.

----------

A Death Eater was fast approaching Ron, whose head was still swimming. Stealthily the gangly teenager dodged Goyle's attack and cried: _"Rictusempra"_. Goyle fell into a fit of laughter, falling to his knees from the effect of the spell.

Voldemort was scowling, how could three teenagers beat an army of Death Eater's? Was Potter really that strong?

"_Stupefy!"_ The spell hit Voldemort so fast; he didn't know what had happened. It wasn't a weak spell sent by a student either. Wheeling round, his head in a blur, Voldemort saw Wormtail in the corner his wand raised.

With a snarl Voldemort started towards Peter Pettigrew, raising his deadly wand.

"You shall not escape this time Peter!" Voldemort roared.

"_SEVEREUM!" _shouted Harry, his hand pointed at Voldemort. A painful stinging ripped through Voldemort's body and he felt blood seeping through his robes. Looking down, he found that his right hand, his wand hand was no longer there.

Harry Potter had severed Voldemort's hand and it was now lying on the floor, ghastly and crumpled. Harry wasted no time as Voldemort gave a bellow and ran towards him.

"_Tripsius!" _yelled Ron, aiming his wand at the Dark Lord. Voldemort fell forward, onto his stomach, at the effect of the tripping charm. The room was now completely free of Death Eaters. They all lay; half slumped upon the ground, unconscious. Ron sprinted over to Draco and Peter.

"WORMTAIL! GET MY WAND!" boomed Voldemort, rising to his feet. Wormtail remained where he was. Voldemort conjured a black ball in his hand and shot it towards Harry. Harry felt the pain searing through his body…he couldn't make it…but it was so close.

With an anguished cry, Voldemort and Harry leapt forward at the same time…but Harry was lucky, he reached Voldemort's wand first. Rolling sideways on impact Harry sprang to his feet, the Dark Lord's wand clasped in his hand. He was breathing heavily, but that didn't stop the anger and pain from raging through his body.

Light suddenly glowed from Voldemort's wand, a certain familiarity struck Harry…like the first time he had bought his wand at Ollivanders in Diagon Alley…what had Mr. Ollivander said?

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…"_

Of course it would feel natural, it had the same phoenix feather, from Fawkes; Dumbledore's phoenix in fact.

This was his moment, what would he do? Would he save the world from the destruction, horror and evil that was going on or would he hand Voldemort in and send him to Azkaban? Harry didn't know…but he thought of the Prophecy…that had been made about him when he was born. Harry and Voldemort were connected somehow…so what good would killing him be if he wasn't sure of the effect that it would have on himself!

"You think you can save them all Harry Potter…but there's so much you don't know," Voldemort wheezed, clutching his right forearm where his hand should have been.

"I know enough to figure that you're a cold-blooded murderer and you killed my parents and many other innocent people!" Harry fumed, keeping Voldemort's wand pointing at him. His scar was burning on his forehead, almost blinding him with pain.

"They had a reason to die! They were meant to be killed!" Voldemort screeched.

"What's the reason! Tell us all…I'd really like to know why you killed everyone! Why you're _still_ killing everyone!" Harry shouted, tears springing into his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand Harry, not now…not ever. It's too complicated to know why or how we are connected." Voldemort slithered closer and Harry backed against the wall, flanked by Ron, Draco and Wormtail. Ron was shivering and Draco had turned white.

Voldemort reached out his left hand and touched Harry's scar. Harry gasped and let out a yell…his scar was burning, hotter and harder than he had ever felt in his life. However he kept a firm grip on the wand, he wouldn't let Voldemort get it…he would die to keep it within his grasp.

So he screamed the only spell he could think of that would end everything; the one thing that would save his friends and his school, the only thing that would avenge his parent's death and show his love for them:

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

Harry was sure that he wasn't the only person who had cried that spell, but he couldn't really tell. Voldemort let out a shrill scream, as did Harry. He felt dark…his vision was blurring…what was going on? His head felt as though it was splitting in two. The wand slipped from his hands, but he hardly cared. He felt someone grab onto his arms as he fell towards the ground…he noticed that ghastly white hand around his own arm.

He tried to tell Voldemort to get off him…but the two had hit the stone floor before he could utter a word…Harry moaned quietly and fell into blackness…


	25. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing…

**(A/N) As promised, here is the next chapter. I'm nearing the end of my story…however, I'm unsure of whether to make it a happy ending, a sad ending, or a mixture of both? Please review and tell me what you think; any suggestions are welcome.**

**Thankyou for R&R! Please enjoy!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Melanie, Smutten and Merri _(Yes Merri the lyrics are for you because HIM is _your_ band, not mine!)

* * *

**

_-_

_Until we are sure we're suffering for love  
In the dungeon of our dreams we're so weak  
The promise made to be broken still haunts our sleep  
We won't open our eyes afraid we would die for love again_

_--_

_The heart of darkness is hope of finding you there  
And that hope will be our love's requiem  
The salvation we seek will be waiting us there  
In the heart of darkness lonely and scared  
With a promise of death for our love_

_--_

_The heart of darkness is hope of finding you there  
And that hope will be our love's requiem  
Take me into your arms and sing me your beautiful song  
Hold me until we're one and sing me you're beautiful song  
_

_-_

_Love's Requiem_

_-HIM 2005-_

**Chapter 24: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing…**

White. Just plain white was all his eyes could see. Where was he? In heaven? Had he died after all his turmoil and grief…died and gone to join Sirius and Cedric? Finally free from the attention and expectations?

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out…his throat was dry and sore. He moved his head slightly to see where he was but pain shot through his body; his brain felt on fire. What on earth was going on! With a last attempt to cry out for help, Harry felt weak and slipped back into unconsciousness, letting the darkness take him…

----------

The white hand twitched upon the dank, dusty ground. It _moved_. Shaking violently the hand rose into the air and flew beside the body that lay slumped against the wall…among the Death Eaters. Each Death Eater was tied tightly to each other, bound by heavy chains. Dementors were stationed at each doorway, awaiting their chance to perform their deadly Kiss. They were under the orders of Albus Dumbledore, being promised that they would feed on human souls once the prisoners were awake.

The body, cloaked heavily in black gave a shudder. Something black, almost gas like streamed from the dead figure. It was a soul…a dark evil soul; the soul of the most dreadful wizard who ever walked the earth. Lord Voldemort's soul. The Dementors definitely moved. Moaning slightly, they made towards the floating cloud of gas, intending to suck the life out of the soul; but the cloud moved swiftly and out of their reach. Swishing, the black mass flew from the lair…out into the night air…towards the castle.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I don't know…"

"What happened to…the others?"

"I'm not really sure, I think a ceremony will be held soon," Mrs. Weasley spoke to her daughter in a hushed tone. There was silence inside the hospital wing. A clock chimed somewhere deep within the castle…midnight…and almost two days since Voldemort's attack.

The door of the Hospital Wing opened and the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room. His usual sparkling blue eyes behind his spectacles were now dull and blank. However he remained as cheerful as could be.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley, Ginvera," Professor Dumbledore nodded in the direction of the two female Weasley's and made his way over. The matron could be heard bustling around in the back rooms, preparing tea.

"Ah, any change in their condition?" Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the three beds, which were occupied by three people.

"Not yet, but we're still praying." Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. Ginny reached out and touched Harry Potter's hand, stroking it lightly. She bent her head slowly and kissed the back of his hand. She prayed silently that he would be alright, that he could wake up and recover…so that they could raise their baby together, as a family. She closed her eyes as hot tears threatened, as she thought of the fact that he may never wake up.

It had been a very lucky escape from Voldemort's lair on that fatal night…

After Harry had cried the most fatal Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse; he had obviously not registered (or perhaps he had) that the Curse would also affect him too. It was true that Voldemort had taken the full bore of the curse…but it had also rebounded and seeped into _his own_ body.

Hermione's left arm had been badly broken in two places and she sported a nasty cut from the middle of her forehead across to the top of her right eyebrow. Her neck and right arm were covered in bruises. She lay in the far left bed, nearest to the window.

In the middle bed was Peter Pettigrew. The mousey young man had always been a servant of Voldemort's and was most hated by Harry, Ron and Hermione. At least that was true until that night. Wormtail had done the most unthinkable; he had redeemed himself and paid back Harry's debt by standing up to his powerful Master and helping Harry to defeat the Dark Lord.

Wormtail had shivered violently after they exited the lair, led by Dumbledore and McGonagall. He had become so cold…as though a blizzard was constantly blowing upon him. Unable to contain the way his body reacted, he had fainted, out cold and had only woken up once since the event.

In the right hand bed, lay the pale, unmoving form of Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. He, by far, had taken the most damage. A large purple bruise had formed upon his cheek where he had been struck, his right arm was held tightly in a sling, around his head was a clean white bandage…to help subdue the bleeding from the cut upon the top of his head. His nose looked a little crooked and indeed it should, for as he fell after he had struck Voldemort down, he had crashed face first into the stone, breaking his nose in the process. A few fingers on his left hand were broken, his index, middle and pinkie were strapped together with medical tape. His body had been covered in bruises as Dumbledore and McGonagall had checked him for injuries after he had been carried from the dark chamber.

Dumbledore sighed half-heartedly and shook his head, averting his gaze.

"Such a sad misfortune to have struck us…our very own Harry Potter." The wise headmaster's eyes watered, but he blinked the tears away. "How is Ronald?"

"He's healing, getting a lot better. He just had to rest because of the damage done to his stomach." Mrs. Weasley explained, blowing some hair from her eyes.

Ginny was now standing beside Hermione's bed, brushing some hair from the older girl's eyes. Ginny couldn't loose Harry _and_ Hermione…Hermione had always been like a sister to her.

"It's not fair!" Ginny burst out angrily, "All this pain and suffering! Why does it happen to us! Why must Harry always be the one to take the pain?"

"The world plays cruel tricks Miss Weasley, it never really makes sense. Harry is a Hero…you and I know that and soon the whole wizarding world will have heard of the great deeds he did to save his friends and school." Dumbledore placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I just wish he'd wake up." She muttered, shaking her head, "I wish they'd all wake up. They're too important."

"You should get some rest Miss Weasley. Go and rest for tonight. You can visit them first in the morning. And I assure you that they will be here in the morning," Dumbledore said kindly. Ginny was too tired to argue. She nodded and stood, heading for the door.

"G'night," she mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

The corridor was silent and dark, with only small slivers of light illuminating the passageway before her. Her feet made no noise as she walked swiftly down the stone floor. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, but then found herself climbing to the seventh floor. On the landing, she turned left, instead of right and hurried towards the Head's common room. She needed to sleep…but she didn't wish to suffer alone…

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy in his year sat upon the polished oak windowsill staring into the night. The breeze was cool on his face, mingling with the tears that fell from his eyes. He did not want to cry, nor did he really understand why he was crying. A few nights ago he had fought in a battle _against_ the very person his father wished to be his master. He had joined Harry Potter, Gryffindor Hero and Golden Boy in defeating the darkest sorcerer in the world. He felt good, like he'd at last achieved something to make up for his horrible past behaviour. He himself, like Peter Pettigrew had redeemed himself…all for the love of Hermione.

His heart stung as he thought of the smart brunette, lying in the Hospital Wing, sleeping so peacefully. Yet he wanted nothing more than to speak with her again, to hold her and to apologize, for every mean thing he'd ever said to her. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, declare his love for her and promise never to leave her ever again.

Being with Hermione was the best thing that Draco had ever done in his life…but where was she now? Unconscious in the Hospital Wing! He didn't even know if she'd ever wake up again! He should've realized the Evil months ago, the evil that had possessed his heart for a short time…

Yet among all his pain, he felt relieved and triumphant. His scumbag, low-life father had been sent to Azkaban, along with Blaise Zambini and the other remaining Death Eaters. He couldn't give a stuff if his father was dead or alive…a life time in Azkaban was no more than he deserved, for killing all those innocent people.

He sat for a while longer, running his fingers through his hair and brooding…he had to focus on the future…a positive future for himself and Hermione, when she awoke and recovered…

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't even bother to turn around.

"Draco?" came the timid voice. Draco grunted and wiped the tears from his eyes. He noticed the voice of Ginny Weasley…he didn't want her to see him crying. He turned to face her and smiled weakly. He no longer thought of her as an enemy, rather…an acquaintance.

"Are you ok?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs. She looked so innocent, standing in the shadows with her hands behind her back; that Draco unexpectedly held out his arms and beckoned for Ginny to come to him.

Ginny's lip quivered as she ran into Malfoy's arms, sobbing loudly. Draco patted her back lightly.

"I'm so afraid," she whispered, leaning into his chest.

"I know…" he replied in a friendly way, "So am I,"

Draco gave Ginny one last small squeeze before the small girl sat up, on the windowsill next to him. Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and tried to reassure her as much as he could reassure himself about Harry and Hermione's recovery. They had no feelings for each other, for their hearts were both set on the unconscious people lying under the crisp sheets of the Hospital Wing beds…but sometimes it was just nice to have a friend…someone to talk to.

Neither of them noticed the black cloud that swished and twisted away into the night, heading for the moon. Voldemort's soul was searching…searching for something to cling to…to regain life. Sure, Voldemort himself was dead…but unless Harry Potter was dead, the soul of Voldemort remained…


	26. Love, Devotion, Feeling, Emotion

**(A/N) Thank you so much for all your support. I can't apologize enough for not posting another chapter for at least 4 weeks. I couldn't think what to do next and plus it's the holidays :) Sorry for any inconvenience guys!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to _Merri, Mel, Gyps and Charlotte. (_For being the greatest friends ever)_**

_---_

_Following The Sun, To Find The One_

_Who's Giving You The Wings To Fly._

_Following The Sun, The Golden One_

_Losing Sense For Space And Time._

_-_

_Can You Feel The Waves Of Life,_

_Can You Hear The Sigh Of Love_

_Do You Believe In It?_

_-_

_Following The Sun, Just For The One_

_Till You'll Find The Door You Thought._

_Following The Sun, Like Everyone_

_Searching For A Sign Of Hope._

_---_

_**Follow The Sun **-_Enigma-

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 25: Love, Devotion, Feeling, Emotion**

Thin strips of moonlight fell across the three beds that lay closest to the window in the Hospital Wing. Hermione Granger weakly groaned a little in her sleep and then began to stir. It had been the first time since Voldemort's attack that any of the three had woken. Hermione moved her head and blinked heavily trying to accept her surroundings.

Blood was pounding in her ears making her head throb; nevertheless she sat up slowly, drawing the sheets up to her chin. It took her a moment to register that she was in the Hospital Wing; as the darkness of the room turned the furniture into hunched shadows.

So they had survived…at least she had.

Turning her head to the left she saw Peter Pettigrew in the closest bed and Harry in the furthest one. They looked terrible in Hermione's opinion. Her left arm still hadn't completely healed yet, but it had been at least a week since they had been brought from the darkened lair so much couldn't be expected.

A twang of fear suddenly flooded through her.

"_Draco,"_ she whispered to herself, her heart pounding in her chest. She had no idea whether or not he was alright, or indeed alive. She remembered seeing Draco fighting with Alexandra as Voldemort advanced upon the two…his mouth twisted into a cruel smile. How was it possible that he had survived? How was it possible that Ron or any of the others had survived for that matter?

Hot tears sprung into her eyes as the dread pitted in her stomach made her muscles tighten. She was sure that Draco hadn't survived…after all betraying your father and the most powerful dark wizard in the world didn't leave you with much chance of survival. Shaking with dread, her head still throbbing with pain, Hermione decided that she could do nothing about it now, in the middle of the night.

So, choking back her tears, she slowly slid back under the covers, closed her eyes and tried to focus on getting to sleep…she needed rest to face the times ahead and prepare herself for the worst.

* * *

A high scream echoed through the darkened mansion, piercing and blood-curdling. Shadows danced upon the walls of the living room in which two people stood, cloaked in black. A third person, crouching upon the ground was now rising to their feet. This person flexed his ghostly white hands and cracked his neck. The other two people looked shocked and terrified.

"Didn't I tell you that I would return?" croaked Voldemort, his voice hoarse.

"Y-yes my Lord," replied one of the people standing before him. It was a woman who spoke.

"Then why did you three desert me? Well…you two, now that I have taken Goyle's life for my own, my soul taking over his," Voldemort spat, his eyes narrowing.

"Master, we thought you were dead!" The other person grunted, "Lucius said you had died!"

"Fool," spat Voldemort, striking Crabbe across the face, "Haven't you heard about the prophecy? I cannot die unless Harry Potter is dead; or unless the _alliance _is formed. Which I doubt is going to happen seeing Harry Potter's current state,"

"What happens now?" the woman spoke again, her voice quiet. Voldemort turned to her.

"Well Narcissa, seeing as though you are the last Malfoy who is actually _loyal_ to me, unlike your wretched son Draco, you and Crabbe will assist me in destroying what little family Harry Potter has left. Then we shall round up Severus and tear him from the old fool Dumbledore's protection. Bellatrix kindly disposed of Sirius Black two years ago, as we already know. But now, we must get a little more personal. To Privet Drive!" Voldemort sneered, swishing his cloak.

Narcissa and Crabbe smiled at each other before wrapping their cloaks around themselves and disappearing with a little crack…

The Evil had returned…

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat up abruptly, pushing the doona covers off his over heating body. A thin row of sweat had formed on his upper lip and he felt as though he had just woken from a nightmare.

"_Hermione,"_ he whispered, his voice hoarse. He had the feeling that she was alright, a sense that she would get better and everything would be ok.

Draco checked his watch and it read 3:45am; still early. Someone stirred under the blankets beside him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny Weasley murmured, sitting up next to Draco, drawing the covers around her body.

"Nothing, it's alright Ginny; just a bad dream. Go back to sleep," Draco replied kindly, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Ginny shot him a weak smile in return, tiredness was still ebbing through her body and she slid back under the warm comfort of the covers.

Ginny and Draco had been sleeping in the same bed together ever since the night they had talked together on the window sill. True, nothing was happening between them, but they were both comforted a little more by the fact that they could reassure each other about everything that had happened. It was a way they could both feel safe. Since Mrs. Weasley had gone back to the Burrow a few nights previous, Draco felt that Ginny needed to feel more secure; so the sleeping arrangements had been made.

Checking carefully to see if Ginny was asleep again, Draco snuck quietly from the bed, pulling the covers over his pillow to keep the warmth in. Stretching his arms out and yawning the blonde male pulled a white singlet over his bare chest and put some jeans on before swishing on his black cloak.

Pulling it tightly around himself, the Slytherin ruffled his hair briefly and headed for the door, swinging it shut behind him…there was no reason for him to return to the Head's Common Room again tonight.

----------

Padding softly down the carpeted corridor Draco could hear the witches and wizards in the paintings whisper among themselves and he knew they were talking of him but he didn't care. Who gave a stuff if they thought he was spying on Dumbledore? He knew the truth, which wasn't that and that's all that mattered.

The trouble was, practically everyone in the entire school had heard about the battle with Voldemort and they too though it extremely fishy that a Slytherin, a recent Death Eater and whose father was a well known Death Eater himself and faithful servant to "You-Know-Who", would suddenly turn and fight for justice unless there was something in it for him. And the fact that he had killed Alexandra, another fellow Slytherin, didn't help in the slightest.

"_Damn Dumbledore," _thought Draco momentarily, _"Why does the whole school have to be informed of every little detail?"_

"Lumos," he muttered into the now consuming darkness. His wand set off a dim glow across the floor. Draco ignored the grumbles from the wizards in the paintings who complained of the light being too bright.

After a few moments the Hospital Wing doors were before him. He reached out and touched the cool wood, running his fingers over the smooth surface, breathing deeply.

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he whispered the _Alohomora_ spell, pulled the door opened, slipped through and shut it behind him. _Voldemort was alive…_He was sure of it. Why else would the Dark Mark still burn upon his forearm? If the Dark Lord was truly dead, the Dark Mark would no longer scar his arm, it would have vanished entirely.

Smiling as he wandered over to Hermione's bed and seeing her face, Draco pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat, watching her intently. He traced his eyes over her features, along her jaw line, over her soft lips which he longed to feel against his again. He loved her more than life itself and treasured her deep within his heart. She was precious, a shining diamond in his times of darkness. And suddenly hope flooded through Draco's body…and he knew that she would be alright, that she could pull through.

Silently Draco reached out and touched her cheek delicately. He ran his fingers over her soft skin, prayers for her recovery filling his brain. Then he leaned across and kissed her gently upon the cheek. He sat back and sighed, he would wait, she would get better and then he would hunt down Voldemort and kill him, the wizard who had made his life agony ever since he was a kid.

He would get revenge one last time and he knew he would not fight alone…


	27. Doing What Needs Done

**(A/N) Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I thought killingVoldemort beforehand in the previous chapters would be an abrupt ending to evil and it would make me run out of good story lines. So sadly, Voldemort remains. However I'm sure you faithful readers will get your way and have a happy ending (as most of you requested).  
Oh I would also like to mention that I just felt putting song lyrics at the beginning of my chapters would somehow help enhance the understanding. And I tried to pick songs where the lyrics actually related to the specific chapter.**

**As always please read and review and of course enjoy. Cheers,**

**Bridie**

_**----**_

_Now I Have Just Started_

_And I Won't Be Done Till The End._

_There's Nothing I Have Lost_

_That Was Once Placed Upon The Palm Of My Hands._

_And All of These Hard Times_

_Have Faded Round The Bend._

_Now That I'm Wiser I Cannot Wait_

_Till I Can Help My Friends_

_**--**_

_I've Seen Better Days_

_Put My Face In My Hands_

_Get Down On My Knees And I Pray To God_

_Hope He Sees Me Through Till The End_

**Seen Better…**

_**----**_

_**-**Better Days**- **Pete Murray_

**Chapter 26: Doing What Needs Done**

Professor Albus Dumbledore flitted across his study, pulling open drawers and knocking over ornaments in a hurried search. His long flowing, silver beard and hair glittered as the first sun's rays shone upon him through a wide window. Finally with a satisfied sigh, Dumbledore stood upright holding a small vial in his palm.

Inside this vile was a purple liquid, speckled with dots of red. Albus knew it was a risk to put Harry in such danger, but he knew he must if he was to gather the alliance to delay Voldemort's return to power.

With a smile at his phoenix, Fawkes, the wise Headmaster turned on his heel and strode swiftly towards the Hospital Wing…perhaps he could cure the others too?

* * *

Hermione stirred once again as she felt sunlight spill onto her face. It was warm and comforting and she felt a fresh breeze blow her hair gently. She opened her eyes and found Madame Pomphrey opening the curtains and the window that was beside her bed. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake!" The nurse cried happily, "We were all so worried about you. Especially Mr. Malfoy here, he stayed her from the early hours of the morning. Let me get you some breakfast,"

"Thanks," Hermione smiled weakly and cast her gaze on her boyfriend, who was asleep on the plastic chair. Obviously he had waited up, wanting to be here when she awoke. Relief flooded through her, he _was_ ok then. So there was hope…

Slowly, she sat up and stroked Draco's hand. His face looked so full of worry as he slept, his head resting on his shoulder, his blonde hair flopping across his face. However he jerked away as she stroked his hand. He let out a cry of relief as he saw her, awake and well.

"Hermione!" he called, grinning widely, "I thought you were dead,"

"I thought you were too," she confessed, as he stood to hug her. He was careful not to touch her damaged arm, but he felt so good to be able to touch her again. He loved her so much and he knew she loved him in return.

"But you're alright? Everything's ok? It's going to be alright," he assured her, kissing her cheek. She smiled, so he really did care about her. It was so good to see him again, his soft sensitive side.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" she asked, a little concerned. He was looking a little pale, as though he hadn't eaten in a while.

"I haven't eaten that well and sleeping just brings back the nightmare's of what happened," he told her, running his fingers through his hair. Draco heard Hermione sniff in disapproval.

"Even though you've been through a lot, that doesn't mean you can disregard yourself and mistreat your body. It's always bad to skip meals, it wears you down," she said crossly. Draco smiled; she was back alright, back to her normal self.

"You've only been awake a few minutes and already you're concerned for other people and telling them what's best. Blimey Hermione," a voice spoke from the doorway. Hermione grinned and saw Ron, her other best friend, enter the Hospital Wing.

"Ron! You're alright, I was so worried about you," Hermione squealed as he came nearer. When he was close enough, she hugged him. Ron blushed a little in embarrassment and patted her on the back.

"I'm glad you're alright," he smiled, running a hand over his chin as he drew back. Ron spotted Draco, walked over and shook his hand. Draco grinned and patted Ron on the back kindly. It was good to finally be accepted.

"Nice to see you too getting along instead of constantly being at each other's throats," Hermione told them. Madame Pomphrey returned at that moment, carrying a tray with porridge and pumpkin juice upon it.

"Here you are Miss Granger," the matron told her, placing her tray on her bedside cabinet. "Can you two help her?"

"Course," Ron and Draco replied. Madame Pomphrey put a few drops of a blue liquid into Hermione pumpkin juice.

"It's to help with your arm; it will mend in no time." The matron said.

"Thankyou," Hermione took a few sips and nearly spit it out again, "It's worse than any of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans!" she choked.

"Cor blimey that must be disgusting," Ron wrinkled his nose, while Draco fed her some porridge.

------------

After Hermione had eaten nearly all of her breakfast and had drained her glass, Hermione's arm felt back to normal. There came a knock at the Hospital Wing door. Madame Pomphrey opened the door and let Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning you three," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Nice to see you getting along,"

Ron and Draco nodded briefly.

"Morning to you too sir," Draco said humbly. Dumbledore cast a sad glance at Harry and Peter Pettigrew.

"We have just sent for Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom as there is something we wish to talk to you about," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Hermione cast an uneasy glance at Draco, she didn't like the way in which her Head of Year had spoken. Almost as though she was gravely concerned for them.

"But first we must try out this potion," Dumbledore said, showing them the purple liquid. "It is called the…"

"Savoritisum," Hermione croaked, "It is used in dire circumstances to try and bring a person or thing back to life, or to heal them. It is very rare and the only person with the ability to brew such potion is…Professor Snape,"

"Very good Miss Granger, you really do demonstrate a high level of knowledge. However perhaps you did not know that it gives the drink a 50/50 percent chance of living, if they are seriously ill and already dying. As Mr. Potter is here," Albus informed them. Hermione let out a little sob, Ron had turned white.

"So…you're going to use it on him and just hope he has the better 50 percent chance? You're going to risk his life? Just to see if he wakes up?" Ron demanded harshly.

"Yes, that was the plan," Dumbledore said, adjusting his half-moon spectacles.

"What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't survive?" Draco spat. McGonagall looked at him severely. Dumbledore sighed.

"He will most likely die this way anyway, as he shows no signs of recovery. This way, he will have a much better chance of survival and he will recovery very quickly. He will be out of bed tonight if this goes according to plan," he explained calmly, "We came to tell you of what we're planning to do because Harry his needed. The time for Harry has come."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort is alive," Dumbledore said plainly. Ron and Professor McGonagall flinched as Dumbledore spoke You-Know-Who's name.

"What!"

"He remains, that is how we know that Harry is still alive. If Voldemort was dead, Harry would be dead too. That is why we need your help which is what I will explain when Harry and Peter wake." Dumbledore said exhaustedly.

Ron, Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then nodded. If it was to save all their friends and families and had a pretty good chance that he would survive, they should use the potion if it meant that Harry lived.

"Ok, you should do it," they said together. Professor Dumbledore sighed and uncorked the vile. With careful concerntration, he tipped a few drops into Harry's partially open mouth.

Everyone in the room waited with baited breath, awaited the result. It seemed that nothing would happen; they had been waiting for at least three minutes already. What if…

Suddenly, Harry's body gave a little shudder and Harry moaned. Then he bleakly opened his eyes. Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and Ron hugged into her. Professor McGonagall wiped away some of her tears and Dumbledore positively beamed.

"W-what's going on?" Harry croaked, trying to sit up, but Dumbledore made him lie still.

"I shall explain in a minute Harry, just rest, you have overcome a miracle." Dumbledore smiled warmly, making his way to Peter's bed and pouring a few drops into his mouth too. Within five minutes Peter was awake and sitting up, as he hadn't been as badly affected as the others.

The Hospital Wing door opened yet again, Ginny and Neville sidled in. When the younger Weasley saw Harry sitting up and awake she gave a strangled cry and rushed to his side. She touched his cheek softly and kissed his hand, crying with relief. She then spotted Hermione, Ron and Draco and gave them a smile.

"Now for the explanation. Come and gather round, I have much to tell," Professor Dumbledore said wearily.

* * *

The sky was dark and clouded in Little Whinging which was odd as it was spring. The sun had just risen and another bleak day would begin in the normal life of the Dursley's. Or that's what they thought. The Dursley's, being muggles, never suspected that anything to do with the Wizarding world would come in contact with them during the time when their nephew was at Hogwarts. How were they supposed to know? 

Number four Privet Drive looked the same as it always had; even the garden looked the same. Inside the house, barely anything had changed from the last time Harry had been here. Aunt Petunia still had an obsession for keeping things tidy, she was still nosey and even still had an obsession of listening to the next door neighbours' problems.

Vernon Dursley was still purple faced, with his moustache which bobbed furiously whenever he yelled. He was still the director of the firm called Grunnings, which made drills. And he was still annoyed that he had an _abnormal_ nephew, who was really a wizard. It was a wonder that the Dursley's' lives had changed it at all.

Only Dudley was a real example of how the Dursley's had changed. Sure, he was still spoilt, but he had lost more weight. He and his gang roamed the streets at night, as it had been in Harry's 5th year. They vandalized parks, broke into shops occasionally and graphitised their school, saying it added a touch of style. Dudley's parents still never had a clue what he was up to, they believed every lie he ever fed to them.

------------

The alarm clock buzzed shrilly. Dudley Dursley groaned and rolled over, pounding the clock with his fist to keep it quiet. Petunia and Vernon were in the kitchen, Vernon at the dining table reading the newspaper. Petunia was bustling around the kitchen cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs. The kettle was boiling, steam pouring from its snout as it over heated. Neither of them saw three shadows pass by their window; they were too busy with their own important lives.

"I've got a big sales meeting today," Uncle Vernon said proudly, "I'm in luck of getting a promotion to manager,"

"That's wonderful dear. Good morning Dinky-Duddykins!" Petunia greeted her son.

"Morning Mum," he muttered, pulling away from her attack of kisses. He sat down and reached for a cup of coffee.

"Big day sweetie?" Petunia asked her son, piling bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"Just some tests is all. I'll ace them don't worry," Dudley grinned. _"Ace them…more like steal the answers and cheat._"

Uncle Vernon ruffled his son's hair.

"Atta boy Dudley," he grunted. There was silence in the kitchen for a while as the Dursley's ate their breakfast. There was the sudden sound of smashing glass from the hallway and Petunia jumped from the table.

"What was that!" she gasped, clutching her heart.

"Probably the cat," said Vernon gruffly.

"Don't be ridiculous Vernon, go and see what's happening!" Petunia practically screeched in fright.

But he needn't have moved because at that moment the front door and kitchen door burst open, revealing three figures cloaked in black. Dudley fell off his chair in shock. Vernon paled and jumped to his feet too.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you hooligans? I demand that you leave at once, unless you want me to call the police!" he yelled, his face turning red. Uncle Vernon made a dash for the phone but the middle figure whipped out a wand and he froze.

"O-oh you're one of them…" he stuttered.

"Yes," the figure spoke. "I am here to take over the world and kill your nephew," Voldemort spat. His very voice made shivers run up Dudley's spine. So this was all stupid Harry's fault.

"Y-you'r-re V-voldemort?" whispered Petunia, shrinking against the wall.

"Very good you pathetic Muggle. I killed your sister and her husband in pursuit of Harry,"

"Ruddy good idea if you ask me," Vernon grinned. Voldemort pointed his wand at Vernon Dursley and said:

"_Petrificus Totalas_," Vernon's hand and legs snapped to his side, his jaw jammed together and the figure left of Voldemort ran out to catch Vernon as he fell from his feet. Aunt Petunia's eyes widened and she stayed still and silent.

"Well what do you want?" Dudley said rudely, "Harry's not here,"

"I am aware of that little one." Snarled Voldemort, swishing his wand at Dudley. Ropes wrapped themselves around Dudley and he found himself unable to move or speak. The person right of Voldemort took forceful hold of Dudley.

"Petunia, how nice of you to take care of Harry all these years." Voldemort said icily. He whispered a powerful stunning charm and Petunia Dursley fell to the floor unconscious.

"_Now Potter will have to come after me, in search of his dear family. If he isn't dead already,"_ Voldemort laughed to himself.

To all the three Dursley's Voldemort whispered: "_Locomotor_" and the bodies were raised into the air. Then with a crack he, his two followers and the Dursley's disappeared, leaving the kitchen in a dreadful mess…


	28. The Alliance

(A/N) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm still trying to work out the storyline for the remainder of the story. If anyone has any suggestions as to how I should end the story, let me know because anything would be useful!

**Please enjoy and R&R as always! Cheers**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my closest friends; Gypsy, Merri, Mel, Sam, Charlotte and Madi, you guys rock…please don't forget it._**

--

I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear  
-  
_I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth  
-  
You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you  
_

_**The Sacrament (HIM 2003)**_

**Chapter 27: The Alliance**

Everybody crowded around Harry's bed, getting comfortable as Dumbledore wiped his glasses with the hem of his robes, before placing them back onto his crooked nose. Draco rested his hand in Hermione's and Ginny lay her head on Harry's bed. Neville Longbottom looked slightly frightened, he kept casting nervous glances around the room. Peter Pettigrew sniffed loudly.

"I have much to tell you all…" Professor Dumbledore began, looking around at each of them in turn as he spoke, "And all of you play an important role in this; so listen carefully."

Professor McGonagall pulled up a chair and sat down, adjusting her robes.

"When the prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney, I was the one she read it to. So I am the only person who can inform you of the troubles ahead. Some things I say may not make much sense but I am willing to try and answer any questions at the end, as best I can.

"The prophecy states that when either Harry or Voldemort are alive, the other person is also alive. Meaning that now, Voldemort is still alive. He has some followers who will still be faithful to him; but there aren't many seeing as though we took the others to Azkaban. The point I'm trying to make here is that Voldemort still remains and that's where the rest of you come into the story.

The prophecy states that the only way Voldemort (Ron shuddered as Dumbledore spoke his name) can truly be killed is if the alliance is formed. _You_ all are the alliance…"

"What?" said Draco, raising his eyebrow, "You mean to say that before any of us was even born, Professor Trelawney predicted that we would all somehow meet and come together to join the alliance and merge to kill the darkest sorcerer in the world?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, that is what I'm saying," Dumbledore replied sternly.

"B-but why us?" Neville squeaked, clearly looking terrified.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," Ron pitched in, after a nod from Ginny.

"I must admit, I did not ever think the alliance would be formed this year, I had almost lost all hope. This is why I tried my best to befriend Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger by giving them both Head Boy and Head Girl positions." Dumbledore explained, his eyes sparkling.

"So it was a set up?" Hermione croaked, swallowing heavily.

"Not particularly…I knew once you had become friends with Mr Malfoy, everything would be alright from there. The fact that you two are now seeing each other only adds to the delight in my opinion," The Headmaster chuckled as Hermione and Draco blushed.

He continued:

"I shall now tell you of what you have to do and why you were chosen to be a part of this important, important plan. If all goes well, you can leave tonight." Everyone exchanged mystified glances, but let Dumbledore keep talking.

"Harry, you are the most fundamental part of the whole prophecy. If fate had not fallen then way it had and you were not the 'boy who lived' everything may not have panned out this way. You are the most vital key to the whole prophecy and your life is the most precious thing in the world right now…it's the only thing that can save the wizarding world.

Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, you two both contribute to Harry's life and therefore had to be part of the alliance. The prophecy states that Harry's two best friends, who would fight to any ends to save him, must also join with him.

Miss Weasley, you are Harry's true love, someone that would fight and die for him. Therefore, your loyalty reflects upon you and that is why you were chosen," Professor Dumbledore told them. Ginny looked up and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore turned to the blonde haired male to the side of him, who was holding Hermione's hand gently, "You have always been dubbed Harry, Ron and Hermione's _enemy_. The prophecy states: '_Let the enemy, who is really a friend in the end join together with the Boy who lived and fight for justice in what is right_,' This is really the Uniting of Enemies, the ultimate betrayal in Voldemort's eyes. This is why you play a very important part in this scheme.

"Mr. Pettigrew, you have conducted schemes far crazier and wild than any of us in this room. You have always been known as Voldemort's servant, willing to do anything to keep on his good side. Which is why he mistreated you and replaced your hand. But…when betrayal is conducted, there must always be those strong enough to join the other side. You owe Harry your life; if it was not for you, Voldemort would have never risen again…never continued to haunt the lives of innocent people. So, what better way to redeem yourself than to fight against those you once hated and now owe everything to, to prove your worth.

"And lastly, Mr. Longbottom. I don't think you're aware of this. But when you and Harry were born, fate could have chosen either one of you to be the chosen one, either one of you that the Dark Lord would follow, for the rest of his life, trying to destroy. It could have been either you or Harry. But something chose Harry, and you, being through everything you have in your life, are important because you are the person who _could_ have been in Harry's position." Dumbledore concluded. He sat back in the Hospital chair; looking around at everyone's faces.

They were shocked at this news, which would have been expected. Draco was running his fingers through his hair, tapping his foot against the ground. Neville was trying hard to take in all the information he just heard, his brow furrowed in concerntration. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, not really surprised at the news they just heard. They were best friends and Harry knew that they would follow him to death no matter what, if it came to that. Ginny kissed Harry's hand softly and looked into his eyes. She would follow him to death, because nothing could conquer love, not even pain.

Peter was looking ashamed, slumped in the chair, staring at the ground.

"Now, you must prepare. Voldemort is not suspecting this. He thinks Harry will die soon. So a surprise attack will be the last thing he expects…"

"Wait…" Neville said quietly.

"You expect us to get up now and go and fight the Dark Lord?" Ginny asked a little confused. Dumbledore smiled warmly and stood.

"No Miss Weasley, I expect you to get up and go and save the wizarding world by rescuing the Dursley's,"

* * *

Vernon Dursley let out a scream of pain, his body feeling as though it was on fire. Every muscle was burning, killing him inside. He gasped heavily, feeling a foot crush down on his arm. He looked up, writhing in pain, wincing. Sweat dripped down his large purple face, off the top of his lip. 

Voldemort lifted his wand finally, allowing Uncle Dursley to breath. The hard polished cobble stones reflected the icy bitterness of the interior; Vernon Dursley shivered, it was so cold.

Voldemort reached down and his white, bony finger reached out and touched Mr. Dursley's face. A look of disgust replaced Mr. Dursley's nonchalant expression.

"I always like a little fun and games," Voldemort hissed, casting a glance over at the corner, where Petunia and Dudley sat, tied to chairs, their hands and legs bound with tight cord, "Don't you?"

Vernon's lips were pursed, his body heaving greatly after the spell Voldemort had cast upon him. The Crucio curse, tended to affect people more if they weren't expecting the pain.

Voldemort's white fist, heavily studded with rings, swept across Vernon's face, making the Muggle groan in pain, as blood began to stream from his eyebrow.

Voldemort leaned in closer, pressing his wand into Vernon's neck.

"I advise you not to speak out of line next time; you wouldn't want your precious son to accidentally get hurt…" he snarled, "In answer to your pathetic mutterings Harry will never save you. He is dying; in a hospital bed right now…I can feel it…"

For the first time in his life, when spoken to about Harry, Uncle Vernon looked concerned generally concerned.

"W-what?" he gasped, as Voldemort's wand pressed deeper, making it hard to breathe.

"Harry Potter will die soon and the world will be mine for the taking…" Voldemort cackled gleefully, standing up abruptly, his jet black cloak billowing to the ground.

Narcissa stood in the corner, head bowed.

"A righteous day it is my Lord," she said quietly, as he approached her.

"Indeed," Voldemort smiled, his hand placed on Narcissa's shoulder, "You have served me well,"

"W-what do you plan to do with us?" Vernon breathed out, leaning up against one of the four walls.

"See if Dumbledore is foolish enough to take the bait of course," Voldemort grinned, pacing up and down.

A figure suddenly appeared in the doorway, his cloak drawn around his head. Vernon fell silent, resting his head back against the wall in slight fear. The bonds that bound him were cutting into his skin…he had to try and get across to Petunia and Dudley, he had to protect them…

"Ah…" Voldemort said to the person in the doorway, "Enter."

"Master," the figure spoke, his voice icy. He knelt at Voldemort's feet, bowing his head. He then rose, and stood before the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled cruelly, his mouth deformed.

"A little late wouldn't you say Master?" smirked Narcissa, standing beside the Dark Lord, eyeing down the figure who had just entered.

"You wouldn't dare…" the figure spat, glaring at her.

"No, I feel Narcissa has an excellent point…you are late, missing the meeting…that's being held in the dining room. I was simply attending to this…filth," Voldemort cast a glance at the Dursley's, "My work here is done however…but not with you. Narcissa, Crabbe, take him…"

The figure let out a hiss of rage as Narcissa Malfoy and Crabbe took hold of his arms and steered him from the room. Voldemort followed, looking back once more upon the Dursley's. He laughed harshly.

"I shall be back, to finish you off…"

With that, the door slammed and was locked instantly, leaving Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, shivering and frightened in the cold, dark dungeon….

* * *

The wind blew a little as they crept through the night, their feet making no sound. Their cloaks billowed softly in the breeze. Harry turned and raised the put-outer. With twelve silent clicks, all the lights in Privet Drive disappear and they were covered in darkness. 

"Lumos," Hermione whispered, leading them over to the low wall that surrounded Number Four.

"This is it," Ron said quietly, tracing his eyes over the house. Harry nodded, not speaking.

"Ginny, Neville and Peter you stay here and keep watch. We'll go in." Draco ordered, turning to the house.

"Bu-ut…" Neville stuttered, shivering. Ginny held his hand.

"It'll be ok, just be strong," she reassured him.

"Ok, let's go." Harry signaled to move on. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco approached the front door; but found it was already ajar, the lock had been picked.

"Somebody used _Alohomora_," Hermione observed, as she bent to examine it. Draco pushed the door open with his foot and they all raised their wands.

Harry led them inside, the light from Hermione's wand guiding them. They couldn't say it was exactly up to standards. Mrs. Dursley was usually a very tidy and orderly person. Obviously something had gone wrong if the place looked like this.

The dining room table was upturned, contents from the fridge were scattered here and there about the floor, mess was everywhere, as though someone had been searching for something or someone…

Something crunched underneath Ron's feet and they all stopped.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Broken vase…"

"Harry…what's that?" Hermione whispered, pointing into the lounge room. A faint green symbol was floating in mid-air. As they drew closer, they recognized immediately what it was.

"The Dark Mark," Draco snarled, rubbing his forearm where the Dark Mark burned against his skin.

"He's been here," Ron said, "He's taken them…"

Harry let out a groan of frustration. Where would they be? Where would be the one place that Voldemort would take his Death Eaters? A place where he knew that Harry would come looking for him…

"Grimmauld Place…" Harry muttered aloud.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him.

"He's at Grimmauld Place, he's taken the Dursley's there, I know it." Harry repeated firmly. Ron, Draco and Hermione didn't think to argue. At that moment a scream echoed from outside, Ginny…

Harry sprinted to the doorway, running out onto the pavement, looking around. Neville and Peter were against the wall, shrinking back in fear as four Dementors closed in. Harry and Hermione recognized a faint sucking sound.

"The dementors kiss," snarled Hermione, raising her wand, "It's trying to finish her off; it must be desperate, for it to come to this."

"_Expecto patronum_!" cried Harry, as loudly as he dared. The others timidly raised their wands too, as Harry's stag chased away one of the four foul dementors that were closing in on Ginny. She was slumped to the ground, frozen in fear.

"Ginny move!" called Ron, waving his arms around.

"_Expecto patronum_!" they all shouted. The dementor wavered, stopped dead. A light flickered on somewhere down the street; a dog barked. Harry felt his head swimming as a Dementor emerged from the house behind them. Hermione felt her knees go weak, but Draco held her firmly.

"Exp-pect…" Harry muttered, trying to push past the feeling of nausea that clogged up his throat. He'd beaten this, in third year, why was it affecting him now?

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," Neville, Draco, Ron and Peter roared. The dementor dispersed, disappeared. Harry fell forward, stumbling, but Draco caught him, steadying his footing.

Harry rushed over to Ginny and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing some of her fringe out of the way.

"Y-yeah," she mumbled, shaking her head. Harry bent down and kissed her quickly.

"Just know that I love you no matter what happens,"

"I love you too Harry."

Draco and Hermione walked to the curbside together. A dustbin lid clattered a few houses down. Draco softly brought his lips down to Hermione's and kissed her gently, as her arms linked around his neck.

"This may be the last time I get to say this," Draco said a little sadly, after they had drawn back. "You've changed my life and I love you for it, always will."

"I love you too Draco, more than you could know…"

Hermione was cut off as someone down the street yelled: "Hello! What's going on down there?"

More house lights flickered on…

"We have to go," Ron said, ushering everyone on. The seven of them flittered along the street, Harry clicking the put-outer again and light flooded back into Privet Drive. But the teenagers had disappeared into the shadows…


	29. Gasping For Breath

**(A/N) Hey guys! It's so good to be back. Thanks so much for your reviews, it helps so much. Well, I'm just glad you all like it! It's 2:51am and I can't sleep, plus I'm listen to Asian Techno (Captain jack). Moving on! R&R and Enjoy!**

_**The song lyrics in this chapter are referring to Harry's view of Voldemort now that he knows more about him and Harry's just set on revenge for everyone he loves. He can see that Voldemort is evil and he wants everyone to be free of that. Hope the lyrics make sense…**_

**This chapter is dedicated to _Charlotte Westbrook_, thanks for introducing me to this site! Couldn't do it without you.**

#-#-#

_If You Knew_

_What I Know_

_Would You Move_

_Like You Do_

_With Malicious Discontent_

_You Went About Hellbent To Destroy_

_But Did You Have A Reason Why?_

#-#

_Can You Breath In Reach In And Let It Out_

_The Evil Inside_

_That's Eating You Out Tonight_

_With Every Venomous Move_

_I Will Suck You Up And Spit You_

_Get Out Of My Life_

_Get Out Of My Site_

#-#-#

_- Shameful (Atreyu 2006)_

**Chapter 28: Gasping For Breath**

Narcissa and Crabbe slammed Snape into the wall, pinning him there by his arms. The door clicked shut behind them. Voldemort smiled.

"Explain," he said coldly, looking into Snape's eyes.

"I had deadlines to meet at the school Master. I had classes to teach, people to distract…"

"That's never stopped you before," Narcissa smirked. Voldemort edged closer.

"Severus…how many times must I say it? _I_ am your number one priority. You are my servant, you do what I say. If I say you must be here by a certain time, you will be here. Do I make myself clear?" The Dark Lord whispered, his eyes hardening.

"Yes Master," Snape replied sourly. Voldemort turned in the opoosite direction. Crabbe and Narcissa looked at their Master, a little crestfallen.

"Hold out your arm Severus," Voldemort hissed, turning back to face him.

"My Lord…" Snape scowled at Narcissa in anger but rolled up his left sleeve and held out his forearm.

"_Sectumsempra_," Voldemort snarled, flicking his wand downwards. Snape clenched his teeth and groaned as blood began to spurt from his arm, warm and rapid. His face burned with shame, "Feel good to have his own spells used against the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Yes Master," Snape muttered harshly.

"Get yourself cleaned up and then get back here. Crabbe, escort him." The Dark Lord ordered. Crabbe gripped Snape's right shoulder and steered him out of the room.

"What must we do now?" Narcissa asked timidly, removing her cloak hood.

"Wait…for the rest of ours and for Potter." Voldemort whispered, tracing his fingers over the cold, fogged up window.

"What of the prisoners?"

"Leave them there as bait of course…"

There came a crack suddenly and five people appear in the room before them. Voldemort faced them, his red eyes gleaming.

"Welcome my servants. Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov…Lucius…" Voldemort walked up and down, pacing before them. "At least you can meet deadlines,"

"We had no difficulty escaping this time. It was all in order, the girl's parents are dead. We had no other choice."

"Excellent…she should find out in the morning. Hogwarts may be closed by then, if enough blood has been spilt by daybreak…" Voldemort mused, smiling nastily.

"Killing Luna Lovegood's parents? I don't see how that relates," Narcissa said quietly.

"Her father is a creator of some wizarding magazine, her mother is a member of Rufus Scrimgeour's Ministry. If anybody found out that Potter was dead first, it would have been them."

"What do you propose we do?" Lucius asked softly.

"We see if Dumbledore has taken the bait. If he has, he would send Potter, half-dying, to fight. They will inevitably follow after, in order of protecting the fools. Killing Dumbledore would result in the closing of Hogwarts, then we take over." Voldemort explained, mostly to himself.

Snape entered the room at this point with Crabbe, a look of disgust on his face.

"We're ready Master, we await your command," Crabbe said, a little stupidly.

Everyone turned and looked at Snape, as he strode towards Voldemort.

"I severly injured Professor Trelawny. I am unaware whether or not she will die, but she was rushed to St. Mungo's late last night." He said swiftly, kneeling at Voldemort's feet. Narcissa scoffed. Snape rose angrily.

"You think you could do better!" he raged, "You have a son who has turned on us and a husband who has done nothing but disgrace the name of the Dark Lord repeatedly!"

Lucius made a move to hurt Snape, but Nott held his arm in restraint. Narcissa scowled.

"Shut your filthy mouth before everyone in this room turns on _you_." She spat, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"Severus, you have done well. Check the prisoners and then come back here. Narcissa, what your tounge,"

Snape bowed curtly, shooting a smile at the Malfoy's, before sweeping from the room, his black cloak billowing.

* * *

Harry turned onto the dark street, puddles of water at his feet. Ginny and Hermione were either side of him, wands drawn. Neville and Peter slunk quietly in the middle, determined to stay almost invisible. Draco and Ron brought up the rear, eyes darting from side to side, wands at the ready in case anything aimed to attack them. 

There was no sound, only their footsteps maing the lightest noise as they trudged through the water and over the crumbling cement road. They stopped, facing number 11 and 13.

"What?" Draco mummbled, "Where's number 12?"

Neville and Peter also looked confused. But Harry, wiped his face and closed his eyes, thinking of number 12. No sooner had he done this, but the battered door appeared, as did the house, squeezing in between the two others. Neville, Peter and Draco watched, open-mouthed as the house just appeared.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged small smiles. Ginny exhaled deeply.

"We're here to redeem the wizarding world. If I die…keep going without me, you'll be ok…" Harry said bravely.

"Harry," moaned Hermione, trying not to cry. "Don't talk like that. You're _not_ going to die."

"None of you are," came a voice from beside them. Everyone jumped slightly as they saw Dumbledore standing next to them, followed by Lupin and Tonks.

"Professor…" faltered Ginny, squeezing Ron's hand.

"You're not alone," Dumbledor said simply. Harry looked into the sparkling blue eyes of his Headmaster and found hope, hope to fight for the ones they loved.

"Let's go," Harry said, opening the battered door. Dust fell from the ceiling as they crept along the passageway.

Keeping as silent as possible, the 10 of them snuck down the corridor, turning into the deserted second living room. Something moved in the dining area.

"Where to?" mouthed Draco, as Tonk put her hand on his shoulder. Hermione squeezed his hand. They moved closer, hearing muffled voices. A snake slithered past them and Harry had the sudden urge to kill it, but refrained from doing so.

"I do believe, we have guests." Snape's icy voice said from behind them. Harry turned and glared at the man who had made everything so hard; the man who had betrayed them after all the years of swearing loyalty.

"Severus," Dumbledore said sternly, "Shouldn't you tell your Master of our arrival?"

"Don't tell me what I should do," snarled Snape, scowling at Dumbledore, "I'm aware of my duties. Unlike some…" His eyes fell on Draco. Hermione held his hand tighter as Draco shook with rage.

Snape flicked his wand and bound Draco tightly in ropes.

"No," gasped Hermione, watching as Draco was invisibly pulled towards Snape, straining with all his might.

"Your _master_ wants to talk with you," Snape said fluidly, pushing Draco into the dining room. Harry followed, ushering the others to do so too.

An explosion occurred as soon as they appeared at the doorway. Something ripped through the roof and out into the night sky. The Dark Mark, floated in green, up in the sky, illuminating the street.

"Nice of you to join us, _my friends_," Voldemort spoke coolly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of disgusting," Harry spat, raising his wand. The Death Eaters hissed in anger.

Ginny and Neville looked purely petrified, but tried to be brave as they could, when faced with a room full of people who had murdered so many others in their life time.

"Yes Potter, disgusting. Nice to know your true feelings at last." Voldemort laughed, swishing his wand. Harry was thrown backwards, smashing into the wall.

------------------

At that moment, lots of things happened. Ginny dove at the nearest Death Eater, Rosier and tackled them to the ground, Snape brought Draco before his mother and father, which resulted in Draco striking his father across the face, Hermione and Neville ran at Dolohov, Ron was grabbed from behind by Mulciber, Dumbledore and Lupin rounded on Nott and Crabbe was left standing behind Voldemort.

Harry shook his head and stummbled to his feet, adjusting his glasses. He stepped closer to Voldemort his eyes gleaming.

"You thought I was dying, but really, you were the foolish one," he smirked, sending a powerful _Rictusempra_ curse at Voldemort, who deflected it easily.

"Oh how so?" Voldemort replied, sending a jet of purple curses at him. Harry ducked, hitting into the wall to avoid being hurt.

"You under estimated me," Harry snarled, "_Diffindo!_"

The spell hit Voldemort in the chest and he was slammed backwards into the wall.

"Indeed," he wheezed. Harry dodged around Ginny and ran, eyes blazing, at the demented figure before him…he wanted to _kill_ him!

Hermione was gasping in the corner, clutching her chest from the _stupify_ spell that had been cast upon her by Dolohov. Neville had Dolohov around the waist and was delivering sharp kicks to his shins. Dolohov snarled and tried to get Neville off him, sending a flurry of hexes at him behind his back. Hermione frowned and stood, shrugging off her pain.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" she yelled, pointing her wand at Dolohov. Dolohov's legs sprang together suddenly. He jumped, unbalanced. Neville and Hermione kicked him in the back of the knees and he fell, groaning onto the floor. Anger burst through Neville, from all the pain that everyone was going through. He smartly kicked the back of Dolohov's head, sending the man unconcious within seconds. Snape swiftly knocked Neville against the wall, creating a barrier between them and Hermione.

Crabbe grabbed Hermione from behind, his strong hands wrapping around her neck. She cried out, pain shooting through her body.

"_I-incendio_.." she choked, pointing her wand at Crabbe's robes. Flames shot up suddenly, burning through Crabbe's black robe hem, causing Hermione to wriggle free and steady herself.

Ginny was pinned to the ground by Rosier, her robes ripped, blood seeping down her right arm. She was in pain, her stomach searing. Had she somehow forgotten that she was pregnant? She had to protect her baby…Rosier felt the lump and grinned evilly.

"Knocked up are we?" she hissed, digging her nail into Ginny's stomach flesh and running it downwards. Ginny whimpered, "Seems like this kid won't live to see his little family grow up."

Rosier pinned Ginny's legs to the ground, holding her robes at her collar. Ginny was struggling to reach her wand which lay millimeters from her grasp on the floor.

"I don't think so missy," Rosier smiled, pushing the wand further away. Ginny let out a groan of frustration.

"G-get off," she wheezed, as Rosier pressed down on her stomach. Then she stood, pulling Ginny with her, laughing as the young girl crashed into the wall, stomach first. Ginny moaned and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in agony. Rosier pushed her, face first, into the ground, pulling her arm behind her back and holding her there. Sher fiddled with something in her pocket and drew out a knife…

------------------

Draco was in the corner with his mother and father, scowling.

"Draco…you've disappointed us all. You belong to our Masters side," Narcissa tried to reason.

"Don't treat him so kindly!" Lucius spat, holding Draco's robes, "He's dishonoured us by turning against us. We have the right to kill him…and will!"

Lucius' fist came in contact with Draco's temple. Narcissa gasped.

"Lucius no…not again," she pleaded, holding her husbands arm. Lucius tore away from her and backhanded her heavily across the face.

"You raised him when he was a child. Now it's my turn," he ordered. Seizing hold of Draco's robes, his father slammed Draco into the wall, delivering a punch to his stomach. Draco coughed, loss of breath over taking his body. His father continues to attack him, punching him across the jaw. Blood spilled from Draco's mouth; his eyes hardened as he flashbacks filled his mind:

"_You're worthless. You'll never amount to anything," Lucius laughed, pushing Draco into a scalding hot bath, clothes on. Draco was only 10; his father had been physically abusing him for 2 years now already. Ever since he found out that he must serve Voldemort for the rest of his life…_

_The door was closed, no one could hear him scream. His bruises were visible now, covering his arms. He was in his first year at Hogwarts, on the holidays, home for a week. His father had locked him in his room, beaten him and left him there. His mother was forbidden to speak to him. His eye was black, his face distorted. _

_He had failed to help Voldemort into the castle, and had been punished for it. No bad deed ever went unpunished, that was his fathers rule…_

Draco shouted, out loud, as the years of pain flooded back. He rammed his knee upwards defencivley, catching his father off guard. Wiping blood from his mouth, Draco began punching and kicking at his father as hard as he could. Lucius reeled backwards, trying to sheild himself from the blows.

Draco's fists clenched, he continued attacking relentlessly, punch after punch. He ignored his fathers pleasand noises of pain, he only cared about paying back all the hurt his father had caused him.

"No bad deed goes unpunished - remember that," he whispered in his father's ear, as Lucius became trapped against the wall. Narcissa held his arm.

"Get off me!" Draco yelled, pushing her away, "_Vestirus!_"

Large red welts tore across Lucius Malfoy's body, springing up as suddenly as anything. Draco slashed at the air, each time he did so, more stinging welts lashed across his fathers chest and arms.

"How do you like it?" screeched Draco, grabbing his fathers collar. The side window out onto the street was before him.

"Draco…" Lucius moaned in pain, his face bloodied and scarred.

"I hate you," Draco stated simply. Then, with all the force he could muster, Draco flung his father through the window. The glass smashed, exploding everywhere as Lucius Malfoy's body fell from the second story, down onto the road below; glass covering his mangled body. Narcissa screamed.

Draco pushed her out of the way, but was tripped suddenly, his face smashing into the ground.

"You won't get away with that…"

------------------

Ron and Mulicber were battling out in the kitchen, eachdeflecting curses and hexes wildly, pots and pans strewn all around the floor.

"_Stupify!_" cried Mulicber. Ron ducked, blood smearing his vision. His forehead had split open when the Death Eater had thrown a frying pan at him and had hit.

"Think your dearest Harry can save the world?" Mulciber smirked, delfecting Ron's stunning curse.

"He can try, which is more than you'll ever do." Ron replied, with a straight face. Mulciber tripped over a pot; Ron rammed his knee upwards, into Mulciber's knee. The Death Eater fell, giving Ron time to think of his next move.

"_Densaugeo,_" yelled Ron. Thejet of bluelight hit Mulciber and instantly his teeth began to enlarge, "_Immobulus!_" Mulciber stopped moving, his body jammed together. Ron dragged the Death Eater into the pantry and locked the door.

Stairs caught Ron's attention. He saw them leading down and quickly slipped down there. Maybe he could find the Dursleys…

Dumbledore had Nott unconcious on the floor before him, the Death Eater's arm was broken badly. Hermione had been knocked unconcious too and Ginny was barely breathing. Lupin had grabbed Narcissa and the two were battling fiercly in the far corner.

"**_SECTUMSEMPRA_**," Harry screamed. Voldemort let out a shriek, blood spurted from his chest, splattering Harry and himself. Harry knocked Voldemort to the floor, his scar burning heavily. He couldn't see, pain blinded him…

Voldemort reached up and punched Harry across the face. The two lay on the floor, bleeding, sore and barely concious…fatigue spread through each others body…


	30. Till Death Do Us Part

(A/N) Hey again. Ta for all your reviews, glad you're liking it ;D. I can't think how to end it, I need something really good. Do you guys want a happy ending or a sad ending? Enjoy this chap! Please R&R as always! This chapter's lyrics are just about, even in the times of darkness, Hermione still loves Draco and wants him to know that.

**_This chapter is for my mate _Rach Reid_. Ta Reidy, you rock. You get your own character too – just like I promised. Enjoy._**

_x-x-x_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know…_

_x-x_

_That I love_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me, never let me go…_

_x-x-x_

Far Away (Nickleback)

**Chapter 29: Till Death Do Us Part**

"No one's going to save you this time Dursleys',"

The young woman's voice filled the icy dungeon; cold and sinister. Vernon looked up into the eyes of the blonde haired figure before him. His head span with nausea, he felt physically sick. They hadn't eaten in nearly two days…what were these _freaks_ planning on doing with them?

"Let us go," he croaked, his usually purple face suprisingly pale.

The woman, cloaked in emerald, bent down in front of Mr. Dursley.

"I don't think that's possible," she smirked, running a finger over her lips, "That'd be disobeying my Master. And I don't think that's a very smart thing to do."

"W-what are y-you going to d-do with us?" stuttered Petunia, wincing against her tough bonds that held her captive. Rachael turned her eyes to Aunt Petunia.

"Make you sit there for a little longer," she smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you can handle it. Not too dirty for your liking?"

Petunia shook her head defiantly; she didn't want to cause any trouble with these people. She'd heard rumours about how terrible _Voldemort_ could be.

Ron hopped down the last few steps to the dungeon, listening hard. He'd definitely heard the voice of Harry's Aunt. Also the voice of some unknown young woman, pressumably Voldemort's servant. He heard footsteps approaching the bottom of the stair-well and darted into a gap between some dungeon cells and the hard stone wall. He flattened himself, breathing hard.

He saw the shadow of footsteps pass him. His back aching from trying to squish into such a small space, Ron cautiously slipped from his hiding spot and scurried along the dank passageway. His eyes flickered past the cells. Empty, empty…there!

Before Ron had a chance to grasp the bars of the cage, he felt hands upon his shoulders, felt himself fall and be slammed into the cold, stone floor.

"Saving someone?" Rachael hissed in Ron's ear, pressing down on his back.

Ron gave a whimper of pain and bit his lip.

"Didn't think so," she muttered against his neck, pulling him to his feet. She spun him around and looked him in the eyes. Ron gasped.

"Rachael?" he stammered, "From Hogwarts…Ravenclaw…I met you when we won the Quidditch cup,"

She clucked her tounge, raising an eyebrow.

"You do remember well don't you Weasley?" she purred, whipping out her wand. "But if you'll excuse me; I have a Muggle family to protect."

Ron drew out his own, battered wand.

"And I have a friend's family to save." He snarled, regaining his footing. "_Bombarda!_"

The spell shot towards Rachael as fast as she could blink and she was caught off guard, stummbling into a pile of wooden boxes. She growled, pushing herself back upright.

"_Confundus_!" Rachael screeched, sending a jet of purple light towards Ron. Ron instantly became confused; tripping over and bumping into the cell cage repeatedly. Rachael pounced, conjouring ropes with the _Incarcerous_ spell; binding Ron's hands behind his back. There she tripped him, laughing as his knees made contact with the heavy stone, grazing them badly.

Her wand pressed into his temple pressure point.

"_Ataragra_," she grinned. Ron suddenly felt as though someone's fist had made contact with his head. His vision swan, he recongnised nothing, could hear only the laughter of Rachael, as he fell forward from his knees…fainting face first onto the cold, dank stoned floor…

* * *

Rosier ran down into the street, having jumped from the window down onto the soft grass below. Lucius Malfoy's body lay not buut a few feet away; covered in blood and glass. He looked in the most uncomfortable position…Rosier reached the body, turned Lucius over gently and felt his wrists…Her eyes hardened as she heard and felt nothing…only cold flesh beneath her fingers…Draco would pay… 

---------------

"No mother!" yelled Draco, striking her across the face heavily, "I will not join your side!"

"It's where you belong!" Narcissa whined, her eyes glazing over in anger. If Draco didn't budge soon, she'd have to take action.

"I belong with Hermione, protecting her friends and serving the good," Draco hissed, drawing out his wand.

"With that muggle bitch? You think you can find _happiness_?" His mother roared with laughter but Draco seared with rage.

"_Lacarnem In…_" Draco began, but a female voice cut across his.

"_Crucio!_"

Draco moaned, his body on fire with pain. He gasped, dropping to his knees in agony; the crucio curse taking full affect. He heard his mothers voice join with the other and felt the pain intensify. He screamed silently within himself and writhed on the dusty floor, groaning…

"_Stupify!_" Lupin yelled, swishing his mahogany wand. Narcissa was knocked backwards, against Rachael, who had first cast the Crucio curse, "_Fersectamus!"_

Narcissa Malfoy and Rachael were slammed together back to back, stuck. No matter how hard they tried to move, they couldn't. They were jammed…Draco exhaled deeply, pushing himself to his feet as he saw Peter Pettigrew jump from the window sill and down into the garden to follow Rosier…

---------------

Snape's elbow came in contact with Neville's forehead. The young Gryffindor stummbled, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Still no brains have we Longbottom?" Snape smirked, as though it was some sort of game.

"I-I'll teach y-you," Neville squeaked, his voice cracking with fear. Snape laughed.

"What are you going to do Longbottom? Stutter me to death?" Pain coursed through Neville as he envisioned all the years of Snape's taunts; all his comments and put downs, not one single word of praise. He gritted his teeth and raised his wand defiantly.

"Hit me with your best shot," Snape smiled, "I _dare _you."

"BOMBARDA!" screamed Neville. An expolsion occurred, ramming Snape into the stone wall. Neville delivered a kick to Snape's shins, making his ex-potions teacher double over momentarily. In this second Neville used the time to cry another spell, "_IMMOBULAS!_"

Snape's body went rigid.

"_Expelliarmus!_" snapped Neville, causing Snape to be flung across the room and smash, face first into the wall. Neville definitely heard a crack and turned white…at what he'd just done. Had he just killed his feared Potions teacher?

* * *

Harry lay, blood streaming down his face, mingled with sweat and dirt…gasping for air. His chest felt as though it had been compressed, or was being stood on by a heavy instrument. Voldemort lay beside him; his withering white hands clasped around Harry's left arm. Voldemort's blood speckled Harry's shirt and face…along with his own. To his surprise, The Dark Lord's blood was jet black in colour… 

"See what has become of the world?" Voldemort croaked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Harry winced as his knee tremmbled as he tried to stand.

"The world will fall under your ruling Dumbledore…" Voldemort spoke in a hoarse whipser. Harry backed into the kitchen. Voldemort followed, as did Dumbledore.

Voldemort swished his wand curtly at Harry and the Chosen boy felt as though something whip-like had struck him across the eyes and cheeks. He was forced backwards, tripping and falling; crashing down some stairs, hitting his head on the railing below. Spots of light burst in front of his eyes and Harry fought back the wave of darkness that threatened to take him.

Dumbledore glided down the stairs and paced along in the dungeon passageway. He glanced at Harry and then turned to Voldemort, who had swept down to join them. Harry saw this as his chance to find the Dursley's. As quietly as possible without causing any suspicion, Harry began to crawl towards the steel cells.

"Tom, Tom…have I taught you nothing in your time? You will never gain rulership out of power and greed. Love and compassion brings peace to the world, nothing else." Dumbledore spoke calmly, his electric blue eyes focused on Voldemort's red ones.

"Your words mean nothing to me now. You are nothing but a fool, a demeaning old fool who did nothing but thwarted my dreams and ambitions!" Voldemort raged, his nostrils flaring.

Harry reached an occupied cell and peered inside. He saw three figures sitting against the walls, bound in ropes. One was snoring loudly…yep…that was Dudley…Harry could sense it from a mile away.

"Uncle Vernon," breathed Harry, tapping gently on the cage bars. Vernon jerked his head to the side and saw Harry kneeling there beside the cage.

"You!" he roared. Harry motioned for him to keep his voice down. "About time! Get us out of here you ruddy boy!"

"_Alohomora,_" whispered Harry, waiting as the cell clicked open. He glanced up and saw Voldemort immersed in a conversation with his Headmaster. He sidled into the cage.

"Dumbledore you are a fool! You claim your words to be teachings, but what have your lessons taught us? How to kill and destroy, like I will do to Harry!" Voldemort snarled, whipping around and sending a spell at Harry as fast as anyone could blink.

Harry's whole body tremmbled as the spell hit him…he felt sick…like he was going to vomit. Aching and shaking Harry sliced at the bonds holding his family captive. They fell away.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Voldemort. Harry's wand skidded across the floor and landed at Uncle Vernon's feet. His eyes widened at the wand before him. Harry was forcefully slammed backwards into the stone wall. His head trickled with blood. Voldemort stood at the door of the cage. Then he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Tom really…it's getting out of ha…" Dumbledore began rationally.

His eyes flickered to Dumbledore for a second and he swished his wand, crying: "Tonight is when you die Dumbledore…_Immobulus!"_

Dumbledore was hit off guard, his body turning rigid. He couldn't move, as much as he tried to. Voldemort flicked his wand and the remaining Death Eaters from upstairs flitted down to him at once. The held the Hogwart's headmaster firmly by the shoulders. They locked the door with the _Colloportus_ spell.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" Rachael hissed, releasing the binding curse. Dumbledore shook his head. Crabbe delivered a blow to Dumbledore's knees, making him crash to the ground. Rachael spied Harry making a move for his wand.

"_Impedimenta!_" She shrieked. Harry's movements became slow, he found it hard to move…he struggled.

"Dear brave old Dumbledore…thought you could prevent anything from happening to little Harry here didn't you?" Voldemort simpered, placing a finger on Dumbledore's cheek. His fists swiftly slammed across the old man's face. "_Vestirus,_"

Large welts tore across Dumbledore's face. Crabbe and Nott held him tightly by the shoulders. Rachael, Dumbledore and Narcissa towered over him. Blood seeped down Dumbledore's face…his breathing became heavier.

"_Sectumsempra…"_

"_Crucio_,"

"_Incarcerous…_"

"_Reducto!"_

All these spells were cast at Dumbledore at the same time. He let out a muffled cry of pain as the Crucio curse over took his body. Sectumsempra had torn through his chest, slashing it deeply. His body had then been bound by tight, unmoving ropes and he felt as thought someone had hit him across the face with a anvil.

---------------

Dumbledore struggled to breathe, felt the life draining from him. His sparkling blue eyes had turned a dull grey colour…Voldemort let out a high, cold, cruel laugh and pointed his wand at Dumbledore's chest.

"Say hello to Lilly and James Potter for me when you die…" he laughed. Harry's blood drained from his face, he called to Uncle Vernon.

"UNCLE VERNON! Pick up the wand! Pick it up! Cast a spell!" Harry cried, willing his uncle to do so. Vernon looked repulsed at the very idea. But it was the only way…

"I would never…" he began harshly.

"DO IT!" screamed Harry frantically, slowly making his way over from the affect of the curse. "JUST CAST A SPELL, PLEASE!"

Vernon tentativley picked up the wand before him. Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand to finish off his Headmaster.

"NOW!" Harry yelled. Vernon looked at him, dumb founded.

"What…!" Vernon gasped as the wand shuddered violently in his fingers. He unknowingly stood up and walked out onto the dungeon floor. Rachael saw this…the wand in Vernon's hand glowed crimson.

"M-master…" she faltered, turning to face Vernon. Voldemort looked behind him and saw Vernon approaching him, clucthing the wand and Harry not far behind.

"What are you going to do you pathetic muggle? Kill me?" Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed. But Rachael didn't.

"S-sir…the alliance…" she muttered. The door suddenly burst open before them. Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Peter and Lupin all stummbled down the steps. Lupin rushed over to Ron, who was stirring in the corner and untied his bonds.

The alliance turned to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Nobody had known quite how they got there, but it had happened once Vernon had picked up Harry's wand. Lupin and Ron joined the line of attackers facing Voldemort.

"Repeat after me…" Hermione mummbled in Vernon's ear, "Avada Kedavra."

"A-avada Kedavra…" Vernon squeaked, unbeknown to what was going on. "I highly disapprove of this…"

"_Bombarda!_" yelled Crabbe from Dumbledore's shoulder. An explosion occurred right before the attackers; they stummbled. Harry pushed his way to the front, limping. He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he threw aside his chance to kill Dumbledore. There were more important matters at hand.

"So be it," he snarled, flicking his wand. Hermione gasped as a gash ripped across her cheek. Draco spluttered, blood pouring from his mouth, "You will _all _die."

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" He roared, but suddenly realized he wasn't the only one. The entire alliance, including Mr. Dursley had screamed the spell at the same time.

A massive explosion occurred. Colours of violet, red, orange yellow burst from people's wand. Everyone was sent flying in every direction possible. They slammed into walls, life draining from certain bodies. The ceiling tremmbled above them…and caved in. Floorboards and rubble rained down upon the dungeon floor, covering it in dust and ash. Flames raged deeply, burning the storage boxes, hissing and spitting. Nobody moved…nobody could be seen for the wreckage was too deep…

Another explosion, bigger than anything they had even encountered (even at the Quidditch World Cup) happened at that point…and the whole of 12 Grimmuald Place…collapsed…


	31. In The Dark

**(A/N) Heyy Peoples! Ty for all your wonderful reviews. I've almost got 500 w00t! Any who I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Do you reckon I should do a sequel after I've finished this one? Moving on, enjoy this chappie…**

**Sorry I took so long to update; I've had a few family deaths recently and haven't really been in the writing mood – but I made it slightly longer for your enjoyment.**

_**These lyrics are about Harry's view on Voldemort and how he suffered so much because of him and now he feels like he's finally won**_

**This chapter is dedicated to _Charli_ (Charlotte Westbrook) my best bud and _Cryst_ who's still my HP buddy :)**

_x-x-x_

_You tried your best to crush my spirit  
You tried to steal my soul  
You pushed my back against the wall  
And I broke it down  
I will not be broken  
Though I am the one who bleeds _

I will not be broken  
I am the one

_x-x-x_

_  
_You Eclipsed By Me (Atreyu 2004)

**Chapter 30: In The Dark**

Everything was still and silent. The night air blew gently, russling the leaves of the one lonesome tree that stood, siloutted like a ghost against the dark mist. The street was small, compressed even. Water was dappled here and there along the cracked road, dripping, but not making any sound. The only dim street light flickered, its power diminishing as the hours dragged by.

The wreckage was enourmous. Tiles, rubble, ash, fire, soot, ornaments covered the block of number 12. Sand and ceiling dust carpeted the scene, spreading a thin layer over everything. Nothing could be seen, it was so buried beneath the stone. But…something stirred. Something moved…amongst the raging flames that grew ever higher, a single person pushed aside the chunks of wall and ceiling, clambering out into the air.

They wheezed, ceiling dust pouring from their mouth and hair. Clutching their stomach, the person's eyes widened at the scene before them. Blood leaked down their face, smearing their eyes, dirt and grime stuck to them because of it. Stummbling, this person made their way onto the street. As they began to walk, they gave out a muffled cry. Their ankle was broken…badly…

Refraining from screaming out in pain, the person dragged themself onto the shabby street and fell onto their knees, exhausted. Here, they crawled, through water and flames, pain intensifying. They crumpled in the light of the street lamp…unable to go any further. The young man's face shone with blood, black and red. His eyes…were dim and shadowed with pain. But he lived…he had survived…

Harry Potter coughed, shading his eyes from the light of the lamp which towered over him like a giant. He breathed heavily, each breath causing imense pain to shoot through his body. Where were the others?

He squinted, back at the wreckage…his eyes acoustemed to the gloom. His ankle seared with pain…what was he supposed to do? He couldn't move properly…Hurridly he felt in his back pocket for his wand…but found it wasn't there…

A roar, like an engine suddenly filled the whole street. Harry recognized that sound, from so long ago…He looked up as a huge black motorbike fell out of the sky. Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts stepped off the vehichle. Upon seeing Harry lying on the ground, half concious he rushed to his side, crying.

"'Arry…'Arry…I thought you were dead…" he sobbed, lifting Harry up onto his shoulders. Harry winced.

"Hagrid…thank god…my ankle…fix it…" he managed to cough. Hagrid drew his battered pink umbrella, pointed it at Harry's broken ankle and whispered "_Repairo_,"

Harry dropped to the ground, stummbling into Hagrid's leg.

"We 'ave to find the others," Hagrid muttered, his voice hoarse, "I came to help, the Professor's back at the school said there'd be a bit o' trouble,"

"A little more than that…" Harry choked, coughing more sand from his throat and wiping the blood that clouded his eyes.

"It 'as to be done though Harry. We 'ave to see what damage is done…"

With a heavy heart, dread pouring through his body, Harry nodded bravely and hobbled over to the wreckage. Hagrid used the summoning charm to move big blocks of ceiling and wall. Harry didn't want to find who was dead or who was alive…he wanted everything to return to normal…he wished this had never happened…sometimes he _hated_ being 'The Boy Who Lived.'

* * *

_Draco slid his hands around Hermione's waist, looking deeply into her brown eyes. She smiled nervously in return and linked her hands round his neck. Her eyes traced over his moist lips, blazing the lust and love. Draco bent his head and sweetly joined lips with hers, parting hers gently to allow his tounge to enter her mouth. She accepted and melted into the kiss, feeling his tounge move sensuously about her mouth. Her body was on fire with desire;the heat intensifying in between her legs, as it did whenever he cast that seductive look upon her. The look that made her weak in the knees. _

_Hermione's nervousness had worn over, even though it was only their third encounter, it was definitely their most memorable one. She had tried for a while to deny her feelings towards the Head Boy; but found it utterly impossible, especially when he housed those sparkling blue eyes and a smirk that would capture your heart before you could speak. She was in love with a Slytherin and didn't know what to say or do._

_He, in turn, had never felt this way before. It was as though he had transformed into a different person altogether, not evil as such, but completely the opposite. He couldn't help losing himself in her deep brown eyes; filled with a mystery that he wanted to know all about. He wanted to understand every little detail about her; she was captivating. He felt himself falling for her and nothing anyone could say would change that. He was in love with Hermione Granger, sworn enemy? No, lover, girlfriend. And she had changed his life – he wasn't about to forget it. He'd sworn that he'd loved her and he wouldn't mistreat her; something he had never done in his life before. Many may call him a traitor, but this time he meant it. He truly loved her and wanted to show her that. _

_Hermione grabbed his hand, the two stummbling into the deserted Head's Common room. They were alone; good thing too. For if anyone had walked in on them, they would've thought they were insane. A Gryffindor and Slytherin? Surely not!_

_---------------__  
Moonlight shone through the lowered curtains, spreading a luminous glow into the room, making it even more mystical. The fire was burning gently in the polished steel grate; the flames licking the sides, spreading a warm wave through their bodies. But they needn't have required the heat, for they were already feeling hot and flustered, just by the touch each other's skin against their own. Hermione's hands were needy, grasping at Draco's shirt, pulling it off in a swift motion, delicately professional. _

"_Hermione…" Draco moaned softly, as her burning fingers traced along his well-toned muscles, feeling every inch of his chest and stomach. Her thumbs ran along his sturdy nipples; he shivered against her touch, quivering slightly. His lips crashed wantingly against hers, desperate to fulfil her needs of love that were coursing through his burning body. He had never felt so aroused in his whole life._

_He walked backwards, inadvertently pinning her against the wall. She silenced him as he was about to apologize by running her tounge against his deeply. Taking advantage of her trapped against the wall, his hips ground against hers, his hand inching up under her skirt. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, pressing her lips against the pulse in his neck and kissing it. They moaned in syncronization; Hermione shuddering as she felt her skirt rise higher up her thighs; and Draco's fingers following it, trickling and teasing. She wrapped one of her legs around his hips, pushing against him gently, consumed by pleasure as his fingers slid higher – he was teasing her and she damn well knew it. It drove her body insane, yet she loved it. _

"_Oh god…" he heard her gasp, clutching feebly at his back, digging her nails gently into his skin. He wanted nothing more than to give her the pleasure she deserved, after years of his taunting and misery that he had laid upon her and her friends. Everything was different now, he loved her…and he knew she loved him in return…_

"_Draco…" she whispered in his ear, her tone husky and deep. He shivered in response; as she lent her head back against the wall, letting him run his lips against her neck. He could feel the vibrations of her moans underneath his gentle lips, which were trailing softly up and down the centre of her neck._

"_I love you, so much. Just know that I love you Draco Malfoy…never forget…" Hermione spoke seriously, though huskily. He would never forget, he could never forget something as important as that…_

_Suddenly, the door opened and light flooded into the room; it was bright…too bright to take…He shielded his eyes…it wouldn't go away…the blinding awful light…He tried to scream, but only a faint moan could be heard…the light was burning his eyes…_

_---------------_

Draco Malfoy coughed deeply; his chest heaving up and down in a desperate attempt to gain oxygen. _He loved Hermione and she loved him_. The light was blinding, god he'd give anything for it to cease…He blinked heavily three or four times, dust and grime clouding his vision. The light had suddenly vanished…but he could have sworn it was there…

He felt his arms wrapped tightly around something. Something warm and comforting. Glancing down, peering through the dust, taking large gulps of air, he noticed that beautiful brunette hair and felt the familiarity of her skin against his. _Hermione…_He checked frantically to see if she was still breathing, his own breathe seemed to stop in this throat for a moment or two…thankgod…a shallow pulse was found in her wrist…but he didn't know how long it would last. Hermione was unconcious…but at least she was alive. It didn't appear that she had been damaged as such, seeing as though Draco had covered her strongly with his arms when the explosion had gone off…he would've and did protect her with his life…

Oxygen was limited in the space they were confinded in. They had to be confined, seeing as though they were trapped in a little pocket cave underneath a mound of rubble and building pieces. Draco could hardly move, the wreckage was so chlostrophobic and tight. Desperately he reached up and tried to heave at the chunks of brick and limestone above him; his muscles tightened…and he finally managed to move a section of rock, allowing fresh air to stream through; filling up his lungs.

He heard movement somewhere above…now was his chance. Squeezing himself into a better position Draco put his lips to the small hole that was formed and yelled as loud as he could:

"_Help! Somebody help!"_

As that only emerged as a quiet croak Draco rummaged around on the floor behind him, lifted his battered and nearly broken wand to his mouth and whispered: _"Sonorous_,_" _And this time his voice was amplified considerably…

* * *

Back on the surface Harry and Hagrid were at least getting somewhere, moving heavy rocks with their wands and blasting other pieces out of the way. Here and there they found remains of bodies, bits of clothing, chunks of wands and Death Eater masks. Harry only prayed that none of the corpses they found were of their friends. Hagrid moved aside a huge boulder-like piece of wreckage and snorted in disgust. 

"Looks like ol' Nott won't be walking anytime soon," he said slowly, moving the body aside with his wand, "O', neither will Rosier…"

Harry smirked to himself. Two Death Eaters dead, that was a relief…A voice suddenly rang out through the night, sufficiently piercing the silent air.

"_Help! Somebody help!"_

"Ove' there," Hagrid pointed, crashing through a mass of rocks to where the voice had come from. Struggling, the huge giant lifted the discarded rock away and bent down; coughing. He felt someone grasp onto his moleskin overcoat.

"H-hagrid…" The voice wheezed, "H-hagrid…help Hermione…get her out first…"

"It's alright Draco…we'll getcha both out." Hagrid reassured him, lifting both Hermione and Draco clean out of the smouldering ruins. Draco lay for a moment on the ground, bleeding, sweating and gasping for breath. Harry checked Hermione's pulse and his emerald eyes softened.

"She's alive," he breathed, exhaling. He tapped Hagrid on the arm. "We have to find the others." He whipped his wand, which he had found among the dust and conjured a steaming liquid; ordering Malfoy to drink it.

Malfoy accepted and watched as Harry and Hagrid moved off among the house ruins to search for others. Draco saw Hermione wand sticking out of her left pocket and, after taking a gulp of the hissing blue liquid Harry had given him, put the wand to her neck and whispered: "_Eneverate,"_ Her deep brown eyes flickered open and she moaned, a heavy thudding inside her head causing much pain.

"D-draco…" she mummbled, highly confused, "W-we're alive?"

"Yes 'Mione we are. Here…drink this…it'll help." Draco croaked, handing Hermione the drink. She took the cup and drank deeply; trying to focus her puzzled eyes on the scene before her. She felt Draco's sweet lips peck her own. She smiled wearily…she knew he loved her…maybe that had pulled them through…

"Mother of Merlin," she whispered, shuddering at the sight before her. The drink had slightly helped them both, they were more alert. A shout from behind them drew their attention.

"Hagrid! Hermione! Draco! Quickly…come here." Harry half yelled standing over many shards of broken wood. Draco and Hermione stummbled to their feet and hobbled to where Harry stood. Malfoy turned white…

* * *

Molly Weasley yelled frantically at her husband on the other end of the phone. Although she was new to the Muggle ways of communication, she had certainly grasped the idea of talking into the reciever, or in her case, screaming at the person on the other end of the line. 

"W-what do you mean Grimmauld Place has been _destroyed_!" she shrieked, tugging at her hair in despair.

"I-I can't say it any plainer darling," Mr. Weasley stuttered, his voice shaky, "The Ministry just told me a few moments ago…"

"B-but everyone was there…Ginny, Hermione, my darling Ron…even Harry!"

"I know Molly dear…the Ministry council is heading over there right now. I'll come home straight away to pick you up…"

"Never you mind. I'll just apparate there…and I swear Arthur if _anything_ has happened to those children…" Molly's voice raged with fury…but her husband could hear her voice tremmbling and a second later…heard her crying.

"Molly, honey…"

"My _babies_," she moaned into the reciever, tears leaking down her slightly round face, "And Ginny…what will we do if our poor girl isn't found…dear God Arthur she was _pregnant _for heavens sake…why would Dumbledore send her on a mission like that?"

Arthur was lost for words and he wiped away his own tears.

"I don't know Molly dear. But nothing has been confirmed yet…I'll see you there." He spoke, adjusting his glasses firmly.

"Alright Arthur…I'll meet you there. Keep safe." Molly hung up, after a few moment of trying to figure out how to actually end the call.

"Blasted thing," she cursed, slamming down the reciever. There, she leant against the kitchen bench, her lip quivering and fiercly wiped away her tears. _Nothing had been confirmed yet_, she told herself. She had to stop making the worst of the situation; even though it was a bad situation to be in, considering the circumstances.

With a sigh, Molly Weasley took a pinch of Floo Powder, flicked it into the fire's raging green flames and disappeared with a small _pop_…

* * *

Harry, Draco, Hagrid and Hermione crouched in one spot, their eyes tracing over what was in front of them. A pale boy, lay motionless, huddled almost peacefully amongst the shards of wood that were scattered around; sharp and cruel. A black haired man sporting billowing black robes lay a few meters from the boy's body. No one dared to say anything, the tension between them all was building rapidly by the second. Nobody wanted to check or to say a word, for fear of confirming their suspicions. 

Hermione's eyes filled with tears…she hugged into Draco, biting her lip. Harry tripped and made his way to the greasy, black haired man whose body lay before him. The man he hated so much it stung to think about. Shivering Harry bent down and touched the man's neck; feeling for a pulse. But there was none…nothing could be felt…no thud of life, no distant heart beat…only cold skin…

As soon as Harry's fingers had been on Professor Snape's neck for more than 2 seconds a horrible icy cold jolt shot through his body and Harry was thrown backwards, against the rough ground. The others looked up and watched. Harry shielded his eyes as green mist appeared above Snape's body and formed in the shape of the Dark Mark. With a burning sound and a faint hiss; the Mark disappeared and everything was still again. Harry checked Snape's forearm, the Dark Mark had vanished…that could only mean one thing…

"Voldemort's gone." Harry muttered, his heart filling with slight happiness. He turned to the others, "Voldemort's dead!"

Hermione gasped, Draco's eyes blazed and Hagrid only smirked in a painful way.

"Snape's dead too." Harry scowled. For so long he had wanted to say those words and mean it…but now that he actually did…they didn't seem to mean as much. "No more than he deserved, the greasy git."

"Harry…" Hermione whimpered, fighting back tears. Harry ignored her.

"He and Voldemort killed my family…they killed all the people I cared about so long ago. He left me with nothing…"

"_Harry_…" Hermione said exasperatedly. With a _pop_ several people appeared behind Hermione and Draco. Hagrid turned to greet the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall and other various teachers and the Weasley's parents. They almost cried when they saw Harry. Mrs. Weasley blew a kiss to him and Hermione and turned to discuss the current situation with the Minister.

"…And now he's screwing with my life again…" Harry still blazed on, oblivious to Hermione's almost distraught state.

"**_Harry!_**" Hermione and Draco spoke with much anguish in their voices, tears leaking down Hermione's face.

"What!" he hissed back, rubbing blood from his eyes. Hermione sobbed before she spoke her next words.

"N-neville's dead…"


	32. The Mornings After

**(A/N) Hehe hi guys. Obviously killing Neville was a bad idea … -.- oops…I didn't know so many people were attached to him! gasp Sorry about that, I love him too. Anywho, thanks again for the reviews…yay nearly at 500! Sorry about not updating in a while aye! Exams and the like causes for study. Well on with the show, story, chapter, whatever you wish to call it. Please enjoy as per usual!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Cryst_** **(my HP buddy – so sorry for killing Neville!) and _Rach Reid_ (thanks so much for everything. Surprises still await, in and out of the story)**

_x-x-x_

_So put your hand in mine, never let go,  
Never wake up 'cause I'm done with promises  
I'm taking blood oaths.  
Feels like you could kiss  
My imperfections, my imperfections away.  
And I would stand, stand by your side  
Until the sun turns the sky  
All the colours I see in your eyes.  
_

_x-x_

_  
And I'll never need to see the sun again,  
There's enough light in your eyes to light up our little world.  
So take me, take me away.  
Kill me slowly, I'll never be the same._

_x-x-x_

This Flesh A Tomb (Atreyu 2004)

**Chapter 31: The Mornings After**

Fred and George Weasley bounded down the last set of stairs, making a grand entrance into their kitchen.

"We have arrived, ladies of the house," Fred announced, to no one in particular, bowing and waving his hands.

"Business is blooming and I'm feeling fine," George beamed, flicking a handful of galleons onto the scrubbed kitchen table. "What's a man gotta do to get a meal around here?"

"I dunno service sure is slow today. _MUM_!" Fred shouted, at the top of his lungs. There was no reply.

"She's probably asleep or something. C'mon, we should go," George urged his brother, tugging on his sleeve.

"You go, I'll catch up. I just gotta finish something," his twin replied, crinkling his brow. Fred had an uncertain feeling pitted in his gut. George's eyes twinkled.

"Oh _right_, I getcha now," George winked, heading for the door, "Just be at our shop by 10, we're launching the new Acidic Anaconda sweets this morning remember?"

"Alright, don't be a pusher. I'll be there." Fred answered back, opening the fridge and pulling out some left over sausages. He heard the click of the door as his brother left the house; shoving the frying pan onto the cooker and squirting some oil in. The yellow liquid fizzled as it melted into the rusty pan.

A noise suddenly sounded from upstairs. Fred stood upright from leaning against the counter and raised an eyebrow. He turned the cooker off.

"Mum?" he asked cautiously, as the noise sounded again. He walked to the base of the stairs and looked up, "I didn't know you were home Mum…"

Fred ran up the stairs three at a time to investigate the noise. It couldn't have been the ghoul in the attic; he was always asleep at this time of the morning. Just as Fred reached his bedroom someone reached out, grabbed him around the mouth and dragged him into his own room. The 'someone' shoved him onto his own bed, standing before him; their shadow falling across his body.

"What the…?" Fred spluttered, feeling the person lean closer.

"Long time no see, Mr. Weasley," the female voice struck Fred with familiarity as soon as she spoke, it was full of seduction and lust.

"R-rachael?" he stammered, feeling her put her legs either side of his hips. He gulped, as she leant closer, her hips touching his gently. Her breath was warm on his neck; he shivered as she reached down and placed his hands around her waist. Taking a deep breath, her earthy yet delicate scent intoxicated him yet he forced himself to speak. "W-what are you doing here?"

Rachael had in fact apparated from Number 12 Grimmauld Place just before the deadly explosion occurred and now stood before Fred smirking.

Her lips brushed against his cheek, seductively. She let her lips linger in front of his mouth, daring him to make a move. She was strong, unswayed by others and powerful; he damn well knew it.

"What do you think? You think I'd forget about the time we spent together? The time…we shared?" Rachael purred, making Fred clear his throat.

"Y-you're…I can't…" he faltered, as she brushed her hand up his leg.

"You want to," She pressed against him deeper, causing him to shudder. Her deep brown eyes made contact with his own; piercing him with a stare he almost couldn't refuse. "You know you want to…remember how we used to be…"

Before Fred could answer, Rachael forced herself upon him, her lips against his in an instant. He couldn't help but kiss back. He'd wanted her for so long, wanted her back; he had longed for her, every moment she wasn't with him. The fact that she'd been evil had made it even more exciting…flashbacks ran through his mind…lovers…secrecy…desire….

She sat on his hips, falling backwards onto the bed. But how had she just turned up here, on his doorstep…or more precisely, in his bedroom? Apparated perhaps? Just out of luck? Or was she _meant_ to find him…to help him again... She ground her hips against his, their kiss fiery and passionate…she had him wrapped around her little finger; and that's exactly how she liked it…

* * *

"Has somebody called St. Mungo's?" 

"They said they'd be over?"

"I found another! Oh thank heavens, you're alive."

"Quickly, pass me your wand!"

"_Bombarda!_"

Shouts filled the street where Grimmauld Place once stood, tall and proud, but was now only a pile of ruins and rubble. Many more ministry council members and teachers from Hogwarts had apparated, to assist in the search of finding the remaining students and death eaters.

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Hagrid had managed to uncover Ron, Ginny, Crabbe and Narcissa amongst the ruins.

Ron was huddled in a warm blanket sipping a warm butterbeer, while Mr. Weasley was fussing over his son, dabbing at his wounds with a cloth.

"St Mungo's ambulance will be here soon, no need to worry," Mr. Weasley told his son, loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Mrs. Weasley, her face tear-streaked cradled Ginny in her arms. The young-red haired woman appeared unconcious, unmoving, her breathing shallow and her pulse barely present. Never the less she was alive and Mrs. Weasley snapped at anyone who tried to approach her. She held Ginny's body to her own, against her chest and rocked her gently, tears leaking from her eyes.

"We never should've let this happen…irresponsible…" she muttered, pacing up and down.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Tonks stood around Severus Snape, Neville and Lucius Malfoy's bodies, bowing their heads as black cloth slithered from Tonk's wands and wrapped itself around the two deceased death eaters. Scarlet and gold cloth gently covered Neville's, softly hiding his pale, lifeless face. Silently the three levitated the bodies and walked over to where special stretchers had been laid out, awaiting the ambulance.

-----------

Narcissa Malfoy had been badly injured, a cut ran from the base of her right ear down to the corner of her mouth, shards of glass were scattered in her hair and her left wrist had been broken. She snarled as Hagrid gripped her shoulders tightly, as she clambered out to the street, moonlight dancing upon the ground. When she spied her son, Narcissa let out a hiss of rage and made for him, causing Hagrid to pin her arms behind her back. Rufus Scrimgeour and a few of his ministry body guards approached her, clipping handcuffs onto her skinny, pale wrists.

"I'll get you Draco, if it's the last thing I do! I have no son…" she screeched at Draco, as one of the bodyguards pulled her from the scene, dragging a black bag over her head.

"You won't be getting anyone Malfoy, it's Azkaban for you. Life sentence," Rufus smiled, disapparating with her and his body guards in a flash.

Ambulance sirens whirred, everyone turned to watch as 5 St. Mungo's ambulances sped into the street, their lights flashing purple and black. The paramedics leapt from their seats, rushing over to assist anyone who was injured. Four paramedics carefully slid the stretchers, carrying the bodies of the deceased on them, into one vehicle.

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley and kissed Ginny's pale forehead, as Mrs. Weasley and her daughter hopped into one ambulance, followed by Mr. Weasley and Ron.

"Do you need to go?" asked Draco, hugging into Hermione from behind. She nodded her head, leaning against his body.

"I-I think we should…just, let the others find them. I don't want to know whether or not Hogwarts will be closed."

"I agree," he replied. Hermione smiled weakly as Draco gently kissed her cheek. She drew her lips to his and kissed him on the mouth quickly.

Harry stood beside them, his head pounding.

"I'm going to stay here and help find them," he told Hermione and Draco; rubbing his eyes. Hermion flung her arms around his neck.

"_Hermione_," Harry groaned, embarassed.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she sobbed, "I just want you to know that."

Harry put his hands on her waist.

"I'm glad you are too." He said, his throat dry, "But I'll be careful, we just have to find Professor Dumbledore and…my aunt and uncle."

"Good luck," hermione breathed in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"You just get better," Harry said to the both of them, as they climbed into the back of the third ambulance.

"We'll try," Draco called, as the door was shut, enclosing them in the safe, warm environment. The engine started and the vehicle began to move. Hermione and Draco watched through the foggy back window, as the ambulance drove away; saw Harry run into the midst of the ruins, fall to his knees and begin to cry.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny sat in the squashy armchairs by the Burrow's fire, staring into space. Their faces were paler, more sullen, their expressions withdrawn. 

_Dumbledore…Neville…Snape…Voldemort…_all of them dead, gone, as though they were sand slipping through an ancient hourglass.

None of the teenagers spoke, their lips were pursed together in silent thought. Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying four cups of hot tea, handing one to each, her eyes full of concern. She cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Harry is at St. Mungo's isn't he dears?" she croaked, flattening her apron. Only Draco nodded in response, "Erm…did he say when he would be back?"

"They don't know the outcome. They rushed Vernon and Petunia there in critical condition…" Hermione trailed away softly.

"And Dudley?" Mrs. Weasley breathed, sitting upon her favourite chair. No one answered, they were all lost in thought, the night of the tragedy still fresh in their minds. Everywhere, around the wizardng world witches and wizards would be celebrating the downfall of Voldemort; the fact that evil had finally been banished from their lives. They could have their fun, but didn't any of them think of the damage that had been caused to those who had fought the battle and now suffered the consequences of death and grief? Or the fact that Hogwarts had been temporarily closed down because of the death of their Headmaster?

"What about Dudley?" Mrs. Weasley repeated faintly, gripping the arm-rests in despair.

"He didn't make it…" mummbled Ron, sipping his tea, "Harry told me last night."

Molly looked crestfallen, her eyes roaming over the four scarred, hurt teenagers before her.

"It was irresponsible. None of you should have gone to fight that battle. You're too young for heavens sake…" her gaze cast upon Ginny, "_Far_ too young…"

None of the four moved in response or even blinked. Hermione's hand squeezed Draco's lightly, but visions of the night that evil had been vanquished was hard to banish from her mind.

----------------

Molly walked over to her daughter, kneeling before her. With a sigh, she looked into Ginny's dull eyes and saw the sadness, pain and hurt she and the others had endured, reflected inside her misty pupils.

"Darling girl…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, brushing a stray wisp of her daughter's fringe from her forehead. The youngest Weasley didn't reply, just turned her face away; her once-bright sapphire eyes filling quickly with hot stinging tears.

Ginny didn't wish to speak about the tragedy that had befallen her, not to her mother…not to anyone. She had been rushed to St. Mungo's four nights ago, into the Emergency Department and was hooked to a magical life support, along with many other machines.

Wizards, nurses, teachers, loved ones all combined into a whirl of colours, shapes and blinking lights as Ginny had slipped into darkness, pain piercing her body; spreading needles of hot fire-like sensastions to rage through her body.

When she had awoken, her mother, Hermione and Draco had been by her bedside, faces slightly swollen from crying. Harry had still been searching for survivors. Ginny's stomach had felt extrememly light and free of burden compared to her recent weeks. With an anguished cry of realization she had sat up, groaning in denial.

A St. Mungo's doctor approached her, his face sad, his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley…there was nothing we could do…it was too late…you're baby has passed away…"


	33. Always By My Side

**(A/N) Thanks again for the reviews. I know the storyline's sad at the moment, I've just had a lot of grief recently in my life so I seem to be making my stories quite sad. So don't worry, it's sure to get better. Hang in there my pretties and yeshums… Ta, enjoy.**

**Sorry if you all hate the song which my lyrics for this chapter come from but it's stuck in my head and is referring to the tragic night and the love for one another between characters (e.g: Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry. Please don't attach me for hatred of the song. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Rach _(my little fighting kindrid spirit from fanficiton, Rachof Fuzz. I wish you all the best in the time to come and I hope you find your way through chemo. Thinking of you love)**

_x-x-x_

_S.O.S please_

_Someone help me_

_It's not healthy_

_For me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U are_

_Making this hard_

_You keep me tossin and turnin_

_Andcan't sleep at night_

_x-x-x_

S.O.S (Rescue Me)– Rihanna

**Chapter 32: Always By My Side**

A few days had passed since Harry had returned from St. Mungo's, a week from when the tragedy had occurred. Not that time seemed to matter to anyone anyway lately. The hours dragged to days and the days seemed to merge together, especially now that the summer heat was starting to set in. Setting an uncomfortable mood for everyone.

Mrs. Weasley had been told by Professor McGonagall that the school would be opening again; as she would fill in the role of Headmistress for Hogwarts. It wouldn't be the same without Dumbledore…anyone could see that…they just couldn't bring themselves to say anything about it.

A funeral service had been held only two days beforehand, for those lost bravely in the battle. It had been held within the school's grounds, on the sweeping lawns of Hogwarts; the speeches meaningful and full of love. No one spoke of that day…it hurt too much, far too much. The Dursley's had been released from St. Mungo's yesterday, dazed, confused, hurt, angry and upset with no one in particular; they couldn't think of who to blame. Anyone but themselves though.

The moon was full and bright; white and shining like a silver orb. Harry sat on the windowsill of Ron's bedroom, stroking Hedwig, his pet owl. He'd tried not to make any noise, as Hermione, Draco and Ron were all asleep at this point. The lighted dial of Ron's digital clock showed that the time was 3am. Harry couldn't sleep…but could anyone blame him? It would be Dudley's funeral service in a few hours, something he'd rather not think about. True, Dudley hadn't been the nicest cousin on the planet and he had continously caused Harry grief every single holidays…but he was his cousin nontheless…and nobody deserved to die so young.

-----------------

Getting up, Harry let Hedwig nip his fingers one last time, before creeping from Ron's room, slipping down the stairs. His emerald eyes traced the name upon the door before which he stood…his heart downcast. He had been devestated when he'd found out about the loss of Ginny's baby…of _their_ baby. He pushed open his love's door, making no sound. Shutting it again after he had entered, Harry tiptoed towards her bed and stood over it, watching her sleep.

This was the only time she looked peaceful and at rest and Harry appreciated that. She needed to be comforted most times. He leant down and brushed his lips against her cheek, just enough to slowly wake her. She groaned slightly, stretching her arms, her round eyes flickering open. She gave a weak smile as she saw Harry before her, feeling him sit on the bed.

"Morning stranger," she croaked, propping herself up on her elbows. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Morning." He breathed, "Couldn't sleep."

Her eyes turned to his and they sat, for two minutes or more, just gazing into each other's eyes…reading each other's minds, letting the pain seep through their bodies. Moonlight dappled their faces, making them move closer to each other. Harry hugged Ginny comfortingly, running his fingers against her back. A few moments later, he heard her sob into his neck.

"Hey…hey…it's alright sweety, I've got you…no need to cry beautiful…" he whispered, kissing her cheek. They held each other, for a while, letting their love show…through the hurt that had fallen upon them. Harry drew back and gently rubbed his nose against Ginny's. Tears fell from her eyes, but he wiped them away.

"I-it's my fault…" she choked through her sadness, "Our precious baby…all because of me…"

Harry's eyes turned sternly to look into hers. He shook her gently.

"It is _not_ your fault!" he told her, "Never think that. It was nobody's fault."

She opened her mouth to reply, but found that his lips were upon hers; gently kissing her, his love for her clearly evident. She fell backwards, lying down, letting him ontop on her, his body warm and soothing against hers. His fingers caressed her neck and side softly, her own sliding around his neck and waist, pulling him closer. His lips parted from hers for a moment and he drew them to her neck; to plant gentle kisses along her soft skin, making her shiver.

"What do we do now?" she moaned, biting his bottom lip ever-so-gently, as his hands ran up her side in a calming way. Harry lifted his head, looked into her eyes; his emerald iris's smiling down at her. He kissed her sweetly on the mouth before he spoke.

"We try again."

* * *

"Hurry up, George, Ron…in the car now!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was booming from the kitchen. George and Ron bounded down the stairs, pulling on their black jackets, doing up their ties; George's yellow, Ron's light blue. 

"Look like a Muggle?" George asked, flattening his hair.

"Yes, yes very nice. In the car with you. And have you seen your brother!" Molly frantically asked, ushering them outside as she shut the door.

"He said he'd meet us there I think…" Ron said, sliding into the car, sitting next to Hermione and Draco. Two Ministry cars had been hired to escort them to Dudley's funeral; and, not wanting to give away their positions as witches and wizards, they had taken "the normal" way to the funeral building.

Harry and Ginny sat in the backseat of the other car, which Mr. Weasley was driving, Harry's stomach tightening as they pulled to a stop outside the church. Ginny squeezed his hand gently, in way of reassuring him. There wasn't much else anyone could do.

Harry straightened his black jacket and pants as he got out of the car, checking his scarlet tie one last time before waiting for the Weasley's, Hermione and Draco to get out of their vehicle.

"We're here for you Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley hugged him, trying not to cry. He looked into the faces of all his friends and gave a small smile, as way of saying thanks.

As they all entered the white church, Vernon and Petunia Dursley greeted them. They seemed…different…apart from the fact that they'd lost a son. Maybe the encounter with the magical world had seen that wizards and witches weren't as abnormal as they thought they were. Harry left the Weasley's to find a pew, walking over to his aunt and uncle.

"Decided to turn up did you?" Vernon asked, his voice hoarse. Petunia elbowed him roughly.

"I cared about Dudley to you know…even if neither of you could see it. He was my cousin and I'll miss him just as much as you will. I'm not _that_ abnormal as to not care!" Harry snapped, causing his Uncle to crinkle his brow. Petunia's eyes were filled with tears.

The church was crowded with people; all family and friends. Pierce Polkis and the other "Dudley Gang" members sat in the second front row; next to Aunt Marge and her ridiculously annoying dog.

"I know you care boy. I-I'm sorry." Vernon mummbled. Harry stared at him. Uncle Vernon had just…_apologized_ to him? That must've been the first time ever, judging by the crimson colour of his face. Aunt Petunia also then did something unexpected.

She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry froze with unanticipated shock, but patted her back all the same. Petunia looked at him, her eyes reflected with pain. He could tell she was sorry, for all the horrible Summer's he'd spent; doing housework, being told off and locked under the stairs…he could tell she was searching for a way to apologize.

"Don't worry," Harry said kindly, holding up his hand, "I understand."

She nodded her head and continued to cry, as the priest entered and asked everyone to please take their seats.

----------------

The altar at the front was draped in white and black cloth; highlighting a photo of Dudley being hugged by his mother and father when he was younger. Harry looked across and saw the beautifully polished coffin; jet black in colour and touched up with silver handles and silver linings. Harry took a seat beside Aunt Petunia, watching the casket expectantly. He didn't want to think that his cousin, the one he'd spent so long sellotaping his glasses together over, was lying in that velvet lined coffin; never being able to wake and see the sun again.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. _The service hadn't even started yet…he needed to hold on._

Beside the coffin, upon the cremation platform, which was made of marble, lay hundreds of flowers, cards and gifts…displaying the fact that Dudley always got every little precious thing he asked for and more…the flowers a symbol of love and friendship…

"Good morning everyone. We are here today to commemorate Dudley Lachlin Dursley; beloved son, grandson,cousin…a friend to many…" The priest continued to talk; Harru took in everyword he said; sitting there, just thinkin and reflecting upon the times he had spent with his cousin. He'd always thought Dudley was annoying…but he'd never wanted him _dead_ for crying out loud.

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge and even Harry himself, got up and spoke to the saddened crowd about how much they had valued Dudley in their life. The priest talked again, of how life and death are really a beginning in themselves; a new journey for everyone.

"I ask you to just sit and if you will, reflect upon the time you, or perhaps your family, has spent with this much loved boy." The priest said quietly, "And would invite the family and friends to place a flower or two upon young Dudley's coffin, as we prepare to lower the casket and say our final goodbye's."

Harry placed a red rose upon the coffin, laying it gently below the beauitfully carved name plate upon the lid which read "Dudley Lachlin Dursley" in fancy loopy writing. The Weasley's, Hermione and Draco also went up and placed their tributes upon the coffin. George tucked a Ton-Tied Toffee into his flower and put it, with a bowed head, upon the casket, in commemoration of old times.

The lowering of the coffin was the hardest part for Harry and the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia squeezed his hand gently, and sobbed, uncontrollably into her handkerchief. Harry prayed that Dudley was safe and enjoying heaven, armed with 56 new computer games, a new T.V and a racing bike. Harry smiled at the thought.

* * *

After the service, Harry and the Weasley's headed back to the Burrow, mostly silent. Once inside the kitchen, Molly pulled Harry into a big hug, letting him know that it was alright to be sad and that the whole Weasley family was always here if he ever needed anything. He thanked her and went to join the rest of the teenagers. 

----------------

Hermione sat upon Draco's knee, out in the sunshine, watching Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George play Quidditch; racing around on their brooms. Draco sighed, kissing her cheek.

"Hard day wouldn't you say?" he said softly, tickling her arm gently.

"Pretty much. Poor Harry…" she said, tracing her eyes over the blur which was Harry as he sped to catch the golf-ball Ron had thrown for him, "It must be sad to think that Dudley's never coming back…"

"Mmmm…" Draco breathed against her neck, kissing it gently. Hermione giggled.

"Stop it, that tickles!" she laughed, turning round to face him. He grinned cheekily back.

"Score!" yelled Ron, from up in the air, zooming round in victory. Ginny scoffed.

"You call that a goal! It was practically a miss! You only got it because Harry was too lazy to chase after you," she smiled.

"Hey!" Harry replied, jokingly looking hurt, "That was mean."

"You're a big boy, you'll get over it," Ginny told him, "Let's play handsome. Bet you 10 galleons that your team loses to mine,"

"No way!" yelled George, "We're gonna beat you lil sis and you know it,"

"We'll see about that," she winked.

"Alright, 10 galleons. And the loser…" Harry smirked, "Has to…" He leaned in closer and whispered something into her ear. Ginny reeled back, laughing histerically at his rude request.

----------------

Back on the ground Draco and Hermione were having a furious tickling war; hands grasping for each other's side.

"Stop it stop it!" Hermione burst out laughing as Draco caught her round the middle and blew raspberries on her soft stomach, "Eww Slytherin slobber,"

"Excuse me!" he choked, as she grinned back at him, "That could hurt somebody's feelings! Like mine!"

"Yes, but you don't count so there," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right that's it!" Draco snarled playfully. Hermione jumped to her feet. She attempted to run away, but didn't get very far because he caught her almost immediately and hugged her from behind. She squirmed and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" he laughed, "Oof!"

He coughed when he fell backwards as she charged at him, knocking him onto the grass, the sunlight shining down on all of them. It was a clear, sunny day, the first fine day they'd had for a while.

Hermione fell ontop of Draco, her body against his, pinning his hips down with hers, sitting on him.

"Haha gotcha now Malfoy," she said, pushing down on his shoulders gently.

"Ooh I'm _so_ scared," he replied, sticking his tongue out at her in return.

"Oh you should be," she wiggled on his hips, making him squirm. She laughed and did it again.

"Don't," he groaned, frustrated. She raised an eyebrow and swooped down upon him, covering his face with kisses. He tried to repel her, but only ended up pulling her down ontop of him, so he could kiss her deeply.

"Do you mind down there? We're trying to enjoy a nice game of Quidditch here! Not watch you two play tonsil hockey and grind against each other," Ron yelled to them, from somewhere above. Hermione broke the kiss.

"Ron, shut up!" called Harry and Hermione at exactly the same time. Ron made a rude gesture back at them and Hermione turned back to Draco; her eyes smiling.

"I love you," she said seriously. Draco rolled his eyes playfully.

"You already know I love you, I've said it about 7 times today." He said, kissing her.

"And you should continue to do so," she told him sternly, "Otherwise I'll attack you."

"Oh really? We'll see about that later tonight won't we?" he said in response, winking at her.

------------------

As all of them trudged back to the Burrow, tired and smiling from the game (Ginny's team had won, (170 – 150) they felt a lot better than they had in a long time. They'd needed to get out just to relax after what had happened, to get them moving again, instead of sitting around the house. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry and Ginny all put they're arms around each others shoulders, walking in a long line back towards the house.

"You having a good day? Feeling better?" Hermione asked Harry, smiling at him. Harry breathed in deeply and looked up at the dusk sky; the cloud's were wispy and the sky was light purple and golden from the setting of the sun. He smiled back at her warmly.

"Yeah…everything's feeling great. I learned you need to move on with your life. Death is eventually going to be a part of everyone's life. I feel like everything will be ok from now on, especially with you guys here with me…"


	34. Just This Moment

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yay we made it past 500 reviews! W00t chocolates for all! No, that wasn't my last chapter…should ii keep going for ages or give up soon:) Calm down peoples, I wouldn't just abandon you so quickly…not before asking what you guys want anywho.**

**Well here's chapter 33 and I do hope you enjoy this. It's HAPPIER:D**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Cryst _(My HP buddy), _Rach Reid_ (because she's my Reidy and im sorry) and to _Alice_ (my sister of another mother for life – love you)**

_x-x-x_

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
I had pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life_

…_Waiting for tonight…_

_x-x-x_

Waiting For Tonight – Jennifer Lopez

**Chapter 33: Just This Moment**

"Welcome again students, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall's voice rang sharp and clear through the silenced Great Hall. Her eyes narrowed sadly and she flattened her emerald robes with a swish of her hand, "It is my position, as the new headmistress of Hogwarts, to announce Hogwarts open again for the remainder of the year until summer break, which is approaching in a few weeks time. Tragic loss of our brilliant Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and Professor's, Professor Trelawny and Professor Snape have been a drawback in the fucntion of the school. So I ask…all of you to get along, these times are cause for celebration, but also for great sadness. That is all. You may leave."

There was a great scraping of the long table benches as the students solemly stood and headed through the Great Hall doors. It was the first day, the reopening of Hogwarts…a month after the great battle in which Voldemort was detroyed. The Slytherin's faces were sour and their mouths turned down in a constant scowl; but the rest of the school smiled vaguely. The first and second years hurried quickly past Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron whenever they passed them in the corridors. _They_ were the ones who had been in the battle; _they_ were considered strange, with their distant gazes and constantly wandering thoughts; gliding around the corridors, feeling as though they were walking on air.

"Get out of the way!" snapped Ron, to a small first year, who had stopped to stare at Harry; who was sitting, rigid in his seat.

"Harry, it's time to go," Ginny whispered in his ear, putting a small hand on his shoulder. Harry didn't reply, only stared into space as the Great Hall finally emptied.

-----------------

_There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard._

"_I'm a what?" gasped Harry._

"_A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "An' a thumpin' good'un I'd say, once yeh've trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"_

_---_

"_HERE!" screamed Harry, falling backwards against the cold hard ground, "Hagrid I've found him!"_

_Hagrid came lumbering over, pushing chunks of brick out of the way. Harry glanced up, his own eyes clouded with tears and blood; hearing Hagrid's breath stop in his throat as he looked down upon the body of his favourite Headmaster._

"_N-no, it's not righ', this ain't happening. Yeh know it's not…" Hagrid croaked, bending down to pick up the lifeless body of Professor Dumbledore, sniffing loudly._

"_H-he's dead Hagrid…he's gone…"_

_----------------_

"Harry!" called Hermione, jerking Harry out of his thoughts. Quickly Harry dried his eyes, not wanting them to see his tears. There was no use dwelling on the past; that was over and would not be regained by sorry hopes…they were gone and nothing would bring them back.

"I-I'm fine…" he said, following them out of the hall.

"Come on, I'll take you up to the Common Room. You've got Transfiguration after lunch; but you've got two free periods now so you can relax," Ginny told him softly, kissing his forehead. He hugged her into him and they headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron was just about to follow them when he spotted Padma, Parvati Patil's sister and hung back to talk to her. Some students hadn't returned to Hogwarts; for their parents had thought it too unsafe and unappropriate to be taught at that school again, especially as Dumbledore had deceased.

* * *

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they walked towards the Head's Common Room. Suprisingly, they were still Head boy and Head girl. They should, by right, have been stripped of their responsiblities, but Professor McGonagall thought they were the best people for the job and allowed them to stay on. 

"It's for the best," she had said, straightening her glasses.

"We've got rounds tonight," Draco told her, muttering the password and leading her into the common room.

"Mmm indeed we do Malfoy, indeed we do," she replied, smiling at him, "But that's ages away. A few hours at least."

Draco drew her closer to him and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, his lips gliding against hers. The warm sun glinted through the open window, a gentle breeze rustling their hair as they slid their hands around each others waist and neck. They fell, giggling, onto the couch; smiling into each others mouths as they kissed. Hermione felt extrememly sorry for Draco, especially after he had lost both of his parents in the battle. Narcissa Malfoy had been taken to Azkaban for life-imprisonment, as far as they knew and Lucius Malfoy had been killed by Draco himself.

Hermione drew away and smirked lovingly as Draco slid his fingers along the inside of her thigh. She shivered as they roamed across her skirt buttons, tracing along them teasingly.

"Y'know…I think, we should…possibly visit…the greenhouses sometime…to see how the ventacular plant…is coming along…" Hermione managed to say, with much difficulty, as Draco's fingers made her giggle every few seconds. His lips were slowly working their way up her neck, soft and moist. His blue eyes looked into her deep hazel ones. As he spoke his voice shone with sarcasm.

"Oh I agree…because greenhouse herbology plants are just _so_ important to everyone," he rolled his eyes and received a small bite on the end of his nose from Hermione's teeth, "Why _do_ they make you wear stockings in summer?"

"I don't know," she breathed, as his fingers grasped underneath her skirt, sliding off her chunky school shoes and cheekily slipping down her leggings, "I-I guess it's for…"

She was cut off as Draco crashed his lips against hers, placing her hand on his shirt line and letting her pull his top off and cast it aside on the floor. Her hands caressed his chest muscles; her elegant fingers tracing along the many scars which ran along her back; deep with the ghost of the past…

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, as his lips moved up the middle of her neck. She leant her head back as he wrapped one of her legs around his hip.

"For what?" he mummbled back, her nails gently scratching his back.

"Your pain, your suffering…the scars you bear." She replied, letting out a small moan as his fingers slipped higher underneath her skirt.

"It's not your fault. You know it's not. My past isn't important. The only thing that matters to me right now is showing you how much I love you," he said, pressing gently against her hips, as she lifted her own to touch his. He mummbled against her neck and let her kiss his neck; enjoying the time they were sharing on the soft couch together.

"Y-you don't miss your mum?" Hermione asked, her tongue gently touching the skin on his neck, running up under his ear and back down his neck.

"I-I'd rather not …talk about her. I can think of better things to do…" Draco muttered, pinning her arms above her head softly and trailing kisses down her body. Hermione groaned in agreement and let Draco unbutton her blouse, knowing they shouldn't be doing this in broad daylight…someone could walk in…but the love and desire she felt for Draco was hard to ignore…

Little did they know just how close Narcissa Malfoy was…

* * *

Ginny Weasley exited the bathroom, wearing one of Harry's longer school shirts which hung down to her knees, her hair a tangled, beautiful mess, tied up in a bun. Harry lay on his four poster bed; his black pants unzipped, revealing his silver and black boxers. His chest was bear, his skin bearing many marks from the war. 

He ran his fingers through his messy hair, letting out a yawn. Ginny lay on the bed, on her stomach, looking up him with soft eyes. She pouted and he smiled.

"What are you pulling that face at me for?" Harry grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"The fact that I have the biggest hero in the world right here in front of me, half naked and all mine," Ginny replied; smiling up at him.

"Yeahhh, I am pretty good aren't I?" Harry joked, flexing his muscles. Ginny laughed.

"I can't believe it's the first day back and we're already…y'know…" she looked away, blushing slightly.

"It's only natural. There's only one 'golden boy' and you better take full advantage," Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. A clock chimed somewhere in the distance. Harry sat up, stretching.

"Are you coming to the dance later on tonight?" Ginny asked, flinging on her own shirt as and slipping on her tie. Harry flattened his hair.

"Yeah, as 7th years it's compulsory to go and bring your date. Kind of like the Yule Ball we had in 4th year." Harry explained, looking around for his shirt, which lay crumpled in the corner. An image of himself and Ginny pinned against the wall, kissing madly flashed across his mind as he buttoned it up.

"Quickly, we'll be late for class." Ginny ushered him out the door, pulling on her shoes and running a comb through her hair. They checked each other and nodded…they looked presentable enough. With a grin; they headed out the Common Room door in a hurry…

----------------

Classes were pretty much the same as they had always been; hectic, informative and requiring attention. They needed to pay attention if they were to pass their end of year exams to graduate. And as the exams were only four weeks away, the pressure mounted considerably.

Transfiguration was becoming more complex than ever before. The ability and spell casting was intense…no one, of course, could beat Hermione, who often gained a small smile from Professor McGonagall at her efforts. Potions was taught by Tonks, an unlikely candidate, but a respectable one too. Harry hadn't known that she had been such a whiz with a cauldron. He never would have picked it; she seemed more of the Animagus type.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had been dropped, as there was no more use for it, as there was no more "dark evil" in the wizarding world. Herbology still took place in the greenhouses…as Hermione had mentioned before, they were learning how to take care of the most dangerous and venemous plants of the country, some that could kill you if you didn't know how to tame them.

----------------

As the end of day bell sounded, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco dropped their trowls and gardening gloves and raced across the smooth sweeping lawns to the castle, in order to prepare quickly for the night that was ahead of them.

The 7th years, as representatives of the school; had been chosen to participate in a Ball and required to bring a partner or close friend, to spend sometime with in order to graduate. They had to learn "communication skills" and experience the pleasure of getting to know one another. Which was hardly necessary anyway because everyone knew everybody so well by now that they were almost sick of them. But the ball was to go ahead as planned and that was that.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny desended the last few stairs of the grand stair-case; Harry and Draco holding out their arms to escort Hermione and Ginny down to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Blimey wait up!" Ron called after them, racing down the stairs, adjusting his bowtie. At least _this_ year it didn't look as though he was wearing his Great Aunt Girtrude's dress. The four smiled as they remembered Ron's horrible dress robes in the fourth year, "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny and Harry chuckled. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Ronald," she sighed, "Don't tell me you don't have a date…_again_,"

"Ron, there you are," Padma Patil approached him, smiling at the four; watching Harry jiggling his black tie.

"Oh hey," Ron flashed her a smile, "Erm…you look great,"

Padma and Ron entered the Hall, leaving Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny stifling their laughter.

"Shall we enter Madame?" Draco bowed his head to Hermione and she curtzied graciously back.

"Why of course good sir," she replied with a grin.

The four smiled at each other and entered the hall, which was strewn with colourful lights, sparkling decorations that hung from the ceiling; shining under an enourmous disco ball, rotating slowly from the middle of the roof. Many of their friends nodded their heads in acknowlegdement as they headed over to the drinks table.

"The hall looks great doesn't it?" Hermione whispered, her silver braclet twinkling under the light.

"I reckon. Come and dance 'Mione," Ginny said, grabbing her friends hand and leading her onto the dancefloor, which was pratically deserted. Harry and Draco followed, loosening their ties. The Weird Sisters band members nodded in agreement as Hermione reached up and whispered something into his ear. A second later, the music blasted louder than anything they'd heard in a long time. People screamed and began to dance, bobbing their heads as the electric guitar, clean and fresh, shot through the speakers.

"_You took me home I drank too much, because of you my liver turned to dust…"_

"Dance dance baby," Harry laughed; sliding his hands around Ginny's and dancing closer. It was the first time any of them had felt remoteley happy; indeed they couldn't stop grinning. A crowd had formed, dancing, drinking, screaming as the music continued.

"_Suck me down its time to rock and roll. Let's hit the bar, lets lose control!" _everyone yelled in unison; swaying to the music. Without warning, the music changed, into a more techno song and yet more people began to dance.

Hermione turned around, her back pressing into Draco's chest and swayed to the music, her black dress moving rhythmically with her hips; which were twisting and turning as expertly as any of them had known. They never knew she could dance so well, little Hermione the bookworm. She winked at Ginny with a grin, her fingers trailing along Draco's neck as they lost themselves in the music. Hermione raised her arms above her head, dancing; and let out a small moan as Draco ran his fingers softly down her arms and down her side.

"_Waiting for tonight, when you would be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight, oh, I've dreamed of this love for so long…waiting for tonight…Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I wanna stay in this forever."_

Ginny pressed herself closer to Harry's body, her hips swaying against his. Love coursed through her body, they'd been through so much together, had suffered together, cried together, loved together and they were still here with each other after all that…it was a miracle…it had to be magic.

---------------

Hermione was spinning around in Draco's arms, people cat-called at her over the crowd, damn she was acting differently tonight, which was a good thing in Draco's case. Her dress slipped higher up her tanned thigh, she placed the sensual blonde male's hand on her leg and slipped it higher; grinning as she pecked him on the lips. They deserved to be happy, just tonight…they deserved to love one another…after all that had happened, they needed this night…just to lose control and have as much fun as they possibly could…with the music blasting in their ears, their lips joined against each others in time to the beat, underneath the shining disco ball…


	35. Unbreakable

**(A/N) Wow, your reviews are flying thick and fast, I feel special! I can't believe how many of you love my story – it's really overwhelmingly nice :) Thankyou my pretties! Ooh yes, I thought it would be nice if they could all relax for a while, instead of just being constantly caught in the sadness and trouble. More suprises to come… Do enjoy :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only _Charlotte (_My supportive, wonderful bestfriend)**

_x-x-x_

_Just forgive,_

_But don't forget_

_The past can't be erased_

_But you learn from mistakes_

_To make each day_

_Better than the last_

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 34: Unbreakable**

_The Dementors would never have suspected a thing. She had already created a diversion more complicated and cunning than anything their minds could grasp. By the time they had figured she had gone; she would be far away…perhaps too far away to catch. And Rachael would be by her side, in an attempt to make one last impression towards her son, the one she had unfortunately named her boy. He had murdered her husband and now, he would pay. Even if her master was dead and had vanished from the land, she could still avenge his death, the deaths of all the Death Eaters that had perished in the battle. She would be approaching the castle soon and then she could claim her prize…her son's life for her Lord's…_

----------------

The tawny screech owl flopped onto the couch, ruffling its feathers importantly, a newspaper clamped in its beak. Hermione groaned and waved the owl away lazily; determined to keep her eyes shut. Draco, beside her, was still fast asleep, one arm draped across her shoulder.

"Wake up!" Ginny's voice rang through the room.

"Shut up, we're trying to sleep sis," Ron drawled from the couch closest to the Gryffindor fireplace. Someone, supposedly Harry, mummbled in agreement.

Ginny Weasley pranced into the room, stopping still and surveying the sight before her, hands on her hips. Harry lay curled on his side, snuggled into a warm armchair, Ron and Padma lay next to each other, Ron's snores echoing across the chamber, Draco and Hermione occupied the scarlet couch in the corner, looking as comfortable as ever.

"If you don't all wake up you'll be late for class!" Ginny persisted in a very Mrs. Weasley like way. Everyone groaned loudly. Why would the school hold a function such as a dance, when they obviously knew that people had classes the next day? Teenagers did need their sleep.

Ginny threw pillows at the couples lounging around and after at least 20 minutes of slow, dreary preparation Ron, Padma, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room, holding their huge pile of books which were to be used that day in lessons.

"If you _ever_ wake me up that early again…I swear I'll hex you," Ron yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I reckon," Padma agreed, scowling at the youngest Weasley.

"Well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be standing here all ready to go so I wouldn't complain," Ginny replied in a sniffy voice. Everyone apologized. Hermione tugged on Harry and Draco's sleeves.

"C'mon we've got Potions in the dungeons; I don't want to miss Tonks' first class." she whispered, leading them down the marble staircases; as Ron sprinted after them, leaving Ginny and Pamda to make their own way to their Herbology class.

---------------

As they entered the icy dungeons, the four breathed in sharply as the coldness hit them, causing their breathe to rise in a mist before them. The classroom was pretty much the same; minus the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

"Take your seats please," Came the familiar voice of Tonks, as they sat down at their usual middle row seats. Tonks noticed them and winked; before rising to her feet and pacing up and down. She didn't even look nervous.

"Welcome, I'm your new teacher. Please call me Tonks. Many of you would now be aware of the unfortunate events that took place over the last month which resulted in the loss of your old Potions Master…Professor S-snape…" Tonks began, her soft eyes roaming the crowd of students, "However I am sure many of you will pick up on my ways of teaching fairly easily. If you have any questions, you may ask. Oh and Professor McGonagall asked me to remind you that the first Hogsmeade visit will be this weekend on Saturday…"

----------------

"I thought she had good qualities, a lot better than Snape," Hermione said, taking a small rock cake from the plate Hagrid had supplied.

The four of them had marched down to Hagrid's hut during their morning break to visit him and were now sitting around the fire eating rock cakes and drinking hot cups of tea Hagrid had made.

"She was realy informative and didn't seem upset or unnerved when the others asked about the battle," Harry told Hagrid, biting into a cauldron cake.

"And she taught us really useful informative about Bicorn Horn and the proper uses," Draco pitched in, sipping from his cup. Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth.

"Yeh, I always knew she'd be a good'un, once she'd trained up a bi'. She's a bright one that Tonks," Hagrid agreed. Then he turned to Harry.

"When does Quidditch start?" He asked, inquisitively.

"Next week, I have to host the trials and pick new players for the team since…yeah…some of them won't be attending anymore." Harry answered, glancing at Ron. Fang, Hagrid's black boarhound was licking feverishly at Ron's hand as the red-haired man gingerly fed him some rock cake.

It felt just like old times as they sat around, talking to Hagrid about how their first week back at school had been, beside the fire, drinking cups of tea…it really made everything feel a lot more secure and safer.

----------------

As they trudged back up to the Great Hall for dinner Draco linked his arm around Hermione's waist and smiled warmly. Ron and Harry jokingly rolled their eyes.

"So Ronald, are you dating Padma yet?" Hermione winked, turning her head to look at him. Everyone noticed Ron's beetroot blush at once. Harry whistled.

"Shut up Harry," Ron laughed, "Yeah..i guess I am."

"I'm happy for you," Hermione smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Ron scoffed.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You guys all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked, leading them up the steps and through the castle doors.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"Great, we'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10?"

"Sure, c'mon we'll be late for dinner."

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione linked arms and walked into the Great Hall, feeling a lot happier about their lives than they had in quite a while.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Fred Weasley opened his heavy eyes; to find himself tied to a chair, unable to move. There was hardly any light in the room he was enclosed in and a fan spun lazily in the corner, spreading a gentle breeze about the room. 

"The room of requirements," replied a female voice. Fear flooded him. Fred knew that voice, the iciness of it…the evilness.

The woman approached him, her face shrouded by the shadows that the room set upon her features. She reached out and traced a pale finger along his jawline and over his lips. Fred leant his head back, to twist away from her fingers, but received a stinging blow to his cheek by her hand. The woman smoothed down her dress, black and skimpy, which clung to her body tightly; outlining her curves. She walked behind Fred, ran her hands along his shoulders and leant down closer to his face, her lips less than a centimetre away from his ear.

"Rachael's told me _all_ about you Mr. Weasley…about you and your…_achievments_…" she drawled in his ear; her lips inches from his neck. She felt him shiver, "She's told me all about your efforts and betrayals too…"

"W-what do you want from me Narcissa?" he croaked, his voice cracking with fear, "And how did you get here? You're supposed to be in Azkaban,"

"Oh I have my ways Mr. Weasley, don't you worry about that. However, you will assist us in paying back my son. If not, your little sister may just accidently find herself in a fatal situation…" Narcissa's eyes glinted.

"You wouldn't…why me?" Fred asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's obvious. You're close to Hermione and her friends and you're also Rachael's…shall we say…lover?" Narcissa smirked as she watched Fred blush at her last comment, "At least she thinks so. Anyway, you must tell me all of Draco's whereabouts and get me a copy of his timetable too…"

"And what if I say no?" Fred snapped, frowning at her.

"You won't want to do that Fred," Rachael smiled seductively, entering from the doorway in front of him. She strode up to him and kissed him deeply; her lips feeling like poison against his. He pulled away harshly.

"Don't…" he said, struggling against the ropes that bound him. Rachael leant closer and felt his breath stop in his throat. He was intimidated by her, she knew that damn well…

"Don't what?" she smiled innocently, fumbling for the zip on his jeans. He tried to stop her, but his hands were tied. She unbuttoned his jeans slowly, painfully and then poised herself, standing above his hips, "You wouldn't want to let me down would you?"

Fred shuddered, feeling her grind her hips against him; he felt her lean closer, pressing her chest against his, her lips trailed gently against his ear.

"N-no…" he breathed, cursing himself silently for submitting to her power. She smiled evilly and winked, kissing him again.

"There's a good boy," she purred, licking her lips. Narcissa positively grinned as Rachael slid herself off his hips.

"Excellent, he'll be perfect. No one will suspect a thing and soon, I'll have Draco's life in my hands and then our Lord's death will be sweetly avenged," Narcissa laughed, running her fingers through her hair, "Wait, we must make a vow so he will not break his word."

"N-no…" Fred intercepted, straining even more, telling himself over and over again that it had been so _stupid_ to get involved with Rachael again. Her eyes flashed and she smiled.

"Of course. The unbreakable vow." Rachael sneered, grasping his right hand with her own.

"Fred Weasley, do you swear, by your name and your life that you will fulfil the tasks that myself and Narcissa Malfoy set out for you without telling a soul?" Rachael questioned.

Fred shook his head. Rachael reached out with her left hand, placed it on his chest and dragged her nails down deeply. He let out a strangled moan and gasped as he realized that he was bleeding through his shirt, five long streams of blood flowed from his wounds where she had cut him open.

"I-I do…" he muttered in agony.

"And do you swear that you will never defy myself, your lover, or Narcissa Malfoy under these regards?" she asked.

"I do…" he wheezed; the blood hot and stinging as it leaked down his torso.

"And do you promise by this Unbreakable vow to abide by the rules I set out and to love me more than you love your family?"

"No!" Fred yelled suddenly, "I can't do this! You can't force me to lo…"

He was cut off as Rachael slashed at his cheek with her nails, causing blood to rise from that wound and to drip to the stone floor, speckling it like drops of rain.

"I-I do…" he moaned, "I do…"

With a grin, Rachael squeezed his hand and they saw colours of yellow, red and orange entwine, wrapping itself around their joined hands.

"The result of breaking this vow is death." Rachael told him, in a firm voice. "We will be back later, thankyou, we value your co-operation."

With a harsh laugh, Rachael rose, glanced down at him with a superior look and swept from the darkened room with Narcissa in a swish of their cloak; leaving Fred Weasley moaning in pain; trapped, scared and fearing the future…

_Now_ what was he going to do?


	36. Winter Chills & Thrills

**(A/N) Thanks very much for all your support. I'm going away to Thailand for a few weeks, four weeks actually so I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible before I leave to keep you happy :) I don't really know where this story is leading but steady as she goes aye… Anyway, enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Rach has fuzz_ (because she's my birthday buddy & I heart her)**

_x-x_

_It does not do to dwell on dreams_

_And forget to live_

_x-x_

**Chapter 35: Winter Chill & Thrills**

Harry and Ginny strode through the frosty streets of Hogsmeade, arms tucked tightly against each other's; the snow crunching under their feet. The sun shone bleakly through the wispy grey clouds, setting a wintery mood. Indeed, winter was fast approaching. Students here and there were frantically trying to finish their Christmas shopping; the shops were crowded and buzzing with excitement.

--------------------

Hermione and Draco walked towards the Shrieking Shack, admiring the eeriness of it all. It looked rather beautiful from a distance as crisp snowflakes covered it gently. Hermione drew her beanie over her ears, to keep the warmth in. Draco adjusted his own green and silver one.

"You're so cute with your little mittens," Hermione grinned, pecking him on the nose.

"Me? Cute?" Draco feigned a smirk.

"Oi. Malfoy!"

Draco spun around as someone called his name, but was hit heavily in the chest by a snowball. Draco stumbled, falling into the fence. Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint approached him; Flint shoving him in the shoulders.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione protested, rather weakly. Flint shot her a glare.

"Shut it mudblood, nobody asked you to speak." He snapped.

"What do you want Flint?" Malfoy spat, clenching his fists.

"Oh nothin' much. Just to let you know what a low-life you are since you and your little mudblood girlfriend here switched sides and you became part of the scum-sucking, Dumbledore-shoe-kissing freaks that you are." Flint kneed Draco in the stomach, making him double over in pain, "That's for acting like a piss-weak Gryffindor."

Crabbe and Goyle smiled stupidly at each other; enjoying what they saw. Malfoy was getting paid back for his betrayal.

Flint turned to Hermione, his eyes glinting evilly.

"Hmm…what do we have here…I hear you're part of the reason for the honourable Professor Snape's death." Marcus sneered, advancing upon her. Hermione stood her ground.

"So what if I was? He deserved it, the greasy git. All of Voldemort's followers did." She replied icily, flicking her hair out of her eyes. Flint snarled.

"How _dare_ you speak his name in vain." He yelled, whipping out his wand, "You're gonna pay for that mudblood."

Before Flint had even raised his wand, Draco had charged at him from behind, sending him face first into the cold snow. Draco's fists pounded into Flint's back; the two of them grappled furiously in the harsh coldness.

"Don't…touch…her," Draco gasped, pinning Flint's shoulders to the ground with his hands. Flint reached up and threw Draco of him before landing a punch square on his jaw.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Hermione shouted, pointing her wand swiftly at Flint. Flint was sent rocketing backwards into a tree and lay for a few moments, dazed, confused and angry. Blazing with fury, Hermione helped Draco to his feet, her cheeks flashing scarlet.

"Come on Draco." She urged, as Draco cast one more furious look back at Flint.

"You'll pay for this," Flint snapped. Hermione ignored him and pulled Draco back towards the shops, fuming.

"Stupid git." Draco hissed, putting his beanie back on.

"Don't worry about them, they're just immature." Hermione told him reassuringly, "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Wish I could believe you." Draco said, his eyes downcast. Hermione wrapped her hands around his waist and drew him closer.

"I'll prove it," she whispered. She tilted her head up and kissed him deeply, right there in the middle of the village, people staring at them in disapproval. Hermione deepened the kiss, moaning a little into his mouth, as she heard whispers from the other students as they hurried past.

-----------------

"Cut it out you two! Blimey." Ron's voice sliced through the cold air. Draco and Hermione drew apart laughing.

"Hi to you to Ron," Hermione smiled at her red-haired friend's embarrassment, "Where's Padma?"

"She's off looking for some new type of sweet." Ron lowered her voice and ushered them closer. "Do you think she'll like it? I was gonna get it for her for Christmas."

He opened a small velvet jewellery container to reveal a thin silver chain with a medium sized silver heart attached to it. On the silver heart, in the middle was a small ruby stone. Either side of the stone, on the left the letter _P_ had been engraved and on the right was the letter _R_.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione whispered, nodding in approval, "You better be thinking about something like that for my Christmas present, boy." She nudged Draco. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Come on, I told Harry and Ginny we'd meet them at the Three Broomsticks round about now." Hermione reminded them.

"Oh yeah you're right." Ron said, rubbing his brown gloves together. The three started to trudge off through the snow towards the Inn, but someone tapped Draco on the shoulder, delaying him.

Fred Weasley cleared his throat.

"Err…can we talk?" he asked, a little awkwardly. Hermione and Ron exchanged mystified looks. Draco nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You go, I'll catch up in a sec," he told them. Hermione shrugged and followed Ron towards the Three Broomsticks.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Draco turned his sapphire eyes back to Fred Weasley, puzzled by his request.

"I was wondering…err…I've got this stupid idea that if we had another person helping out at George's and my shop, we could just get things done a lot quicker. So, yeah we'd pay you in full as well." Fred shoved his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

"You're offering _me_ a job?" Draco questioned, raising his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I just thought it'd be helpful, I mean after all you've got a girl to look after now too." Fred winked, hitting Draco in the shoulder playfully. Draco's brow crinkled in consideration…but then he suddenly smiled.

"Yeah ok…I'd like to help, give me something to do." Draco accepted, shaking Fred's hand. Fred felt guilt welling up inside, making him feel sick, faster than any of his 'Edible Dark Marks' ever could.

"Sure. I'll let you know when you can start." Fred nodded, grabbing at his temples in pain. Draco turned to leave and had nearly walked 5 steps when Fred ran after him, grabbing his arm, "There's something I gotta tell you Drake…"

Malfoy's eyes shone with concern.

"What is it?"

"You've gotta help me. Rachael…from Ravenclaw…and…your mum…they're against…y-y…" Fred choked with difficulty. He suddenly clutched at his stomach, doubling over in pain. With a yell Fred was thrown backwards into the snow, choking and gagging. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth.

Draco ran to Fred's side, dropping to his knees. Fred was coughing, the blood dripping down his lip.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Draco gasped, grabbing onto Fred's shoulders.

"_Do you swear, by your name and your life that you will fulfill the tasks that I and Narcissa Malfoy set out for you without telling a soul?"_

"_I-I do."_

Rachael's command swam around his head, sending pounding pains to his temples. He'd tried to let Draco know of Rachael and Narcissa's plan…but he hadn't known it would result with this…he was being punished, by an invisible force…

Draco lifted Fred to his feet, putting Fred's arm over his shoulder and helped him hobble towards the Three Broomsticks. Hermione gasped as Draco pushed open the door and seated Fred, gasping, next to her and Ron. Harry and Ginny stared, as did the other customers inside the Inn.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, bewildered. Fred moaned and sunk lower into the seat, sweat forming across his brow.

"I don't know. He started acting all weird and got thrown backwards into the snow…" Draco trailed off.

"_Eneverate_." Hermione said sternly, pointing her wand at Fred. In an instant Fred's fever cleared, the blood vanished from his lip and he shook his head, as though waking from a dream. Everyone gazed open mouthed.

"Hi…erm…what am I doing here?" Fred asked, cheerfully. Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron, who shrugged. Ginny kicked Hermione under the table and Draco frowned at the Weasley twin.

"What are you playing at?"

"Huh? Nothing. Oh yeah, about that job…Monday would be good. Thanks." Fred smiled, looking at his watch. "Oh damn look at the time, I gotta get back to the shop, George'll be needing some help. Well seeya round."

Without another word Fred rose from the table and walked straight out the door without looking back. Everyone sat in silence. Madame Rosmerta approached them kindly and asked them for their orders.

------------------

"What was that about?" Ginny hissed, as Madame Rosmerta walked away, tucking her pen behind her ear.

"Not sure," Harry said, "He was acting really strange."

"I'll say." Draco mumbled. Hermione bit her lip. Ron nudged her.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing it's fine." Hermione lied quickly. Harry changed the topic.

"Are you all staying here over the Christmas break?"

Everyone nodded.

"Mum and Dad are going back to Romania to see Charlie. Fleur and Bill are heading to Switzerland for a 'romantic getaway'." Ginny pulled a face and Ron sniggered.

"Well I'm definitely staying," Harry said, "No way I'm going back to the Dursley's after all that's happened. I think they'd rather I wasn't there after what happened to Dudley…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine in a while though." Hermione assured him, "My parents are going to Canada, some dentistry trip."

"Don't leave me here!" Draco groaned, "You can't go."

"Calm down Malfoy, I wasn't planning on going anywhere," Hermione replied, leaning across the table and kissing him. Madame Rosmerta appeared holding 5 mugs of butterbeer, warm and fizzing.

The five settled down and sipped their butterbeer, chatting about their plans for the holidays, unknown to the evil plans which were soon about to take place, right under their very noses…

* * *

Fred Weasley strode down the deserted corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room. He stopped, looking behind him, having the sudden uncertain feeling that someone was following him. Frowning slightly, he continued down the crimson carpeted corridor, quickening his pace. 

Without warning someone took hold of his shoulders and slammed him into the wall; his cheek pressed painfully into the cold stone.

"What are you playing at Weasley?" hissed the voice he knew all too well, "Sneaking around Hogsmeade, nearly giving away our plan…"

"Rachael…please…" he whimpered, as she twisted his arm further up his back.

"Don't beg for my forgiveness. You were given an order and I expect you to follow it…or else you'll regr…" Rachael snarled.

"Miss Mynx, Mr Weasley…what's going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang down the hall. Rachael slowly eased herself from Fred, letting go of his arm, "Not fighting I hope?"

Rachael smoothed down her Ravenclaw jumper, readjusting her cloak.

"Of course not Professor," she smiled sweetly. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Rach was simply showing me some muggle martial art techniques," Fred invented, putting his arm around her, "Isn't that right? No harm done,"

"Still, fighting is against Hogwarts rules you two. Five points from Ravenclaw Miss Mynx and be grateful I don't have both of you in detentions,"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," the two chorused, heading down the corridor in the opposite direction. They stopped and watched the Headmistress walk around the corner. Rachael grabbed his cloak fiercely. She looked into his eyes, glaring.

Then, instantly, their lips had joined and they were kissing deeply, Fred pressed against the wall, his hands sliding around her waist. Rachael's fingers trailed down the back of his neck, his lips exploring her own neck. She loosened her tie and undid the first two buttons of her shirt. Smirking, she pressed up against him.

Her lips met with his desperately, she enjoyed this messed up game of power, which she was always in control. Her skirt slipped higher, his shirt fell open, revealing the fresh marks, which she had left by her venomous nails on his bare skin. She traced over them delicately and felt him breath in harshly, her lips joining and parting with his own. You couldn't have pleasure if you didn't have pain…

"Tell me what I want to hear…" she moaned, biting his bottom lip, his fingers sliding up her back and into her hair.

"I love you," he mumbled in return. He felt as though he hadn't spoken those words himself. These actions and his words were almost forced by the Unbreakable Vow; he couldn't help it, he'd been bound by a life-death agreement, a promise he could not break…and nothing he could do would set him free…he was trapped…in a beautiful, yet sinister demand to take over Draco Malfoy's life…and loving Rachael…was only half of the agreement…

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly and found Harry, Hermione, Draco and the Weasleys sitting in the deserted Gryffindor Common room by the fire playing chess and staring into the flames, which spread a warm and comfortable glow across the room. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite each other, concentrating on which move was best to use next. Harry had improved in his game of chess over there years and now, could nearly easily beat Ron. 

Hermione and Draco sat lazily on the couch closest to the fire, hugging each other deeply. Ginny was getting furious at George for stealing her Prefect badge. Fred and George had come around to spend Christmas Eve with their friends, not wanting to be alone in a deserted joke shop by themselves. George smirked and ran, Ginny chasing after him with mad shrieks.

Fred sat staring into the flames, readjusting his tie, pulling his collar tighter over his neck. Hermione frowned at him.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to Draco, as his fingers trailed along her back.

"Beats me…" he muttered in return. Hermione grabbed his knees playfully.

"What'd you get me for Christmas?" she winked, smiling at him. Draco clicked his tongue.

"Ah ah that would be telling now wouldn't it?"

Hermione pouted.

"Fine. I'll just find out in the morning." She kissed him on the lips, "It would be so more convenient if you were a Gryffindor,"

"Probably," the blonde-haired male agreed. Hermione stood up.

"I gotta talk to Fred, hold on." Hermione said cautiously. She walked over to the Weasley twin tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "A word, now?"

He nodded in response and followed her into the boy's dormitory. Draco chuckled as she left, taking out a small, black covered jewelry container and opened it, checking what was inside. With a smirk, he put the ring back in his pocket and hoped Hermione would like her Christmas present.

--------------------

Hermione shut the door behind her. Fred sat on one of the four poster beds.

"It's the Unbreakable Vow isn't it?" she blurted out, putting her hands on her hips. Fred looked up at her, eyes wide.

"H-how…?" he spluttered.

"Who's doing this to you? Whoever it is you can't let them get away with it? I _won't_ let them!" she raged, "I know the signs of an Unbreakable Curse Fred, I've read all about them. If you try and break the agreement, you get punished. Just…" she put her hands on his shoulders, "Tell me who's doing it and I promise I won't breath a word."

"I-I can't…" he wheezed, the pain intensifying in his temples again.

"You have to Fred, please," Hermione begged, looking into his eyes, "You can't be like this, on Christmas. Who knows what they might put you up to? Give me a hint."

"They…want….Drac…" Fred managed to cough out. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"They're after Draco! Tell me Fred…_who_ is it!" Hermione demanded, shaking him slightly. Fred put his hand out and stopped her actions.

"Get off me," he said, his voice suddenly harsh.

"Fred…wha?" she seemed bewildered at his sudden change of actions.

"Whatever, I've gotta go. Just think about it." Fred shot her a glare and pushed past her, flinging open the door, leaving Hermione standing, confused, triumphant and worried in the darkening deserted room…


	37. Christmas Suprises

**(A/N) Ah, do help. I don't know where to lead my story. I think I'm running out of story lines +gasp+ I'm not too sure what to do…any suggstions would be of great help :D Do hope you're liking so far! I'm sending out an invitation, if any of you out there would like me to edit your stories I'd be more than happy to help because I really haven't got that much to do after my exams finish. So gimmie a buzz if you're interested. I made this chap extra long because I'm going away tomorrow to Thailand and I don't know how much I'll be able to write over there. Do enjoy little muffin-cakes!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Cryst (My HP Buddy)_ because I like to help and she's my little HP buddy whom we do share HP things. Cryst I made a character dedicated to you!**

_x-x-x_

_I've been looking for something_

_Something I've never seen_

_We're all looking for something_

_Something to be_

Something to be – Robbie Williams

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 36: Christmas Suprises**

The next morning dawned very bright and cold, snow flakes trickling gently down the frosted windowpanes, a faint glow of sunlight shining through the icy flakes; illuminating them spectacularly. The clouds were barely present, faint and wispy in the pink and gold morning sky. Christmas had arrived.

Ginny exited the bathroom, her brow creased in annoyance. She tossed something into the garbage can in the corner and exhaled deeply. Then she ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and playfully jumped onto Harry's bed, landing ontop of him.

"Oof!" Harry coughed, flailing his arms in panic, as he was woken suddenly. His hand scrammbled for his glasses and he pulled them on in haste. He felt lips hurriedly pressed against his own.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny grinned, after they had drawn back.

"You too. Morning," Harry replied; looking over her shoulder and seeing the pile of presents at his feet. Ginny's eyes were downcast. Harry stared at her, "What's wrong?"

"I gotta tell you…" Ginny began. But at that moment Ron, Hermione and Draco bounded into the dormitory, carrying their own presents. They'd slept downstairs in the common room the previous night.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione beamed, sitting on the end of Harry's bed, pulling Draco down next to her. Ron shook open the parcel from his mother.

"Not maroon again…" he groaned at the sight of the hand knitted sweater and everyone laughed. "She could've at least thought of a different colour!"

"Obviously she likes tradition," Draco chuckled, trying a piece of home made fudge that Mrs. Weasley had included in Ron's Christmas gifts, "Yum this is delicious!"

Harry opened his package from Molly Weasley and smiled. His jumper was deep crimson with a picture of a large golden snitch on the front; knitted almost to perfection in terms of texture and matching colours.

Everyone pushed their presents from Mrs. Weasley together onto the bed to examine the sweets they had received and admire each others jumpers. Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap, his yellow eyes darting here and there suspiciously as his mistress's hand stroked him gently.

"Alright guys, enjoy your presents," Ginny said in a rushed voice, eager to open her remaining presents. On the count of three they all dived towards their own pile of gifts, wrapped and assorted in many variations and colours.

--------------------

Hermione received a large collection of black leather-bound books entitled: _The Ancient Art of Witchcraft_ as a gift from Harry, a new quill and bottle of ink from Ron, fluffly slippers from Ginny and a chocolate brown coloured sweater emblazoned with small white snowflakes and a batch of brownies from the remaining Weasley family. Draco tore open a dark blue wrapped present from Harry and stared in gratitude at the Broom Servicing Kit that lay before him on the bedspread; admiring the many secret compartments containing broom polish and twig clippers. Beside him lay a new silver wand from his Aunt and a mountain of chocolate frogs from the Weasley's. He opened up the small packet that Hermione had given him and a silver chain slithered down his arm and landed in his palm. He picked it up and looked at it more closely.

Engraved on the chain were the following words: _I will love you forever_. Draco turned and smiled at Hermione, hugging her in appreciation. She tied it around his neck, her fingers soft and warm against his skin.

"Well I'm off…" Ron attempted to say, through a mouthful of treacle fudge. His sentence came out more as "Weol I'm aowf…". He swallowed before continuing, "I gotta go give Padma my Christmas present."

He blushed and made a rude gesture as Harry wolf-whistled and winked as he rose from the bed. Everyone waved goodbye to Ron. Ginny sat on Harry's lap fidgeting. Harry kissed her cheek.

"You go first," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck. Ginny felt as though ice was flooding through her. She compressed a sob. Harry noticed.

"What's wrong?" he muttered in her ear, concerned.

"I-I was going to give you my present…but the test was positive and…" Ginny choked quietly. Harry's arms tightened around her. He stroked her back, mummbling into her ear to calm her.

"Sweety…it's alright. You don't have to give me something like _that_ for Christmas…I told you it might not work straight away again…it takes time. Don't worry Gin, please don't cry." He soothed, rocking back and forwards. Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"I don't have anything for you for Chritmas then…" she sounded miserable, "All I got is…I love you."

Harry's lips split into a wide grin.

"And that's the best present ever." He said smartly, pulling her into a kiss, "And I love you too."

At the other end of the bed Hermione wound her fingers together tightly, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Draco fummbled around inside his pocket.

"Hmm I know it's in here somewhere," he frowned fakely, letting a smirk spill onto his lips. Hermione hit his arm playfully.

"Hurry up Malfoy," she whined, digging her fingers into his arm. He drew his hand away from his pockets looking defeated.

"I can't find it," he said in a crestfallen manner. Hermione's face fell.

"Oh…ok…" She looked away.

"I do however have this delightful jewellery case." He winked, holding out his palm to reveal the small dark velvet case. Hermione squealed and opened it, hardly containing her delight. She gasped.

"Drake you didn't…"

"Do you like it?"

"O-of course!" she smiled as he slid the beautiful silver ring, studded with a ruby which was rimmed with small diamonds, onto her wedding ring finger. She stared.

"When we leave school…will you consider marrying me?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Harry and Ginny turned to look. Hermione's mouth remained open for several seconds before she was drawn back to reality by the actuality of the question.

"Yes!" she spluttered happily, throwing her arms around him, "How could I refuse?"

Draco rose from the bed, abandoning their pile of presents and pecked her on the mouth. Harry and Ginny got up too, yawning and stretching.

"We should get down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Harry exclaimed. His stomach grummbled loudly.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Ginny chuckled, linking arms with him. And the two couples walked down the steps and proceeded towards the Great Hall.

--------------------

The young woman's dark hair covered her face; her deep brown eyes shimmering in the small amount of light which entered the room underneath the drawn curtains. One of her shoulders was bare, the strap from her shirt lying halfway down her tanned arm. His fingers ran up her neck and down the other side, trickling lightly, playfully. His jet black hair fell across his face as his lips continued the path along her soft flesh where his fingers had just left. A small moan escaped from her glossy lips, yet his other hand stopped caressing her thigh and came up to cover her mouth, stopping any sound. No one could find them out. They both knew that.

Her legs wrapped around his back as she moved to make it more comfortable between them. Sitting on the floor, entwined in the corner, wasn't the best cirumstance but it created excitement. Her skirt was raised, near the top of her thighs. His emerald green jumper lay tossed aside on the floor and his silver shirt was unbuttoned to reveal pasley skin with strong defined muscles. One of her hands ran firmly over them. Their lips joined, their bodies pressing against each others. Christmas morning in the deserted first year girl's dormitory; forbidden, cheating…

"Mmm…" she breathed against his ear, his strong hand running up under her top, circling her belly button which was pierced with a small star stud. He guided his hands to her hips and pushed her further against him; greed snaring his body.

Neither of them noticed the door slightly ajar, or the other figure standing in the doorway, open mouthed in shock. The lights flicked on, diminishing the passionate mood at once. The two people in the corner froze.

"Pamda! What the bloody hell is going on here? And with _him_!"

* * *

"You idiot!" Ginny yelled playfully, ducking as the snowball just missed her head. Harry chased after her, his cheeks flushed pink from running against the cold, winter wind. 

The four of them had headed outside after their morning breakfast of sausages, bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit, and/or cereal; to engage in a furious snowball fight. Fred and George had come out later too, but Fred had had to rush off half an hour later because he had forgotten his scarf.

"Oh c'mere," Hermione shouted, taking a dive at the blonde haired man who was darting and weaving away from her. She caught him around the waist and the two went toppling into the icy snow; a rush of cold sweeping over them. They landed with Hermione ontop of Draco, pinning him into the bitter snow.

"Let me up." He whined, "I'll be good I promise."

"Sure sure." She groaned, rolling her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but felt Draco's lips, hot compared with the conditons they were in, against her own; before she was flipped underneath him; her back crashing into the snow, "Heyy no fair!"

"Now I gotcha," he winked, pinning her arms above her head. She shivered.

"Draco…seriously it's freezing…let me up…" Her teeth chattered and he submitted, pulling her to her feet. "Piggy back!"

Hermione jumped onto Draco's back and hugged into his warm woolly jacket.

"Guys! Let's go back in!" Draco called to Ginny and Harry, who were presently kissing underneath a large fir tree. Ginny broke away, muttered something incoherently and jumped onto Harry's back.

"We'll race you!" she shouted, as Harry began to run towards them, back up to the castle.

"Go go!" shrieked Hermione, urging Draco to run. Neither of them were very successful as the snow was thick and it became almost impossible to wade through its density.

--------------------

By the time they had reached the Great Hall, they were cold, wet and gasping for breath but never the less cheerful. Peeves the Poltergeist was bobbing up and down; while receiving a lecture from Nearly Headless Nick about the dangerousness of loosening hallway carpets.

It wasn't until Nick said "especially with new students," did Harry, Ginny, Hermione or Draco pay attention. Harry sauntered up to the two ghosts.

"Hi Nick." He said, wiping ice from his glasses. Peeves blew a raspberry at them all and scooted off with a _whoosh_.

"Oh hello there youngens. Still fighting on I see. A very Merry Christmas to you all." He smiled, tipping his top hat in their direction.

"Thanks, you too." Harry panted, "Did you say new students are coming?"

"Yes. They've arrived just now. They're four of them, in your year. Two of them are in Gryffindor; I'm not sure about the rest." Nick pondered. The others looked delighted.

"Let's go and meet them." Ginny suggested, "Where _is_ everybody?"

"Everyone's gone home for Christmas break." Hermione told her friend, "Their parents thought it was too unsafe to keep their children here for the holidays."

"Oh well, more fun fore us." Draco smirked sheepishly, but received a sharp nudge in the ribs from Hermione's elbow.

"Should we wait for Ron?" Harry asked, as they continued to the Great Hall in hopes of finding the new students.

"Nah, he's with Padma. And heaven knows what they'll be up to," Ginny sniggered, covering her mouth. The others chortled.

------------------------

"Hermione!" Rang a voice as they rounded the corner.

Hermione turned to look at who had spoken and gasped in shock.

"Tink!" she cried, running up to the girl who stood less than 10 meters away. She threw her arms around the girl and hugged her. Harry, Ginny and Draco raised their eyebrows.

Hermione turned back to her friends.

"This is my cousin Mia. But most just call her Tink." Hermione told them. The others said hello and shook her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum registered me the other week, with all this fear of the outside world not being safe, she thought I should come here to learn." Tink smiled. She was pretty, sporting medium length honey-brown coloured hair, hazel eyes and a smile similar to her cousin's. Her teeth were perfectly white and her Gryffindor uniform sat perfectly on her slender yet slightly curved body; and the others got the feeling that _anything_ would look good on her.

"You're in Gryffindor I see," Harry noted, "Do you need help to find where you're going?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Tink said, noticing the scar on Harry's forhead as he drew his fringe back, "Oh you're Harry…Harry Potter…'Mione's told me all about you guys."

Ginny grinned and the others told her their name's.

"Well, if you'd like Tink we can show you around and take you to your dormitory." Ginny offered, linking her arm round Harry's. Tink bit her lip.

"Hold on I just gotta find the others. Cryst is in Gryffindor too." Tink stated, wheeling round. At that moment, as if on que, a girl with flowing dark brunette hair, a stunning smile, green eyes and rosy cheeks hurtled around the corner. Two boys followed her.

"Heyy." Cryst said enthusiastically to Mia, putting her arm round her friend's shoulder, "I'm Crystal Knight. Pleased to meet you." She added to the others. Her Gryffindor skirt was extremely high placed, a little below her upper thighs; her legs long and slender. Draco and Harry averted their eyes.

"Hello." Everyone mummbled in return.

"And this is Hamish Wilson and Lief Zamma." Cryst explained to everyone.

Hamish Wilson was a tall, sandy haired boy with slightly olive skin, a cute nose and astonishing crystal blue eyes; like pale sapphires. His smile was nothing short of a smirk but he possessed a cute quality about him. He shook Draco and Harry's hands with his own strong one. He wore a yellow Hufflepuff jumper; and Harry was suddenly strongly reminded of Cedric Diggory.

Lief Zamma was altogether different. His skin was pale, his black hair was tied back into a tiny ponytail, the rest hung down around his face. His eyes were dark, almost black in colour, but they seemed to change. His lips were pursed, his expression nonchelant as he stood before them, staring at his fingernails. Hermione noticed that his thumb nails were coated in black nail polish; a silver chain hung around his neck. He didn't offer his hand to anyone. He was in Slytherin.

"Erm…well it's nice to meet you Lief," Hermione said awkwardly, to try and break the silence. Lief shrugged.

"Yeah I s'pose. What's a _hot_ thing like you doing without a boyfriend?" he smirked. The others breathed in sharply. Draco took hold of Hermione's shoulders.

"She's with _me_." He practically snarled, as Hermione held his hand.

"Right…whatever." Lief raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps we should go?" Harry suggested, walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, "Draco and Hermione you can take Lief and Hamish to their Dorms."

Draco opened his mouth in protest but Hermione just tugged on his arm and they stumped off towards the Slytherin Common Room, followed closely by Hamish. Lief sauntered lazily in front of them…and Hermione could tell that he would be a very hard person to get to know.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Fred asked, his head bowed. Narcissa's fingers trailed along the back of his neck. He shivered. 

"Get Draco to meet you in your shop, tomorrow at 1pm. Don't be late. That's an _order_. Do you understand me Mr. Weasley?" Narcissa drawled, next to his ear. Fred clenched his fists. He hated it when she did that.

"Yes…" he muttered angrily.

"Good." She purred, rising from her knees, "Now get up."

Fred stummbled to his feet, unable to really see anything. The Room of Requirements was dark, a crimson glow set about the place. Narcissa smirked.

"You really _love_ Rachael don't you?" she almost teased in order to get hin angry.

"N…" he began, but the pain in his temples intensified, "Yes."

"Mmmm…" said Narcissa, coming closer to him. He backed away. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He shuddered. Her fingers were like ice, dipped in poison.

"D-don't," he protested, shrugging her away.

"Why? No one would know…" she hissed, trapping him against the wall. Fred shook. This woman was old enough to be his _mum_ and she was here trying to…seduce him? He felt like he was going to throw up.

Narcissa flicked her wand casually and Fred found himself bound in the full body bind curse. He couldn't move. The older woman moved closer still. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"The Vow…" he choked, unable to move still.

"It says that _you_ cannot betrayal Rachael. It did not state that another could not do anything to you…" Narcissa said silkily. Fred felt her deep red lips press against his neck. His stomach turned, he tried to twist away, but couldn't do a thing. Her lips gently trailed from the bottom of his ear down the side of his neck. Fred almost passed out from disgust. What _the hell_ was she playing at?

Her fingers had just reached out to take hold of his waist when a voice rang through the room.

"Narcissa! What are you doing?" Rachael raged, storming up to her. She wrenched the older women from Fred and slapped her across the face as hard as she could. "What the hell!"

"He enjoyed it." she smirked simply. Rachael's lips turned into a snarl.

"That's disgusting." She shrieked. "Don't _ever _touch him again!"

"Whatever you wish," Narcissa replied with a grin. She licked her lips.

Rachael looked over and saw Fred slumped against the wall. He looked as though he had fainted. Taking the body bind curse off him with her wand she left him fall into her arms; glaring back as Narcissa Malfoy left the Room of Requirements; thinking what a sick, desperate, perverse woman she really must be, if she tried to hit on Hogwart's students…Rachael narrowed her eyes…something wasn't right about her…

-----------------

Lief Zamma sat alone in the corner of the Slytherin common room; by the fire in the most secluded armchair. His face wore a scowl, his expression of engagment completely nonchelant. He was new to Hogwarts sure enough, but his eyes bore a glint of evilness that didn't seem at all novice. His aura pulsed with hatred and loathing of his fellow students…or more rather _scums_ as he liked to call them.

He was tall, taller than most of those in his year; but not skinny or weak in structure. His muscles were defined and strong, yet he didn't appear to flaunt them at all. Lief held the stance of hidden secrets, rather than muscle man. His left eyebrow was pierced with two studs, slightly pointy and his hair had a streak of red which ran down the right side of his fringe. He was indeed, the person who stood out the most. People had avoided him all day, due to his "oddness" and "perculiar behaviour". Lief couldn't care less. He had tasks laid down before him which he was willing to fulfil and none of the school-struck freaks of students would stop him.

Yet…his mind wandered to that girl…that Granger girl. Mudblood typically, he'd thought. But she seemed to know an awful lot about everything; he'd figured from the way she hadn't shut up the whole time her and that Malfoy guy were showing him around. Not that he'd been listening or anything. He'd kept his eyes fixed on her and even thought he'd seen her blush when she'd noticed him checking her out. Maybe something more could come of that…given the right persuasion and circumstance.

Lief settled back into the armchair, his fingers entwined together, his brow creased as he thought; maybe, just maybe this plan would work.


	38. And Really Bad Eggs

**(A/N) Hello there my swash-buckling reviewers+smiles+ How are we all? IM SO SORRY that I haven't reviewed for what seems an age. I took a trip around Thailand, Myanmar, Krabi, Singapore and Bangkok for the past month and I wasn't able to update in time before I left. I do apologize prefusley and I hope you can forgive me!**

**Has anyone seen the new Pirates II movie? I mean c'mon! How hot is Johnny Depp+clears throat+ **

**And back to this story! Things are twisting. New characters, new plots, new dangers. If you thought this was going to end soon because evil is gone – think again! If anyone has any ideas about what should happen in the upcoming chapters please review and I'll be happy to discuss. Enjoy my possums! **

**Zis chapter is dedicated to _Rach of Fuzz and Cryst_ (because they are my HP girls) Rock on. **

_x-x-x_

"_Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you,"_

-Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates I)

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 37: And Really Bad Eggs**

"R-ron seriously, I can explain…"

"I don't want you to _explain_ anything. It seems pretty bloody clear from where I'm standing!" Ron bellowed, his ears as pink as his face. The dark haired young man behind Padma stood and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Its alright baby. Sometimes some guys just aren't _man_ enough for your needs. I respect that." He smirked in Ron's direction.

Ron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up Flint. I don't need to hear your stupid petty justifications." He snapped, turning to Padma, "I just hope you realize what the hell you're getting yourself into. Especially with a greedy slimey bastard like him."

Padma stared at the floor, fiddling with her fingers. Her skirt was still puffed up around her thighs. Ron took out the jewllery box and threw it at her.

"It was your Christmas present…I hardly think you merit a present but whatever. I loved you Padma…I just hoped you'd feel the same…" Ron said disgustedly. Then he turned on his heel and stormed from the room. Padma made a small noise at the back of her throat.

"Yeah, happy christmas to you to Weasley!" Flint shouted back happily. There was no reply. Only the slamming of the door.

----------------

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Harry asked Cryst at the breakfast table; buttering a piece of toast hastily.

"Till the end of the year most probably." She replied, flicking her hair deliberately and leaning forward, exposing some skin. Harry pretended not to notice and busied himself in searching for Hedwig as the morning owl's approached to deliver the mail. Ginny kicked him under the table as a warning.

A sudden "whoaaaaaa" from the few Slytherin's left made Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's turn to look as Ron entered the Hall, scurried over to his table and flopped down next to Harry, looking flushed and hurt.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hermione whispered to him, munching her own jam-covered piece of toast. Tink, Hermione's cousin, moved closer to Ron, feigning concern.

"Padma cheated on me. With Flint." Ron replied shortly, slamming his goblet down on the table, "Happy Christmas to me."

"What!" hissed Harry, "The lying idiot!"

"That's _really_ low." Tink cut in, "I mean, seriously, that's so mean. Are you ok?"

She reached out and stroked Ron's arm. Hermione stiffened at her actions. Sometimes her cousin could be a little rash. Ron seemed to open up a bit more after that. As they rose to head off to the outside grounds Ron was acting as though it was no big deal and that he was _glad _that Padma had found someone she could mess around with like that. Mia laughed.

"Show-off," Hermione muttered darkly, passing Ginny and Harry to catch up with Draco. Ginny chuckled.

"Do you think she's jealous that her cousin made the moves on Ron when 'Mione knew that Ron liked her for so long?" Ginny quizzed Harry. He chuckled.

"Hard to say, probably a wake up call. Her cousin's not all buttercups and roses," Harry replied.

----------------

Hermione and Draco walked lazily down the steps of Hogwarts castle, onto the sweeping lawns of the school grounds, intent on heading to the lake for a relaxing morning under the shade of the trees. As they began down the path, Fred Weasley ran down to meet them, shouting Draco's name. The two turned as he approached.

"Draco hey…I was wondering, could you come to the shop at 1pm today? It's pretty urgent…" Fred wheezed, breathing out heavily. Hermione noticed a few marks on his neck. With a slight jolt she realized they were hickies. Since when had Fred had a girlfriend? And more importantly, who was she?

Draco groaned.

"C'mon Fred, it's Christmas man…why are you thinking about work? I just want to have a day off before I start the whole job thing," he said sternly. Fred's eyes darkened.

"Please…Drake it's really important. We won't get this product off the shelf if we don't launch it tomorrow." Fred said in almost panic. Draco looked at Hermione and shot her a "sorry" look.

"Fine fine. 1pm today at your shop in Diagon Alley. Gotcha. Now go and enjoy Christmas!" Draco replied, grinning. Fred saluted him mockingly.

"Will do chief. Thanks." And he scurried off.

"Don't know why it's so important," Hermione complained grouchily, "Did you see those marks on his neck?"

"Yeah I noticed them too. His girlfriend must be a bit of a handful, they looked almost painful." Draco laughed, "He better watch out."

Hermione creased her brow. Thoughts of the previous night ran through her mind…his strange behaviour.

"Yes, he better be careful," she agreed seriously, as they headed for the lake, sun shining brightly in the sky; Harry and Ginny following close behind.

---------------------

Ron stumped along down the corridor to the Entrance Hall door, forcing himself to follow the others even though he didn't feel the best. It was Christmas, he had to cheer up. Trying to put thoughts of Padma and Flint out of his mind he sighed and went to push open the front door. Someone stepped in front of him.

"Heyy Ron," It was Tink. She flashed him a dazzling smile and Ron was momentarily caught off guard.

"M-mia…heyy." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Erm…you lost or something? The others are down at the lake if you're wondering."

"Actually…I was wondering if you could show me around the school…just so I could get to know where everything is; I get confused a bit."

Her request took Ron by surprise.

"Um…yeah sure. I'd be happy to. Just follow me and keep up, Hogwarts can get pretty complex." Ron smiled cheekily.

"Right. I'll remember that." She grinned back and linked her arm around his in a friendly manner. Her kindness and touch made Ron feel a lot better about his Chritmas day and he headed off down the corridor, ready to explain everything he knew.

* * *

Harry yawned sleepily and readjusted his body position, turning on his side to face the sleeping form of Ginny which lay before him. His arms linked around her waist and she mummbled something incoherently. The warm sun winked at them from above, spreading a drowsy glow over the four resting friends. The lake was a crystal clear blue and two first year Hufflepuff's lay on their stomach's, taking it in turns to tickle to the giant squid's tentacles.

Draco sat with his back against an oak, Hermione on his knees, her head on his shoulder. The four were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Much had occurred in recent months and often caused bouts of silence to crop up between the party. Sometime's silence spoke the strongest words of wisdom. The grass rippled gently as a cool breeze blew from the Forbidden Forest, drawing Harry and Ginny into an even deeper slumber of which they were now consumed.

Draco suddenly jerked from his thoughts.

"What time is it?" he drowsily thought aloud.

"Ten to one." Hermione grummbled, nuzzling into his neck. Draco squirmed beneath her.

"'Mione baby, I gotta go. Fred'll probably slaughter me if I was late. He seemed pretty desperate." Draco urged, moving again.

"He can wait 5 more minutes," she replied sleepily, "You're too comfy."

"Please…" Draco said slowly, starting to get up. Hermione clung to his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"I said…" she mummbled between a deep kiss, "He. Can. Wait."

She ground herself into him against the tree as he stood, quickly so no one noticed. They didn't wish for the first years to dob them in. Draco chuckled as he drew away.

"You always knew how to play me." he smiled.

"You're going to be sorry you left me," Hermione pouted, "You better make it up to me Ferret Boy; tonight."

Draco cupped her face with his strong hands. A glint shone in his eye.

"You know I will," he winked, kissing her again.

"Good, you better." She scoffed, "I'll be in the dormitory when you get back. I'm going to go to the library first, finish studying for exams; they are only a few weeks away you know."

"Studying on Christmas day, now that could only be Hermione Granger," Draco mocked in a high voice.

"Shut it." she grinned back. "C'mon."

* * *

Hermione waved goodbye in the entrance hall and jumped up the steps two at a time, as Draco flitted down the stairs and scurried along the path to Hogsmeade where he'd travel by Floo powder to Diagon Alley.

The corridors were practically deserted as Hermione strode towards the Gryffindor Common Room. After muttering "golden snitch" and having the portrait door swing open, she bounded into her room and redressed, into something a little more comfortable. As she descended the stairs to head to the library she heard a girl whispering breathlessly from the first year's dormitory. Hermione screwed up her nose in disgust; that could only be Flint and Padma.

Slightly disturbed, Hermione padded along the hallway and swung round into the library. Crossing the floor, she felt a presence behind her and spun sharply…to face nothing but thin air. Madame Pince the librarian was dozing heavily in her holly-decorated office, but no one else was around. Hermione's eyes narrowed, she had a bad feeling pitted in her stomach. Shaking her head and telling herself she was delusional she stalked off among the rows to search for a book called _The Mysteries of Muggles._

Hermione spied the book amongst a dusty collection on the second bottom row. As she rose a few moments later with the enourmous volume in her hands, she definately brushed against someone as she straightened. She stiffened and a second later, an arm had snaked around her waist; strong fingers running down her stomach. She inhaled sharply; as the touch sent a reaction flooding through her.

A cheek rested gently against her own, as the other person's hand prised the book from her fingers and let it drop to the floor with a _thud_. The hand then raised her left arm into the air and fingers trickled gently down it; slowly, seductively, all the way down her side until both of the hands rested on her lower belly-button. Hermione tried to fight the feelings of arousal that burst into her body at this person's touch. Could it be Draco? She decided to risk it and slowly found her voice.

"Drake? I thought you'd gone alrea…"

One hand came up and fastened itself across her mouth and the emotion of fear replaced her expecting mood as the person spoke, his voice husky yet seductive.

"Your boyfriend isn't here now sweety…only me…"

Lips played at her neck, warm, soft, delicately painful. Hermione tried to squirm. It was pain but pleasure…she didn't know who this guy was…and she felt bad, like she was betraying Draco as this young male took advantage of her; kissing the exposed flesh of her neck.

"He won't be safe anymore so you needn't worry about him gorgeous…the devil's and black sheep have got him now…" the voice continued. The lips bit at her neck, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

"Stop...please…" She muttered, feeling limp and numb.

"But why?" the voice retaliated. The person lifted their hands to caress her cheek, their strong bond on her waist prevented her from turning to see her attackee's face. But his thumb…it was coated in black nail polish…she knew him!

"Lief!" she squirmed, desperate to escape his tight hold, "What are you doing? Get off me! What do you mean the devil's have Draco?"

"Ah tut tut Miss Granger. I would've thought you'd have figured it out by now; hmmm being the _smartest witch in the year._ Let me ask you…" his voice trailed for a second as his lips ran along her jawline, "Have you done your homework this time?"

"W-what are you talking about?" she demanded, as his hand slipped lower, below her belly-button, "Seriously…get off me!"

She groped for her wand, but it had vanished.

"Too quick for your slender hands my love," he hissed greasily into her ear. "Think…let me give you a hint…two women whom you know and hate…one boy from Gryffindor and your love…Draco Malfoy, the centre of the plan." Lief chuckled.

Hermione's face began to whiten, the blood draining from it like a vaccuum sucking up dirt. Fred had warned her about them but she hadn't put it together until now.

"Tell me what you're thinking my girl," Lief mummbled breathlessly into her ear. She shivered. He knew that she liked it. He, an unsuspecting new student of Hogwarts, what would he know of such plans? "People often misunderstand me…and for good reason. I'm not a fool. I know a good…piece of flesh when I see one. And yours is the finest I've seen for a while."

Hermione let out a hiss of rage at his statement.

"What are you, stalking me?" she spat, "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"I will once you tell me what you know. Don't pretend Hermione, I saw the way you blushed when you were around me. You love it." Lief smirked, his hands running up her thighs. He backed darkly, into one of the shadowed corners, pulling her with him and pressing his hips against her. He felt her knees shake and held her firmer; securing her position. His hand moved softer along her thighs and he heard the faintest noise of pleasure escape from her lips before she spoke.

"Rachael and Narcissa have used the Unbreakable Vow on Fred Weasley and made him under their control, obey every command they set out for him. He made up a story that he needed help in his joke shop as a way of luring Draco, probably to meet up with his mother." Hermione said in a shakey voice, fitting the pieces together. Lief's hands stopped and loosened suddenly. He spun her around to face him, but his own face was so covered in shadows that she could only make out his dark fringe, which fell delicately across his forehead.

"Let me go, what do you want?" she whispered, fear trickling from her every word.

"I want the pleasure that you want but can never obtain once your boyfriend is dead." Lief drawled; pulling her closer and running his fingers against her neck. His hands moved up her side.

"Don't even think about touching me." Hermione snarled, trying desperately to knock his hands away.

"I want what you want. We're all in it together, the scheme to revive the teachings of the Dark Lord." His lips crashed against hers, forcing her mouth apart, his tongue slipping into her open mouth, caressing hers. She squealed, trying to pull away; his force seemed unnatural, unhuman. They had Draco…and probably aimed to kill him and here she was being practically sexually harassed by a new student, whose Aura was as Dark as Lord Voldemort himself.

Lief's lips ran quickly down her cheek, her grasped her chin, forcing her to expose more of her neck; she felt the scrape of teeth his against her skin. A second later he had bitten her neck…bitten so hard that he broke the skin; and she felt the warm drip of her own blood on her shoulder. A second later, she had fainted; passed out in his arms, overwhelmed with emotions and dizzying complications. Lief chuckled and wiped the blood from his mouth. Narcissa would be pleased to see her…

_We're devils…_

--------------------------

"Hey Fred, George!" called Draco, shutting the door to the Weasley's shop. A hundred different array of lollies, chocolates and gadgets lay on the shelves and were stacked in piles.

"Helloo," Draco tried again, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Anybody home?"

The shop lights were on, which signified that someone must indeed be here, but…where was Fred? Didn't he say one o'clock?

A movement in the background caused Draco to squint; the lights dimmed unexpectantly and the locks of the shop door clicked shut…as though closed by an invisible force. Fred walked out from behind a velvet curtain, smiling and holding a packet of what looked like, chewing gum.

"Heyy Drake, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Fred spoke with a slightly unnatural tone, almost forced. A smile was plastered on his face. "These are the products we're trying to sell. Take a look."

He tossed Draco the packet and Draco looked it once over, raising his eyebrow.

"You've gotta be kidding me? You dragged me out here for this? This is normal Muggle chewing gum." He stated. Fred looked surprised.

"It is? Wow, I never realized. Take a look over there, there's more." The Weasley twin spoke with certain malice in his voice.

"Where I don't see any?" Draco turned around, his back to Fred and began searching. He whipped back around in confusion.

"I don't see…" he was cut off as Fred swiped at him viciously with a beater's club. Draco fell to the ground; completely unconcious, the bat having made heavy contact with his head. Fred grinned down superficially at the form of Draco Malfoy; his task was completed. Now to take him to Rachael…

_We're blacksheep…_

-----------------------

Hermione groaned heavily, a movement above causing her eyes to flicker open. A fan spun lazily overhead, on slow revolver, creating a _whoosh_ sound, everytime it rotated. The room was dim; a small amount of light entering through a few cracks in the walls. Otherwise, it was dark, save for a single candle which burned in the centre of the room. Hermione sat up and felt a sharp pain in her neck. Remembering what had happened between herself and Lief, she jumped, as though been electrocuted and tried to touch her wound; but found that her hands were tied. Glancing about she noticed a figure, lying motionless on the floor before her, 10 feet away. A mass of blonde hair gave away the fact that it was Draco. With a sigh of relief Hermione began to crawl over to her love, thanking the heavens that he was alive. She reached his body and slumped down next to him.

A second later, the door opened to reveal 4 figures. Two of them were female, the other two, males. Fred, Lief, Narcissa and Rachael entered the room; Fred's arm linked around Rachael's waist.

"You have them I see." Narcissa smirked, eyeing the two supposedly unconcious forms.

"Yes ma'am." Lief winked, walking over and pushing Hermione onto her back with his foot. "A particularly interesting order my lady."

"As always, nothing is too difficult for you Mr. Zamma." Narcissa smiled.

"Of couse not madame." He retaliated smartly, "Your wish is my command,"

"All tied up with no where to go and my husband and master's death will once again be avenged." Narcissa laughed, whipping out her wand. "This will be the day that my son will remember as the day he nearly destroyed my destiny. And when he wakes, he will die." Lief smirked as he watched Draco move slightly as he began to awaken. "Say goodbye, my son."

_And really bad eggs…_


	39. Underneath It All

**(A/N) Aloha kittens! It's that time again, that wonderful time where I write and then you review! ROFLMAO. Any who, sorry I've been taking so long to write this chapter; I've currently been writing the draft in between school lessons and during maths (snore) and my little brain hasn't been working the hardest lately. BUT I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the others that will follow it. Oh and next time I'll let you know when I'm nearing the end of the story, just in case you thought I had ended it on my last chapter, like some did. Don't fret, it ain't over yet.**

**Enjoy possums! X**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Reidy_ (because I couldn't get through a single day at school without seeing her smiling face) and because she's the most rockin' thing since sliced bread; which is pretty darn cool. ILU REID and the _fluffy little feral pink and white rabbits (DOMESTICATED!)_**

_x-x-x_

_Red letter day  
Black heart  
It's gonna tear you all apart  
So loud, can't hear you call  
You and I are gonna fall straight down_

_Black fingernails, red wine_

_I wanna make you_

_All mine_

Black Fingernails Red Wine (Eskimo Joe)

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 38: Underneath It All**

Crystal padded along the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room; her skirt swaying slightly and a small hum in her voice. Her dark brunette hair was tied back into a messy bun, her hand trailing along the wall; her whole body in a state of temporary daze.

Hamish Wilson turned the corner in front of her, spotted Crystal and smiled. She stopped as he approached; her green eyes shining.

"Heyy," she grinned, "What's up stranger?"

She leaned against the wall, her jumper sleeves rolled up to her elbows, revealing a black and white checked bracelet and perfectly tanned skin; as though she'd spent several days on the beach to acquire it.

"Nothing much really, just heading to the library. Call me a nerd if you must," Hamish replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You? Never." She feigned a gasp. "Mind if I join?" Cryst asked with a slightly small voice. She cleared her throat and eyed him intently.

"No not at all, be my guest. I could use a bit of help." Hamish smiled faintly back. "Hey, where is everybody?"

Cryst's smile faltered.

"Erm…can't say I know. I think they were going down to visit the gamekeeper Hagrid."

"Oh ok, cool. Alright let's go." Hamish kindly linked his arm around Crystal's and the two headed off for the library, a smile on the Gryffindor girl's face the whole way there.

* * *

"What are you planning on doing to them?" Fred Weasley asked with malice in his voice. Rachael's fingers crept around his waist. 

"To destroy them the way they destroyed me," Narcissa whispered darkly. She turned her steely grey eyes upon Fred, "You have done this Weasley; helped me complete this as a minor task. But you were wise for if you hadn't agreed, you would've ended up with the same fate as him."

Fred nodded curtly. Narcissa raised her blood-red painted fingernails and brushed them against his cheek. He frowned and pulled back, Rachael scowled.

"You're very brave…" the older woman whispered, inching closer and causing Fred to twist back even further. Rachael's hand appeared on Fred's shoulder defiantly.

"Don't even _think_ about it," she spat to Narcissa. Rachael's eyes fell upon Lief who was standing in the corner, hands in his pockets, "Take him for god's sake."

Narcissa Malfoy gave a twisted kind of smirk and turned back, chuckling, to face the unconscious Draco and Hermione, who were lying on the dust covered floor of the dim Room of Requirements. The room was dim; crimson light spread about the place in attempt tosoften the room's expressionthe tiniest bit. Save for that, it was dark.

Rachael pulled Fred into a small passageway off to the side of the room and pushed him heavily against the wall.

"What the hell is she playing at? That's disgusting!" Rachael snarled, creasing her brow.

"I know…she's just desperate." Fred replied, holding her hands slowly. "But my vow is gone…finished," He looked into her eyes, his brown orbs shadowed with concern, "You know…we could always stop her, weasel the truth out of her…make her pay."

Fred held his breath as he watched her facial expressions change due to the reaction of his last words. He'd taken his chances. To his surprise, she flung her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. Fred, taken aback, patted her back awkwardly having no idea what was wrong.

"She made me…" Rachael wailed, "That…that _bitch_ put me under the Imperius Curse and held me to the Unbreakable Vow set down by her and Lucius 3 years ago. She only just broke the vow this morning. After all that time…I would've told you sooner, but it was against all orders Fred…" she hugged him deeper, as though clinging to him for dear life.

Fred cleared his throat and tried to calm her.

"What have I done?" she choked, her voice trembling, "I've hurt so many people! I killed that little Muggle boy Dudley!"

"Rach…hey, it's alright…it was all Narcissa's doing. You have nothing to worry about. You didn't ask to be put under those curses, or to be treated that way. She's just a manipulative insensitive woman who fears to let maters rest. If I'd had known sooner I would've tried to help you!" Fred sighed, still shocked at what she was saying. _So Rachael had been under the Imperius Curse all along too?_

"That's not all…" Rachael broke away and looked down, "When I failed to comply with what she was requesting of me…Narcissa…s-she killed my parents…"

"What?" Fred gasped, his mouth rounding in shock. Anger replaced the soft gaze in his eyes. "Well what are you doing here now? Here's your chance to avenge them! To help everyone!"

Rachael nodded and took out her wand, letting the 10 and a half inch willow beauty roll onto her palm. After a few moments, she looked up and smiled.

"You're right," she grinned, "That evil cow is going down."

--------------------

"S-seriously…I just wanted to talk…" Crystal breathed, being pinned roughly against the cold bathroom wall, her loose tie hanging down the middle of her partially open shirt.

"Me too…" Hamish Wilson whispered, his left hand on her hip, underneath her skirt; his lips inches from her neck. Crystal's messy but beautiful dark brunette hair fell around her shoulders nicely, as he pulled her closer and she began to slide off his top.

"Really…I mean…we shouldn't…" she muttered but her voice trailed away as he bit down on her neck, "Oh…"

Her fingers trailed along his chest, feeling his skin quiver underneath her touch. There they had been walking to the library and Hamish decided to take a quick break. But Crystal, cunning and seductive had followed himslyly into the boy's bathroom and that, along with a bit of flirting, had led to their current situation.

"S-stop…" she giggled, as he bit the other side of her neck, leaving red marks behind. He mumbled something rude into her ear and she hit his shoulder playfully.

She closed her legs around his waist and let him press against her wantonly; the heels of her feet massaging the backs of his upper thighs. He groaned quietly and felt her bite down on his bare shoulder gently; and watched as she grinned when she drew back. Her hands linked around his neck.

"Just because you know I like it…" he mumbled against her lips as she crashed them against his. After a deep kiss which lasted several moments, she pulled away.

"Just because I do," she smiled; her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'll have to take you up on that o …" he began but suddenly grinned stupidly as he felt her teeth nip his upper neck, "Stop it!"

Crystal laughed and silenced him with more kisses, her feet sliding down the back of his legs slowly; making him caress her thigh more intensely.

"Eager now are we?" she mocked, as his fingers played along her shirt line and started to unbutton the last few buttons of her shirt that hadn't already been attended to. He bit his bottom lip softly and didn't answer.

With a laugh she snapped playfully at his ear before being pinned, more heavily against the wall; her lips joining and parting perfectly with his, under the soft light of the boy's bathroom on the 5th floor.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Draco spat, as Lief pulled Hermione into a sitting position, "Get your goddamn filthy hands off her!" 

Lief smiled and stroked Hermione's cheek softly. Draco snarled.

"My hands have been _all over her_. Trust me Malfoy," he smirked, lowering himself down onto his knees to sit in front of Hermione, "And she _loved_ every second of it."

Narcissa whipped her yew wand sharply and Draco gasped in pain as a huge welt ripped across his left cheek from the force of her attack. A piece of blonde hair fell across his eyes.

"Silence." She spat, looking down upon her injured son. "You never were any good at keeping your pathetic mouth shut. Lessons always had to be beaten into you."

Narcissa Malfoy had used the spell _Eneverate_ to awaken Hermione and Draco. She needed to talk. There'd been too many years if this pathetic riff-raffing. It was time to take control.

"W-why are you doing this? What do you want from me mother?" Draco winced, struggling against the cord that bound his hands behind his back.

"What I've always wanted. To see you suffer and die slowly in pain." She laughed and Draco was certain that she was insane or well on her way to becoming it. She had that mad glint in her eyes. But Draco paled, he was scared around her, for the first time in his life.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered. Another ripping sound and a stinging pain told Draco that she had just slashed through his chest. He felt the all-too-familiar drip of his ownblood leaking through his shirt, warm and sticky.

Hermione let out a frightened noise; Narcissa could tear Draco apart before their eyes and there was nothing she could do! She was stuck, tied, with a sexually appealing young man right before her, sitting inches away, who had already tried to assault her once and no doubt, would try to again. _Where were Harry and Ron when you needed them!_

_**-------------------**_

"Shhh…" Lief mumbled in her ear, leaning in closer; his lips touching her skin and making her shiver.

"Get off…please…" she moaned in despair, a tear leaking down her face. She didn't know whether or not she enjoyed this, but he was defiantly getting some sort of reaction out of her, she could feel it herself. Yet her boyfriend sat less than 10 meters away, how could that be? Why was this happening?

Lief didn't reply to her comment and began to gently kiss her neck, despite her squirming protests and violent attempts to shrug him off.

"Don't lie. You love it…" he whispered, barely audibly and felt her shudder as he continued to work his way down her neck and then across to her lips. He sat, delicately on her upper thighs, as he knees were tucked underneath her. She didn't protest quite as strongly this time, for reasons unknown to even herself.

"N-no I don't…" she replied in a faint breath. His fingers trailed along her back, across her sides and rested halfway down her spine and at the base of her neck. He spoke no words, only actionsportrayed his intentions, as he, with his black hair falling across one eye and his gentle fingers, managed to get a reaction from her. She found him attractive…he could just tell…she wanted more...

In a way she wished for him to stop, but it felt so damn good, his lips; like nothing she had ever experienced before in Draco. His hand came up and began to caress her cheek, his teeth biting down roughly on her bottom lip, causing an electric shock feeling to surge through her body. She moaned deeply and momentarily pressed deeply against the young man before her; much to Lief's amusement and Draco's oblivion…

--------------------

Draco lay, bleeding and panting in the corner – his head resting against the wall, his face and body strewn with gashes and bruises.

"Please…" he gasped, "J-just tell me why you're doing this…"

Narcissa shrieked wildly and flicked her wand. Draco was pulled to his feet and within seconds was inches away from his mother's face. Her eleganthand closed tightlyaround his neck; as Hermione let out another deep noise, which Draco mistook for a whimper.

"Because you remind me of the one thing I hate more than anything else in the world…" she hissed through gritted teeth, "Your father…"

"Why?" Draco choked, his oxygen evaporating quickly as her grip tightened. She suddenly threw him backwards, causing him to land harshly on his back. She glared at him menacingly.

"I'll tell you why Draco Malfoy, because…because I'm not your mother." She spat.

Lief momentarily broke away from Hermione's lips at these words, Hermione in turn gazed open-mouthed and Draco could only stare in shock, as Narcissa pointed her wand defiantly at him, determination rampant in her gaze.

"Your good-for-nothing father was having an affair with a young woman at the time of our marriage. I never bore a child, yet Lucius came to me and told me ofhis lover'spregnancy after I had sprung them earlier that week. I refused however; you think I would want to bear the shame of raising another's child? Especially one that was unfaithful with _my husband_. But Lucius…he overpowered me, I was put under the Imperius curse and at the first chance I had, I murdered the young woman after the birth of her child. The child that conveniently enough for me, turned out to be _you_. That is why I must destroy you…for it will rid me of that pain forever."

Draco squirmed, shaking his head.

"N-no…this isn't right…how…how could you murder my mother? Who was she if she wasn't you?" he whispered. Narcissa's eyes flashed angrily.

"Her name," she heaved, "Was Melissa Black." Hermione gasped.

"Sirius Black's mother?" Hermione raged, mouth open in fury.

"Indeed," Narcissa's wand pointed directly at Draco's heart. "And now…I regret to say that I must kill you…goodbye Draco Malfoy…"

"No!"

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**"

……………………


	40. Oh, Well Imagine

**(A/N) Hello there again my little reviewers! Thanks for all the nice comments you've left! Ooh Guess What? We're nearly at 600 reviews w00t! Well almost nearly, there's a little way to go. I'm sorry about the cliffies; I know I tend to pop them in at the end of every chapter :) And I'm sorry for not updating sooner – school and everything just gets a bit piled up.**

**But is everybody enjoying where the storyline is going for each character? If not; give me a buzz and let me know what I could change. Until then, enjoy my kittens!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Rach of fauxhair (because she's my little angel and I do love her)_**

_x-x-x_

_Give me envy  
Give me malice  
Give me your attention  
Give me envy  
Give me malice  
Baby, give me a break  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding",  
"Shotgun", "Wedding"_

- Time to Dance (Panic! At the Disco)

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 39: Oh, Well Imagine…**

Narcissa Malfoy heaved heavily in a raspy tone, looked down upon Draco, her eyes blazing with final triumph and fell forwards onto her knees; before crashing into the dusty ground – paler than she'd ever been in her life. Everyone looked stunned. Utterly shocked.

Draco lay huddled in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chin in a last desperate attempt to protect himself from the curse, which was to bestow him. Instead, he exhaled slowly and cast his eyes upon the woman at his feet – who now lay dead in silent stillness.

Rachael and Fred emerged from the shadows, wands raised, but a look of confusion was plastered on their faces.

"W-what happened?" Fred questioned, "We went to finish her off…but she'd already fallen before we'd said a word."

When no one answered all eyes turned to Lief, who was twirling his wand casually in his fingers, looking smug. He brushed a piece of fringe out of his eyes and pouted.

"Why did you do that?" Rachael demanded, storming up to him, "That was _my_ idea! You didn't even hate her!"

"Just thought it may be useful to…help out _babe_," Lief smirked, trailing his fingers along her shoulder. She viciously slapped his hand away and watched as he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You're so full of it!" she raged, bending down to untie Hermione. Fred released the bonds from Malfoy's wrists.

"What are you playing at Zamma?" Fred narrowed his eyes as he helped Draco slowly to his feet. The blonde male stumbled, "Rach help me out…"

Draco's breathing was soft and shallow, his shirt covered in blood; his face scattered with fresh welts. He slung his arm weakly across Fred's shoulder and almost fell against Rachael as she rushed to his other side in support. Slowly, they helped Draco hobble to the door.

Fred stopped and shot a glare back at Lief, who was helping Hermione to her feet.

"W-we really should inform Professor McGonagall," Hermione said in a small voice.

"I'll take care of that," Lief replied smartly, holding onto her arm to steady her. Her wrists had jagged imprints of the rope marks on them from her hands being tied together so tightly. They looked raw and painful.

"You'd better Zamma or you're digging your own grave." Fred stated harshly, "We're taking Draco to the hospital wing; you take her back to the common room and then go and tell McGonagall. And _no_ funny business or I swear I'll set the Ministry of Magic on you!"

Lief smiled reassuringly, which looked more like a dodgy smirk and clicked his finger at Fred.

"Your wish is my command," Lief bowed curtly.

"Shut up." Rachael snapped, "Just don't hurt her."

With that, Fred, Draco and Rachael moved as quickly as they could to get Draco off to the Hospital Wing for mending. Lief turned to Hermione.

"Now why in the world would they think that I, of all people, would hurt you?" he breathed, grabbing hold of her waist. She wriggled free.

"D-don't." she frowned, "You heard them. Take me back."

Lief's eyes flashed dangerously, but he shrugged and then held out his arm for her to take.

"You're right. Come, Miss Granger…your Common Room awaits,"

There was something fishy in his voice, that Hermione didn't like very much, as they began to take the stairs two at a time. Something she found odd and suspicious…even more suspicious than the feelings of attraction that she could not help feeling towards this dark and sensitive male…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron you're hilarious!" Tink laughed, leaning against the wall as Ron waved his hands dramatically around his head; telling a rather dramatized story of how he and Harry flew his Dad's car into the Whomping Willow in the second year.

"…it's ok though because we were safe…" Ron finished, a silly grin spread upon his lips. There was an awkward silence and Tink slid forward, closer to him. Ron cleared his throat and scratched his neck.

"I hear you were a big part of the battle with You-Know-Who." Tink said seriously, reaching out and touching his hand. Ron smiled nervously.

"I-I didn't do much…" he replied humbly. She squeezed his hand.

"That's really brave Ron. I never would've been able to do that…"

Ron was now aware that she was right up close to him and could feel her fingers inching around his neck. He cleared his throat. Tink looked up into his shining eyes.

"How long have you liked my cousin for?" she questioned, her mouth set in a small smirk. Ron raised his eyebrow.

"W-what do you mean?" Ron tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon, it's obvious that you like her. Or at least have for a long time." Mia pressed against him gently. Ron's ears turned pink.

"R-really I don't. I used to…but she didn't like me back." He stuttered, his hands becoming clammy.

"You don't do this very often do you Ron?" Tink mumbled, her lip-gloss covered lips, millimetres from his own.

"Mmm? Do what?" he breathed, feeling very nervous.

"This…" she muttered, tilting her head upwards and planting a kiss on his lips deeply. Tink let it linger, hoping that Ron would gather the fact that she liked him.

"I-i…" Ron replied, drawing away. He let out a small-inhaled hiss through his teeth and stared beyond Tink at two people that stood behind them. Mia whirled around.

"Hermione!" she smiled, winking at her cousin.

"Hi…" Hermione frowned, "Erm…Tink? Y'know you move too fast sometimes. He won't be able to keep up."

Ron flushed scarlet.

"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you Granger," Lief smirked, holding her arm. She pulled away and told him to be quiet.

"What happened to you 'Mione?" Ron asked suddenly, noticing her exhausted expression and red wrists.

"Long story, Narcissa isn't Malfoy's mother and is now dead in the Room of Requirements and Draco nearly died. He's recovering in the hospital wing. Oh and your brother Fred was working for Narcissa which explains his odd behaviour." Hermione said hurriedly; before swaying on the spot. Lief and Tink grabbed her to steady her. Ron stood in silent shock.

"What? Seriously? W-wow." He muttered, there was a silence. "Erm I really hope you get better b-but Mia and I…we've gotta dash…we were just leaving weren't we? We've got Quidditch practice."

"Yeah." Tink smiled at him and then turned around back to her cousin and Lief. "You're going to look after her aren't you?" She added to Lief.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" Lief scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust at Tink, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. She's in good hands."

"Ok, well we'll be off then. Harry and the rest of the team await. Get some rest cuz." Mia reached forward and kissed her pale cousin on the cheek. Hermione gripped her arm tightly and her eyes followed Ron, as he began to walk towards the Entrance Hall. "Wha…"

"Don't get into anything you can't handle." Hermione hissed, "And don't you dare hurt him…or you'll be sorry."

Mia's eyebrows creased in confusion and she nodded her head.

"I-I won't…I promise 'Mione…" Mia squeezed Hermione's hand before running after Ron, linking her arm with his. Lief's hand held onto her hip to steady her.

"C'mon girl, we better get you to lie down somewhere. You need it." He said, in almost what seemed to be a concerned voice. She let him guide her, her head feeling light, her body weak and shaky. She had to get to a bed soon, or she could feel that she would throw up. And _why_ was Lief being so nice? There was something going on, she could feel it.

----------------------

"Here!" yelled Ginny, weaving around her fellow Gryffindor players, "Hamish!"

The sandy-haired strong muscled boy threw the Quaffle to the youngest Weasley, who fell into a spectacular twist as soon as the ball touched her fingers and then streaked off towards the goals.

"Ron, save it!" Harry called, squinting through his glasses as the bright sun almost blinded him. Ron hovered in the centre of the three gold hoops, stretching his fingers; preparing himself. His scarlet cloak billowed out behind him.

"Ginny on your right, pass!" shouted Crystal, zooming along next to her friend.

A bludger rocketed towards Ginny, sent her way by George, causing her to swerve and drop the Quaffle. Crystal dived downwards, snatching up the crimson ball within seconds. The wind whipped against her face as she flew along, gathering speed.

Suddenly George and Collin Creevy were speeding towards her and the goals were approaching, she only had a split second left to make a decision before…

"Look out!"

_WHAM!_

George and Collin were cut off as Hamish slammed to a halt right in front of them; making the boys screech to a halt, almost toppling off their brooms. Collin let out a groan of frustration.

"Gotcha back babe, lookin' good." Hamish called back to Crystal, who chuckled and waved her hand in response, throwing the Quaffle to Ginny as she passed her.

The young red-haired beauty did a full-turn, poised and then shot the Quaffle through the right hand hoop. Ron dived in the complete opposite way. He cursed loudly and gave his sister the rude finger. Ginny and George began to laugh. Harry had suddenly fallen into an impressive steep dive, racing towards the ground with gathering speed. He pulled his broomstick sharply and it halted completely, a metre from the ground, the small golden snitch clutched safely in his right hand.

"Watch out!"

"Oof!"

Something hit Harry hard in the square of his shoulders and he fell laughing onto the sandy pitch. Ginny giggled and rolled off him.

"I said look out." She grinned.

"Yeah, after you crashed into me," Harry replied with a laugh.

The rest of the team had landed and now began to crowd around them. George, covered in sand, pulled Harry to his feet and Hamish dusted him off.

"Great training session guys. We're in top form as usual. We should be able to beat Slytherin hands down in the upcoming match." Harry praised, adjusting his glasses as Ginny slipped her arm around his waist.

Everyone covered in dirt and sand and looking worn-down but pleased with themselves, pitched in with cheering.

"Thanks Harry, for letting me on the team and all." Crystal winked, running her hand down his arm, a little too seductively for his liking. Harry nodded in response and turned away as Hamish pulled her into a deep kiss.

--------------------

Up in the stands sat Rachael and Lavender Brown from Gryffindor. They, having nothing better to do with their day and because Rachael was tired of hanging around the common room while Fred slept, had invited Lavender to go and watch the training session. Now they sat high above the rest, barely noticeable, talking aimlessly of anything and everything.

"So how is Draco now?" Lavender asked, her mouth rounding in concern.

"Madame Pomphrey said he was in a stable condition, although some of the gashes are deep and severe. He may have to stay overnight and possibly for all of tomorrow." Rach said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Lavender fell silent.

"So who do you fancy?" Rachael asked out of the blue, flicking her hair and smiling as the sun warmed her face. Lavender giggled.

"I-I kinda have this crush on Harry." She said, looking down at the black haired hero, his arms clasped tightly around Ginny. "But he's so tied up with that Weasley that I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mmm I agree. He's pretty adorable." Rachael laughed.

"So how about you? Any hot guys?"

"Nah." Rachael lied, "But I do have this really major thing for Hamish Wilson." She added truthfully. She suddenly blushed and turned away, as though she'd said too much.

"Wow." Lavender squinted, looking down upon Hamish, whose hand slipped lower down Crystal's back to rest on her backside, "Ergh…what is she, a piece of meat?"

"She's a bit of a slut." Rachael commented, "Apparently she was trying to pick up scar-face hero too."

"No way." Lavender stood, stretching as the warm sun's rays made her sleepy, "Oh well. I'm sure we'll end up with what we want somehow."

"Probably," Rachael winked, shielding her eyes from the sun. "We'd better go back up there now shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I've gotta finish some Divination homework from the school term." Lavender informed her. Rachael smiled.

"Oh ok, I'll help you."

Rachael linked arms with Lavender began to walk up the sloping smooth lawns to the castle; their minds set on two very different prizes…

------------------

The rest of the Gryffindor team started to head towards the showers. Harry and Ginny stayed behind to pack up the game balls, stuffing the struggling bludgers back into their wooden crate.

"'Arry! Arry, yeh got a minute?" boomed a voice across the pitch. Harry looked up and saw Hagrid's smiling face as he approached them.

"Hello." Harry and Ginny said cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

"Jus' thought I'd come and have a chat to yeh. Bin watching from me hut. Yeh haven' visited in a while, thought summit might be up." Hagrid grinned sheepishly. "Although I reckon yeh could do with a couple of nice stoat sandwich's aye?"

Harry wrinkled his nose and laughed as Hagrid clapped him on the back, making Harry's knees buckle.

"We'll come down for tea?" Ginny suggested, clicking the huge crate shut with enormous effort. She wiped her face and pushed the sweaty hair out of her eyes. Hagrid looked at her gratefully.

"Tha' would be great you two. Bring Ron an' Hermione along if yeh see 'em too." Hagrid offered, lifting the crate above his head and starting to carry it back up to the castle. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and the three of them chatted and laughed comfortably under the drowsy afternoon sun…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me help you with that." Lief said, gesturing for Hermione to sit down upon her bed. She grabbed the corner poster and leant her head against it; her lips pursed and eyes shut.

"You really should take more care of yourself Miss Granger," Lief whispered, sliding off her shoes and throwing them in the corner, "People will think you have an untrustworthy boyfriend…"

Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Do you ever stop?" she snarled, crinkling her brow. Her left hand came up and grabbed at her forehead. Lief gave a weak smile and tossed his fringe a little.

"Mmm that depends on your point of view. Because, sometimes I say and do things that people hate…but I never care about them anyway so that doesn't matter…" He replied smartly, running his fingers up her leg. She jumped slightly. He moved closer, "But sometimes, I say and do things which people _say_ they hate when I know they really enjoy what I'm doing…"

Lief's skilful hands moved up under her skirt and grabbed at the top of her stockings. Hermione squirmed, her insides secretly enjoying it immensely. His fingers trickled against her upper thigh as they began to peel away the itchy layer of soft cotton that constantly clung to her legs all day. Hermione gripped the poster tighter, as his fingers made her shiver.

"_There_ we are," Lief smirked, pulling her stockings off her smooth legs and tossing them in the corner, "That's so much better isn't it? Makes it feel a lot more…open…"

Hermione gasped in shock as he'd said that and hit at his shoulder, hard. He leant over her, just standing, an inch from her mouth. She looked up into his eyes, those black mysterious eyes…and felt… connected…she could hear her heartbeat thumping in her chest; surely he could hear it too for it was so loud? Without thinking what she was doing she reached forward and grabbed onto his green and black tie, forcing him forward. Their lips still weren't touching…but his hands felt for her waist.

His black hair fell across his eyes, his dark emotional eyes twinkled in the dim light, his jumper and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. He moved, one knee on the outside of hers above her hips. There was a silence, for maybe a minute or two; both of them just staring into the other's eyes, searching for some kind of signal…

"You want it then?" he mumbled and tilted his head to the side quizzically. Hermione's heart pounded more fiercely in her chest. She paused several moments, before speaking.

"I want it," she whispered in response against her pounding headache and twisting in the gut. She pulled him forward and the both of them fell onto the bed; Lief's lips planting sweet feverent kisses upon her own. Hermione felt sick to the core, she was pale and shaking, surely it wasn't the best idea…but…

Lief's fingers worked their way up and around her back, running along against her shirt material. Hermione opened her mouth a little wider and allowed his tongue to enter her own mouth, passionately, greedily…his kisses became deeper, harsher. His teeth nipped her own gently, but he drew away from her mouth; and she instantly exposed her neck, as he brushed her brunette hair away.

Her own fingers had taken to softly gripping his shirt collar, pulling him closer…wanting him more…but it was wrong…she knew it was ever so wrong…Draco hospitalised…injured…and here she was…for no reason but passion…cheating…deceitful…dishonest…

She went to push against his chest, to make him stop, to let him know it was a bad idea…but he took that moment precisely to bite down on her neck, ever so gently; which caused her to shudder with delight and moan deeply against his neck. His mouth moved up, kissing gently, to below her ear where he bit again and again as soft as he could. His teeth and lips left small red marks on her neck and underneath her chin, marks of greed, marks of lust. Something about him just mystified her…she wanted to know more about this intriguing boy, more about his cunning wicked ways…about the way he worked…

His hand moved to her own hand and he placed her hand on his shirt, which then led her to begin unbuttoning it, her fingers fumbling as he returned his pouting lips to her mouth. His shirt fell open, in a flash it dropped to the floor, her fingers ran like water down mossy rocks against his smooth skin. He grabbed her thigh and forced her right leg around his hip; the sole of her foot running gently down the back of his leg as he mumbled in her ear.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it…" he breathed, "I figured you were the smart type, full of…curiosity…" His teeth bit down on her bottom lip; he pinned her to the bed and raised her arms above her head. A wave of sickness swept over her and guilt suddenly twanged through her body.

"Lief…" she managed to mutter, "L-lief seriously…no…it's not right…get off…"

He continued to kiss up her neck, ignoring her words, pressing deeper against her, her fingers continued to work around his back, across his chest, down his neck, into his hair…she wanted to stop…truly she did…

"Please…" she whimpered in his ear, "Lief please…"

His mouth closed over her own, silencing her protests; something that she was both grateful and annoyed about. Her hands linked around his neck, his own began pulling her shirt from underneath her skirt. His skin burned against her own as his fingers slyly crept underneath her top… She rubbed against his hips, having no idea why she was acting this way…Hermione only knew, as they continued heavily on, between the messy sheets in the Gryffindor's 7th year dorms; that there was something about Lief Zamma that made her act like she'd never acted in her life...


	41. I Think I'm Falling Apart

**(A/N) OMG im so sorry that I haven't written anymore for ages! I can't think of anything to write lately and with school we have heaps of assignments and stuff near the end of term. APOLOGIES! I'm so sorry guys! Anyway, continuing.**

**Hehe…maybe the Lief/Hermione story line wasn't as popular as I thought it would be? Whoops. Anyway thanks again (as always) for your reviews; constructive criticism is always very helpful :) So Ty. I'm running out of ideas for this story…which isn't the best but I'm sure after I sit down I'll be able to work a few more chapters out. This one's kind of a trial and error stage. Any who enough waffling on – please enjoy my little reviewers. X**

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Rach of faux (because I do love her lots)**_

_x-x-x_

_There are no:_

_Raindrops on roses_

_And girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches_

_And taking best guesses_

_At the shade of the sheets_

_And before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favourite things_

_x-x-x_

-Build God, Then We'll Talk (Panic! At The Disco)

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 40: I Think I'm Falling Apart**

Hermione awoke with a start, deep inside the warm cocoon of the bed's doona. She blinked heavily, rolling over onto her back. Sunlight trickled in underneath the semi-closed curtain shades, a ray of sunlight falling across her face. With a gasp, the events of yesterday hit her with a burst of guilt; images flashing across her mind…

"_You know you want it," Lief had breathed into her ear, his hands pinning her arms above her head. Again he bit down on her lip, harder than before. She had moaned against his neck. They were both down to their underwear; caressing, deceitful, yet enjoying every moment, "You've wanted me the second I laid my hands on you in the library…"_

With a groan she lifted a hand to her forehead, crinkling her brow in annoyance as she tried to diminish these thoughts from her mind. _What the hell had she done?_ She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room…Lief was nowhere to be seen, but that hardly surprised her. He wasn't one for sticking around.

Feeling cold and shivery all at once, Hermione wrapped the doona tighter around her, wondering what on earth she should do now. It had been a mistake…such a bad idea…but his charm and her curiosity had led to their result. She couldn't even remember if they'd slept together or not; her head was pounding, making it painful to think.

Slowly, she slipped from the soft safety of the bed covers and walked to the mirror; her dark purple singlet falling down to her upper thighs, lace trimming the edges. As Hermione reached the chest of draws she gripped the corners of it tightly and looked into the mirror. What she saw made her gasp and lift her fingers to her neck and collarbone. Several hickies, deep red, were splattered along her skin. A particularly deep one lay just below her shirt line. Almost in tears, Hermione covered her neck with both hands but not before noticing the faint red marks of teeth bites up under her ear and chin and on the right side of her neck.

"Oh god…" she groaned, hot tears springing into her eyes, "No…"

Feeling as though her legs had turned to lead, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A calendar, with different types of owls for each month, hung limply on the back of the door by a hook. She checked the date: 1st of January, Monday. It was the first day of classes again!

Cursing herself that she'd been so careless as to not remember that school would begin and muttering that she hadn't had any time to prepare her books or timetable, Hermione quickly showered under scorching hot water; before pulling on her clothes and rushing down to the Potions dungeon since she'd already missed breakfast at this time in the morning. How could she have been so stupid? What had gotten into her?

---------------------

"_It does not do to dwell on dreams Harry and forget to live."_

"_Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you."_

"_- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end,"_

"_Voldemort didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin…"_

"Potter!" Tonk's voice rang across the eerie dungeon, "Have you heard a _word_ I have said all lesson?"

Harry jerked away from his melancholy thoughts, hastily wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. _What was he thinking was he crying in class?_

"Pardon?" he replied softly, turning his sparkling emerald eyes towards the teacher; whose violet robes flew out behind her.

"I asked you to please move into groups five minutes ago. You have yet to complete this simple task. Is there something the matter?" Tonk's voice lowered and her eyes traced his features, concerned. Harry felt all eyes of his class mate's fall upon him.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry professor." Harry mumbled, dragging his books onto the desk behind him where Ron and Ginny were sitting at; a silver cauldron bubbling on a yellow flame.

Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly. Ron was leaning his head against his hand, propped up on his elbow, closely inspecting the flickering flame as it rose to heat the cauldron.

"The instructions are on the board. Your exams are less than two weeks away and I advise you to all buckle down and concentrate so you will be able to remember all this by the time your exams come round. Off you go."

Harry's mind wandered. The battle with Voldemort had been three months ago, how could he possibly still be thinking of it? Nothing in the whole entire world would bring those that were dead, back to life. Harry knew that of course; but he felt annoyed that only _he_ had suffered from reoccurring nightmares at least twice a week; gruesome bloody scenes, his headmaster's most significant words and of course, his parents. Why hadn't the others suffered from the vivid memories and haunting voices of their deceased companions? Or perhaps they had and just didn't speak of them? Harry blinked, pushing these thoughts from his mind for now and sinking deeper into the lazy stupor that consumed him at present.

The 6th years had been asked to join the 7th years for this particular potions lesson, so as they would gain knowledge for the exam, to prepare them for their own. Ginny whacked her brother on the shoulder.

"What?" he grumbled, crinkling his brow lazily.

"The ingredients are in the cupboard," Ginny instructed, grinning.

"Why do _I_ have to get them? Where is Hermione when you need her?" Ron moaned loudly in annoyance and stood slowly; dragging his feet as he walked towards the cupboard to retrieve the ingredients needed. Harry sat straighter in his seat…Hermione missing a first day of classes? _That_ was unheard of…

As though on queue, the dungeon door suddenly flew open and Hermione raced in, her face flushed, her Head Girl's badge pinned wonkily on her robes. She looked confused…even frazzled. Harry's eyes darted towards them as Tonk's and Hermione exchanged a few quick words and a few moments later, their friend had seated herself beside Ginny; smiling. However Ginny had noticed that the brunette's eyes had distinctly wandered quickly over to the far corner…where only one person sat…Lief Zamma.

"Hi!" said Hermione cheerfully, smiling at Ron as he returned, his arms laden with ingredients.

"Oh, you decided to turn up did you?" He mocked, throwing Boomslang skin to Harry and Ginny and telling them to cut it finely.

"Uh huh." Hermione sounded happy, springy and Ginny was highly unconvinced as the older girl smiled warmly at her. It was a smile that tried to tell her that everything was fine, even when it wasn't…

------------------

When the bell rang for the end of class, the four friends exited the classroom, drawing their cloaks tighter around themselves as the draughty corridor wind blew into them, making them shiver. Lief Zamma knocked roughly past Hermione as she went to walk up the stairs; brushing his hand against her hand lightly and smirking. Hermione frowned and stumbled up the next few stairs. Guilt wracked her body…she had to see Draco…she had to explain…

"We've got Herbology next 'Mione!" called Harry from down the base of the stairs. She turned to look at him, her deep brown eyes looking straight into his emerald ones.

"I-I've just remembered, I haven't visited Draco for ages…I have to make sure he's ok. Excuse me for Madame Sprout ok?" she asked almost pleadingly. Harry raised his eyebrow but nodded and gave her the thumbs up. Ginny padded up the stairs next to her.

"Bye Harry, see you at lunch."

Harry winked at Ginny and went with Ron, Crystal, Hamish and Tink towards the Entrance Hall.

As soon as the boys had gone and the two friends reached the top of the stairs, Ginny roughly grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, hidden in the corner; behind a scarlet tapestry.

"Gin…" Hermione started, as she was pushed against the cold stone. Her friend's dark glare silenced her protests.

"Would you like to tell me just what the hell's going on between you and that Zamma creep or would you like me to march back there and force it out of him in front of everyone?" she hissed, before Hermione could speak.

"W-what do you mean? N-nothing?" Hermione stuttered weakly, heat rising to her face. _So she'd figured it out!_ She felt Ginny's eyes linger on her neck for a moment or two when Hermione rubbed it nervously.

"And how would you explain those great filthy hickies and bite marks on your neck? You should've known trying to cover them up wouldn't work! Especially hiding them from your best friend! Surely you're not flexible enough to reach there yourself and I know for a fact that Draco sure as hell didn't do it," The sapphire eyes of the youngest Weasley softened considerably, "What have you got yourself into love?"

Hermione bit her lip hard, but as it was swollen from the night before and hurt, she stopped.

"I-i…I did something unforgivable Gin…for no reason at all! And I really do love Draco…honestly I do…I mean we're engaged for Christ sake…but Lief and I…" Hermione summered quickly, her eyes averting her friends gaze. Ginny pushed her in the shoulder, mouth open.

"Y-you _slept_ with him? No way! What the hell!"

"P-please Gin, you can't tell a soul! Not a word to anyone! They'll murder me." Hermione's tone changed; she was panicked and scared. Her eyes were full of sorrow and confusion. Ginny reached out and pulled her older friend into a hug; letting her friend sob sadly into her shoulder.

"I-im so sorry…" she moaned, "What do I do?"

"Im not the one to be apologizing to; you have to tell Draco." Ginny said sternly; and saw Hermione flinch at the very idea. But Hermione knew it was the only thing to do. She couldn't lie about this; not to a guy as gorgeous as Draco…he deserved better…

Hermione nodded bravely and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.

"You're right, I do."

"Good girl." Ginny soothed, leading Hermione away from the statue and towards the Hospital Wing, "Listen I gotta scoot, Professor McGonagall will kill me for being late…but I know you'll do the right thing. Just tell him, no matter how hard it is."

Hermione smiled weakly in response and let her red-haired friend disappear down the next corridor; seriously doubting her friend's words. Her heart beat faster as she approached the Hospital Wing door. What was she going to say? How in the world will Draco understand? There was nothing _to_ understand – she'd cheated, simple as that…

--------------------------------

She exhaled deeply, her gut wrenching as she opened the door to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphrey bustled past her as she entered; muttering under her breath. Hermione drew in breath sharply as she saw a figure standing over Draco's bed…it was Lief! What was _he_ doing there?

Hermione's footsteps echoed softly as she walked closer to the bed and Lief turned, his fringe falling softly across his face. His lips split into a wide, unsettling smirk as she stood by her boyfriend's side. How much had he told Draco?

"'Mione!" Draco's eyes opened bleakly as she touched his hand gently and he sat up abruptly, a relieved smile plastered on his pale lips, "I thought you'd forgotten me."

Hermione glared at Lief as he rolled his eyes, and sat down on the bed.

"Forget you? How could I ever do that? Of course not." Hermione replied a little weakly as she moved into Draco's arms.

"That's good. Lief was just explaining what happened in potions today so I didn't fall behind," the blonde haired head-boy smiled and moved his lips to kiss her.

Hermione saw his lips edge closer and right at the last second, for no reason at all, she turned her face so his lips collided with her cheek. Draco drew back, looking a little shocked; Hermione just smiled at him comfortingly. Lief coughed, way too loud for comfort and the smart brunette shifted where she sat.

"Drake…I-i…we gotta tell you something…" she stuttered seriously, looking Draco in the eye; and blushing heavily. She cast a quick glance at Lief who was piercing her with a death stare, shaking his head violently to shut her up. Draco seemed oblivious.

"Yeah? What is it?" Draco held her hands and looked innocently into her brunette orbs which were filled with sorrow.

"I've done something wrong…_really_ wrong – and I don't expect you to forgive me…" she began but Draco cut her off.

"Baby, baby…if this is about my mother, I told you it doesn't matter – I don't care…she got what she deserved…"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears of exasperation.

"No! Draco it's not to do with that!" she cried, her voice breaking in despair. She cast a wild look at Lief who was staring daggers into her eyes. She shuddered, geez he was creepy sometimes.

"Well…what's it about then?" Draco seemed highly confused and crinkled his brow deeply, "Are you in trouble?"

"S-sort of…I-i…I-I w-well I chea…" Hermione started, her voice shaking so bad that she thought she might break down in hysterical tears. She was however, cut off as Lief grabbed her round the middle from behind and hurled her away from the bed.

"Hey!" shouted Draco, bolting up in bed, as Lief pushed Hermione against the wall, "Get away from her!"

Against the wall, Lief gripped her wrists so tightly that Hermione whimpered.

"What the hell are you doing!" he snarled, his fringe falling across his eyes, "Do you ever think before you speak you bitch?"

Hermione frowned and mumbled in pain as Lief held her tighter.

"I don't need for him to find ou…"

"Well too bad! It was a stupid mistake and it never should have happened! I wish I never met you! Ergh, get off me!" Hermione shouted, bringing her knee up and ramming it into Lief's crotch. He doubled over in pain, groaning. Draco stared, slumping back onto his pillow in utter confusion.

"Y-you whore…" gasped Lief, bending over and trying to draw his wand. But Hermione was faster; her wand pressed into Lief's neck. His eyes locked with hers.

"Just get out." She hissed, "Please."

"Oh, but baby, that's not what you were saying last night when you were moaning my name. You _loved_ it." Lief said loudly. Hermione froze. Now he'd done it. And not in the way she'd hoped for it to come out either. _Perfect._

"What?" Draco whispered from behind them; his voice icy.

"You idiot!" Hermione clenched her teeth. Lief straightened up and pursed his lips at her, blowing a kiss.

"Love you too 'Mione, you sexy thing."

And with a laugh, the black haired Slytherin, turned and hurried from the Hospital Wing. Hermione began to shake.

"_What?"_ Draco repeated, a little harsher. Hermione turned to face him and saw his face had gone a ghastly shade of white. "Please tell me I don't think he's saying what I think he is?"

Hermione sat down on the bed next to him, but he turned his face away.

"What happened? I-I don't understand… why?"

"I-I don't know Draco…I love you honestly I do…I-I don't know what happened to me…"

Draco scoffed.

"Of course you've got to say that now don't you?"

"Draco…please!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "It was a mistake! You've got to believe me!"

"What? You tripped and fell on his lips? There's no excuse!" Draco's voice was full of scorn and anger.

"I-I don't love anyone but you Drake…"

"Funny way of showing it."

"It's true!"

"Right. Whatever." Draco turned over, his back facing her. Hermione felt cold inside, now she'd done it. Ruined any chance of every being happy with Draco again. And for what? A few hours of pleasure with a stranger?

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"You slept with _him_! What the hell is there to say?" Draco raged, still not facing her, "I sure hope he was worth it! For your sake!"

"I-i…I'm sorry…I-i…"

"Spare me the excuses. I think you should leave." Draco spat. Hermione tried to reason with him, flicking her hair from her flushed face.

"Draco _please_…" she begged, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I said get out!" he practically shouted, turning over and slapping her hand away.

Hermione stood, obeying his words, utterly shattered and walked from the Hospital Wing without looking back. She didn't take any notice of anyone as she walked blindly through the corridors of the school, back to the common room.

Great. Now she'd wrecked her whole relationship with Draco, the only guy she really loved, over a stupid, thoughtless, pathetic night with someone who didn't care one jot about her. What on _earth_ had she been thinking of?

Hermione slumped down onto the couch in the Head's Common Room; burrying her face in her hands, her heart racing furiously. But she wasn't alone. A shadow fell over her body from behind and someone leaned over her, touching her shoulder.

"Mmmm, back so soon are we?"

-------------------------------

**(A/N) Well there you are guys. 0o0oh what will happen next? I'm sorry if you feel like I'm losing my touch. I just feel like everything I write lately doesn't fit and it doesn't flow properly. Let me know if it's getting a bit lame because I really don't know if it's working? Help?**

**More coming up soon I promise! Please R&R!**

**B x**


	42. It's A Regular Decorated Emergency

**(A/N) Again I apologize for not updating sooner; I probably left you all on the edge before. . Eeek! Ooh Holidays in two days! Any who, back to the story at hand. Poor Hermione's got herself into a bit of trouble wouldn't you say? Dear me, what ever shall happen next? I guess you'll just have to read and find out xP Enjoy kittens.**

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Rach of Faux (Again), I love her to pieces and she'll never be alone because she's my daaarling angel.**_

_x-x-x_

_All eyes are on you_

_As you crawl through the crowd_

_They've all got secrets_

_But yours are worse somehow_

_The judge's hammer_

_Has come down on your heart_

_The jury sits and waits_

_For your sentence to start_

_x-x-x_

- One Mistake (Kisschasy)

**Chapter 41: It's A Regular Decorated Emergency**

Harry and Ginny dropped their trowels as the bell went for the end of Herbology and hurried back up to the castle for lunch. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly as they entered the hall.

"Gee someone's hungry." Ginny laughed, "Are you sure there's nothing alive in there?"

Harry flushed. They were just about to sit down when Collin Creevey came up to them both. Fortunately, he had out grown the habit of carrying his camera around and snapping shots of anything that intrigued him. This was mainly Harry.

"Hi Harry." Collin piped.

"Hullo." Harry replied sullenly. He thought he saw a glimmer of anxiousness in the younger boy's eye and caught his gaze, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk." Collin glanced at the high table and back at Harry quickly, "In private."

Ginny nodded to Harry and he followed Collin out of the Great Hall, into the passageway.

"What is it?" Harry asked, ruffling his own hair with his right hand.

"I-I think I can speak Parsletongue." Collin burst out in a low whisper. Harry stared.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Firenze, the centaur who teaches Divination overheard me talking to my brother about hearing voices. But they sounded as though they were in a different language to him. Have you been hearing voices lately?" Collin eyed him.

"Can't say I have." Harry looked bemused. "Look, maybe it's just a fluke? Just come and see me when it happens again ok?"

Collin nodded and thanked Harry, before setting off in the direction of the library. Harry shook his head – Collin hearing voices? He always thought that the Creevey's were a bit strange but a Parsletongue?

Just then Hagrid came lumbering towards the Great Hall and clapped Harry on the back with an enormous hand.

"Allo. Goin' for lunch are yeh?" his friend asked. Harry looked into his eyes.

"Yeah. Are you coming in?"

"Nah. I gotta head back to tha hut." Hagrid looked pleased with himself. "Wha'?"

"Why are you looking so happy?" Harry raised his eyebrow at the giant gamekeeper.

"Oh alright. Olympe…Madame Maxine…is comin' over for dinner tonigh'."Hagrid beamed excitedly.

"She's back from her trip then?"

"Yeh. Couldn' be better." Hagrid grinned broadly. "Oop. Best be off. See ya 'Arry."

Shaking his head at his friend's odd behavior, Harry turned and walked back into the hall for lunch.

* * *

Hermione felt the person's fingers slide down her right arm. She _knew_ that touch. With a yelp of discomfort and rage she jerked away from the person's hands and stood, fuming. 

"What are you playing at Lief! I told you to get lost."

Lief leaned on the couch coolly with both his elbows, putting his face in his hands and staring at her, his lips set in a pout. He had his black and grey striped jumper sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Ohh…but you didn't mean that…did you?" he smirked, god how she got annoyed by that smirk. He obviously had another think coming if he thought he could walk in there and pretend like their fight hadn't happened. Like none of it mattered…

"You're so full of yourself." Hermione glared at him, as he cocked his head playfully.

"Mmm. So I've been told." He took a step towards her but she fumbled for her wand. Dammit, she'd left it on the couch. He approached her slowly; watched her squirm as he stepped ever closer, forcing her to back away.

She ran her eyes down his body, over his black baggy jeans, her eyes lingering on his circle necklace, to his left ear which was pierced with a silver jagged sleeper in his lower lobe and a black spike in his upper ear; up over his hair, which, as always, fell across his eyes and was tied back into a small ponytail. Today it was slightly spikey; just like Draco's.

At the thought of Draco, all her anger seered back inside her and she stopped backing away to stand her ground. Lief looked amused.

"Well well, aren't we the clever one."

Hermione didn't have a clue what he was playing at and frankly, she didn't have the energy or time to bother to find out. She just pushed past him roughly and headed to the bathroom.

"Just get out." She spat roughly, "I don't need your shit right now."

He chuckled as her anger mounted, her palm slapping against the bathroom door, forcing it open. He stood and watched as she let her hair out, brushing softly. He liked the way it sat so perfectly around her shoulders; the way it softened her face. He took a step towards the bathroom and heard her humming softly.

With a gasp, Hermione noticed that he was still there and became overly agitated.

"What the hell do you want from me Lief? It was all a mistake, it didn't mean anything. Now just _leave me alone_! I love Draco. Get it? I. Love. Draco." She raged, creasing her brow.

"Do you really?" Lief whispered gently. The softness of his voice startled Hermione, giving her a delayed reaction – just enough time for him to slip forward and take her around the waist. "Do you _honestly_ love him?"

Hermione pushed against his hands. She hated the way he did this, tried to play with her mind, try to make her emotions curve in a different direction…towards him.

"_Yes_. I do love Draco, no one else."

Lief moved closer, his lips brushing against her neck, making her draw in breath sharply through her clenched teeth.

"Don't, I'm serious. Get away from me." She struggled, but he held her tight.

"You don't mean that. You want me." He mumbled against her neck. His teeth nipped at her skin, causing goosebumps to shoot through her body. She fought the urge to cave, she _couldn't_. That was why she was in this mess in the first place. Because of him!

"No. I don't, now get off." She hissed, her breathing becoming faster and shallower. His hands snaked around her back. His teeth bit at her neck. That was it. She had to get him off. She didn't want this. She wanted him to leave her the hell alone.

"C'mon. Tell me you want it again baby…" he breathed into her ear, biting her ear lobe. God, he knew that she loved that.

"Ohh…" she let out the smallest noise, instantly cursing herself as she did so. _Damn him!_

His lips ran to her own and he pecked them gently. He felt the faintest response from her as he did it again; kissing her gently. She felt herself kissing back, just in the slightest; their lips smooth against each other's. He drew back and bit down on her bottom lip. She let out a groan of frustration, which might've been mingled with the slightest of pleasure and pushed against him. They had to stop this.

"Get off!"

"Hermione," came a voice from the door, "Is this creep bothering you?"

Ginny's voice sliced through the air, as cold as ice. She'd come looking for Hermione; to see how everything had gone with Draco; and instead found Lief trying to feel her up in the bathroom and Hermione had _joined in_; but just in the smallest amount. Lief felt something jab into his back; Ginny's wand.

"I suggest you should step away from her before I hex your head off." Ginny spat, ushering for him to leave. Lief shot her a glare and glanced back at Hermione, who had spite written all over her face. _Stupid bitches._

Ginny jabbed her wand again into Lief's back and without a word he darted past them and slunk from the common room. Hermione sobbed heavily, her chest stinging.

"H-he wouldn't get off me…I didn't ask him to do that…" Hermione tried to explain. Ginny only put her arm around 'Mione's shoulder led her to the couch and told her to sit. Hermione then began to explain everything that had happened in the hospital wing…

------------------------

Rachael and Fred sat in the Gryffindor common room, watching Harry and Ron furiously battle out their fourth game of wizard's chess. Hamish and Crystal sat on the other couch, kissing occasionally. Rachael's eyes kept darting to Hamish involuntarily; she couldn't help looking…

George and Angelina Johnson sat propped up near the fireplace, having a game of explodable snap. Nobody spoke much, just sat, thinking in silence. An owl suddenly rapped its claws on the window pane and eventually Crystal got up to open it. It was a very lazy afternoon.

Hedwig swooped down onto Harry's lap, dropping the note, then landed on his shoulder and nipped his arm with her beak.

"Ouch! Alright! This better be important." He glared at his owl with a soft gaze and tore open the parchment.

A small folded piece of paper fell out onto the chessboard. Harry stared, what was this? Slowly he unfolded the note. Written on it was a sort of riddle.

The snake's hiss dies under the moonlight 

_The rooster crows at the dead of night_

_The phoenix flies at first light_

_Memories lost will soon ignite_

_The past, not yet forgotten will arise_

_Hogwarts is no longer safe for your eyes_

Your loved one and best friends Are set soon to die 

Harry stared, unblinkedly at the note for sometime, until Ron's voice broke through the air.

"What's wrong mate?"

Harry had sudden gone white, as though an iron fist had clenched around his heart. Someone _had_ to be playing a joke on him. This couldn't mean anything, could it? Every person he had known to be evil was dead…yet here was a message, clearly sent as a warning or as a prank to get him scared again. Harry began to sweat; emotions running through him like poison.

If this note meant anything, it was aimed at his heart, ripping down the defences he had built up. Someone, cruelly, must have sent this as a joke; surely, for nothing evil existed in the wizarding world. Yet Harry felt severely unsettled by the disturbing nature of the note. _Who had sent it? Had they known that it would bring back all the pain and suffering of the last few months? And if so, why would anyone want to do that?_

Harry sat upright, stiff as a board, his eyes, unblinkedly fixed on a spot on the wall, for no particular reason. Collin, a Parsletongue? Hearing voices? Could this be linked to that too? He began to shake.

"_You're going to die Harry, the poison will slowly seep through your veins, destroy what defences you have, and you will be left, begging for my mercy."_

"_Harry…please…don't leave me…you can't…I'm nothing without you…"_

"_Please! Take me…not Harry! Take me!"_

"_Lilly get back! He's here for me, not you. Just RUN!"_

"_No Harry. Even in the wizarding world – hearing voices isn't a good sign."_

"_It matters Harry, because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for."_

"_But don't fret. The world will know our tale. How you were too late to save the girl…how you two tragically lost your minds, at the sight of her mangled body…"_

"_You think you can protect them all Mr. Potter. Be the saviour of the world…but you're wrong. Nothing can save you from yourself and the way you will turn out…a ruined man…"_

"_Let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around…to save the day."_

_Explosions, the screaming, blood, horror, anger – just pure blinding anger and hatred, trauma, Dementors – cold, terrifying, tragedy, Neville's motionless body, lying amongst the ruins of 12 Grimmauld place, Snape's bloodied face, set in pure triumph – as cold as ice, Dumbledore's lifeless body – splintered with wood and bricks and Lucius…Locus's broken body, amongst the glass and wreckage of the street, under the lamplight, the dead so clearly seen…Voldemort's face…those red eyes, glinting, his smirk, his laugh, high cold and cruel …a flash of green light, that blinding pain, the unbearable scarring…_

_-------------------------_

"Harry!" called a voice, way off in the distance. "Harry wake up!"

Someone was slapping his face. Harry jerked heavily; his body rigid. He felt sweat pouring down his face, soaking through his shirt. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down gently. His eyes were swimming – he couldn't see…maybe through tears…maybe through half blindness as the sun glinted through the window. He blinked, heavily. Ron, Hermione and Ginny's face swam into view…all looking extremely concerned.

"W-what…?" Harry mummbled, pushing himself into a sitting position. His shirt was wet, his head pounding fiercely; the piece of paper laid crummpled at his feet. Rachael, Crystal, Hamish, George, Fred and Angelina were all at the same couch; looking at him; highly concerned.

"You passed out mate; blimey I thought you were having a fit. You went all rigid and started moaning and shaking; saying stuff about You-Know-Who and everything…" Ron looked shaken. Hermione bit her lip and Ginny put a hand to his forehead.

"God! You're burning up." She soothed, helping him to his feet.

"N-no really, I'm fine…I-I don't know what happened…I just lost it…that note, I-it said stuff about before…and I just lost everything, it triggered so much…" Harry sniffed but wouldn't dare let his tears threaten him.

Ron picked up the note and smoothed out the creases with his hand.

"This clearly doesn't make any sense and is just designed to hurt you." Said Hermione briskly after a few moments. "Nothing is going to attack us Harry – everything is fine now, we're safe…no more Voldemort (Ron flinched as she said this), no more death and destruction. It's all over…and we're safe. Don't worry." She squeezed his arm gently.

Ginny patted his chest and Ron just smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, I'd better take you to get dressed, you're soaked." Ginny insisted. Harry just nodded, shaking heavily. So it was all a joke…how funny…

-------------------------

Back in the shadows Lavender Brown smiled as she watched Harry hobble away into the boy's dormitory with Ginny – so he'd fallen for her pathetic words on a piece of paper. There was a start. At that moment, hands snaked around her waist and she breathed in his familiar smell.

"Well done. How pure evil of you…" Lief purred into her ear.

She could do nothing but smile. Soon Harry would see.

----------------------------------------

20 minutes later, Harry emerged from the shower, bare-chested; his Golden Snitch boxers, which had been given to him by Dobby as a Christmas present, were baggy and comfortable.

He wandered into his dorm, rubbing the towel over his hair and flinging it onto an empty chair. Then, turning to the bed, he saw Ginny, lying upon it peacefully, her eyes on him. She smiled and patted the bed.

"C'mere tiger," she grinned. Harry mutely agreed and fell down onto the bed next to her. She rolled on top of him; and saw his eyes were vague.

"Stop." She ordered, tapping his face lightly; causing him to stare at her instead, "Stop thinking about the note – it meant nothing…we're all safe here."

"But what if it…" he began.

"No." Ginny interjected, "It didn't mean a thing. It doesn't even make sense! They're just a bunch of words designed to hurt you."

"But…" Harry fumbled over his words.

"Oh shush," chuckled Ginny, putting her lips to his to silence him with a kiss. He gave into her kiss and soon the two were kissing heavily, locked in passion. His hands linked around her waist, sliding up under her top – against her back.

She let out a small moan as his lips planted delicate kisses along her neck and she pressed her leg into his thighs, rubbing them slowly against his boxers. A gasp escaped Harry's lips, as she brought her mouth back down to his…feeling his love…

Her hands played gently across his chest, running over his pecks, down to his stomach, as light as a feather. Harry's teeth nipped her jaw line and she bit down on his bare shoulder – causing him to shudder. His lips returned to her neck, below her ear. She moaned.

"Harry. I love you." She breathed, as he slid down her jeans and pulled off her robes. Her kiss was meaningful.

"I love you too, you know that right?" he replied against her skin.

"O-of course," she muttered, as his lips moved to her bare collarbone, "Ohh God…I-I really mean it…"

"So do I Gin." He kissed her deeply, then drew away and smiled at her; his emerald eyes shining as he looked into her's, "That will never change…"


	43. Forgive And Forget?

**(A/N) Hello again my silly little kittens. How are we all? I've got back into the writing mood since I've been sick for the last two days so I think I've got some story lines that might go somewhere this time. Yay:D and plus – it's the holidays! Double Yay!**

**But how does everyone like the story? I'll try to update quicker next time and not leave you hanging on for ages. Anyways, best get writing. Enjoy!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all you guys out there who make this story possible by your amazing reviews. And yes, I mean you! **_

_x-x-x_

_Young boy don't cry_

_I'll be here _

_When your world starts to fall_

_Young boy it's alright_

_Your tears will dry_

_You'll soon be free to fly_

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 42: Forgive And Forget?**

Hermione returned to the Head's Common Room after a while of being with Ron and the others. She sighed the password and the portrait hole flung open. Throwing her cloak down onto the couch near the fire and loosening her tie, she didn't realize anyone was there until a voice cut through the peaceful silence.

"Back then are you?" It was Draco. Hermione flicked her eyes over his face, as he sat on the couch opposite her, lying on his side, his head propped up by his own hand. She nodded mutely, "Was wondering when you'd get here."

"You were?" she choked, staring at him. He didn't reply. To break the silence, she spoke again, "Erm…how are you feeling?"

"Pretty bad to be honest. But that's hardly surprising considering the turn of events wouldn't you agree?" His voice was suddenly cold. Hermione looked away, not wanting her to see the shame and guilt in her eyes. "Come here."

"Pardon?" she whispered, looking at him as though he was an alien from outer space. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I said, come here."

Hermione, numbly stood and walked to where he lay. Then she dropped to her knees in front of him. He reached up and undid the top button of her shirt and he saw her shiver, perhaps in pleasure or perhaps in fear because he didn't like what he saw plastered on her skin.

"What is this?" he raged, tracing his eyes over her neck. Hermione sobbed and grabbed at her neck, covering the marks made by that wretched Slytherin black-haired boy, "Ergh." She grabbed his hands desperately.

"Please…Draco…you've got to believe me when I say I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen…it was such a bad idea and I know that! I don't want to lose you!"

Draco withdrew his hands from hers; looking at her with…what was that? Anger, hatred, sorrow, pity?

"I wish I was lost." He spat coldly.

"You don't mean that." She reached up and touched his face. A thin scar ran down his left cheek, barely visible. Surprisingly he didn't push her away. "Please."

She knew she was begging and felt damn low for it, but…she didn't want to lose him. She couldn't after such a stupid, stupid mistake.

Without warning, she tilted her head upwards and planted her lips upon his before kissing him, more passionately than she had ever kissed anyone in her whole life. She wanted him to _feel_ what she felt, to know how sorry she was. She drew away, her face flushed. Draco's hair was spiked and gorgeous, his fringe spiking up in some parts and falling across his face in others. He looked amazing. Yet he didn't speak.

"I'm sorry." She said, sadly, rising from where she knelt. "I was stupid to think you'd forgive me."

She turned on her heel and walked towards her bedroom, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione wait…" he spoke softly. She turned back and looked at him; his green and silver uniform, his dark green jumper, his black robes, his tie, his face, everything; she took it in. His eyes were gentle, no longer harsh and cruel.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Hermione was taken aback by what he said. She just looked at him, her eyebrow creasing in confusion. Was he…was he forgiving her?

"I love you too Draco." She meant every word she said. A balloon suddenly felt as though it was rising in her chest; so happy she was, that Draco had said that.

He beckoned her towards him with his finger and she almost flew to the couch in anticipation.

"I don't want to lose you over something that meant nothing." He breathed, his bright sapphire eyes burning down into her brown ones, "It just shocked me because it hurt. But I know…for whatever reason…that you didn't mean to hurt me…but I'm not going to lose you!"

"You mean it?" she faltered. He cupped her face in his strong, yet delicate hands.

"I mean it." He replied seriously. And a second later, his lips were upon hers, hot and sweet; his fingers against the back of her neck. He loved her, no matter how much she hurt him – accident or on purpose, he was still going to love her and he wouldn't let a creep like Lief Zamma get the better of him by taking the one good thing away from his life over a stupid meaningless encounter. Dammit Hermione was his! And nothing…but nothing was going to take her away.

* * *

The next morning dawned quite sunny and cool. Professor McGonagall had organized an important whole school meeting before breakfast, so everyone; moaning and yawning as they trudged to the Great Hall, entered in silence and took their places at their tables – too sleepy to say anything. 

Hermione slipped into a place next to Ginny and Ron. Ginny squeezed her hand as she saw Hermione smile slightly. The brunette looked over to the Slytherin table and instead of seeing Draco as she expected, she locked eyes with Lief Zamma. He smirked at her and she looked away, trying not to clench her fists. God, he made her mad…

All the teachers had assembled at the high table, sweeping the hall with their eyes, staring down all the students. Professor McGonagall rose after a few moments and addressed the hushed crowd.

"Good Morning everyone." She cleared her throat, "It has come to my attention that recent events need discussion within the school community so I thought it best to inform you, incase anyone of you is concerned for your safety."

People looked puzzled, casting nervous glances at each other.

"A few days ago, one of the last followers of Voldemort was killed, _right here in this very school._ No need to fret, Narcissa Malfoy escaped from Azkaban Prisoner where she was being held captive after the Last Battle and was aided into the castle by some of our very own students." People let out small gasps of horror. Someone even slammed their fist on the table.

Hermione cast a glance at Rachael and Fred, whose faces had gone ashen white; were they about to be mentioned? Rachael was gripping Fred's hand so tightly that he thought it might burst. Harry's eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table where he saw Lief Zamma sitting back – looking quite relaxed about the whole thing – not acting as though he was a murderer at all. Everyone was looking scared whenever their gaze fell on Draco; who in turn pretended not to notice and had his fists clenched in his lap.

"However, the students who aided Narcissa into the castle were under the Imperius Curse. You must understand that to be put under the Imperius Curse by a powerful dark witch or wizard is almost impossible to get out of." Some people scoffed at the Headmistress' words, "Therefore, I would like to present special awards of the school to Mr. Lief Zamma, Mr. Fred Weasley and Miss Rachael Mynx."

All eyes fell upon the three names that had been called. Fred and Rachael froze to their seats and tried to act normally as Professor McGonagall waved them up to the front.

"Also special mentions to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic when faced with great danger."

Hermione's face went beetroot red as everyone, again, turned to face the people whose names had been mentioned.

"With any luck," McGonagall continued, "This will be the last of the evil that will reap this castle. Everything is safe now, rest assured. You may begin breakfast. Thank you for your time."

Everyone turned and faced the tables, the food appearing on their plates as suddenly as anything.

"You alright?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded as she buttered her pancakes and applied maple syrup to them.

"I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice, "Just fine."

Lief, Rachael and Fred stepped down from the High Table and quickly exited the Hall; Lief casting a pouting look in Hermione's direction. Hermione made a face of disgust and turned back to her food.

"Is everything ok with you and Draco?" Ginny questioned again.

"Yeah. It worked out really well. Thanks Gin."

"Just stay away from that freaky Zamma guy. I don't trust him at all."

"Me either." Hermione whispered to herself darkly. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

---------------------------

Students chatted loudly as they filed out of classrooms at the end of the day – talking of their next Hogsmeade visit and of the assembly that morning. People knocked into Rachael and Fred as they walked through the massing crowds, some muttering rude remarks, others just pushing past angrily. Rachael just sighed and told Fred to ignore it.

That afternoon found Crystal and Hamish were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room, holding hands and kissing lightly. Hamish put his hand around her waist and muttered something into her ear. She drew back, laughing and hit him on the shoulder. A voice suddenly called from behind them.

"Crystal! Crystal wait!"

Cryst turned were she stood and saw Lavender Brown running towards her. The girl stopped, panting a bit.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Crystal cast a wary look at Hamish who just nodded positively.

"Erm sure…gimmie a minute." She kissed Hamish deeply one last time, watched him walk away and then turned and followed Lavender into an empty classroom.

"What's this about?" Crystal asked, obviously a little annoyed. She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"You like Harry right?"

"Excuse me?" Crystal stared at Lavender as though she'd just said something highly offensive.

"You heard me." Lavender replied harshly.

"Um…I used to like him a while back. I dunno if I do anymore, I'm with Hamish."

"Good, because you're going to help me."

"What?"

"I need your help. We've gotta pay him back." Lavender hissed.

"What for? Listen, Harry's my friend. I don't want to get involved in your crazy scheme just because you're jealous of Ginny or something." Crystal spoke calmly. The next second, Lavender dived at her, knocking her to the floor and landing on top of her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Crystal raged. Lavender pressed her wand into Crystal's neck, "What are you, threatening me?"

"You're going to help me Miss Knight and I'm going to pay you 1000 Gallons if you do so. It can help your little brother to get better…" Lavender whispered in a deadly tone.

"Wait…how do you know about my brother? Are you stalking me?" Crystal squirmed and sat up as Lavender got off her. The other girl grabbed the front of her robes.

"Do we have an agreement?" she spat fiercely, her eyes glinting in anger.

"W-what do I have to do?" replied Cryst, in slight fear.

"We all know Potter can't resist a woman with charm…" Lavender laughed, looking Crystal all over. Crystal stared.

She didn't like the smirk on Lavender's face at all.

* * *

Ron had just been walking towards the library, to meet up with Tink and help her finish her Charms homework; when someone stepped in front of him, blocking his path. 

"What the…" Ron muttered angrily. But before he had a chance to speak any further, the person had grabbed him by the front of his robes and thrown him into a deserted corridor.

Ron coughed, as he got himself to his feet. He wiped his forehead and looked into the eyes of the person standing before him.

'What do you want? Haven't you had enough time to screw around with Hermione?" Ron snarled his face twisted in anger.

"Hmm no…Granger will cave under my pressure. That's just the type of _woman_ that she is. So easy to tease, so easy to play." Lief smirked, his words silky.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that!" Ron yelled, trying to throw a punch at Lief, but failing miserably.

"Ahhh Ron, you amuse me. You never did get some did you?" Lief's eyes twinkled under the corridor light. Ron stopped talking and looked away. Lief walked right up close to him and took hold of his collar. He pushed him against the wall and held him there.

"I need your help." Lief said, a playing across his lips. Ron looked at him as though he were crazy.

"What?" he spluttered, "If it's about Hermione…"

"It's got nothing to do with her…although I'd settle for a nice piece of her ass, or just to hear her moan any day…" Lief winked and Ron's ears turned pink, "But no. This is about your friend Harry. I need you to do me a favour. And I think you'll agree to it."

"And what makes you think I'll help a scumbag git like you?" Ron hissed.

"I'll pay you 2000 Gallons."

Ron stood, thinking for a minute.

"Either that or I put the Imperius Curse on you and you'll do it anyway." Lief shrugged. "This way it's better for both of us."

"What is it you want me to do?" Ron whispered. Lief let go of his robes.

"Let's just say it's a matter of distraction." He grinned broadly.

And Ron could tell that this wasn't going to end up nicely for anyone. Whatever he had planned…but what choice did he have?

"Are you in or out?" Lief muttered, whipping out his jet black wand. Ron eyed the wand warily.

"I'm in." he said quickly.

"Good. I have a feeling you and I are going to be valuable partners in the future." Lief laughed harshly, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a woman to attend to…ooh I love the way she tries to resist me…as if she could…"

And with a nod of satisfaction to Ron, Lief turned on his heel and strode away, his black cloak whipping around the corner and out of sight.

----------------------------

Hermione and Draco walked towards the Head's Common Room, arms linked; exhausted at the end of another long and tiring day.

"Pinefresh." Draco said and the portrait hole swung open, allowing them to enter.

The two fell onto the couch, embracing with a smile.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione muttered, her voice laden with sadness. Draco kissed her lips as she moved on top of him.

"It doesn't matter baby. Honestly. It's over now, in the past – that creep will never get the better of me when it comes to you." Draco muttered against her skin.

"How are you feeling? Are you healed completely?" Hermione asked, concerned, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm feeling great at the moment. Although that might have something to do with you." He grinned. "I'll show you what she did to me."

He lifted his shirt up and over his head and threw it on the floor. Hermione gasped and leaned backwards. Draco's chest was etched with deep, jagged scars, all of them a faded white colour, but they were still visible; running randomly across his chest in no particular pattern. Hermione's hands pressed against his scars, but Draco didn't even flinch. Her fingers delicately traced his scars, along and down his chest, and moved her lips up to his neck, to nuzzle against it.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you." She spoke sincerely.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad it's over. I never thought I'd say it- but I'm glad she's dead." Draco sighed. "Anyway, let's not dwell on things like that."

His fingers linked around her waist and he pressed his lips to hers, deeply, passionately. Her hands moved around his back and she scraped her fingernails gently against his back, causing a small moan to escape from his lips; which were making their way up her neck. Draco sucked gently on her skin, his teeth nipping it too as he left a mark of love, pure love and gentleness; not lust and greed. He reached up and undid her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

She smiled warmly as she returned her lips to his, his fingers slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Her shirt fell open, revealing her bra – black and lacy and he took her in, his eyes running across her smooth, slightly tanned skin. Draco saw her blush.

"You're beautiful." He mummbled, pulling her into another kiss.

His hands moved to Hermione's chest and he touched her softly, drawing a soft groan from deep within her throat. His hands then slid down her side; her teeth nipped his neck, his hips pressed against hers, his fingers then making their way underneath her skirt. She kissed, needily, under his ear lobe, down his jaw line, under his chin, anywhere she could reach as her heart fluttered; when his fingers slid higher up her thighs. She had a momentary gasp of panic as he began to slide down her stockings.

It reminded her so much of Lief… 

Hermione's fingers moved behind his neck and she almost forced him into a deep kiss, her mouth passionately, greedily kissing him deeper, longer, and harder. She moaned deeply against his neck as her leggings fell away and his fingers trickled back up her thigh. One hand moved to his jeans and she began to unzip them, her fingers fumbling in anticipation.

"Please…" she muttered against his neck. "Ohh I love you…"

Draco crinkled his brow in confusion, stunned at what had created her sudden fiery change, but slipped down his jeans none the less. She ground her hips fiercely against his crotch and they both gasped in unison.

Neither of them had noticed Lief slip into the room and he was standing, half hidden in shadows, watching them. _God she's a vixen, so needy and passionate. The silly whore._ Lief thought, grinning at the sight of Hermione in pleasure.

"I-I want you…" 'Mione moaned into Malfoy's mouth, as his fingers teased her. She pushed him closer, leaning her head back slightly. "_Lief_."

Draco froze. He stopped moving completely. Even Lief was shocked as he had, no mistaking, heard her speak his name instead of Draco's. Hermione opened her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" she whispered, "What did I do?"

"Y-you said his name…" Draco muttered, angrily. Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Oh God Draco I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to." She sobbed. Thankfully, he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"It's ok…I'm sure it was an accident." He said warily. Hermione nodded, a tear leaking down her cheek. A forgiveness kiss?

A voice rang from the shadows and Lief stepped into view, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ohh it wasn't an accident Malfoy. She just can't resist me. She wants me. And you know it…"


	44. Open Up My Eager Eyes

**(A/N) Hello again my reviewers. Thank you so much for your support; I really appreciate the amazing things you say. I'm honored that you still read my story :) Things have obviously gotten a little more heated up – I just hope Hermione knows what she's doing. She's kind of playing with fire by hanging around Lief wouldn't you say? Well, I hope you continue reading – more coming soon. Enjoy! X**

**_This chapter is dedicated to everyone because this story wouldn't be possible without you._**

_x-x-x_

_Go on and flaunt it baby_

_Get on it, just flaunt it_

_Gonna make you dance till you bleed_

_Go on and flaunt it baby_

_x-x-x_

-Flaunt It (TV Rock)

**Chapter 43: Open Up My Eager Eyes**

Lavender kept her eye on him, as she slunk through the shadows of his dormitory, his wand in her hand – watching him frantically search through his things. Ginny entered the room at this point, saw Harry in his rushed state and hurried over.

"What wrong?" she asked, holding Harry's arm comfortingly. He shrugged her away.

"My wand, have you seen it? I left it right here…but it's gone and I need it." Harry replied quickly, smoothing out his covers.

Ginny tried to get him to relax and instead suggested that they try the bathroom. So together, they left the room momentarily; just long enough for Lavender to dart forward, drop the wand on the bed covers and hide behind the door, watching.

The youngest Weasley re-entered the room and immediately saw the wand on the bed covers. She tapped her foot impatiently as Harry emerged looking befuddled.

"What are you blind or something?" she mocked, pointing to the bed. Harry stared.

"I-it wasn't there before…I swear!" Harry raised his hands and continued to stare at the wand.

"Right." Ginny cocked an eyebrow, "Well unless your glasses are broken, I'd say you're hallucinating."

"You don't believe me!" Harry cried, catching her around the waist and staring down into her glowing eyes. "Seriously, it wasn't there."

Ginny pecked him on the lips.

"I know." She muttered, before turning and heading into the bathroom. But Harry could tell that she didn't believe him. Lavender smiled broadly and slipped away from the door, feeling that part two of her plan was now in motion.

-----------------

"What the hell do you want Lief?" Hermione snapped, glaring at the black-haired boy as she covered up her chest with her shirt. Lief smiled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before baby, don't worry." He winked at her. "What do I want? It's pretty clear what I want…"

Draco stood, his eyes blazing fury. His fists and teeth were clenched.

"I want you. I want to hear you moan my name…" Lief grinned even wider as he watched their reactions; Hermione's face was twisted with anger and Draco took a step towards him, "I want you to say my name like you just did and mean _Every. Last. Breath._"

"You son of a bitch!" Draco shouted, suddenly charging at Lief. A fist movement later had Lief stumbling backwards as Draco's hook-punch slammed into his jaw. In a blink, Draco grabbed Lief's shoulders and rammed his knee as hard as he could into the Slytherin's crotch. Lief fell, groaning in pain. "How dare you talk about her like that, like she's just some freaking whore."

"W-well she is," Lief gasped, rolling on the floor in agony, "Argh you git!"

Hermione approached Draco, took hold of his shoulders and kissed him, deeply, pressing her body heavily against his. Lief scowled and painfully staggered to his feet.

"You know she doesn't fully love you. Otherwise she wouldn't have said my name now would she?" Lief snarled, whipping out his wand, "All it comes down to is she craves me more. Y'see, I make her _want_ me. I don't promise anything. I just tease her until she's so desperate that she begs me to stop and just kiss her…"

"That's a load of tot." Hermione spat, "And you know it is you greasy git."

"No need to get vicious baby. I'm just speaking the truth." Lief's smirk returned to his pouting lips. Hermione shivered. _God Dammit._

"Just get out." Draco waved his wand towards the door. "Just go!"

"As you wish." Lief's eyes twinkled.

And to their surprise, Lief gave a mocking bow, winked at Hermione and limped slightly from the room. Draco let out a huge breath.

"Jesus." He muttered, "That guy can't catch a hint."

"I reckon." Hermione put her arms around him. "You don't believe him do you?"

"Lief? Of course not. He's a slimy bastard just trying to get his own way. I know you'd never do that again." Draco smiled at her. She slipped her hands down his back and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Drake, no one else."

"I know 'Mione." He grinned broadly at her and then gave her a peck, "C'mon, we should go to dinner."

"True." Hermione replied with a laugh, throwing on her pants and readjusting her tie. A few minutes later they were ready; Draco linked his arm around Hermione's waist and the two set off for the Great Hall.

----------------------------

Harry stumbled slightly down the corridor towards the Great Hall for dinner. He was feeling disorientated, detached from what was going on around him. One second his wand hadn't been there, the next second it had. He wasn't blind; he knew what he saw and what he didn't. Although right now, he wasn't so sure…he felt sick to the core of his stomach…what was going on?

_Your loved one and best friends are soon set to die…_

Harry whirled around, staring at the walls. He…he had heard that voice…the voice only…Parsletongue could hear…the voice of a snake. He stopped dead, listening in panic for the hiss and whisper that had just come from inside the walls, or so it seemed.

_The past not yet forgotten will arise…_

He heard it again and clapped a hand to his scar as a white hot pain seared through his forehead. The voice, was speaking lines from the note he had received the previous day…what in the world! Harry spun around, creasing his brow and staring at the walls. The whispering had gone; but Harry's head was pounding, his scar prickled.

"Harry!"

He spun around in panic and knocked into someone. The next second he had fallen on the ground from smashing into them and the someone fell on top of him. Harry blinked, rubbing his eyes. It was Ginny.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned, as she helped him to his feet, brushing off her robes.

"N-not really." Harry replied, casting a glance at the walls. Ginny frowned.

"What's happened now?"

"I-I heard a voice…a Parsletongue voice, the snake language." Harry stumble over his words; reaching out and touching the walls. Ginny looked him over.

"What?"

"I know. I heard it just now – it was quoting lines from my note…" To his surprise, Ginny started laughing.

"Oh come off it Harry. There's no need to go that far." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" It was Harry's turn to frown.

"Pretending to hear voices so you can have an excuse to talk about the note!" Ginny's eyes twinkled jokingly but Harry didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"I'm being serious Gin! I heard the voice, it ran through the walls and my scar started hurting. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"To get me to believe you?" Ginny questioned, unable to keep the laughter from her voice. She touched his arm but he pushed her away.

"You don't believe me and that's just fine. But I did hear a voice Ginny, I did."

And without another word, Harry turned on his heel and stormed off; feeling very angry and betrayed that one of the only people, who might've believed him, just didn't understand.

---------------------------

"I'm worried about Harry,"

"Why?" Hermione asked her best friend, as they exited the hall to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

"He seems very disorientated lately. Like this morning he lost his wand, but it was right in front of him and then later he claimed he could hear Parsletongue within the walls." Ginny frowned, rubbing her head, "I don't know what to do?"

"Try and talk to him?" Hermione suggested, "I'm sure he won't be unreasonable."

"I did. But he got annoyed because I didn't believe him." Ginny sighed, "He's acting really odd lately."

Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just talk to him about it. If he's going through a rough time, let him know you're there for him…"

"Ginny!" someone called.

Ginny spun and saw Ron walking towards them both, very tall and lanky.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you about Quidditch?" Ron asked, his ears turning pink. "I just need some help."

"Erm…sure." Ginny replied, looking at Hermione, "Sorry 'Mione. Thanks for your advice, I'll see you later?"

"That's ok bye!"

Hermione watched as Ginny and Ron walked off down the corridor, chatting happily. She turned, thinking where to go next. She thought she would try and talk to Harry for Ginny. She strode off down the corridor, her black robes billowing out behind her and she hummed lightly. Spotting the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on the left, she thought she would take a detour shortcut to the Common Room and slipped behind it.

For no reason at all, she shivered. She thought she could hear the sound of breathing, but then shook the thought away. Hermione walked closer to the entrance of the secret passageway and pressed her palms against it – only to find it locked.

"Damn." She muttered, hidden completely in shadow. She went to turn back but out of nowhere hands took her around the waist. The hands moved slyly up her side and teeth bit at her neck.

God Dammit she knew those hands. The hands which slipped back down her side and moved down to rest on her pelvic bones; the lips which kissed at her neck, whose teeth bit and teased her skin. She tried hard to suppress the moan which quivered in the back of her throat as the person ran their fingers up under her shirt. Hermione felt weak, powerless as the person whispered in her ear.

"Can you resist now?" Lief's voice was silky and full of lust. Hermione tried to open her mouth to speak but couldn't. Her body was overtaken by emotions; his god damn fingers, his sly words, his seductive actions.

"G-get off…" her voice was barely audible as she whispered quietly into thin air and her voice trailed away. She exposed more of her neck slightly and Lief bit down, gently, greedily.

"Just as I thought…" he mummbled against her ear, turning her in his arms so she faced him, "Irresistible."

"No." she tried to sound firm, but it only came out as a squeak, "I-I can't."

Lief's lips were upon hers before she could blink and she found herself kissing back. _No, no no! You can't do this Hermione! Stop it! Stop it now before you get yourself back into more shit_. She screamed at herself.

"Oh but you can baby." His voice was deep, his hands were quick and sly and his hips were pressing her against the wall, deeper, harder.

Her hands went around him, around his back and she grasped at his shirt weakly as he kissed her neck gently. Her teeth found his shoulder and she bit down, hard. He didn't so much as flinch, but instead, returned his pouting lips to hers. He kissed her hard, hot and sweet, lingering for a moment or two…and then, he had broken away and disappeared…leaving Hermione breathing hard, to sink down to the floor, shaking, full of emotions and to bury her head in her hands and sob.

-----------------------------

Harry stood in the middle of his deserted dormitory, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide, his face pale and ashen colored, his head spinning, making it difficult to stand straight. His temples were pounding, creating bursts of pain each second to his whole head; making him grip his forehead with his fingers to subdue the noise. What was wrong with him?

Maybe Collin Creevey was right? Maybe he was hearing Parsletongue? Or maybe the Basilisk had been born again – but that couldn't happen because Salazar Slytherin's heir was dead. Right? Harry rubbed his head in confusion, trying not to think too shallow mindedly, but all the same, that voice…

The dormitory door creaked, causing Harry to look up.

"Ginny?" he asked hopefully. He wanted to apologize for his behaviour before – it wasn't her fault that he was feeling like this.

It wasn't Ginny, it was Crystal. She wore her skirt up high, half way down her thighs, her long, slender legs were unburdened by stockings – obviously a disregard for the rules, her shirt was partially open, revealing glowing tanned skin, her tie loose too, her hair was loose, beautifully set all around her face – her dark brunette slightly curly, slightly straight hair hung beautifully and her lips were covered in the tiniest amount of lips gloss.

It was all Harry could do not to stare open-mouthed in astonishment. She really _was_ pretty.

"Ohh heyy Harry." She acted surprised, as though she'd only just seen him. She slowly, in almost a model-like fashion, approached the bed. Harry gulped, "I just wanted to…see how you were,"

"I-I'm fine," Harry managed to get out. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. She stopped in front of the bed and looked down at him.

"I heard you were having it rough, how everything was just a bit too much." She purred, stroking her fingers along his jaw line. Harry tried to force certain urges out of his mind – he was with Ginny…she was all that mattered.

Crystal stepped closer, and moved down, balancing herself on his hips. She leaned even closer.

"It must be hard, being you." She muttered her lips a few inches from his own. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek. _Ginny, Ginny Ginny_. _Don't think of anyone else…Ginny is yours, don't be tempted._

Crystal suddenly fell forward, making Harry lie back on the bed as she fell on top of him. Harry's hands linked around her waist instinctively. Her arms reached out and she leaned on them, propping her head up, so she was looking down on him. Her leg deliberately coiled itself around Harry's, and inside his thighs.

"Opps." She smiled, apologetically. "Sorry."

"I-it doesn't matter." He breathed, trying very hard to focus his attention on something other than her; which was difficult as she was completely on top of him. _Ginny._

"I've got a secret Mr. Potter. And it's a dirrrrty little one at that," she winked, licking her own lips slightly. She winked at him.

"What is it?" he muttered, as her lips drew closer to his. He could almost taste her lips, the seduction radiated so powerfully off her. It was clear that she was only here for one thing.

"I think about you _all_ the time. I really _need_ you so badly, I want you…I want you to tell me you want me too. I want you as my dirty little secret Harry, my whore." She moaned, against his ear. That sound almost drove Harry mental and he lightly shifted under her weight, causing a powerful sensation to his crotch.

"Mm?" Harry tried to act distractedly, but her lips were so close. He looked down, in order to avert his gaze, but he wished he hadn't because her cleavage was obviously showing, at her current angle. She took his hand and placed it on her shirt.

"You can unbutton me if you like," she almost giggled, "Or you can just touch."

Harry tried to move his hand away but she held it firmly and put it inside her shirt, onto her bra. Harry tried very very hard not to imagine what she would look like in her greatest moment of pleasure.

"I-I can't." he choked out. He fell silent as she looked him in the eye and shifted against his hips.

"You can't?" she repeated softly, "Or won't?"

Harry felt her guide his own hand back to her bra and he desperately begged himself not to cave.

"C'mon Harry. Just a little bit," she muttered right close to his lips. Harry moved his hand gently across her skin and she bit her bottom lip in pleasure.

"Ohh that's good." She moaned, throwing her head back. Harry shivered, "You're so _good_ Harry."

Her lips brushed against his own and she moved again against his hips. A second later she had maneuvered him into a deep, hot kiss. A moment after that she broke away and slipped away from her position on top of him.

"Oop, look at the time. I gotta dash." She winked. Harry looked as though he would protest, as he lay there, breathing deeply. "I'll see you round."

She winked seductively at him, then turned and left the room; closing the door behind her. Harry exhaled deeply, running his fingers through his hair, breathing very very heavily and wondering what on earth he had got himself into now…

---------------------------------

"Are you happy now? Look what you made me do to him!"

"All part of the plan. And yes, I'm indeed very happy."

"Oh god how could you make me do that?"

"That's not all."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You need to accomplish more if you want the full money's worth."

"He's my friend, I can't do that."

"I'm afraid you'll have to! Can you honestly tell me you had no attraction to him just then in the bedroom?"

"I-i…but…ergh of course I did! It's Harry Potter for God sake's. Who couldn't? But I can't!"

"The plan's changed now. You're in control of him. And I advise if you don't want anyone to be hurt, that you will continue to do what I say."

"Yeah right."

"1000 Galleons is a lot of money. You need to do more than that. And _enjoy_ yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself if I'm tearing apart relationships?"

"You've got to learn. He wants you. He's your play thing. Go out there and flaunt it. He won't be able to resist."

"I-if you say so."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

"I just hope it's worth what you're doing."

"Trust me. It'll all work out in the end."

Lavender's laugh echoed across the empty classroom and she smirked defiantly. Everything was going according to plan…and soon it would be time.


	45. Totally Addicted To Snakes

**(A/N) Yay! I seem to have gotten into some sort of planning for my story! W00t! That's a good sign everyone. Now I'm stuck with where to go on this one …hmmm. Hello my kittens, how are we all? I do hope you like my next few chapters – I'm moving house currently so it becomes a bit hard to find time to write except at 1AM, as I'm doing so now so excuse any mistakes you may find. Sorry I haven't updated sooner – moving house is hard. Not much else to say…except please R&R and of course, enjoy! X**

**_This.Chapter.Is.Dedicated.To.Reiddy.She's.The.Raddest. Chick.Out.And.I.Love.Her._**

_x-x-x_

"_A thousand enemies outside the house_

_Are better than one within"_

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 44: Totally Addicted To Snakes**

Draco stepped into the Head's Common Room, after a long, tiring night of patrolling the corridors, flashing his torch down deserted corridors and checking that none of the ghosts were writing rude things on classroom blackboards. He was exhausted – utterly and completely. The moonlight shone through the far window near the fire; a sliver of light falling across the dank carpet, which made no noise under his feet.

A small cough from the corner made him stop and take another look at the chair nearest to the fire. His mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" he gasped, looking over at his girlfriend, "I knew you weren't at patrols, but gods I didn't know you were doing _this_."

His sapphire eyes roamed over her hunched figure as she sat in the chair comfortably, a bottle of whiskey clasped in her right hand. She took a swig from it, much to his dislike. He took a step towards her – as though trying to calm a vicious lion, intent on attacking. Her hair was scrunched and messy, her eyes a little bloodshot from the alcohol intake. She obviously hadn't changed from her school uniform as her Gryffindor tie fell across her chest.

"Whaat?" she grummbled in pain, her voice slurring, "Leave me alonee."

"W-why are you doing this to yourself…I don't understand." Draco muttered, abandoning his half undone cloak and moving closer to her. "You don't need to do this."

"Y-you don't understand?" she demanded, trying to fix her gaze on him, but failing miserably, "Newsflash Malfoy…I cheated on you…hard and dirrrrty, simple as that. A-and now I feel like crap…so I decided to try something new. S-something different…s-something that makesme feelgood."

She tried to stand defiantly but wavered on the spot, her head pounding. The bottle was almost half empty. Malfoy took her around the waist, trying to reason with her. His hand moved to the bottle and he tried to pry it from her grip. She strained against his hands, creasing her brow in annoyance.

"Gett off!" she shouted, yanking her hand free – which was surprising as he was a lot stronger than she was, "I-I know…what I'm…doing mmmmk?"

"I really don't think you do baby. Just put the bottle down. You don't need to beat yourself up about this." Draco ran a hand coolly through his hair and calmed himself down. This was _so_ out of character for her – and she was doing it because of _him_! Hermione shook her head violently.

"I-I want to hurt." she choked, tripping as she tried to walk to the opposite side of the room. "I-I want to hurt like you do…like I made you feel…"

"You're not making any sense…just think about what you're saying…calm down 'Mione…" Draco began but Hermione gave a screech of frustration and hurled the bottle across the room, so it smashed and splattered into the roaring fire. The fire consumed the liquid quickly – causing the flames to dance higher. Hermione unsteadily leant against the window frame.

"I-I…I-I'm such a whore." She muttered angrily, slamming her fists against the sill. "A filthy dirty whore,"

She wavered for a moment where she stood and Draco ran over to her, just as her knees gave way. He stretched out his arms and caught her, as she stumbled into them, moaning lightly.

"Oop. Quick, let's get you into bed." He stuttered. She could hardly refuse, as she lay in his arms consumed by a drunken stupor.

Malfoy carefully moved the hair from her face and began to lead her slowly to her bedroom. Once inside he let her lie down, helping her to get changed first and once she was in bed, he fetched a cool flannel and placed it on her head. Then he leant over and kissed her cheek. Her hands softly came up and caressed his cheek.

"I-I'm soo sorry." She mummbled quietly, her fingers stroking his face. He took her hands in his and kissed them gently. Then he kissed her on the cheek once more and smiled at her.

"I know." He whispered, before giving her a peck on the lips. And showing that he believed her, he sat beside her bed, watching over her, highly concerned for her well-being as a very-out-of-character Hermione slowly drifted to sleep…

---------------------------------------------

"So it's under way then?"

"Of course, just as you planned."

"Tomorrow morning then?" Lief smiled, under the twinkling glow of the Slytherin fire.

"Tomorrow morning." Lavender replied, smirking slightly and leaning against his legs. She grinned as his laugh cut through the air. How she loved him and his evil ways.

* * *

"_Ohhh Harry…"_

_His fingers laced around her waist, moving up under the back of her shirt feeling her skin – silky smooth just as he'd imagined. Her dark brunette hair fell across her face and his as she leant her head back so he could kiss her neck._

"_Don't stop…"_

_Her pouting lips pressed hotly against his; causing him to shudder as she again, ground her hips into his…_

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry Potter jerked awake, snapping his eyes open as Ginny's voice wandered into his brain. He propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Ginny sat before him, her hair tied up in a messy bun – her face looking newly freshened- up and clean.

"Morning." She smiled delicately at him and pecked him on the lips. Harry shuddered and a feeling of guilt pitted against his stomach. _He'd just had a dream of being with another girl._

"Hullo." He yawned, stretching out his arms and scratching his head. _Crystal._

"Silly thing." Ginny ruffled his hair softly and hopped off the bed, "Hurry or we won't make it to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry groaned.

"It's Saturday Gin…can't we sleep in?"

Ginny waggled a finger at him.

"No way mister. Enough of this lazy-bones attitude, exams are coming up soon and we have to prepare in every aspect." She spoke sternly, sounding remarkably like Professor McGonagall. Then she giggled.

"I-I don't see how that relates…" Harry smiled, but reluctantly stood and began to search for his clothes amid the bundle of mess which lay strewn under his bed.

"Did you post those letters I asked you to yesterday baby?" Ginny's voice questioned. Harry pulled his shirt on and zipped up his jeans as he stood, nodding in response.

"Erm…then why are they here?" she asked, taking something off his bedside table. Four envelopes in thick yellow parchment all addressed to Mrs. Weasley were clamped in her hand. Harry creased his eyebrows.

"I-I took them up last night." His voice wavered with uncertainty, "After dinner. Hedwig sent them and everything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and approached him, feeling his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright hun? You…seem to be kinda…disorientated lately."

Harry pushed her hands away fretfully. She looked at him, worried and shocked.

"Ginny I posted those damn letters! Someone's trying to trick me here! I _know_ what I did and I _did_ post those ruddy letters." Harry practically shouted, heat rising to his face. Ginny just stared at him and dropped the letters back onto the table.

"O-k…You're not making sense. But whatever." Her voice was sickly sweet. He hated it when she spoke like that, patronizing him.

Ginny shook her head and wandered over to a soft arm-chair in the corner, near the mantle piece. As she threw on her cloak she noticed a piece of parchment, underneath the brass candleholders.

Harry walked over to her.

"Ooh what's this?" she looked at him with a comic expression, "A note from your boyfriend?"

"Ha-ha." Harry replied sarcastically, "I'm not sure. Read it."

Ginny's eyes flittered over the loopy writing on the paper, sinking in the information it displayed. Harry linked his arms around her waist from behind in order to read it with her but she let out a painful gasp and pushed him away.

"H-how could you!" she screeched, waving the piece of parchment at him furiously, "Is this true? What the hell Harry!"

"What?" He asked, in panic, "What's wrong?"

"Oh like you don't know!" she looked at him with disgust, "Jesus you always complained about not getting enough outta me but now you do something like this? And carelessly leave it around so I can _clearly_ read it! Do you _want_ to break up with me or something?"

Harry tried to calm his near-hysterical girlfriend, having no idea what she was talking about. He gripped her wrists tightly, making her squirm but he held her firmly.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed, emphasizing each word with deep concern. "I don't know what you're on about."

"Why don't you read it for yourself if you're so intent on lying about it?" Ginny snapped, twisting away from him. Tears leaked down her face. The parchment fell to the floor. Harry picked it up and read:

_Hey Harry,_

_God, how good are you? Stupid sexxxy baby. Just saying thanks for the wonderful time I had last night. I've always heard you were a great kisser but I never knew you were that impressive. It's true, you are the Wonder Boy. Like you didn't know that already though hey? Haha. Yeah, I'd love to do it again sometime and I know you wanna get waaay more out of me – just the way you moaned my name made me melt. _

_Ooh, I hope no one else reads this lover boy. Remember; you're my Dirty.Little.Secret. _

_Love Always,_

_Cryst xoxo_

Harry's mouth fell open, his brain went completely numb and all feeling flooded from his body. He turned to Ginny, utterly shocked.

"You…you don't honestly believe this do you?" he managed to choke, through a dry mouth. His heart stung painfully. _What was going on?_ Ginny had her hands on her hips and was looking at him with anger in her once-softened eyes. "Ginny c'mon!"

"I have no reason not to believe it." She spat back harshly, "It would explain your odd distant behaviour and the way you always forget things. Is she bad Harry? Is she dirty?"

"Ginny! This is a load of crap! Nothing happened, it's all made up I swear it!" Harry yelled, hot tears springing into his emerald eyes. _This couldn't be happening_.

"Yeah I'm bound to believe you now. After your wand went missing when it was on the bed and…and the letters which you _promised_ you had sent, what the hell am I supposed to believe?" she screamed. Harry had never seen her so angry. Tears were pouring down her face, which had turned as red as her hair.

"Believe me because I love you!" Harry said, quietly. His whole body shook, "This isn't true."

"You'll have a hard time proving that now." Ginny said coldly, "You really need help Harry."

She turned to leave; Harry went to stop her but seemed to have lost his voice. She paused at the door and swung back around to look at him. Her voice emerged as a strangled croak.

"And I was just about to tell you the good news. And what good timing. I'm pregnant again!" And with a cry of distress she buried her face in her hands and ran from the dormitory; sobbing deeply.

Her words echoed through him like a blade piercing his heart. _She was pregnant. And he'd stuffed their relationship up…again._ His fists clenched into a tight ball and he cursed his misfortune and lustful behaviour. But it wasn't over yet. Crystal would pay.

-----------------------------------

Lavender laughed harshly as she watched Ginny Weasley sprint from the Gryffindor Common Room, crying loudly. Crystal's heart practically ripped in half as a wave of guilt flooded through her body. _What had she done?_

"Look at her go!" Lavender cackled, "And it was all because of you!"

Crystal shook her head.

"You're disturbed. I'm out of this stupid game." She spoke softly, angered by Lavender's cruel ways. The other girl grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall; Crystal gasped in pain as cold stone collided with her spine. _Geez she was violent._

"It's not over until I say it is Knight." Lavender hissed, "You're in this and you've got to stick to it."

"Get stuffed."

Lavender's knee slammed into Crystal's stomach as fast as lightening. Crystal grabbed her midsection in pain, doubling over.

"You right there?" she moaned, wheezing. "Bloody hell you're insane!"

"You're going to do this so I can watch the Golden Trio crash and burn and I can feel the sweet satisfaction of knowing that I brought it all on. And you'll be paid generously – which will be worth it knowing that you slept with Harry Potter." Lavender's eyes glittered in the hall-light.

"I don't want your filthy money! I don't want to sleep with Harry! He's my friend! Me losing a part of myself for your stupid satisfaction? You've got to be kidding me." Crystal raged, walking quickly away from Lavender. But Lavender caught up and grabbed onto her arm viciously.

"You're _going to do this_. And you're going to like it!" she snarled into Crystal's face. Crystal made a noise of disgust.

"Ergh what is wrong with you?"

"Fiery temper there baby, although it wouldn't surprise me, hot women always have _violent_ mood-swings." Came a silky voice from behind them. Crystal felt hands slither around her waist. "Ooh we like that don't we sexy?"

"Lief! Get off me!"

Smirking, the black-haired boy let go of her winked deviously. Crystal turned away.

"C'mon, I have that stupid Weasley in the Room Of Requirements. We should talk about what to do next. Coming Miss Knight?" Lief mockingly held out his arm for her to take.

She ignored him and started walking along the corridor in front of them. Lief inhaled sharply through his teeth and licked his lips. This game really _would_ be fun…

-------------------------------

"…if you distract her, then she can go with him for the night…"

"Whatever. As long as Crystal gets her flesh. Ooh saucy."

"Shut up Lief you git."

"What makes you think I want it on this?" Ron's voice cracked nervously through the dim, dank air. Lief tutted.

"Once you're in, you're in. Unless you'd rather see them dead." Lief winked.

Ron stopped talking immediately. His eyes wandered to Crystal, who sat with her arms crossed, eyes averted staring at the floor. A single candle flittered and danced in the dark, upon the cruddy white table – where they all sat.

"What is the point of this really?" Crystal questioned quietly, "What did he ever do to you?"

Lavender pursed her lips and started at the dark brunette as though she'd just highly insulted her.

"Harry Potter is the world's biggest git…" she began.

"Oi!"

Lief cuffed Ron over the head to silence him. Ron scoffed angrily.

"He's always the one with the lucky breaks and can never see past his own stupid nose. He wouldn't be anywhere without that bookwork slut Hermione…"

"Who's damn fine in bed may I add." Lief smirked. Ron glared daggers at the dark-haired Slytherin, who seemed acutely oblivious.

"He stole my heart, aided in the killing of my best friend and he never looks twice at anyone except Ginny!" Ron rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion, Crystal buried her head in her arms – it was all so stupid. None of it made sense.

"How is that possibly a basis for wanting to wreck someone's life?" She laughed. She couldn't help it, it was ridiculously hilarious. Lavender slammed her fists down on the table and Ron suppressed a snigger – she was getting rather emotional.

"Because I love him and he'll never know!" she cried, standing up in rage. Crystal tried hard to hard the smile playing on her lips.

"So…so really…you should sleep with him…not me?" She grinned. Lavender snarled.

"The point is I need to wreck his life. He's always the hero, he always gets everything. Poor Potter, orphaned because his parents died, killed by a vicious murderer, stupid Harry Potter with his scar and his broomstick. How is it possible that he could've escaped the clutches of the world's most evil and powerful sorcerer?" she screeched, pacing up and down. She shot a glance at Lief.

"They need to understand the basics of life's fundamental lessons." Lief smiled, flicking his wand lazily. Ron and Crystal were immediately bound by ropes, pinning them to the chair.

"T-this is kinda disturbing guys." Crystal stammered, "I mean who cares really? He's a hero, he's my friend and I'm not doing this anymore."

"Yeah why should we? He's my best mate in the whole world and you two are just jealous!"

Lavender slipped onto Ron's lap, who turned his face away as she leaned closer.

"I pity you." Crystal laughed. Lief was fast approaching her chair, his baggy jeans resting on his hips. He bent his face to hers.

"You don't understand the ways of Lord Voldemort, do you Crystal?" he hissed, his long slender fingers, taking hold of her shoulders. She shivered; why was he talking about Voldemort? Voldemort was dead, everyone knew that.

"What?"

"You think Potter is cool because he can speak Parsletongue?" Lief whispered in her ear, sitting on her lap, pressing himself closer. He felt her squirm.

"K-kinda," she replied, turning her head away. Lief moaned into her ear. She shivered again and leant her head back. His smirk returned to his lips. His mouth nuzzled into her ear and he whispered something in a different language…exactly like a snake. He could speak Parsletongue too. But…so what? He was seriously creeping her out.

"W-what has this got to do with anything? Can't you just let me go?" Crystal tugged against her bonds, but they were stuck. Lief pouted, looking hurt.

"You don't want me to go…do you?" Lief muttered, his hair falling across his face. His hands roamed to her side, up them, along her collarbone, around her neck. "You love it…you want me…"

"You're such a…" Crystal began furiously, trying not to cave as voice trailed away suggestively.

"Tease." He breathed, his lips brushing against hers. His lips pressed against her neck and he kissed, delicately, lightly, as soft as he could, emitting a small moan from the back of her throat. Then he bit her bottom lip and slid away from her body – which had violently begun burning with different sensations and desires; from the moment his lips had touched her. It was like an…addiction, his kiss…

"Remember that name…what I am…who I will become…remember the name of the legend who is my father…" Lief smirked at her, winking. "His name…was _Lord Voldemort._"

Crystal felt her blood run cold and her heart stopped dead…


	46. Toxic Kisses

**(A/N) Boo! How are you my silly-little reviewers? So SORRY I haven't updated lately. We moved house over the holidays and the internet people didn't come for about another two weeks and it took ages to relocate. So that's why I'm posting a few chapters at the same time – to make up for the annoying loss of internet connection. Enough rammbling!**

**What a mess everyone has got themselves into wouldn't you agree? Evil much?? Tee hee. Just wait and see – it gets worse ;) Ok peoples. Please R&R and enjoy!! Voila. X**

_x-x-x_

"_You think it's a trap then?"_

_Asked the count._

"_I think everything is a trap_

_until proven otherwise –_

_which is why I'm still alive."_

The Princess Bride (William Goldman)

_x-x-x_

**Chapter 45: Toxic Kisses**

"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!" Harry pushed desperately through the gathering crowd in the corridor, hoping to catch up to the youngest Weasley before she entered her classroom. She seemed not to hear him. People scowled as he shoved them sharply in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" he called, grabbing onto Ginny's arm. She stopped and slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were sunken and downcast – Harry could tell she'd been crying.

"I've been trying to find you for ages." Harry puffed, blowing at his fringe, "We need to talk."

Ginny shook her head defiantly.

"There's nothing to say Harry – all the talking is done." She said in a quiet voice, without catching his gaze. Her eyes no longer sparkled with the light of adventure – as they always did when she was happy. Her heart stung with each breath she took. But it was for the best.

"B-but…it's not true…at least give me a chance to explain…" Harry stuttered, his heart thumping in his chest. It couldn't end like this…it couldn't! Ginny, suddenly caught his eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she bit it hard to make it stop.

"Y-you've had your say…I know what you'll talk about anyway." Ginny murmured, her lips dry. Indeed she did. If she gave Harry the chance to speak, he might pull her back in again; against what she wanted. Yes, she loved him, but his world was too thickly spun with lies and troubles. It was better this way. "I think we should just take a break for a while Harry."

"Gin…"

"You have a problem Harry. You're going insane. Hearing voices, thinking things have happened when they haven't. It's safer for everybody this way. I can't be around you anymore. I love you, god knows I do…but I can't do this. I-it's over." Ginny's voice broke as she spoke the last words. Before giving him a chance to reply, she turned on her heel – so he couldn't see her crying – and streaked off through the thronging crowd which now bustled around them.

Harry couldn't think of anything. His emotions deserted him. His heart shattered. All he felt was empty and sick. Ginny's words sliced through him like a knife. _You have a problem Harry. You're going insane_. Sadly – he was finding it very difficult to deny it.

--------------------------------

"Watch out!"

Hermione swerved at the last minute as she almost collided with a group of second years who had been leisurely strolling along the passageway. How was she supposed to see them? She couldn't even be bothered getting out of bed this morning – she only did it because of Draco and his worrying ways.

Her head pounded, sending a fresh wave of nausea to spread through her body with every pulse. With every step she took, she felt as though she was about to vomit. Bile clogged up her throat and her eyes were slightly unfocused and blurry. Hangovers. How much had she drunken? She couldn't remember a thing.

"Are you ok?" a gentle voice asked from behind her. Hermione turned and squinted at the person before her.

"Huh?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes. Crystal held her arm and made her stop.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ha-ha." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very funny. Yes, in fact I have. Is there a problem?"

"Only the fact that you nearly took out the entire corridor with the way you were stumbling from one side to the other." A hint of humour was present in the other Gryffindor girl's voice. Hermione smiled.

"Sorry." She apologized meekly. "Stuff's been happening. With Draco and…Lief…"

At the mention of Lief's name Crystal shuddered, his talkings last night re-entering her mind, filling her with dread. _He was Voldemort's son. No wonder he was a creep._

"I hate him." Hermione mummbled, running a hand over her forehead heavily and groaning slightly. "God I feel sick."

"I would suggest Madame Pomphrey but McGonagall might find out." Crystal fished around in her pocket and pulled out a small packet. She put it into Hermione's hand. "They're from Fred and George's joke shop – they'll fix any problem in a flash."

"Thanks." Hermione looked at the packet, but it made her head throb so she averted her gaze. Crystal nodded in response.

"I'll be off then. Got to find…erm…a friend. See you in Transfiguration."

Hermione waved goodbye and ducked into a side passageway to take the pill her friend had given her. Glancing around slowly, Hermione slipped a small bottle out of her robe pocket – filled with brown liquid, popped the tablet into her mouth and drained the bottle in one gulp. She shivered and stuck out her tongue in disgust. But she didn't care – the alcohol made her forget her problems. It seemed to block out everything that didn't matter – made her feel numb. Tucking the empty alcohol tube into her pocket and making sure no one had seen her – Hermione slunk back into the corridor and continued to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy sauntered out of the Great Hall, stretching and yawning, thinking of where to go next. It was Sunday, the last day of the weekend and he felt like cooling down a bit. The truth was – he was highly concerned for Hermione's well-being.

Drinking was completely out of her nature, she'd always despised the idea of alcohol, especially under aged as they were. But suddenly, for some unknown reason, she'd decided to take it upon herself that it was the right way to go about things? Something had to be up. And he thought that maybe one of her best friends would know, or at least be able to provide some sort of solution. He would go and speak to Harry.

The corridors seemed mildly empty as he strolled towards the portrait of the fat lady and quietly spoke the password (golden snitch). The Gryffindor common room was deserted. Draco peered around, his blonde hair falling across his face as he watched for any sign of movement. Maybe Harry had gone to bed?

Creeping softly up the stairs, he came to the 7th Year Boys dorms and was just about to push open the door to lead inside when he heard a voice. Crystal's voice.

"…baby calm down, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Why the hell would you do something like that? You ruined my whole relationship with her! All because of _you_!" Draco heard Harry rage back. The blonde Slytherin man pressed his back against the wall and listened, hard.

"You don't understand, I had no choice!"

"No choice?? What are you talking about! You had all the choice in the world!"

Their voices dimmed and Draco peered through the crack to watch what was happening. Crystal had grabbed Harry's collar viciously and was leaning in closer to hiss something. Draco just barely caught her words, they were so soft.

"This _isn't_ what I want to do ok? I don't _want_ this to happen. It's not my fault, it's theirs." She snarled, staring down into his eyes. Harry's expression hardened. Before he could speak, she had maneuvered her way so she was sitting on his lap and her lips were upon his, fiercely passionate. Draco, shocked, saw that Harry didn't pull away. He had seen enough.

Rather rattled, Malfoy shook his head and retreated to the corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room, scuffing his shoes into the messy scarlet carpet. Something was definitely up with Crystal and he would find out what it was. And he knew just where to start.

-------------------------------

Lief lifted his shirt and pulled it back over his head, covering his naked torso. The hooded figure glided closer and bowed its head respectfully.

"Your father would be proud."

"I doubt it. He never knew he had a son. Probably had me due to some lowlife whore. Pfft his loss."

"Even so, he used to focus his energies as you do; his blood runs in your veins…"

"Spare me the lecture. What's next?" Lief snapped harshly. The figure bowed its head again.

"The girl?" it suggested nervously. Lief's smirk returned to his lips. The figure bowed low; as Lief encircled the room.

"Potter is out of the way with Crystal, Weasley is in love with Tink, Hermione – ooh – she loves me, Ginny will meet her match with another boy and Rachael is tied up with Fred. And Lavender…" Lief shuddered with distaste, "Has taken a certain liking to me…therefore it's all going according to plan."

"And the Headmistress?"

"I'll deal with her tonight. You'll make her an offer she can't refuse. In the mean time, I have affairs to attend to."

"Yes my Lord."

Lief strode to the doorway, then turned and faced the hulking figure.

"Oh and Tonks?"

"Yes master?"

"Tell Lavender she'll have a surprise waiting for her…"

Lief's laughter rang down the corridor as he slammed the door and sauntered off. Everything would fall into place…

------------------------------------------

The Head's portrait door flung open without even the password being spoken. Lief's pace quickened as he walked through the doorway and into the lounge room. Unexpectedly, he caught a glance of Hermione sitting on the couch and halted. She grinned in his direction. Lief's smirk broadened and his eyes fell upon the empty brandy bottle on the floor beside her chair. This would be fun…a challenge…

"My, my, my what _do_ we have here?" Lief raised an eyebrow and lazily strolled to where she sat. She blinked and looked up at him innocently – tilting her head.

"W-whatdo you mean??" she slurred, "Draco I told you not to come baaack. Lectures much?"

"I'm not Draco baby." Lief slid his hands around Hermione's waist as she rose on her knees to greet him. "But I can pretend…"

"Don't be silly. Of courseee you areee." Hermione giggled, resting her head against his chest. Lief's eyes flashed with concern.

"How much did you drink sexy?" he mummbled in her ear, kissing it gently.

"Not enough." She burst out laughing and stood from the couch. "Noope. Not enough."

Giggling childishly, she stumbled blindly and nearly crashed into the wall. Lief took her around the waist and she turned to face him; her back pressed up against the cold stone.

"Oooh." She shivered, as his hair fell across his eyes and his lips inched closer to hers, "Teaserrr are we?"

"Only if you want me to be." He smiled in return, pressing against her. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip. Then she leaned her head back against the wall and grinned. Lief needed no invitation. He swept his mouth, in gentle kisses, down her neck and back up it again on the other side. She only shivered in response, grinning.

His other hand began to trace softly around her thigh and down her leg, before rising and caressing her stomach and back gently. With his lips, he greedily planted them upon her own; hot, quick and passionate. She moaned deeply; she loved his fingers, his black hair, his addictive kiss…

_Black hair?_

With a jolt of realization Hermione pushed Lief away from her; making him crease his brow in confusion.

"Ergh! Get awayfrom meyou…snake!" She spat, disgusted. "What the hell were you thinking Lief?!"

"I-I told you it was me." He replied, feeling awkward. "And you loved every second of it baby." He had moved closer to her. He saw her desperately try to fix her eyes upon him.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…" she gulped, as his black eyes, mysterious and daunting, stared her down. His hand came up and forcefully gripped her chin – causing her to inhale sharply in pain.

"You will be mine." His eyes flashed dangerously, "And all your little friends will be unable to help you. You'll be my queen, my star, my wife. And my kisses infect you; drawing you away from those who care for you."

"Ow, you're hurting me." Hermione whined, her back stinging as he pushed her heavily against the wall. "Please."

He gripped her chin harder, his eyes staring deeper into her. A hiss slithered from his mouth like a curse and he bent his mouth to her ear; speaking slowly into it – in a language she couldn't understand. All she knew was that he was hurting her and she didn't like it – drunk or not…

Then, without warning, he turned her chin and exposed the right side of her neck.

"My kisses infect you. And soon, so soon 'Mione, you will be lost to the power of the Dark Lord…" Lief mummbled against her skin, kissing her neck lightly.

Hermione felt dreariness overtaking her body as he continued to kiss her gently. She tried to shove him away, but her arms were too heavy to move. She felt like she'd been drugged. And again, without anticipation he closed his mouth over a part of her neck and bit down as hard as he could.

Hermione gasped as an enormous pain knifed through her body, she felt the world go black; and slipped into darkness…


	47. Chapter 48

Hey guys. Im so sorry, I've had the biggest writers block from this story and I pretty much gave up all together.

I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, I'm getting back into the writing mode thanks to my girlfriend and im so sorry its taken so long.

Thank you for all the amazing support.

Love Bri x


End file.
